Family Doubts
by KaylsDaughterofHades
Summary: Veronica Rollins was excited to join her brother Seth in the WWE. She was respected and loved by the WWE Universe but that love and respect is turned to hatred when she joins The Authority because her brother did. Not long after, she still wonders if she made the right choice when she starts to fraternize with none other than Dean Ambrose and starts to fall for him. (OC/Ambrose)
1. Remembering the Past

Family Doubts

 _ **Summary**_ : Veronica Rollins was excited to join her brother Seth in the WWE. She was respected and loved by the WWE Universe but that love and respect is turned to hatred when she joins The Authority because her brother did. Not long after, she still wonders if she made the right choice when she starts to fraternize with none other than Dean Ambrose and starts to fall for him. (OC/Ambrose)

~.~.~.~.~

Chapter One: Remembering The Past

Veronica Rollins Point of View

" _Last night was plan A, tonight… Plan B. There's always… a plan B."_

A phrase that I hadn't been allowed to forget, a phrase that was followed by the decimation of two people who were more than just friends to me, no they were two people who were my family… my brothers. My own brother, constantly referred to them as his brothers, as his family and he turned on them.

And I stood there frozen in the corner of the ring and watched in horror as my own flesh and blood, took chair after chair and used them as vicious weapons of destructions to destroy the two people who apart from Colby had supported me throughout the rise of my career in the Diva division of the WWE.

I still remember the day like it was yesterday when it was less than a year ago…

* * *

 _The arena wasn't stunned when the music of the almighty Evolution played, a resounding echo of distain and hate for Evolution as I stood against the ropes of the ring, in front of me were three men that I had grown to love as brothers, one being my brother by blood._

 _The Shield_

 _They had obliterated the forces of Evolution, shattered it into nothing but broken pieces when Batista quit. It was a sight to behold but the matter of the Authority still had to be taken care of and the Hounds of Justice were taking up that job. They called them out, the three brothers ready for a fight, standing in a straight line as they watched the entrance ramp._

 _I looked to the right at none other than Dean Ambrose. The distinct shoulder raise, constant forming of fists as his hands hung by his side indicated that the clinically insane lunatic within the man was already breaking free as his body twitched like crazy from the anticipation. His face said it all, he was a deranged murderer out on the hunt, and he wanted the Authority's blood. His stringy wet hair clinging to his face, his eyes wide and dark, his tongue licking his lips in anticipation._

 _Unlike Dean, Roman was composed and calm but make no mistake, the Samoan too was hungry. His hands remained at his sides, fists clenched so tight that they were making their own new shade of white. His face was hard, his strong jaw as hard as steel, his eyes holding the intense gaze that could terrify even Bray Wyatt himself. He was so ready to destroy the bone's of people's faces beneath his fist. The Powerhouse of the Shield was ready for World War III._

 _And my brother, composed like roman, showing no signs of fear, his eyes staring intently at the entrance ramp, ever since we came out, I had noticed something was off about him. He was secluding himself, had been for a while but he always said he was fine and ready and I trusted him. Today he had his hair pulled back, something I never really saw him do often but I still liked it either way, especially the two different shades of black and blonde split on each side of his head._

 _Finally, the voice of Lillian Garcia echoed throughout the ring, Randy Orton stalking his way out from behind the seclusion of the gorilla, a sadistic, dark smirk on his face. We all knew what that meant. The Viper hadn't come alone._

 _Accompanying him to the ring with a sledgehammer in hand that rested upon his shoulder, dressed in his black suit like usual, the only thing missing was his tie, was Triple H. He held a microphone in hand as he smirked, his gaze settling on me, instantly making me cringe._

 _I was more surprised to see Stephanie walk out, dressed in a tight pair of shorts that gave the impression that they should be underwear and covered up. Of course she stood tall and proud in her high heels that would make even Eva Marie and Summer Rae cringe at the sight of them. The blazer she was wearing hid her shirt but it accentuated the size of her breasts which just made me hate her more. Talent and heart earned the love of the WWE, not looking like a strumpet did anything to make them like you more._

 _I turned my head, instantly catching the look in Seth's eyes that told me to stay in the back so I moved out of Triple H's line of vision by backing into the corner of the ring. This was The Shield's battle, not mine. "Get me a chair, Veronica!" My brother ordered and I followed it, completely surprised that he didn't go get it himself, but I followed his order. I slipped out the ring and headed for the time keeper's area and grabbed a steel chair, closing it up and making my way back to the ring before I thrust it into the ring, directly at my brother as I stood in the corner now, waiting._

 _As the remains of Evolution came down the ramp, Triple H raised the microphone to his lips as he spoke, "In case you haven't figured it out yet," he said in an eerily calm tone as he and Randy came to a holt a few feet from the ring as he continued much to my distain, "what I do better than anybody is adapt." He said with a smirk as Randy bounced on his toes, ready for action._

 _Triple H's tone made me feel uncomfortable, my gut telling me that something was coming. I didn't know what but something about that phrase bothered me, I just remained in the back as I noticed the smirk on Stephanie's face, and then on Randy's. What had they planned? What were they up to?_

" _Last night was plan A," Triple H spoke with a knowingly look in his eyes that did not settle well with me as he moved the handle of the sledgehammer off his shoulder and examined the head of it from a distance, "Tonight…" he said looking closer at the head of hammer he carried, his smirk growing wider by each passing second, "plan B. there's always a plan B." with the sledge hammer against his shoulder, I looked at the boys._

 _Roman looked at Dean and then at Seth, a mental conversation being spoke between the three as Dean and Roman stepped forward, Dean ready for the attack, the lunatic hungry for Randy and Triple H's blood. Roman calm and composed but his fists tightening but Seth, he remained frozen on the spot which confused me. The Shield moved as one entity, one force, one team so why was Seth lingering behind._

 _He knew I could take care of myself, I didn't need protecting. He turned his head and looked at me, something in his eyes that made me feel confused. It was regret, it was as if he was trying to tell me he was sorry but what was he sorry for._

 _Before I could say anything, he tore his gaze from mine, his hands clasped around the legs of the steel chair in a vice grip, his body tense. He remained frozen for a moment before he backed away, and raised the steel chair, poised for the attack before he charged forward but not at the Randy, not at Triple H, no, his target was his brother closest to him._

 _A scream poured out from my lips as I called out Roman's name, trying to alert him of the oncoming attack but it was already too late. Even the crowds shocked warnings in the form of shouts and screams didn't warm the powerhouse in time as Seth swung the chair in a deadly arch before it basically pile drived into the back of the Samoan with such force that Roman's body froze in shock as his knees collapsed beneath him and he fell onto the bottom rope of the ring, remaining motionless._

 _Dean obviously heard my scream because when he heard it, he turned his head to see his brother collapse to the ground, with my own brother standing above him with the chair at the ready. Dean was in shock, it was obvious as he just looked around in confusion from Triple H to Seth to me and back. The shock evident all over his face but the look of betrayal in his eyes when he looked at Seth was heart breaking._

 _The WWE Universe was frozen in shock, watching helplessly as the Sheild's architect set his eyes on Dean who was watching Roman who still lay frozen. When Roman eventually moved, finding a way off the ropes before he rolled onto his back was when Dean seemed to be in there. Dean mindlessly walked towards Seth, trying to say something, the betrayal evident in his eyes, his hand reaching out in desperation towards my brother. I knew what was coming as another scream escaped my lips as Dean's walk forward was met with a steal chair being jabbed painfully into his stomach causing him to hunch over before it was brought down on his back_

 _And then my brother towered above him, a power hungry almighty giant that looked at the steel chair and back at the crumpled heap that was Dean Ambrose. I remained frozen from shock and disbelief in the corner, watching helplessly as I witnessed my brother relentlessly destroyed Dean with the chair to the point where it was bent and deformed. I wanted to go protect my two best friends, my family, my brothers, but I remained frozen in time._

 _I thought my brother had finally stopped when he threw the bent chair out the ring but I was so wrong cause he slid under the bottom rope without so much as glancing at me and proceed to grab another chair._

 _I knew what was coming when he laid the chair under Dean's head. I couldn't believe he was going to do it, I couldn't let him. I broke out of my frozen state, mustering all the strength I could and rushed forward and blocked Seth's path as he charged towards the ropes. He glared at me when I managed to push him back, effectively blocking him from Dean. If he tried to go around me, I moved in front of him. Stubbornness is something I always had and it came in handy when he demanded, no ordered me to "Move, Veronica!"_

 _I stared into his brown eyes with my tear filled ones, begging him not to do it with my eyes, "Seth please! Don't do this!" He stood frozen for a moment but when I saw the look in his eyes, I knew that he was going to do it whether I was in the way or not. I screamed as loud as possible when the betrayal hit me, "Seth, no!" as he shoved me out the way and lifted his leg in a perfectly fluid motion and brought it down on the back of Dean's head and shoved it right into the steel chair._

 _Why, why why? Why was he doing this? Why did he betray our family? Why Seth Why?_

 _I just lay on the floor of the ring, tears streaming down my face as Seth rolled out the ring and went towards the Authority and did something I never dreamed he would ever do. He offered the steel chair to Randy Orton who smirked as he took it. All I did was stare at my brother as The Game placed an arm around Seth's shoulder and rested his hand there, saying he was proud of him._

 _Randy ascended the stairs, his tongue slithering out his mouth as he smirked, climbing into the ring before he zoned in on his target, and that was Roman who was trying to get up. I begged for him to stay down, I begged for Randy not do it, I begged for Seth to not let him do it but Randy viciously struck the chair on Roman's back, and then struck it again, then jabbed it into his back, again and again._

 _The attack was vicious and brutal, each time Roman was attacked I wept openly, watching as the viper brutally decimated my brother. The other's outside the ring, my brother included watched with amusement, pleased smug smirks on their faces as the Viper threw the chair down and proceed to rip open Roman's vest as Triple H, Stephanie and my brother climbed onto the edge of ring, behind the ropes and watched as Roman was thrown onto his stomach, his bare back exposed and unprotected._

 _Roman lay there defenceless and helpless as Randy picked him up and got him in a chokehold and suffocated the air out of him and I just sat there helplessly as he was planted face first into the steel chair and just lay there, unmoving. I just couldn't believe the horror and carnage of this scene, it was awful and made me sick to my stomach._

 _It seemed like Randy wasn't done yet as he went over to Dean and ripped his vest off too, he was like a lion ripping into his prey as he hissed and got the same crazy look in his eye appeared as he grabbed the chair picked up the chair and smirked, backing away and raised it over his head, ready to strike and just I couldn't take it anymore. I somehow, someway made it to my feet and made the ultimate sacrifice. I threw myself over Dean's body, sacrificing myself for my brother, for my family as Randy brought the chair down harder than any other time, want to know how I knew, it was the loudest sound heard all night when the chair struck my back._

 _I saw the look of shock in Seth's eyes as I looked into them the moment I landed on Dean's body, seeing his brown eyes fill with shock and disbelief at what I had just done, his mouth hanging open as the steel of the chair belted my back with a sickening slap. Tears streamed down my face as I screamed out so loud that it caused the entire audience falling into a thick silence as I lay there unmoving, the pain I was feeling was indescribable._

 _I heard a weak whisper, someone whispering my name through all the pain so I slowly turned my head and stared at Dean's face, his piercing blue eyes barely open as he looked into my eyes. I could see the pain in his eyes but I could also see the shock in them, the shock of the sacrifice I had just done for him. Behind it was gratitude, I had answered a question that raged within him. "I didn't know." I mouthed as the painful sting only grew in pain, I could barely move without my back being assaulted by the never ending burn left me basically incapacitated on the spot. Dean seemed in disbelief at what I had just done._

" _Get off?" Randy demanded viciously as I shook my head, no matter how much Dean pleaded with his eyes for me to do what Randy wanted but I gave him my answer when I gave Randy my answer._

" _No!" I sobbed defiantly, standing up for what I believed. They were my family, if they were going to go down and be betrayed and decimated, then so was I. dean wanted so desperately to move me but the look I gave him made him stay still._

 _Randy growled, growing agitated as he demanded, no ordered that I get off Dean but I just stood my ground only further angering the viper as he raised the chair above his head in a threatening manner. "Don't test my patience girl. I will do it again!" he yelled, causing me to flinch in fear but I didn't move. I wasn't going to move. They would have to drag me off of Dean Ambrose. He wasn't getting to Dean, not while I was still alive and breathing._

" _No." I croaked as I turned my head to my brother who just stared in disbelief, he hadn't moved since Randy had practically paralysed my body on the spot. I didn't regret the sacrifice; I didn't regret it one bit because in the end, it was worth it because I had protected my brother._

 _Randy was ready to do it before Stephanie stepped in the ring and took the chair from Randy and glared at him but I saw the look in her eyes as she squatted in front of me reaching forward and grabbing me by the hair and lifting my face off of Dean's body as I cried out in pain, "You listen well little girl. Are you with or against the Authority?" She asked with a threatening, dark tone as her eyes bore in my._

 _I gave my her my answer by spitting right in her face, causing her to gasp as I got her right in the eye. She snarled at me as she looked back at me as I hissed through the pain, "Screw the authority and screw you." Was all I said which only angered her further. She dropped my face and I saw the weak but present smirk on Dean's face. I knew he'd be proud, he taught me well._

 _I was prepared for when Randy came up and grabbed my by my hair and dragged my off of Dean, practically tossing me in the direction of roman's lifeless body. I landed with a thud and as I rolled onto my stomach and struggled to move. Somehow some way I was able to start bench pressing my body off the ground when the chair was brought down on the same spot Randy had hit with deadly accuracy, causing tears to pour from my eyes, my voice stolen from me as I held the position._

 _I could barely see anything, the tears in my eyes blinded my vision unlike anything before as the pain coursed through my veins as my arms collapsed beneath me and I lay on the floor yet again. I couldn't tell what was happening but I heard arguing, my eyes just remained on Dean and then I looked to Roman who had the same look on his face that Dean had on his face when he saw what I had done for them. I mouthed same thing to him as I did to Dean and he seemed to understand._

 _It was true, I never new what my brother was doing. I had no idea that he was going to attack his family, I had no idea that he was going to betray us and join the authority and that was the honest to God truth. Sheild's honour._

" _I don't care, finish off Reigns now." Stephanie demanded, I knew her rage filled voice very well and I looked at Roman and turned my head and noticed that Seth had the steel chair in hand, he was going to do it again, he was going to finish off the man I considered not only my brother but my father figure here in the WWE._

 _He didn't hesitate to stomp his way towards Roman, mentally and physically preparing to finish off Roman and I just found strength deep inside myself, just like Dean somehow always managed to find within himself and I managed to get onto my hands and knees. I gritted my teeth and crawled my way over to Roman, effectively defeating my brother there. When I collapsed on top of his body, I had to meet my brother's gaze this time so gasping through the pain, I rolled onto my back and met my brother's gaze._

" _What are you doing, Veronica!" He growled through gritted teeth, anger coursing through him but his eyes said another thing. He didn't want to have to do this, not to me at least anyway. He didn't hesitate with Dean or Roman but with he was frozen stiffer than a statue. The chair was hidden from view behind Seth's back, I had gotten there just in time._

" _Protecting my family." I answered with a quivering lip as I stared at him defiantly but in my eyes were nothing but tears of betrayal and heartache. "Do it, Seth. Finish me off. Finish me off like you did our family. Betray me too, brother." I croaked up at him, seeing the hesitation in his eyes, he couldn't do it. No matter how many times I begged him to do it, he couldn't find it within himself to finish off his little sister._

" _Just finish her off Seth." Triple H said as he placed his hand on Seth's shoulder and sent him a soft smile that made my blood boil but I was ready. He betrayed the others, he was going to betray me too, I just want him to get it over and done with now._

" _No." Seth said firmly as he glared at The Authority, bringing the chair to his side, holding it in one hand to the side. "We had a deal. You don't lay a finger on her and I come with you. Let me talk to her, make her see reason." He asked softly but it was pure manipulation as the Viper looked ready to pounce. With a single nod from the game himself did Seth finally kneel down in front of me, leaving the chair behind him. "V, just come with me. Join the Authority, join me." He said softly as he offered out his hand._

" _Why Seth?" I croaked, my voice breaking from all the pain and sadness I was feeling inside me. "Why did you do it? Why did you betray our family? Why did you sell out?" The phrase made him sour as his face hardened and I instantly knew it was a mistake because the intense glare he sent me, I thought I was going to erupt into flames as I shrunk beneath the gaze, for the first time, I was afraid of my brother._

" _We are true family, they are not our family. Either you are with me or against me, Veronica. It's your choice. You have until next Raw to decide if you are friend or foe." His voice gave sent chills down my spine as fear filled tears poured rapidly from my eyes. He stood up tall and proud before he grabbed my arms and yanked on them hard, causing me to be lifted off of Roman's body. He then proceeded to drag me away from Roman before he dropped me hard onto the floor of the ring and stood above the carnage of the gruesome attack on us, a proud smirk on his face._

 _I watched with uncertainty as my brother followed Triple H down the ramp, I felt conflicted as I watched my brother head away from the the carnage of our second family that he decimated and destroyed. I winced as I crawled my way over to Roman and Dean with confusion and uncertainty in my mind as to what was going to happen. My brother had left me with a choice, I had to choose between my families and I didn't know what I was going to do._

 _Stand tall with the remains of The Shield, my second family or join the Authority where my brother was now. What was I to do?_

* * *

That was nine months ago…

Today was March 9th, which of course was the Raw airing after Fastlane. It was safe to say that things had been rocky, especially when it came to The Authority and of course, my brother, Mr. Money In The Bank himself, Seth Rollins who paraded around the WWE, claiming to be the face of the company. There was a huge amount of tension between Randy and Seth right now but of course my brother is still more of a success and little old me, I was a different story.

My brother gained the success he had always wanted but he wasn't the brother I once knew. Not since he turned on his friends, his brothers, our family. I never really had a choice when it came to whether or not I wanted to join my brother, he was my blood family, Dean and Roman were my family in every way except blood. I didn't want to go, I didn't ever want to not be allowed to see Roman and Dean ever again but they were the ones who told me to go, no matter how much I didn't want to, they made a point. He was my brother, I didn't want to be an enemy, I wanted to be family so on Raw a week later, I walked out from the entrance in the crowd with Dean and Roman by my side and they handed me off to my brother.

I supported my brother in every way I could. I walked down the ramp with him every night and supported him as he wrestled. I did what the Authority told me, I did what they needed. I interfered, helped my brother win his matches. He was talented, yes but I just did what I was told and that was that. I honestly haven't wrestled in such a long time, they said they would make me as big as my brother in the Diva's division, I honestly hadn't wrestled in eight months. My last match was against Eva Marie and I beat her.

Anyway, tonight was a night that was important for the sake of the Authority.

As I said, tensions had been on high between Randy and the Authority, more specifically Randy had been gunning for Seth. They were currently working on the thinnest of lines. Randy was returning tonight after my brother curb stomped him twice and put him out of action for a while. They were scheduled to have a 2-on-1 handicap match against none other than Roman Reigns.

I felt it was so unfair to Roman but there was nothing I could, it's how the Authority ran and it's all because they had The Demon Kane, or the director of operations, Kane behind them. My brother was ready, his blood pumping, his usual smug cocky grin plastered on his face as he shook his head to mess up his hair.

J & J security were there, ready to escort my brother and me out to the ring. Tonight, I was dressed like any other night, a tight knee length black skirt with a practically see through blouse and my blazer over it. I looked formal and professional even if I had no job that required me to dress this way considering I am a wrestler and not a business woman and I really fucking hated heels but I wore them because the Authority told me. Whatever the Authority wants, they get.

With a heavy sigh, I heard Seth's music begin play and he entered first, followed by me and of course, his body guards. The crowd booed and hissed in defiance as Lillian Garcia announced our entrance, "And his partner, being accompanied by Veronica Rollins and J and J security, from Davenport, Iowa, weighing two hundred and seventeen pounds, he is the Money in the Bank Briefcase holder, Seth Rollins!"

Of course my brother held the briefcase up in the air, not caring if the crowd liked him or not, the all too familiar "You Sold Out," chants echoing through the arena, but his sell out had passed. They still chanted that to me, they had held my decision against me since the day I had joined him. I did it because he was my family, I didn't have another choice.

Randy Orton, the Viper was poised and ready for the attack, and yet his appearance showed a deep level of disturbing calmness that always made chills run down my spine. His eyes were on me rather than Seth which made me cringe at the memory of how he towered over me with the steel chair and demanded that I move. I still had nightmares about that event.

My brother handed me his briefcase and J and J escorted me over to the time keeper's area to view the match. As I walked by, Roman was watching me, his deep hard as steel grey eyes watching over me almost protectively and in a moment of weakness, I stopped and looked up at him, meeting his gaze. His eyes were dark and cold in colour but they held a warmness and held love in them, a brotherly or better yet fatherly kind of love that they always held when he looked at me.

I didn't understand how he refused to look at me as the enemy, my brother betrayed him, I walked away from him and yet he looked at me with that same gaze he always did before the Shield imploded. A soft smile forming on his lips and for a moment I forgot who I was with, who I supported and I smiled back and then I caught Seth's harsh, vicious gaze. I looked away, noticing Roman frown as he turned and glared at Seth, climbing into the ring and getting all up in Seth's grill.

I couldn't hear what they were saying but I knew Roman was probably pissed at Seth for bullying me around and Seth was telling him to leave me alone. It just made the audience start chanting that it was awesome because currently, Roman was gunning it for Seth since Dean was currently out on injury from a match he had with my brother so right now, the WWE wanted Roman to get his hands on Seth I sighed and looked away from the two men who used to be brothers and continued making my way to the announce table where they had set up a chair next to it for me.

When I was comfortably seated, the briefcase under my seat, did J and J finally get lost and go stand on the floor in the Viper and Seth's corner did the referee finally separate the two, Seth deciding that he was going to go first. Roman stood all alone in his corner but little did anyone know, including me, that tonight, he wasn't the only one who wanted to decimate my brother.

* * *

 _ **KDOH:**_ _hey everyone, this is my first WWE themed story and I am so excited. Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter, I can't wait to get this story going but to do that, review please. I'd love to hear your opinions and thoughts on it. See you when I update next everyone. Hope you liked it._


	2. Bad Blood

Family Doubts

 _ **Summary**_ : Veronica Rollins was excited to join her brother Seth in the WWE. She was respected and loved by the WWE Universe but that love and respect is turned to hatred when she joins The Authority because her brother did. Not long after, she still wonders if she made the right choice when she starts to fraternize with none other than Dean Ambrose and starts to fall for him. (OC/Ambrose)

~.~.~.~.~

 _ **KDOH:**_ _thank you so much everyone for the awesome reviews. There are a few details that I decided to alter a little bit. I hope you don't mind it too much. Time to get the story on the road, hope you like the next chapter._

~.~.~.~.~

Chapter Two: Bad Blood

Veronica Rollins Point of View

When the bell rung, it was obvious what my brother's technique going into this match was but sadly, Roman was on top of it and constantly kept flinging Seth around like a rag doll but Seth seemed to have ways of getting out of sticky situations. I really didn't want to pay attention to this match but I had to keep an eye on Randy, so I spent my time staring at the Viper, watching him closely with my arms crossed over my chest.

Roman had the upper hand for a while but my brother eventually gained the upper hand, sending Roman onto the second rope. Roman was there on the ropes, trying to gain his bearings and that is when I saw that there was a problem going on between the security and Randy. I had noticed that Seth had the referee distracted and judging by Randy's face, J and J were ordering him to use the opportunity to cheap shot Roman which I think Randy did not appreciate being bossed around by those two.

As I reached up and rubbed my face with my hand, I groaned in annoyance. This was about to end badly and I knew it the minute I saw the look in Randy's eye on the big screen.

I wasn't at all shocked when Randy climbed down the stairs and got into it with J and J security, well more specifically with Mr. Jamie Noble or what I call him, Shrilly considering he was the one ordering Randy to take the cheap shot on Roman. I always hated that shrilly congested voice of his and he really needed an Attitude Adjustment from John Cena to fix the loose screws on his brain receptors that control his mouth. I saw what was coming when he started pulling off his blazer, wanting to give the Viper a lesson but sadly Randy Orton was pissed off big time and was way faster than he was.

His hand was behind him before it swung in a deadly arch upwards, just like how Roman would do it, the palm of his hand connecting with the jaw and cheek of the high pitched imbecile and his buddy instantly had to hold him up because of course the guy would be disorientated. He isn't a wrestler so it really would have made his brain even more screwed than it already was. The thought made me cringe.

My brother growled and stuck his body out of the ring between the top and middle rope trying to calm the situation down, I was currently staring at his back but judging by the vicious thrusting of his arm towards the entrance ramp meant he was telling those idiots to just fuck off at this point but they were arguing with him which meant that I had to intervene yet again.

I stand up, rolling my eyes when I hear the King and JBL talking about how the "big guns are coming out now," as I walk past the ring, catching the look that Roman was giving me as I made way to the others and shoved the three men apart, coming between them.

"Hey, we are not doing this!" I growl at the two security idiots who I shouldn't even really call security because they fucking suck at their jobs. For a moment when I said that, it eerily felt like I sounded like Triple H when he was trying to prevent all hell from breaking loose when the Shield turned. "You two need to back off!" I order when i break out of my stupor, noticing that the numb nut is no longer disoriented as he decides its his time to speak up and get up all in my face.

"He wasn't doing his job!" He shrilled at me, causing me to grit my teeth, ignoring how he is pointing at Randy Orton who is at this point looking like he is a volcano about to erupt all over Jamie's ass and as much as I was tempted to let him, I was the peace keeper here so I had to stop this before everything blew up.

"Let's all calm the heck down." I said firmly as I shot Randy a look telling him that I would sort the two out. As much as he didn't like me telling him what to do, he just proceeded to growl as he backed away as I looked at my brother for confirmation and he gave me a nod. I turned to Noble and Mercury and glared. "You two can bugger off. Seth doesn't need you. He and Randy can handle this so just get lost." I said firmly, pointing up towards the ramp and that does not sit well with either of the two of them.

Mercury comes up closer, his chest brushing against mine as he glares up at me. I may be short but I am nowhere near as short as Jamie Noble and another thing is, I am in heels so I am still taller than her. "You ain't the boss of me." He said boss with a 'w' sound in the middle of it to try and act like he came from the hood or something, trying to act like this big hotshot smart ass with a ghetto tude.

I look him directly in the eye as I tell him, "You wanna say that again, Shrilly." I glare down at him, his face scrunched up from anger due to the name I used on him. He bumped his chest against mine, as if challenging me which just made me mad, "Wanna do that again so I have a reason to kick your tiny ass." I say clenching my hands, forming them into tight fists. I really wanted him to do it again so I had a reason to punch his teeth out.

Thankfully, bald headed Mercury with a head so polished with sweat that the lights were reflecting off of it, had some common sense and knew that I was not playing around when it came to my threats. This wasn't the first time I had Noble acting like a big man and trying to bully me. The last time he tried to boss me around, he was met with a right chop that knocked him flat on his ass. Mercury for once knew that I was not playing around and pulled his buddy away from me and dragged him away, apologizing to me for his friends behavior as he led him away.

I sighed and turned to my brother who nodded at me, not even thanking me which wasn't anything new to me so I turned round and walked back to my seat and sat down comfortably and settled back into my spot, timing my seating right it seemed. My brother had slipped back into the ring only to be met by a vicious clothesline from Roman that clearly could have knocked his head right off his shoulders.

That's what happens when you get distracted. Seth should have just left Randy to handle it but he obviously had to be on his toes around Randy cause a few weeks again, he was joking about The Authority and when they come out, he's claiming to have returned to the Authority and he was very much pissed last week when they lost to Roman and Daniel Bryan last week.

The Viper was unpredictable, everyone had to be careful around him and that was the Authority included. Randy was a dangerous man which is what made most fear him, he was cold blooded and vicious in the ring. The unpredictability of the man's nature is what made him deadly. In one quick moment, Seth had managed to get some separation from Roman who was working him to the bone.

My brother desperately started clawing his way from the other side of the ring where Randy was, reaching out desperately reaching out, wanting to get in on this match. There was commotion coming from the audience but I was more focused on Randy. His eyes were set on me even though he was reaching out towards Seth. The look in his eye disturbed me and right when hand was within Seth's reach, as Seth prepared to tag in Randy, Randy pulled his hand away much to Seth's confusion.

When Randy backed away and my brother was desperately reaching out for Randy, talking to him as if they were buddy buddy but I could hear the audience roar in approval as we all watched Randy do the ultimate move of turning on someone. With a smug smile on his face he raised his hands above his head and gave Seth two middle fingers that told Seth all he needed to know. Basically he was telling him fuck you Rollins and he absolutely loved the audience's reaction who were going insane about the Viper's turn against my brother.

Only when I looked on the Titatron did I see all the commotion coming from the announcer's desk and the audience, especially when I noticed that Roman was looking at something behind me. I turn my head and notice a guy with a black zipped up hoodie crouched beside me, a hand reaching towards my brother's briefcase. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" I shout loudly, causing the person to freeze but they grab the briefcase and starts making a break for it through the audience.

 _Oh hell no!_

"Security!" I shoulder as I stand up and start after the person but these heels are killing me so I just kick them off and start after the guy, I'm assuming he's a dude on the blaring fact of the person's slightly hulky build, whoever he is. "Get back here with that you thief!" I shout, running as best as I can with this tight ass skirt and pantyhose I am wearing right now. It's hard running in this shit, especially if you are trying not slip and fall onto my ass right now.

The audience is cheering the guy, obviously because they can see who he or she is, but judging from the size of the person's build, the person is definitely a man.

 _Holy shit I need to hit the gym because I am so unfit!_ I think as I run up the stairs, not caring if my skirt is ripping. How do I know? I can feel the tightness around my knees and thighs lessening at a rather rapid pace which I am thankful for because I can run faster now, thank god for that.

I am actually making ground on the guy when he disappears through the top entrance and I followed him in, I knew we were out of range of the cameras. When I was close enough, I could feel my chest tightening, the oxygen level in my lungs slowly depleting. I had no choice so I dived, not caring about how I landed and tackled the guy to the ground.

He let out a grunt as we fell to the floor, the briefcase falling from his hand and sliding some distance away as we land on the floor in a heap. I react quickly and crawl unto the guy's waist when he turns over, groaning in pain as I grab the fabric his hoodie in my fist and pull him up, my fist raised and poised at the ready above my head to punch his lights out.

I freeze when his hood falls off and I see a pair of blue eyes. Not just any blue eyes, the most deep swirling pools of blue that held a warm look of amusement and adoration as they look right into my brown ones. I take a moment to take in the face of the man I once called my brother. His stringy short dirty blonde hair and when I say dirty I mean a dark dirty blonde that resembled the color of red mud mixed with desert sand that was cut unevenly stuck to his face due to the fact that it was wet from his sweat. I knew those cheek bones, that nose, that cocky smirk on his face and I most certainly knew his name.

"Dean?" I ask when my body finally comes out of shock, my body moving on its own without my brain's position lowers my fist down and loosens the grip around the hoodie and when I look down at it I realize how stupid I was when I notice the logo on the hoodie. Of course he was wearing a Shield hoodie, I was so desperate to catch him I failed to notice the logo. All Dean ever wore apart from the Shield gear was his own shirt and the hoodie made for the Shield fans even if he did have his own merchandise.

"Hey kiddo." He said, before he openly chewed on something in his mouth, obviously he had a piece of his favorite spearmint gum. I could smell that shit from a mile away, made me scrunch my nose in disgust. "Somebody's got some balls chasing after a man that twice your size." He said in his Cincinnati, Ohioan flare, the smirk never leaving his face.

His statement caused me to roll my eyes. "Fuck you Ambrose. I could kick your ass any day." I said without even thinking, as if it were like the old days.

"There's the kiddo I remembered." He said, his smirk vanishing and being replaced with a smile. "Mind letting me up kiddo. I think you fucked up my nuts or something with the way you pounced on me. Like holy fuck are you a jungle cat or some cat woman in disguise." His eyes looking at where I was on him.

I instantly blushed as I realized that I was straddling his hips and that I wasn't on his waist but I was resting on the very spot that I could feel his dear little friend right underneath me. _Holy fucking shit!_ I thought without any self control whatsoever as I leapt off of him and dusted myself off. I couldn't meet his eyes after that statement, my face flushed from the blush that made it's way up my neck and gathered in my cheeks.

All Dean did was laugh at me causing my blush to deepen even though I looked up at him and glared at him but it just made him laugh even more. "Still the same old little virgin I remember." I bite my lip at that. He always knew from the beginning that I was still a virgin. I am twenty-three turning twenty-four and I have yet to perform any form of sexual activities with a man.

"You are an ass you know that." I state simply as I groan at the annoying tightness of the hair band that I had tied my hair up with to look more professional. "I hate this thing so much." I growl as I reach up and rip the hair band out of my hair and let it fall, sighing in relief when I felt it frame my face again. There honestly was no one around so it was alright for now. I really had always loved my hair down, it was so much better this way.

"You know, I always liked your hair down." Dean stated as he tucked his hands in his jean pockets. I smile at him, he may be an ass a lot of the time but sometimes he could be the sweetest person on earth but only those close to him saw the nice Dean. Most knew him as an asshole or better yet the lunatic fringe. Make no mistake, Dean Ambrose has a soft side but only those closest to him ever saw it.

Prime example, me, Seth and Roman were the only ones who ever saw that side of him.

"Thanks." I thank him. I honestly didn't realize how much I missed him until now. It had been so long since I had seen him, so long since I had talked to him, so long since I saw him for more than a second and actually got to look at him properly. The memories of all the attacks the Authority organised on him flashing through my mind.

"No problem kid." He said, I had so much I wanted to say to him but before I could say anything, he turned round and started walking off, "Sorry to cut the chat short but I have to get going." He said, making his way over to the golden briefcase… Fuck the gold Money in the Bank briefcase that belonged to my brother.

I moved quicker than him, rushing right past him and scooping it up before he could, turning round to face him quicker than lightning. He was shocked, frozen on the spot, surprise written all over his face. "Sorry Dean but I can't let you take this. It belongs to my brother so this is going with me." I say firmly, much to Dean's surprise.

He finally unfreezes and chuckles. Like what the hell? Why is he laughing? "Kid, you and I both know that if I want something, I get it." He said taking a step forward as I take a step back much to his amusement. "Kiddo, hand me the briefcase so I can be on my merry way." He asked politely, the smirk on his face only making me angrier. He has no idea what will happen to me if Seth finds out I let Dean take the briefcase from me.

Even if I lied about it, said I lost the guy and I had no idea who it was, Seth would blame me and then shit would get really bad. I was actually terrified of what my brother might do to me if he found out I let Dean go with the briefcase or lost the briefcase. He would see through my lie and then I would pay for it. If Dean thinks he's taking this briefcase, he has another thing coming. We were family once but Seth is who I chose in the end, I had to follow through on that choice even if I hadn't wanted the choice in the beginning.

"Sorry Dean but I can't do that." I said firmly, holding the briefcase tightly against my chest. My refusal seemed to surprise Dean. Did he honestly think that I would help him when he sent me over to my brother? He put me in this position, in this hellhole situation I am in now and I hated him for it.

"Kiddo, we're still family." He said softly, trying to manipulate me.

"If we were family, you wouldn't have forced me to join Seth, Dean." I growled out, my emotions and anger finally coming out for the first time in months.

"Kiddo, we didn't want to come between you and Seth. We didn't want you to have to choose." He said calmly but my glare grew as he went completely silent. What gave him the god given right to choice what I wanted to do?

The look I was giving him stopped him in his tracks. The hurt of Dean and Roman basically evicting me from their lives, all because they didn't want to come between me and my brother came rushing back but deep down I knew the real reason they sent me to him. The months of pointless wishing and hoping that they would come for me but they abandoned me and left me behind.

"What about what I wanted, Dean? Did you ever stop to think what I wanted?"

"Kiddo-"

"I have to go, Dean." I interrupted, reaching up and wiping away the stray tear that had made an appearance. I didn't even know that I had tears forming in my eyes until I felt something wet running down my face. I looked away from him and walked forward, going past him but he grabbed me by the top part of my arm near my shoulder and I instantly cried out, pain shooting through my arm.

My cry obviously shocked Dean because he instantly let go as dropped the case and automatically reached up and grabbed the area he grabbed, cursing at the pain, biting my bottom lip to try and keep the tears in. Dean didn't know what lay beneath the blazer that I wore, he didn't know about the deep purple bruise that was formed when my brother grabbed my there and shook me. He didn't know what Seth had been doing to me since he abandoned me and dropped me off with my brother.

"Kiddo, I-" he said, stunned, reaching out to touch my shoulder but I flinched and moved out of reach.

"Don't touch me." I whispered in a deep, dangerous tone, warding him off. I turned to walk away but felt a hand grab me by the blazer, holding me back. I couldn't do this. I couldn't do this. I didn't even listen to Dean, I just kicked the briefcase forward, and practically ripped open the buttons of my jacket and shrugged the blazer off, moving forward and grabbing the briefcase before I turned to Dean.

I knew where his eyes were the minute I faced him, I could feel them staring right at the matching bruises that were on the top parts of both of my arms. He couldn't see the whole bruise, just the bottom part of it, the rest lay beneath the sleeves of my blouse. I couldn't look up at him, I didn't want to. I wanted to be strong, show him I could take care of myself since they had abandoned me all those months ago.

"Don't worry Dean. I am a big girl. I've had to adapt since you and Roman threw me to the wolves." I confessed, finally getting this weight off my shoulders. "You didn't think there would be any repercussions for my acts of defiance that night." I said and Dean knew what I was referring to. The steel chair hitting me twice, both done because I was protecting him. "You may have sent me to them but I never wanted to go, and when I do something wrong, Seth is left to deal with it."

I finally looked up at him and saw the anger in his eyes. I had just confessed to Dean that Seth had inflicted harm on me, that he was abusing me, punishing me when I did something wrong or made a mistake, all because he did what the Authority wanted.

"I'm surprised you didn't see it. At Smackdown just after you made me join the Authority and Seth; I figured you would have known that I didn't get the bruises on my face from falling in the hallway. Especially that fat split lip I was sporting." I said, noticing the anger growing in his eyes. "I thought you would have seen through the lie. I was never a good liar, Dean. I thought you knew that, guess I was wrong."

He looked guilty, serves him right. He should have know. If he honestly gave two shits about me, he would have known how badly I suck at lying. He would have seen right through it but he chose to believe that it was an accident, just like everyone believed every bruise or injury I had was always an accident. "Kiddo, I'm-"

"Sorry?" I finish for him, frowning deeply at that statement. "Little too late. Little fucking too late, Dean. You sent me to them and abandoned me. I am with the Authority now. We can't be seen together, you made that choice all on your own." I bit back viciously as I spun round and walked away, never looking back. After finally getting that off my chest, I definitely felt so much better. I breathed a sigh of relief, wiping away any remains or signs of tears that were in my eyes as I walked out the entrance and noticed a commotion in the crowd.

I couldn't see what was happening so I looked at the screen above the entrance ramp and watched in horror as Randy viciously attacked my brother with a chair shot right to his back. As much as I hated my brother for what he did to me, he was still the only family I had left and it hurt to see him getting hurt. I rushed down, gripping the briefcase in my hand, running down the stairs, not caring if I looked like shit.

I was finally on flat ground, my heart racing; I saw them right in front of me. My brother was lying helplessly on the floor as Randy stood above him, shouting things I couldn't hear. No one harms my family, even if that family is a brother who bullies me. I was a diva; the Viper was a powerful and a man with a steel chair. I was a small girl that had no way to protect herself, no weapon to defend my… wait a minute. I very well did have a weapon to defend myself with.

A gold money in the bank briefcase that belonged to my brother.

Gripping the handle tightly in my strong hand and holding the width of the case with my left, I raised it up as I charged straight at the Viper and drove it right into the head of the monster that plagued my nightmares.

It stunned him, causing him to drop the steel chair and I saw my opportunity and I dropped the case and grabbed the chair and stood protectively in front of my brother. Randy turned round and glared at me with a glare so powerful that if looks could kill I would be dying a torturous death a thousand times over. "Bad move girlie." He hissed in a deep angry breath.

"I won't let you hurt him Randy." I spoke bravely even though I was staring into the demonic haunting eyes of a nightmare I was living in real life. I held the chair in front of me as a way of warning him to stay back. I may have been terrified right now but I was tired of being bullied by him. He thought that it was fun to treat me like shit and scare me to death, not anymore.

"Give me the chair and let me finish what I need to finish." He growled extended his hand out to take the chair from me, as if he thought I was going to give it to him.

I laughed. I laughed right in his face as I said, "Not a chance in Hell, Randy. I'd much rather get a chair shoved up my ass than give you the chair." I say firmly, only angering him even further.

He shot forward tried to grab me, I squeaked in shock, surprisingly able to duck in time before he was able to grab me, still standing protectively over my brother. Randy looked ready to have a nuclear meltdown before he exploded into a fit of pure rage and destruction. His glare was so intense it made me flinch but I held my ground. "You are testing my patience girl." He spoke in a deep, chill creating voice that made my heart start racing even faster, "You have one last chance to give me the chair. I can make him pay for what he's done to you."

My eyes widened. He knew. How did he know?

"I watched from the shadows Veronica." He said in a surprisingly soft tone. "Took a lot of will power not to break his pretty little face with my fist." I was honestly surprised at this confession or statement he was making. I didn't know what to do, whether I should believe him or not.

"Why would you want to protect me? You hate me, Randy." I bit back, surprising myself that I was actually considering this.

"That may be true but you and I have something in common. We both have been nearly ruined by him. The enemy of my enemy is my friend." He said softly, I didn't know what to think, "I saw the first time he hit you Veronica. I may be a monster of your eyes but at least I can treat a woman with respect. Let me make him pay for what he's done. Let me give him the payback he deserves for what he's done to both you and I. All you have to do is give me the chair." His hand was out again and for the first time I was tempted to hand him the chair and let him decimate my brother into a broken bloody mess.

I wanted Seth to pay.

I didn't deserve what he had done to me.

This was my chance to get away, to finally be free of the criticism of the WWE, to be free of the cruelty and law of the Authority but Seth is my brother. He still cares about me. I'm his sister, he apologizes every time he hurts me, and he still cares even if he is an asshole. He's the only family I have left since Dean and Roman abandoned me. But that was more Dean than Roman. Roman just agreed, Dean made me go and that's why I hated him so much.

When Dean abandoned me, dropped me off at the Authority's feet and left me behind and never looked back, Seth was the only family I had left, the only real family I had left. Seth was my blood brother. No matter how much I wanted to hurt him, I still loved him. Randy was trying to manipulate me, coax to my deepest desires in order to get what he wanted and I can promise you, there is no way he is getting this chair.

I looked up and glared at him, my expression turning hard as I shook my head and tightened my grip on the chair as I shook my head. "No. you are not getting this chair. Not unless it's over my dead body." I growled at him, raising the chair behind me in a threatening manner, to show him I meant business. I was not messing around right now; the only way he was getting this chair is if I were lying dead on the floor.

"That can be arranged." He spoke in a menacing tone before he lunged at me.

I couldn't react in time because by the time I started swinging the chair, he was already in front of me, his hands on my arms, more specifically right on my bruises. Pain shot right through me, a cry escaping my lips as he gripped me with such strength that I could almost feel the color of the bruise darkening. The chair remained on the floor as Randy held me by my arms, tears streaming down my face as jolts of pain shot through me as the pain only grew more intense. His grip was so tight I could feel his nails digging into my flesh through the fabric of my blouse.

And I thought the first time Seth gripped me like this hurt, this so much more as the Viper's hot breath blew against my face, a sinister and dark look in his eyes passed, his facial expression reminded me of Dean's only Randy looked like the lunatic fringe and the Joker combined. "You are going to pay for getting in my way again you piece of trash."

His hands went up to my throat in an instant, the grip instantly squashing the walls of my esophagus shut. I couldn't breathe. I reached up and clawed at his hands, the pain of his nails digging into my flesh, breaking my skin. I could feel the blood starting to run down my neck. I wasn't even standing anymore; he had lifted me up by my neck without breaking a sweat. My vision was starting to be graced by dark spots, I couldn't even speak.

My body was slowly shutting down, I couldn't fight back. It was coming back to haunt me forever. This is how life was going to end; this is how I was going to die. In the hands of the Viper, the crazed man who had hated me from day one. He was enjoying my suffering; I could see his tough slithering out his mouth and licking his lips. He was a true monster like I knew he was.

I couldn't hold on anymore, my head rolled to the side as my mouth hung open, saliva running from the corner of my mouth as my hands fell to my sides. My eyes slowly closing, this was it. Good bye world…

Suddenly I felt my body falling, I felt my body land flat against the ground, and then I felt it. Air. I breathed in the cold air greedily, and oxygen and air filled my lungs, holy shit I could breathe again. I reached up and touched my tender throat as I coughed, finally having air filling my lungs, it was like heaven right now. It took my vision some time to refocus, there will still black spots dancing in my vision but I could somewhat see. The ringing in my ear that started when I landed on the floor was still there but not as loud as before so I could hear the commotion that was going on.

The images were blurred of the people that were moving around in front of me so it took a moment to start to clear up but what shocked me is what I saw in front of me. Randy was on the floor, growling and hissing in pain as his back was assaulted by the very steel chair used on my brother but I wasn't shocked by that. I was more encased in shock when I saw who was there.

I recognized the tall long black haired man that was the powerhouse of the shield, his hands clenched tightly around the legs of the chair as he decimated Randy's back with it, vengeance in his eyes.

I had always known that Roman could be protective, he was more like a father than a brother, keeping a watchful eye over me. I hated him for agreeing with Dean to give me up to my brother. It hurt because it made me feel unwanted but he was the only one that had shown any signs of regret for his choice. Even when I was with the enemy he still looked at me with love and adoration.

Dean sending me there oddly hurt more, he and I had a close bond, he was always there for me, and he didn't even attempt to show any signs of the care he once had for me. He had been in so many matches with my brother, and I had been present at all. He never looked at me. It made my heart die that I didn't matter to him anymore and a part of me wished that it was him here saving me and not Roman.

The small black spots in my eyes grew bigger, my vision blurring once again as the effects of the adrenaline faded and my body slowly shut itself down. I only just barely registered someone picking me up bridal style. The person was gentle and careful with me, the person handling me with the uttermost care, as if I were a fragile cracked vase that would shatter into dust any second.

I could barely see the person's, it was just a blur, slowly my eye lids growing heavier, my body so weak I couldn't feel the obvious swaying of my body as the man jogged up the stairs towards the entrance I came down from when I gave Dean chase. The man finally looked down at me as I looked up at him.

My face was pressed against the man's chest, I could hear the rapid pace of his beating heart, I could see on the hoodie that was wrapped around his body was the logo of the Shield on it. I was hopeful that it was him but I knew it wasn't as the darkness claimed me but I could just hear his voice as he cooed to me, "It's alright kiddo, I gotcha."

Before the world when black, I whispered his name, my voice a breathless whisper of hope and dreams, "Dean…" and the last of the world surrounding me disappeared in a flash of black.

* * *

 _ **KDOH:** Hello everyone. I cannot believe the response I got for the first chapter. 18 favourites, 24 follows and 7 reviews. You guys rock. Thank you for the support, hope you liked the second chapter. Sorry for it being late but i decided I will be posting every two weeks on a Tuesday. See you all in two weeks._


	3. The Truth

Family Doubts

 ** _Summary_** : Veronica Rollins was excited to join her brother Seth in the WWE. She was respected and loved by the WWE Universe but that love and respect is turned to hatred when she joins The Authority because her brother did. Not long after, she still wonders if she made the right choice when she starts to fraternize with none other than Dean Ambrose and starts to fall for him. (OC/Ambrose)

~.~.~.~.~

 ** _KDOH:_** _thank you so much everyone for the awesome reviews. I couldn't believe the response I got from everyone. Thank you everyone. It means the world to me that you all like my story. seriously, 17 reviews, 25 favs and 34 follows from two chapters. Thanks so much. I decided to update two days early cause my computer needs to go in on the day I update so I decided to do it today. Hope you enjoy this chapter._

~.~.~.~.~

Chapter Three: The Truth

Veronica Rollins Point of View

When I came too, I was in a strange room. There was a sharp and vicious sting on both sides of my neck, it was a vicious burn that instantly made me reach up to touch the side of my neck but I didn't feel my skin beneath my finger tips. It was something coarse and rough, it felt like fabric and it wrapped all the way around my neck it seemed.

I honestly couldn't see a damn thing when I first opened my eyes, everything was a blue. My vision seemed as though I was staring through a thick misted window whilst it was raining, that's what my vision looked like the entire time. I managed to sit up thankfully, the ache on my neck intensifying as I let out a cough to relieve the frog in my throat but that was a mistake because it made the pain worse.

I could hear a voice speaking to me but the voice was distorted like my vision. I jumped out of my own skin when I felt a weight on my shoulder and I turned to look and all I saw was what I thought was possibly a blurred shape that could be a hand, reaching out to me. The person's arm was black so the person was possibly wearing a jacket but as my vision started to clear up I could start to distinguish the person's face.

The minute I saw the person's dirty blonde curls and those deep intense blue eyes that stared deep into my soul with his eye brows furrowed in concern, his eyes held nothing but worry and concern in them as he gazed at me with a comforting tenderness. His lips moved, I couldn't hear properly still but I could read his lips well enough to decipher what he was saying. "You alright, kiddo?"

I nodded but cringe when pain shot through my neck, whimpering pathetically as the memories came back of the events that had transpired before I passed out. "Hurts." I croaked out softly, pointing to the sides of my neck, Dean nodding in understanding.

"The doc said it would hurt for a while." He said softly as he reached out, but hesitated to touch me but did it anyway, cupping the underneath of my chin and tilting my head up ever so slightly to examine the bandage around my neck. "The bastard did a number on your neck." He said through gritted teeth. "I swear I'm gonna kill him the minute I see him again."

"I'm... fine." I whispered, it seeming a bit easier to talk now but my voice was very scratchy and my throat was tender. I sounded like I was talking through a microphone that distorted voice and made it sound like I was talking somewhat similar to Steven Hawking. "Where's... Seth?" I asked, looking around to see signs of my brother but the only thing that was present was a very much dented, golden Money in the Bank briefcase.

"That smuck; you're so concerned about him when he does that shit to you!" he bit back angrily, the softness in his eyes gone and replaced with a deep slow burning fire pit of anger and hatred at the mention of my brother's name. I followed his gaze as it zeroed in on the bruise on my arm, the recent one he had seen.

I grew angry when I saw the anger. He didn't have a right to be angry. He didn't have a right to care about me, let alone give two shits about me. "Why...do...you...care?" I croaked but he could hear the anger in my voice. "You sent me... to him." I hissed, reaching up and rubbing the undertow of my throat. "You...abandoned me!" I choked, realizing that in an instant, the pain of that betray hit me in the form of a broken sob that I choked on.

"You think I had a choice Veronica!" He bit back viciously, suddenly getting defensive and angry at me, it just caused tears to fill in my eyes as I looked down and listened to him yell, "I wasn't going to let you make the wrong choice by following us. He's your brother, what the fuck else was I supposed to do!"

"Trusted me instead of believing I was my brother!" I sobbed, pulling my knees up so that they were flat against my chest so I could rest my chin on my knees. I couldn't hold the broken sobs that escaped my lips as the flood gates and my defensive walls broke down, the memory of him sending me over the edge and into the deep abyss of my broken world.

* * *

 _I couldn't believe I had to do this._

 _Choose between family. It wasn't fair. I didn't want to choose but I was being forced to. If I didn't make a choice, one way or another, Dean and Roman would be hurt. Either choice I made, they would end up being attacked by the Authority because I knew what Dean and Roman were like._

 _They never took betrayal well, and this one had killed them and angered them. All they were going to do was start a vicious war and they would end up getting hurt anyway. I had very little time to make a choice, this evening was the deadline and I couldn't find it in me to make a choice. One way or another I would be losing family and I didn't want that._

 _Roman being the fatherly figure that he was sent me to go and lie down in his room of his hotel room that was at a different hotel than the one they were originally staying in. They wanted me away from Seth but they wanted me to have a non volatile environment to make a decision. I couldn't sleep because my thoughts were all just plagued by the weight on my shoulders._

 _My throat was so dry and I was in desperate need of a drink so I got up off the bed, fluffing out my black locks to try get rid of the bed head I got from tossing and turning in an attempt to get comfortable to try and sleep but I just couldn't. I reached out and placed my hand on the door knob and turned it, pulling it open to go out but stopped when I heard Dean's voice._

 _I pulled it open a little bit and decided to listen in when I heard my name being mentioned, peeking out from around the door to hear and see what was going on._

 _"I fucking hate this, Roman. I can't believe he fucked us over like this!" Dean growled in frustration, rubbing his hand over his face before he took a long swig of his beer he had in his hand._

 _"I know Dean. I know. Its not fair to any of us but its not like we can make this decision for her." Roman said back, I couldn't see him but I could hear his deep gravelly voice as he spoke. "I honest to god wish we could make the choice for her but we can't. We'd be just like him. Deciding her future for her. She's her own person, it's not like we can make the choice on her behalf." I always loved how wise Roman was._

 _"I get that Roman but what's to say that if she sticks with us that she won't turn to the dark side and turn on us like that fucker did." I felt my heart shatter. Did he really think that of me? He was making me sound like I was my brother. That fucking hurts more than the steel chair hitting my back. "He's her blood family, we are not."_

 _"Dean, I honestly think you have had too much to drink. You know Veronica better than anyone." I finally saw Roman come into view, sitting on the small coffee table in front of Dean with his arms crossed. "Do you really think she would do what Seth did to us?" Thank you Roman for defending me. At least I know I am not alone in this fucked up mess._

 _"It's a possibility Roman and you know it. You know I'm right. He's her brother, her blood brother." Dean hissed back defensively, his voice sounded like poison running through my veins. I could feel every piece of my soul dying from the ice of his words. "I don't care if she decides to stick with us, Roman. I am not going to let myself get fucked over." He threw his glass beer bottle against the wall, the bottle shattering on impact, making me jump. He stood up and glared down at Roman who decided to stand up and meet Dean's gaze._

 _"What are you going to do then, Dean?" Roman demanded angrily, his voice menacing like his hard unpolished steel colored eyes. "What are you going to do, Dean?" Roman repeated, crossing his arms over his chest. The tears just poured rapidly from my eyes, the fear and heart shattering reality coming up to haunt me._

 _With Dean's next phrase forever broke my soul, "I'm going to give her to her brother and I am going to make sure that she stays with him." With that he marched out the room, the hotel door slamming shut as Roman fell back onto the couch and rubbed his hands over his face. By the look on his face, it looked like maybe just maybe he agreed with Dean's plan... and it hurt to see him even considering it._

 _I couldn't breathe as I pushed the bedroom door shut and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me and leaning against the door, my hands in my hair, gripping it tightly as the sobs escaped my lips faster than I could get them out. I slid down the door, just feeling like everything around me was falling apart. I couldn't believe it._

 _It couldn't be true._

 _Dean... Roman... they didn't trust me. They didn't trust the bond we shared. I don't know whose doubt in me hurt more. Dean or Roman or both of them? I couldn't even think anymore, all I did was hug my knees tightly against my chest, choking on my own sobs, reality setting in._

 _Dean didn't want me... he didn't trust that I was nothing like my brother. He made up his mind about me. He went from caring about me and treating me like a sister to seeing me as the enemy, as someone as awful as Seth. He didn't want me anymore... I thought he cared about me and would keep his promise but he just broke it._

 _I guess I didn't have that much of a choice anymore. Dean had made up my mind for me even though it wouldn't have been the choice I was going to choose. Dean and roman had been more of a family to me than Seth had been in the last few months since they turned on the Authority. It's better to be needed by someone they not wanted by the people you wanted to stay with. That hurt and I just cried my heart out, not caring if Roman heard me._

 _I wanted him to know. I wanted him to know I heard everything. I wanted him to know how much he and Dean had broken me. I wanted him to know what he and Dean had done to me, how they had me destroyed every bit of my heart and soul that had somehow remained intact after my brother turned. The choice had been made and tonight was the last night I would ever look at Dean and Roman with the care and trust I held for them both. Tonight was the last night I would ever consider them my family because neither of them thought that of me anymore..._

* * *

I didn't even look up at Dean; I just listened to my own sobs filling the silence that he had discovered after my admission. " I...I heard... everything that... day, Dean." I croaked as I looked at him and saw the shock on his face. "You abandoned me." I said between hyperventilating breaths, I was struggling to breathe with all my sobs and cries. "I h-had... hoped that... you'd change your mind... bu-but you didn't." I just broke even more.

I had closed these gates so long ago and having the thick steel walls I had built around those feelings and emotions had been brought down again and there was no holding back. I had felt guilty for not fighting for the right to stay with them but when neither of them came back for me, I stopped because I realized that they had given up on me and I couldn't wait forever and I tried to hold on to hope but Seth basically beat it out of me each time he caught me watching them.

I just felt a warmth wrap around me, I knew it anywhere. It was hesitant but comforting, warm and unsure. I wanted to push Dean away and see the guilt on his face, but at the same time, I missed the comfort only he could give me. My cheek rested against his chest, the rapid beating of his heart was soothing, his one hand rubbing circles against my back whilst the other he used to thread his fingers through my hair.

No matter how much I hated deep inside myself for what he had done and said to me, he was still able to provide the comfort he had always had when I had a very bad day and needed a friend. For a moment I forgot about the fact that we were supposed to be enemies and just sobbed into his chest, showing exactly how much he had broken me. I needed him to know what he had done to me before I never spoke with him ever again.

"I'm sorry kiddo, I'm so so sorry."

One thing you never heard from Dean Ambrose was him apologizing for anything. He never apologized but here right now, he was apologizing to me and it was the most sincere thing I had ever come out of his mouth before. He sounded somewhat choked up on his emotions but I didn't let it get to me because I just wanted to feel comfort. Its not like Seth ever comforted me, he was there saying sorry time after time without really meaning it and I knew it.

"Dean, is she alright?" A familiar voice asked and I instantly pulled back and stared at the face of the other person who had turned his back on me, nothing but guilt and sympathy plastered all over his face. His grey eyes filled with remorse and regret, but it was overshadowed by worry and concern.

"Hey Roman." I whispered tearfully. I hadn't once been able to say his name in months or look his way but here he was, standing before me and I just let all of it go as his eyes glassed over, a sad yet relieved smile crossing his face.

He moved forward and pulled me into his arms, the Samoan powerhouse was more gentle and tender with me that a person who cleaned delicate artifacts for a living. The man may be superman but he is a gentle giant, soft teddy bear on the inside and out. "I was so worried about you, baby girl." He whispered as he held me and I just gripped the straps on the front of his vest.

I had missed being called that so much I didn't realize it until now.

"Orton did a number on her but the doc says she'll be alright but Seth won't be when I get my hands on him next time." Dean said firmly when Roman pulled away and did a double take on my appearance, more specifically when he saw the marks on my arms. "Yeah Superman. The Sell-out gave her those bruises."

Roman's eyebrows furrowed, lines forming between them as his jaw tightened. "How long has this been going on?" He asked but not at Dean but at me.

"Remember at Smackdown when we saw her with that fat split lip and those bruises on her face and she claimed that she had been clumsy and fell." Roman's eyes flashed with recognition as he looked at Dean who just nodded. "Yep, that was him."

"God, I should have known. I knew something was off." Roman said as he flicked his forehead. Yeah, he should have known because he knew me. He knew when I was lying and so did Dean.

"So should've I." Dean exclaimed, "I could tell when she was lying but I didn't see through it."

"Yeah, you both were idiots for not seeing what was going not that I was your responsibility anymore back then." I said as I dried my eyes with the back of my hand. At least I could talk a full sentence now instead of saying each word of my sentence with large gaps between it. "I'm not your responsibility, not anymore because you two honestly haven't given me a second glance or even tried to ask me when I was alone if I was alright or not."

"You knew we couldn't baby girl." Roman pressed, but I just rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"No you couldn't because you thought I was so much like my goddamn brother that you practically threw me to the wolves. If I recall Dean's words, 'I get that Roman but what's to say that if she sticks with us that she won't turn to the dark side and turn on us like that fucker did.'" I answered coldly, noticing the guilt and shock on both Roman and Dean's faces but Dean tried to deny the guilt but it was as clear as day on Roman's face. "You two decided I was just like him so I did what you wanted and sold out like him but I ain't got anything from doing what you wanted expect these bruises for it."

"Veronica, I wanted to do something but I thought you had chosen him over us that day. That you wanted nothing to do with us." Roman said back as he rubbed his forehead, seeming as if he was getting a migraine. Fuck that, he was not going to try and make me feel guilty.

"You want to deny that you heard me sobbing like my mother had died or some shit in the bathroom Roman. No, you don't get to put guilt on my shoulders." I said as I swung my legs off the table making sure that my back was too them, rubbing my still tender throat. Honest to God, it felt like flesh eating acid had been thrown down my throat. "You knew I heard you guys, you knew Roman and you didn't bother to come and say sorry. You chose to believe Dean and believe I was as awful as Seth."

He didn't say anything. I had wanted for so long to make them feel guilty and after so long I finally had my opportunity to make them see exactly how badly they hurt me and tore me down.

"You know I had to go for therapy because of that night. I had to do in secret so I wouldn't be known as Seth Rollins crazy sister because I had to see a shrink." I hissed as I edged my body closer to the edge of the examination table, my toes finally touching the cold concrete floor which I found only pleasant and relaxing. "You don't have the right to make me feel bad for going. I did feel bad for not fighting for what I wanted but I'd much rather be with someone who needs me than two people who didn't want me."

"Dont you ever say we didn't want you to stay, Veronica. You meant the world to us. You forget that you weren't the only one who was fucked up after that night." Dean hissed, his angry face coming into view as he glared at me but I wasn't afraid, not in the slightest bit because I was too pissed and angry at them.

"Whose fucking fault is that?" I questioned, not caring that I had sworn but it was more of a statement than a question and it was directed at the man in front of me. "You were the one who wanted me to go to the Authority and I did what you wanted." I growled back, jabbing my finger into his chest as he got closer to me. "This is on you Dean. You made me choose where to go and I had stand by the choice I made. I can't be seen with either of you so leave me alone."

"I'm not doing that." Dean refused firmly as I raised an eyebrow, telling him to enlighten me. "Not after seeing that shit." He hissed, pointing at the bruises on my arms.

"Yeah, why couldn't you have refused me leaving in the ring that night? Why does it have to take a bruise to make you change your mind about whether or not I was worthy of you help and heroism?" I spat back in a vicious tone, I could see the hurt in his eyes. If there was one thing that was tender about him it's that when someone shot him down when he tried to help them it hurt him.

I knew he had a shitty life as a kid and he lost a dear friend because he felt that he failed to save them. He has a dying need to save those who were in similar situations to his friend and right now, it seemed like I was the next person he wanted to save but that's the thing.

I didn't need him to save me.

I needed him to save me when I walked over to the Authority and took my brother's hand. I needed him to save me when I was trapped into the ultimatum I was in. I needed him back them but I didn't need him now. But now, I didn't want his help.

"You're a real hero, aren't you Dean." I say sarcastically, a cold laugh as I stand up, my legs numb. I couldn't feel them and nearly collapsed but I leaned against the table until I got feeling back in my legs. "It takes a damsel in distress to make you come running. It takes the Viper's hand wrapped around my throat to make you feel obligated to come and rescue me. News flash. I don't need your saving Dean. I needed it a long time ago but now, I don't need it now."

Dean's face was a blank canvas, no emotions to reveal his internal turmoil of thoughts. He couldn't even look me in the eyes.

"You had a chance to make me believe that you still cared about me but that was a long time ago. Time to face reality. You fucked up. You fucked me up and ruined every single memory I had of us." I said sadly. Every time I thought about either of them, it just turned into hate because I couldn't realise if whether or not they really cared or not about me. "I'm not someone that needs saving, Dean. If I meant anything to either of you, you would have come and fought for me and not just sought out revenge on him."

"Baby girl, how can you justify that when you helped him every time he went against us? How can you justify that you know anything about our integrity and care for you when you never once hesitated to help him screw us over." I turned round and looked at Roman.

All I did was shrug. "You guys wanted me to be like my brother. So I became a cheating, backstabbing scoundrel like him. Thought you'd be glad that you got your wish, Ro Ro." I said in a hateful tone. "You don't think I didn't hear everything, including your own phone conversation with your girlfriend who was my best friend. You made her turn on me and want nothing to do with me and made me fight this all alone. You made me into who I am."

I couldn't take this anymore. I just wanted to get out of here. Being in this room had opened up so many old wounds for me, so many hatchets that had been buried all had begun resurfacing. I hated that they had made me start missing them again; I hated them for abandoning me and thinking so ill of me. I hated them for hurting me the way they did but deep down inside me I still wanted them to be there for me.

"The only thing I can really say is thank you. Thank you for thinking so ill of me and sending me off. It's made me stronger. I'm not the same pathetic, hopeless little girl that you thought you needed to protect." I said as I finally managed to take a few steps, making my way over to the golden briefcase and I picked it up by the handle, in all honesty it felt a thousand times heavier with how tired my body felt. "This never happened."

With that I walked out the room, feeling a whole lot of relief but hurt at the same time. I couldn't be weak; I couldn't let my emotions control me like they had. It made me weak, it made me into a helpless little girl that I used to be and I didn't want to be her anymore.

"Baby girl, you dropped this." Roman said from behind me so I turned round and noticed that my phone was in his hand. I didn't bother to look up at him as I took my phone from his hand, sighing when I saw the crack that ran through the screen.

 _Fuck! Just what I needed..._

I didn't even bother saying thank you, I just turned round and walked away, ignoring the stares and shock filled looks I received from the tech crew and a few wrestlers I past that were all taking in my appearance. The thick blank mask of no emotion I wore on my face revealing nothing to any of the people who I walked by.

I had a set destination in mind. I knew my brother would be glad to see his briefcase and as long as I had it, that was all I could ask for. Making my brother and keeping him happy was my priority.

I easily found Triple H's office. I knew that's where Seth would, he was always there, he was their pet and he never left their side very often. I knocked on the door and waited before the door opened, revealing Shrilly who frowned at me. "Just move out the way so I can give my brother his baby back." I groaned, raising the briefcase up and showing it to the short man.

He did what I asked and moved out the way, allowing me entrance into the room. I hated how he constantly watched me and treated me like I was going to turn on my brother and the authority or something. It just pissed me off that they thought I would turn on my brother.

Seth was seated on the couch in the far corner of The Game's office with the man himself being seated in the seat behind his desk with his wife sitting on the table. Thankfully Kane wasn't present today. He sometimes scared the living daylights out of me out with those dark warning looks he gave me that basically told me, I will break you if you give me the opportunity to. The Bald Reflector or Mercury was seated on the opposite end of the room, talking into his phone.

"Ah, Veronica. You're back." Stephanie said with a smile on her face but I knew she didn't like me at all so I just smiled back the same fake smile. "Thank God, you have Seth's briefcase."

At the mention of the word briefcase my brother had shot up from his seat and rushed right over to me, his eyes pleading with me to hand it over to him. I hated that cared more than the damn care more than his sister. "Here she is. Safe and sound." I said as I held it out to him, rolling my eyes when he took it and practically hugged the case to death if it were a person.

"I can't believe that someone would even attempt to steal your briefcase after what we did to Ambrose for it." I stiffened at the mention of Dean's name but remained composed as I made my way over to the couch and sat down on the place Seth wasn't originally sitting down on, reaching up and rubbing the side of my neck.

"Veronica, did you see who took the briefcase when you got it back." The Game asked me, his eyebrows furrowed, eyes hard as if searching into my soul. It kind of freaked me out a little that I was in the middle of an interrogation and I opened my mouth to answer when a voice interrupted me which I was oddly thankful for.

Never thought I be thankful for shrilly using his high pitched voice.

"We should be focusing on what Randy did. I honestly didn't trust that suck up. He obviously planned with whoever it was that took the briefcase to steal it." He said in an annoyed voice as he looked at his boss with slight annoyance. After all it was Seth that wanted them gone and I did what I was told and sent them away.

"Which is why we need to know who the fucker is that tried to steal my briefcase." Seth growled possessively as I rolled my eyes. "Veronica, tell me who took it?" My brother demanded as I zoned out for a moment.

In all honesty, I knew they would ask me who took the briefcase. I knew they would ask who it was so they could exact their revenge and I was more than ready to answer but then something strange happened in me. I just saw the crushed faces of Dean and Roman in my head.

Roman's sad guilt filled greys that looked they had years of unshed tears in them or something. He had looked so defeated when I beat him down with nothing more than my words after he had saved me from certain death in all honesty. And then I found Dean's face. Cold and as hard as steel, but his eyes even though they didn't reveal much still had guilt in them. He tried to hide it, as if he felt that deep down he knew what I had said was right when his face said that it was completely incorrect. He had honestly looked defeated for a moment.

Fuck why couldn't I push these damn thoughts away? Why couldn't I shut them out and do what I was supposed to do? Help my brother by telling him the truth when he asked me who had stolen his briefcase but no, all I did was shrug and say, "Some crazy Shield fan. Practically ran with his tail between his legs after I caught him." I answered simply with a shrug, giving nothing away.

They were silent for a moment before Triple H spoke. "Alright, looks like we're gonna have to amp up security around the ring to make sure that this does not happen again." He said in a firm authoritative tone, speak of the irony since he was the Authority here in the WWE. "Now we have to figure out what we are going to do to Randy."

"Make him pay." Is all Seth said before he looked at me and met my gaze, "Come on Veronica. I wanna get the fuck out of this place." Finally he acknowledged me as I stood up and grabbed the jacket that Mercury was offering out to me. At least he wasn't a complete ass hat like Noble. "You two will escort us to the hotel. I don't feel like being jumped by that traitor." I knew that Seth didn't want anyone to know that he honestly did care about family; Randy was family and family turned on him which just showed how much it burned him.

I sighed but felt slightly dizzy and wobbled to the side but thankfully Mercury supported me up.

"Don't worry, we're gonna take care of you." He said as he glared at Noble who groaned but nodded as Seth came up and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Let's go." With that I let him led me out, but I honestly was still confused as to why I didn't tell him that Dean was the one that had stolen his briefcase. I was too tired to think of reasons why I kept my lied to him and I was slightly surprised that it was so easy to convince them that it was a random stranger.

I just kept asking myself, why did I protect Dean? Why did I lie to protect him and Roman?

Did I still care for them more than I wanted to even admit to myself?

* * *

 ** _KDOH:_** _well that was an interesting thing wasn't it. Took me a while to plan just write but it just flowed out of me. I hope you guys liked the chapter. Please, review, fav, follow and let me know what you thought of Veronica finally confronting Dean and Roman. Like can you believe Dean said that and Roman actually thought the same thing after a while after he considered it. Cold, feel for my OC. See you in two weeks with the next chapter._


	4. Surprises

Family Doubts

 _ **Summary**_ : Veronica Rollins was excited to join her brother Seth in the WWE. She was respected and loved by the WWE Universe but that love and respect is turned to hatred when she joins The Authority because her brother did. Not long after, she still wonders if she made the right choice when she starts to fraternize with none other than Dean Ambrose and starts to fall for him. (OC/Ambrose)

~.~.~.~.~

 _ **KDOH:**_ _thank you so much everyone for the awesome reviews. I couldn't believe the response I got from everyone. Thank you all. It really means the world that you all like it so far. Hope you like this chapter cause its gonna be an interesting one._

~.~.~.~.~

Chapter Four: Surprises

Veronica Rollins Point of View

My mind was a mess when I woke up the next day in my hotel room.

I still was in complete and utter disbelief at the fact that I had lied to my brother and the Authority about the true identity of the person who attempted to steal the briefcase. It perplexed me as to what in all honesty had prevented me to confess the truth instead of letting them know the honest truth.

Looking at the clock next to my bed, it was already after two in the afternoon. In all fairness I hadn't slept very well considering every time I closed my eyes I could feel Randy's hands around my throat. I just saw his eyes filled with pure unbridled rage but every time it came to the part where I had been saved, no one came and he strangled me to death.

I had only decided that enough was enough and took my over the counter sleeping pills I had grown accustomed to using over the last couple of months to kick myself right into a dreamless and sleep. I felt like I could have slept for a whole month with how exhausted my body felt after ask the trauma I had been put through yesterday and the confusion running through my wind like cat chasing a mouse.

With a heavy yawn escaping my lips I reached up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes before I pulled the cover's off my body once I had sat up and swung my legs off the bed but instantly regretted it when I felt just how excruciatingly painful my muscles were, especially my legs. Damn I couldn't even remember the last time I ran like that. My muscles felt like they were being branded repeatedly by a hot branding iron repeatedly all over my legs, my joints screaming in pain. I was stiff and sore times a million right now.

Don't even get me started on how painful my neck felt, it literally hurt to breathe right now but I just had to suck it up because if I didn't breathe, I'd be dead now if I'd stopped. With a groan I forced myself to my feet, grinding my teeth due to the pain as I made my way to the bathroom, wincing with every step I took towards the bathroom, not failing to notice my reflection in the mirror above the sink.

I looked like I had go through a hundred rounds with Mike Tyson or something. The heavy and dark bags under my eyes visible enough to look like they had been painted on. My hair was basically a fur ball sitting on top of my head. I followed my own gaze as I looked at the tape and gauze that covered my neck, curious as to how bad the scratches and digs of Randy's nails were that adorned my skin.

I could see the distinct dark bruise of where his palm rested on the very center of my throat, the pressure there was intense because he rested the palm of his other hand over the one that gripped my throat, that's why I had the protective almost plaster like tape on both sides of my neck.

I knew it would be painful to remove the tape from my sensitive bruised skin but I didn't have a choice. I could see the distinct blood blotches, four adorning each side where four of his nails dug and clawed at my skin. I guess I needed to change the dressing that covered them and I was thankful to see the first aid kit that the hotel provided was on the shiny, reflective granite surface right by the basin.

It was painful to remove the tap, I felt like bursting into tears as I managed to use my nails to claw up the top right corner of the tape, and slowly I started pulling it away from my skin. Millimeter by millimeter it slowly came away but it hurt like a bitch. When it was finally off, I went straight into removing the second one which hurt just as much. When both were finally off, I turned my head and examined the sides of my neck.

I never realized how badly his nails dug into my skin, it wasn't a small penetration, more like a surface rip that was jagged and misshapen, all of them were different sizes too. They had scabbed over thankfully but the scab itself was almost black, kind of resembling the color of a blood blister. It literally looked like the shadows of a hand had wrapped around the side of my throat from the darkness of the purple bruise. The scabs where his nails dug in looked the finger nails of the person's hand which made it all the more freaky.

I honestly didn't want to look at them or have anymore see them. I didn't want pity from anyone; I didn't want to be made to feel like I was pathetic for not trying to fight back when I did. I didn't want to look weak but I just felt like I broken goods because I still had the bruises Seth gave me.

What had I done to deserve this kind of shit? I'm a good caring person, what had I done to deserve this? I wouldn't wish this kind of treatment on my enemies.

I wasn't even me anymore.

 _I'm but a wandering ghost of the real me..._

* * *

It took me over an hour to make myself at least look like a human being again and not like a zombie with pale skin and black bags under my eyes. Thank goodness for such a thing as make-up. Typically I don't like using it but I just wanted to hide the person I was and at least look like the person I used to be. My hair was down, I usually did prefer it down but I wanted it down to hide the dressing I had used to cover the scars.

They weren't life threatening but I just didn't want to see them or have them be seen by the eyes of others. My two toned hair was down mimicking a curly mop of black and blonde, cascading down like a curtain that hid my neck. To feel comfortable, I just got dressed in a pair of black shorts because I didn't want to have anything constricting and tight around my still aching leg muscles. Sure the hot bath I had helped soothed the aches in my bones but the pain was still present.

I had on the shirt my brother had loaned me which of course was one of the shirts that the company had designed for his promotion. It was baggy and loose but there wasn't much height difference between me and my brother so it just reached under the waistline of my shorts that reached a little over my mid thigh. For shoes I had on a pair of nurses shoes that were white.

As I made my way into the lounge that connected Seth and my room, I had started searching through my phone, curiously looking at updates on twitter about what happened last night. Fans had recorded what happened between Randy and I, somewhere saying that I was brave for standing up the Viper but others thought I should have just let him beat the shit out of my brother.

The arrival of Roman on the scene and saving me was a trending topic, many people questioning and spouting wacky theories behind my rescue. Others wandered about the mystery man who had carried me out which was of course Dean. I found myself smiling but shook my head and frowned as I plopped down on the couch opposite where my brother was seated. _Like why the fuck am I smiling like a loon. He's the enemy and so is Roman and you're supposed to be hating on them._

"You're finally up!" Seth grumbled in a disgruntled tone which caused me to bite my tongue. I hated when he acted like this.

"I had a rough night. By six o'clock this morning I took sleeping pills and just slept." I answered without looking up from my phone.

"At least you're up now."

"Yeah?" I said with a raised eyebrow as I finally looked up at him. He was laying on the couch, his phone in hand and what appeared to be a protein shake in his jumbo Styrofoam cup with its lid and straw on to prevent it from leaking. I don't know why he drank that stuff, I preferred a real fruit smoothie to that shit. The color of it made sick so I was really glad I couldn't see it right now. "Why were you waiting for me to get up?" I inquire with a frown.

"You need to go and get my muscle cream now cause it's finished." At this I dropped my phone into my lap from surprise before I looked up and stared at the lazy bugger, anger growing within me, my frown deepening.

"You seriously waited for me to wake just so you could ask me to go out and get you fucking cream?! Like seriously, what the fuck, Seth?!" I said without hesitation, my mouth speaking before my brain could process my statement. I went from zero to a hundred in under a minute at that.

I know I shouldn't have used language in my sentence but the fact that this shit was recurring was pushing me off the edge of the cliff right now. I was nearly plunging into the depths of my anger and it took all my strength to reign in my anger but obviously it wasn't enough but I didn't seem to care because right now I was just pissed beyond belief right now.

I'm the one who nearly got choked to death and had my flesh dug into by the Viper.

I'm the one who can't even sneeze or look down even the slightest without my neck hurting every time I bend it.

I'm the one according to Triple H that needed the rest of the week off because of my injury and Seth wanted me to go out and get him some muscle cream whilst he sits here and lazes on the couch and stares at his phone.

When the statement left my mouth, Seth obviously locked his phone because he set it down on the table and sat up, I could see the muscles of his shoulders become tense and rigid, the vein on the side of his neck clearly visible as he stared at me, that familiar pissed off angry look on his face. "What did you just say to me?" he said in a slow deep voice which was his pissed off voice.

"Seriously Seth?" I ask in disbelief, I find his actions so unbelievable sometimes. "I walk into the room and don't even get a 'hey sis,' or a 'how you feeling sis?', no I don't get none of that. All I get is a, 'you're finally up. You can go fetch my cream now.' You seriously can't expect me to not be upset about it." I knew I should've just kept my mouth shut but I was too upset to care.

This was a frequent thing but he hadn't even thanked me for saving his ass from Randy. He hadn't even said thank you for getting his stupidly precious briefcase back from Dean. Like seriously, I've done so much and gotten no thanks for it.

Seth's eyes were slits as he glared at me, "You watch your mouth." He said threateningly as I just rolled my eyes, a little annoyed by the threat I stood up and turned round to make my way to my room but I felt a tight painful grip wrap around my wrist in an instant, pulling me back so I was face to face with my fuming brother. "You think you can say shit like that and walk away from me?" He said as he turned me around so I was face to face with him. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" he seethed, eyes were dark and menacing.

 _God no, I've done it this time... maybe it wont get worse if I just keep my mouth shut._

I though hopefully but my mouth had a mind of it's own, "I'm your sister and I think I deserve to be treated with a little respect especially since I saved you from having your ass fucking demolished by Randy unless you wanted him to RKO you through the announce table!" I hissed back as I tugged my hand back hard in an attempt to break his hold but it didn't and his grip tightened considerably to that of a vice. I could feel my bones screaming in pain, fuck it was starting to hurt.

His glare said it all, he wanted to do it. Hit me again. I knew deep down he wanted to and my mouth was going ballistic and out of control and it just pushed him closer to his limit, to the point where he wouldn't hesitate to teach me a lesson.

"You wanna hit me again? Do it. I dare you to. People already saw the bruises yesterday. Wanna add more to the collection?" I taunted, getting him even angrier, I could feel the bruise on my wrist where he gripped me forming beneath his hand. He said nothing, just glared with the fullest power. Deep down inside myself I was in a corner, cowering in fear, screaming and begging for myself to stop and back down and return to the slave that bowed down before the emperor and didn't hesitate to serve him in order to gain approval.

Not like I ever got any of it.

I don't know where the courage came from but I just used it whilst I could, staring back with my own defiant glare that made that almost made me think I was going to erupt into a fiery inferno of pain and suffering that he was probably wishing upon me in this very moment. I felt so many different things at once; fear, courage, stupidity, anger... powerful. I felt like I was invincible even though my inner being was a scared little mess of tears and sobs that were begging me to submit to him and relent on my dangerous course.

But I didn't.

I could feel his grip had loosened considerably so I took a chance and yanked harder than the first time, my hand ripping right free from his grip. My shoulder actually hurt from the force of the jerk I had used to break free as I nursed my sore wrist whilst turning my back and walking into my room and opening my suitcase, searching for my grey polo neck jersey.

"What are you doing?" Seth growled, as if demanding my attention but I didn't give him the privilege and just slipped on the polo, pulling out my hair and fanning out my curls so that they hung like a curtain around my neck and over my shoulders. "What the fuck are you doing, Veronica!?" Seth yelled angrily, forcing me to turn around and glare at him.

"What does it look I am doing?" I yelled back as I walked towards him. "I'm going to go out and get your goddamn cream and while I'm at it, I'm going to go and have a drink." I hissed out as I walked into the bathroom to see how the polo looked. It covered up the gauze and the tape perfectly and it hid the distinct Seth Rollins shirt I had on. I wanted to change it but I was too angry and annoyed to still be in this stupid hotel room with him. I just wanted to get the hell out of here and away from him right now.

When I stepped out, Seth was still there, looking a little calmer but he was still pissed, his eyes were swirling brown vortexes of rage and murder as I took my brush and just re-brushed my curls out before I walked up to him. "It's the same stuff isn't it?" I inquired as if I was talking to a regular, calm person and not someone who looked like they were about to go ape shit all over me. I remained still, standing my ground, still holding my glare.

"Yes." He said after a long while. "The doc says if possible get the extra cooling one as well." He said, finally looking away from me, reaching into the side pocket of his baggy black sweat pants that were hanging low on his hips and pulled out his wallet but didn't give me any money, he just handed me the wallet. "Don't lose it or I will be even more pissed than I am right now." He ordered before he turned on his heel and ran his hand through his two toned hair as he walked away.

Well that went better than expected.

In the end I still relented in getting the shit for him because believe it or not, I cared about the ass hole. He was still my brother after all so I was forced to love him but right now I really needed that fucking drink because right now my head was so fucked up from all the events of yesterday. Seeing Dean, him seeing the bruises, being attacked by Randy, being rescued by Roman and Dean, then shitting all over them and making them feel like worthless pieces of crap, then lying about who stole the briefcase... yeah all those events had really fucked up my head and that was something.

I didn't even bother to say good bye, I just made sure to have my phone in my pocket and made sure that my key card was in Seth's wallet which was safely tucked in my pocket. With that, I headed to the door and left without even so much as a good bye.

* * *

By the time I managed to finally get Seth's cream it was already four thirty. You'd be surprised how hard it was to find a pharmacy that sold this fucking expensive cream for him. I went to like twenty before I found one that had them.

I thought that I wouldn't have needed to go to a bar and have a few drinks with the lovely long walk I took around to find these pharmacies that my head would be clear but I just couldn't even sort through these confused fucked up thoughts I kept having about the reasons as to why I didn't rat out on Dean. I still perplexed me as to what possessed me to lie, let alone lie so easily and without hesitation but for them to actually believe.

As I told Dean, I sucked at lying so I don't know how they didn't call me out on it and actually believed with the on the spot lie I fed them. Especially my brother. He knew me better than all of them and he even believed me. It just made me go crazy inside my own head, I thought I was going to go mentally insane in my own skull.

I was walking back towards the hotel, it was still a long way away but I stopped when I saw this quaint, quiet bar that had very few people but had the kind of vibe I liked. The first thing that crossed my mind was alcohol the minute I saw this place. I can't even the last time I remembered having a drink to myself. I couldn't really find any cons when it came to the Tipsy Tavern as it was called.

Minimal people so little chance I would be recognized. Not a big crowd which I preferred which meant it was quiet enough to have time to think my thoughts through in peace. Not like I had a time limit and the obvious thing. Alcohol. Those were just the pros, I couldn't definitely see a con so with a shrug, finally agreeing with the pros, I pushed the wooden door open and stepped inside, taking in all the surrounding.

This was my kind of place.

It had almost like a country/western kind of feel to it, quiet country classics playing softly in the background, a fully stocked bar that sold the proper shit, not just martinis and cosmos which I hated with a passion I might add.

There were about ten people in here. Small crowd, most were quietly drinking to themselves, there was a couple that had taken up the two seats on the side of the bar right in front of me and at the end, there was some guy that was sitting there in the shadows, tapping his glass on the top of the bar to ask the bar tender for another drink.

I looked around for semi secluded space and saw at the far end was a nice amount of space so I walked there and sat down making sure to keep the ointment for Seth near me so I didn't lose track of it. The bar tender was a gruff old man with a messy and scruffy head of grey hair and a big bushy beard that almost made me think that there was a drowned raccoon glued to his face.

He was in the process of cleaning a tall beer glass when he looked up at me with his beady black eyes. Kind of reminded me of Bray Wyatt, the only thing he was missing was the really long hair and the hat. "What can I get ya?" He asked; his accent and tone making it sound as if he were one of those country folk, like a redneck or something.

"Just a tall glass of beer, please." I asked politely, and then a thought crossed my mind, "Actually could you make it a whiskey, straight up." I asked, feeling like I needed something really really strong right now. He nodded as he slung the towel he was drying glasses over his shoulder and grabbed a crystal bottle from the shelf behind him and pouring it in a small glass for me. "thanks." I said gratefully as I picked the glass up and downed the powerfully potent drink.

It burned my throat, both pleasant and unpleasant at the same time. I didn't even have to ask him if he could pour me another one, he just did it, his eyes never leaving me, as if sensing my dilemma. "It's not often I get a young fox such as yourself drinking a whiskey straight up. Obviously you got some serious shit going on considering you walked into a quiet place like this." He said as he leaned on the counter and waited for me to answer.

I played with the glass a little, twirling it in my hand, watching the dark liquid follow the movements I made with my hand as I answered, "Yeah. You could say that." I downed the drink, setting the glass down on the table. "We gonna have one of these weird conversations when what's said remains between the bartender and his customer."

"Bartender/customer confidentiality." He said as he raised the bottle this time, asking if I wanted another in the form of charades in its simplest form. I just picked up the glass and raised it closer to him so he could pour for me.

"Its complicated." I said as I started playing with the drink again.

"Trust me. That guy over there," he said quietly, his eyes looking at the guy at the far corner of the bar, "he's got some really complicated shit too. Came in last night and hasn't left yet. I actually had to help him to the couch in the back so he could sleep. He's a wrestler or something." He said as he went back to cleaning his glasses. "Look, I ain't gonna go pryin' into your business but if you feel like you wanna have a confession or some shit, I'm a good listener."

I smiled sadly as I looked down at the counter, deciding to play with my coaster, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Yo, you gonna pour me another or ya just gonna keep trying to get into the girls pants?" A familiar voice slurred, my head instantly shooting into the direction of the voice, my eyes widening to the size of dinner plates.

 _Holy motherfucking shit!_

"Dean?" I say out in surprise, louder than I had thought obviously because he immediately looked in my direction. The guy had his head down when I walked in so I really hadn't seen his face until now but I instantly recognized it. Those blue eyes that were dull and looked glassed over from the obvious alcohol consumption he had been doing, the whites of his eyes were an angry red like he had been crying or something.

"Veronica?" he questioned as his eyes landed on me, confusion and surprise flowing through them, then a look of thought, like he was figuring something out crossing his face and then realization flashing through his eyes in an instant. "Veronica!" He cheered in an excited slur when he recognized my face and voice. "Dude, this is the chick I was telling you about." He proclaimed loudly to the bartender who looked at me.

The bartender just nodded as he poured Dean another glass of whiskey which Dean picked up before he stumbled his way round the bar, cursing louder than a sailor when he kicked a stool but he actually cheered when he made his way to me successfully without falling flat on his face or ass. "Dean, are you alright?" I asked, worry actually starting to fill my eyes.

"I'm great." He slurred, lengthening the syllables of his words as if in his drunken state to try and assure me he was. "Fuck, I can't believe you're here." He said with a cheeky smile on his face as he placed his drink down.

He then proceeded to dig in his pocket and pulled out a box of cigarettes... like what the fuck? Dean smoked. I repeat. What the actual fuck? He fumbled with trying to open what looked to be a brand new pack of cigarettes, his drunken haze preventing him from doing the simple task.

I felt rather bold when I snatched the vile shit away from him and shocked even myself when I successfully opened it for him and pulled out one of the cigarettes part of the way and offered it out to him. "Thank Vee. You're the best." He said as he leaned down and took the cigarette between his lips and pulled back, patting himself down, before he cursed loudly, "Fuck! I cant find my shitty ass lighter." He complained as he continued to look around.

I looked at the bartender who was offering a lighter he had on him out to me and I gladly took it and quickly made the flame appear. "Here Dean." I said, clicking the fingers of my free hand to catch his attention as I raised the flame to the front of the cigarette.

When he had the end lit properly, he blew out a large puff of smoke right in my face which made me gag and cough excessively as the vile smoke invaded my lungs.

"Dean, don't you blow that shit on me or so help me god I will knock your teeth in." I threatened as I waved my hands around, using that method to try and get the smoke to go away from me. "When did you even start smoking?" I asked as I took a small sip of my whiskey, not feeling like taking a big one.

Dean had a thoughtful look in his eyes, his mouth slightly open as he tried to think, the cigarette burning away in the ashtray the bartender had been kind enough to provide for Dean. "I always smoked, just never in front of you. Didn't want you to think of me as a piece of shit or something, I guess." He slurred with a shrug, I could really see how far gone he was. "Then you kind of left and I started excessively to help deal with it."

"In my defense Dean as I told you yesterday, you made that decision for me on your own. I did what you wanted." I answered without even thinking and then I noticed the sad look on his face. He looked like someone had killed his puppy or something it made me feel a little guilty on the inside.

"I know, you made it very clear how much you hated my guts for that. I'm a spineless asshole alright." He grumbled before he downed his drink. I knew he was only feeling like confessing and admitting that he was an asshole because he was trashed but it still surprised me that he said that because usually when he was drunk he was rudest shit alive and refused to answer any questions.

"I never said that." I said defensively.

"You sure as hell thought it. I thought it too... when you left, it fucked me up and I knew it was my fault... I should've tried to fight your choice because I thought it was your own... I-I didn't know you heard..." he sounded so guilty it was actually making my head hurt right now and strangely my heart.

"Dean-" I said in an attempt to try and calm him down but he just continued over me.

"Should've fucking known it was that cunt that hit you, didn't even think he would stoop that fucking low," Dean didn't even really care about the looks he got from the other customers as he mumbled loudly to himself, "I should've been there to protect you... should've fought for you... you were my best friend and I fucking chased you away. I only did it because I wanted to protect someone I fucking loved..."

I froze when I heard that word, the L word. It really came as a shock to me when he admitted that in his drunken stupor, I honestly couldn't tell how he meant it, as in love love or brother/sister love or what. I was too fucked up from hearing the word I didn't know what the fuck to do.

"Dean," I whispered as I placed my hand on his knee, still trying to process what was going through his head and my own, "You're not thinking clearly. You've had a lot to drink." Why the fuck am I doing this? Still caring about him. It was so fucking wrong; Dean was supposed to be my enemy, not my best friend who was making declarations in his intoxicated state.

I quite literally froze when he reached up and his fingers brushed against my cheek. His calloused fingers were cupping my cheek, his thumb rubbing gently against my skin. I felt like I was frozen in time itself, his eyes boring deep into mine, filled with so many swirling emotions that I couldn't decipher any of them. My breath hitched when his fingers moved down and rubbed the side of my neck through the fabric of my polo, right on the scars.

"D-Dean... what are you doing?" I stuttered nervously, this whole situation confusing me. Dean was acting like he was in a deeply intimate relationship with me or something, the way he was looking at me. He cupped the back of my neck, his thumb still on my cheek as he pulled me forward, his forehead resting against mine, his gaze never breaking mine.

"You really fucked up my little crazy mind, Veronica Rollins." He said hoarsely, it didn't sound slurred at all, he sounded as if he was in this moment as sober as a nun. "Made me wanna fucking protect you with my life. Made me wanna be the one you always came to for comfort. Really fucked up everything I believed about the world and what I believed about all this relationship shit."

"What are you talking about, Dean?" I squeaked, his hot breath blowing against my face. I always knew Dean drank whiskey, it was his preference, he's the one who got me into the drink. The whiskey on his breath just made this feel so familiar, so welcome, so much like the good old days. It was just him. Sure it smelt a little fowl but I had grown used to it when I realized how much of a drinker Dean was.

"You were and still are this firecracker. You were strong, passionate, brave, hell you could even kick Roman onto his ass." He said with a chuckle as I cracked a nervous smile. "Always there to calm me down," he slurred but I could sense the honesty of his voice. He was basically confessing which just made my brain explode into a tornado of confusion and uncertainty of what was going on. "You wormed your way into my heart you sneaky little shit."

I actually let out a soft laugh, he always referred to me as a sneaky little shit cause like Seth, I came out of nowhere. Scared the bee-Jesus out of both him and Roman on countless occasions.

"I really fucking hate that I care so goddamn fucking much about you Veronica." He said firmly bringing me out of those familiar memories I had been entrapped in for a moment.

A pregnant silence surrounded us, his eyes just boring into mine with a deep level of emotions. I was confused by them, I had never seen Dean look this way at me before, I had never see such powerful emotions in his eyes as his and for a moment, I saw his eyes flicker down to my lips. I realized that I was biting my lip nervously, not sure what he was going to do in this moment because for a moment, he looked like he was about to kiss me.

There was mere millimetres separating our lips, I don't know what was wrong with me because I had discovered that I had leaned closer to him when he leaned a little more forward. The moment was these, for a moment it just felt like it was just the two of us, like there was no one else watching us with the curiosity that they must have been looking at us with.

"Dean..." I whispered softly, my whisper was breathless and barely audible but Dean heard it. I didn't know what was happening when his lips brushed slightly against mine, he was hesitant and lacked his usual cocky confidence which surprised me as our lips barely touched but it made all the hairs on my arms stand. Such little contact sent volts of electricity through my veins, made my heart race.

 _Like what the fuck is happening?_

Before I knew it, the slight feathery feeling was gone and Dean had shot up from his seat and pacing around, cursing at himself, saying he was an idiot as his hit his fist repeatedly against his forehead and it was hard. I stood up in an instant and wrapped my arm around his wrist to stop him, his eyes looking back into mine. I didn't say nothing as I led him back to where there was a sort of booth, he didn't say anything, just let me guide him over to the seat.

He sat down, shrugging off his leather jacket he was wearing and looked away from me like he was ashamed but I could see his eyes starting to droop, his body sluggish as he leaned against the booth. "I'm going to get you some water." I say, waiting to see if he will answer me but he doesn't so I sigh and head towards the bar and smile at the bartender shyly. "Water please." I say as I down my whiskey.

"I take it that there is some history or something with Mr. Ambrose over there." He said as he placed the tall glass of water in front of me. "Am I right Miss Rollins." He says quietly with a knowing smile. I was in shock but sighed and nodded, completely defeated. This is so bad, I hope no one else recognized us.

"Please don't tell anyone you saw us here or any of what happened." He smiled and returned to what he was doing, acting as if he didn't bear witness to my brother's enemy kissing me and me actually letting him do it.

"His phone's in the inside pocket of his leather jacket if you wanna call someone for him." He said as I walked away, carrying the glass of water but by the time I arrived back at Dean, he was passed out against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest as if he were trying to find warmth cause his arms were almost bare apart from the short sleeves of his shirt that covered part of his bicep.

I sigh, placing the glass down as I pick up Dean's jacket and dig inside the inner pocket and pull out his phone and place it on the table. I frown when I see him shiver slightly so I lay his hoodie over his exposed side, effectively covering his arms and chest to keep him warmish for now.

 _What the fuck am I doing? I'm not even supposed to be speaking with him, let alone taking care of him like this._

I look at him and notice how vulnerable he looks in this moment, a furrow between his brows, his lips pursed, his messy curls falling in front of his face, hiding his eyes from view considering his chin was resting against his chest.

 _I honestly can't just leave him here... can I?_

With a groan I pick up his phone and swipe my finger across the screen, effectively unlocking it when I notice that the missed call icon is present. When I open it I see that there are like twelve missed calls from Roman. He's probably the only one who can come and get Dean and he's probably freaking out so I really don't have a choice. Roman and Dean were brothers, they cared about each other and so if there was one person who cared about Dean, it was Roman.

I hit the call back button next to Roman's name and raise the phone to my ear and wait.

Then I hear it, that familiar deep voice that thunders through the phone when he speaks. _"Dean, where the fuck are you? Tell me right now where you are so I can come there and kick your ass."_

I was hesitant after I heard the hostility and anger in Roman's voice. He was definitely worried and agitated because he didn't know where Dean was but I was more terrified because it wasn't who he was hoping for on the line but I sucked it in and got my bravery going again.

"Um, Roman... it's Veronica."

* * *

 _ **KDOH:**_ _Well everyone, that was an interesting chapter which I really enjoyed writing. I hope I did the chapter justice cause I really worked hard to finish it and I hope you all liked it. Anyway, got to run. See you all in two weeks when I next update everyone and again, thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows. Catch you all soon._


	5. The Emotional Storm

Family Doubts

 _ **Summary**_ : Veronica Rollins was excited to join her brother Seth in the WWE. She was respected and loved by the WWE Universe but that love and respect is turned to hatred when she joins The Authority because her brother did. Not long after, she still wonders if she made the right choice when she starts to fraternize with none other than Dean Ambrose and starts to fall for him. (OC/Ambrose)

~.~.~.~.~

 _ **KDOH:** Wow guys, your comments for the last chapter were so awesome to read. I really love the support you guys have been showing me, its incredible since this is my first attempt at the Wrestling Fandom and I am so glad you all love this, I am enjoying writing this. This is an awesome challenge for me considering all the research I have to do to follow this perfectly and I am excited for the up and coming plans I have for this. Here we are with chapter five, another emotionally charged chapter. Enjoy my early update people. _

~.~.~.~.~

Chapter Five: The Emotional Storm

Veronica Rollins Point of View

The conversation over the phone had been the most awkward phone call I had ever made in my life. Just sitting in the booth next to the passed out form of Dean Ambrose drinking another Whiskey, this time on the rocks. The ice cubs were slowly melting, thinning out the potency of the strong alcohol in my drink. I had been nursing this glass for over an hour, mulling over the conversation on the phone call with Roman; I still couldn't get it out of my mind. It was awkward as fuck and I couldn't believe that I actually agreed to his request.

 _"Veronica... I know this is an awkward request but could you wait there with him until I get there cause I don't know how long I am going to be."_

It had been a forgotten number whiskey on the rocks, a bag of crisps that I bought from the family mart next door and a now empty bowl of peanuts supplied by the bartender later, and I was still seated next to Dean, waiting for Roman like he had asked, doing some deep soul searching. This whole situation was honestly fucked up. I wasn't supposed to be near Dean. I wasn't supposed to speak to him. I wasn't supposed to look at him let alone think about him and the way he had looked at me earlier.

I had honestly even surprised myself that I actually decided to stay here and watch over Dean but I hadn't honestly taken my eyes off of the sleeping figure that was Dean Ambrose, observing him with this deep level of fascination that confused me. I wasn't supposed to think about the tenderness he had shown when he cupped my cheek the way he did. I wasn't supposed to think about how his blue eyes were filled with so many emotions looking into mine and I most certainly shouldn't have been thinking about the brief seconds that his lips brushed my own or how it sent live volts of electricity to every one of my nerve endings.

My brain and heart were having this ongoing argument. My heart was telling me that Dean felt something for more, something more than the friendship we shared whilst my brain was saying that Dean was just drunk. That it was the alcohol doing stupid things to his lunatic brain of his. It was more confusing when I questioned my own heart as to why I didn't pull away, why I actually leaned closer to him.

 _Man this shit is seriously fucked up right now._

Yeah, I agreed with that considering I was still looking at him like a stalker or something but the sleeping form of Dean Ambrose fascinated me greatly. He looked peaceful and serene compared to how crazy and deranged he looked when he was awake. He looked comfortable leaning into the wall, his lips slightly parted, his curls still hiding his closed eyes from my view. I could see more clearly the stubble that he had forming, I found myself wondering how he had found such piece when he slept because i had never been this peaceful in my sleep.

The truth is I had never really seen Dean sleep before, I mean we traveled together ever since I joined the main roster because it was easier to travel with my brother and his friends but we always had separate rooms and most of the rides, I slept when he slept so I never saw it but he looked so innocent and almost vulnerable in this moment.

I was surprised when I saw him curled into himself slightly, I could see the distress in his face, his mouth tightly shut, eyes wielded shut and I felt chills run down my spine when I heard the shaky breath he released when he said, "Veronica." It was a barely audible whisper but I heard it and it made my heart clench, it sounded desperate, pleading, begging. I had never felt this distressed in all my life just looking at a man.

I placed my drink down on the table, uncrossing my legs and shifted so that my one leg was on the chair, the other still on the floor and I reached out and hesitantly rubbed my fingertips against his cheek that had a slight stubble, round and coarse and oddly pleasant beneath my fingertips. He let out a sharp breath when my fingers touched his cheek but he seemed to relax, the tension leaving almost instantly as I experimentally rubbed my fingers against his cheek in a gentle soothing manor.

 _What the hell is wrong with me?_ I must be on crazy pills because right now I am thinking about Dean Ambrose in a way I hadn't thought about someone in years. In all honesty he was a beautiful man, ruggedly handsome, strong, caring... I didn't know why I was looking at him with this longing look as I caressed his cheek to sooth him. A strange feeling erupted inside me, one I hadn't experienced in a very long time as a soft smile appeared on my face as I continued this intimate action.

I wasn't really into the dating scene, my last serious relationship was with my boyfriend from high school, Aaron, and we had been together for a year and half, since my fifteenth birthday actually. It was the longest committed relationship I had been in and that was a record for me considering every time a guy tried to make a move on me and try get me to sleep with him, I had kicked him to the curb.

I wasn't just a quick fuck or a fuck buddy as most wanted to be. I was a passionate person that was looking for love, devotion to me and me alone and the actual want of the possibility of seeing a real future with me. Most just thought they could do me because I was hot which is the blatant term that they used to describe me so that's how I knew what they wanted.

The last time I had been this confused about someone it was when I was still in high school. I had heard the rumors that he was doing my best friend and he assured me that he wasn't and that he only wanted me. I was stupid to believe him considering I knew what Aaron Goaditch was like, a player, a bachelor, a heart breaker... and I stupidly believed him because I had fallen hard for him and as it turned out, the rumors were true.

I focused on getting into wrestling, I had been training here and there with Seth at the time since I was twelve but when I found out about Aaron and my best friend, I kind of started letting my grades and that slip because I was training to be a wrestler. Taken me a long time but I made it into the WWE and put into NXT and I pushed and two years after being in NXT, I was the NXT Women's champion and before I knew it, I was on the main roster and meeting Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns.

They were honestly the first guys I had trusted since Aaron apart from my brother, they were there to comfort me. Took quite a while for Dean to show me his softer side, he liked playing mind games with me, but eventually I found that soft, kind, caring, passionate man that lay beneath those hard steel walls he had surrounded himself with being his cocky, shitty attitude.

I honestly understood why I was still looking at him this very moment, my mind a swirling mirage of confusing thoughts, the past and present colliding in a violent storm inside the confides of my own brain. The good, the bad, the beautiful, the ugly, the happiness... the heartache, it was all resurfacing and both sides waged a fight to the death inside myself.

Dean was the first real friend I had made in a long time. He was the first person I trusted with my broken heart, the first person that I had finally been able to confess all my concerns, thoughts, fears... everything with. He was the first man I had trusted in a long time, well it's a close call between him and Roman but he was the first person I had really let in. It was him that convinced me to tell my brother what had happened when Seth asked about Aaron because I had been lying for years saying he was good and we were good when we'd been over for years.

I missed Dean so much. That was the goddamn truth, even if I had made myself believe that he wasn't coming for me and 'forgot' about him, I missed him deep inside myself. With Roman it wasn't as heart breaking as Dean, don't get me wrong, it hurt but Dean hurt more. I never knew why but I guess maybe it was because I knew Roman was still watching over me every time I stepped out. He looked at me first then, Seth but Dean...

...he never glanced at me, not once. He acted as if I were a ghost he couldn't see, as if I had died and was dead to him but even when he didn't look at me or acknowledge me in recognition of our history, I still missed the asshole. Even with what he said that day, I still missed him and I still wondered why he said what he said, given the history we shared, the years of friendship we shared.

"Why did you decide that you needed to protect me, Dean?" I whispered as I still tenderly rubbed his cheek, my eyes never leaving him, wishing that I could coax an answer out of his sleeping form so that I could have closure when I stepped away from him. He said he did it to protect me, I want to know why he felt that way because after tonight, things had to go back to normal and I wouldn't ever get my answer.

I was authority. He was the enemy. He was the past and he needed to stay in the past and so did Roman. But I knew I needed answers so I could finally close the door on that chapter of my life. I wanted answers from the mouth of the horse but I knew in this moment that there was only one person who could give me the answers I needed.

"Veronica!" a deep voice called out from a distance in front of me.

 _Speak of the horse and he shall come._

I instantly pull my hand away and creating a little distance between myself and Dean before I looked up in the direction the voice came from. Roman was standing just in front of the door, his gaze locking with mine as he looked at me. It was obvious that he had just come in and had obviously recognized me, which wasn't hard since everyone knew I had two toned hair like my brother and I was the only one who had that.

Roman didn't look like the powerhouse he was. He didn't look like dangerous like he usually looked in the ring, he actually looked normal, like he fitted in with a crowd even though he was taller than most. He strode towards me, taking large steps that I would have to leap to make, dressed in a pair of black tracksuit pants with a gray hoodie that was lighter than his eyes. He still had on his black finger-less gloves but his hair was pulled back into a bun which was on the nape of his neck and he wore black trainers.

I stood up when he was almost in front of me, he was like a head and two thirds taller than me, maybe more, towering over me as he looked down at me but kept some distance between us. We didn't say anything, just staring at each other, the only thing that could be heard was the yammering of the people who were still in the bar, the scrapping of the chairs and the country music.

It was Roman who spoke first, "I'm sorry I took so long." He apologized sincerely as I looked at him with my arms crossed over my chest as I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, as if asking to explain which I most certainly was. "Fought with the dealership. They were just closing shop when I got there, fought with them for hours and finally when I threatened them with my fist they gave me the car on the condition that they charged extra for doing the rental agreement after hours."

I sighed, nodding in understanding. My arms were still crossed over my chest as I looked down, avoiding his gaze at all costs.

"Thank you for staying with him and thanks for calling me. I appreciate it." I could hear the sincerity as I sighed and looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"It's not a problem." I answered simply. "Now that you are here, I should get back to the hotel." I said but still didn't look at him directly as I picked up my drink and downed the remainder of my drink before pulling out my phone and looking at time. My eyes had widened greatly.

 _Holy shit it's late!_

It was almost eight thirty. Like seriously, Seth was gonna have a mother freak-out. I knew he would and I had a feeling I knew what was coming. I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose knowing that it was going to be long walk back to the hotel... my eyes widened at the thought of the hotel, the word I was thinking right now left my mouth without me thinking about it, "Motherfucker!"

I felt my cheeks heat up when I realized how loud I had said it because there were quite a few people looking in my direction with raised eye brows. I smiled sheepishly as I looked away but made the mistake of looking at Roman who had an amused smirk on his face due to my discomfort. Dean had rubbed off on him big time but he was still Roman. They knew that I very scarcely swore considering I didn't like voicing the words so if I did swear, the guys teased me about it all the time.

"What's got you swearing so loud baby girl?" he asked in a casual tone, his hands in the joint pocket on the front of his hoodie but he still held that amused smirk on his face as he looked at me.

"It's nothing Roman." I lied quickly as I picked Seth's wallet out my pocket and looked at the bartender, signalling him to run my bill for me.

"Baby girl, I know I can be as blind as shit sometimes but I can still tell when you are lying to my face." I looked at him and frowned, a challenging look in my eye. He says he can tell when I am lying but believed the lie I told that day but he did say that he sometimes was blind to the obvious truth in front of him. "I get we can't be seen together and all but that doesn't mean I don't care. Just tell me what's up."

I could try and lie my way out of this situation but he was already onto me so there's no reason I can lie to him. It's not like he can do anything about it anyway and it's no use trying to lie cause he will catch me out yet again. As I pressed my fingers against the top of my head massaging the sides of my forehead, I answered his question, "I have absolutely no idea which way the hotel is. When I left the room, I kind of moved around a lot and kind of forgot to remember the way back to the hotel I'm staying at with Seth."

I felt embarrassed but I still held my head high as the bartender handed me my bill. I took a quick look and sighed, reaching in to grab a hundred dollar bill to pay when I realized something else as I asked him quickly before he left, "He is on a tab right?" I asked, tilting my head back in Dean's direction. He just nodded as I sighed. "Put it with mine. I'll pay with my card." I said as I dug in Seth's wallet and pulled out my card instead of the paper money and handed it to him.

He nodded and walked off as I sighed. The last thing Roman needed to deal with was paying off the mother tab that Dean had obvious accumulated from his excessive drinking he had done since the bartender confirmed to me that he had been here since last night. "You didn't have to do that Veronica. I would have dealt with it." Roman said softly as I looked at him, his brows forming a crease between them. He didn't like it when I saved Dean's ass. Wasn't the first time.

I honestly didn't know what to say, I honestly didn't know why I did it, I just did it without so much as a second thought. I had been so used to doing it when were together, its obviously still stuck with me. I just shrugged and said eventually, "Force of habit, Roman. It not a big deal. Its not like I am broke since my brother is the face of the company." I notice the cold look in his eye but it vanishes as the bartender comes back and hands me back my card. "I had best be going and hope I find my bloody way back to the hotel."

I walk around him towards the bar and get my card back from the bartender and as I walk towards the door, Roman's voice sounds through the quiet atmosphere in the bar, "I know where your hotel is." The minute he says it, I freeze mid step and slowly turn on my heel so I could look at him, "It's on the way to the one where Dean and I are situated. I can take you back."

I frown as I look at him. "It's fine, Roman. I can find my way back." I say as I shake my head.

"Look, I know that we can't be seen together but at least let me repay you for waiting here with Dean for me and paying his bill by taking you back to your hotel." He said in a soft voice as he walked forward, his right hand out of his pocket as stood in front of me. I was firm and stood my ground when I looked at him, not wanting to accept his offer by any means. "I know you don't have a car and we both know that neither of us want you wandering the streets at night." He said knowingly.

 _Fucking smart Samoan motherfucker..._

Yep I have had too much to drink considering even my own thoughts made me blush much to Roman's confusion but his eyes never left mine, a cocky knowing smirk plastered on his face and look in his eyes when he realized how right he was made me bite my bottom lip. Dammit, I hate that he has a brain sometimes. I guess I really Don't have a choice do I?

I sigh and let out the breath i was holding. _Fuck don't let me regret this,_ I pray to God as I give him my answer, "Fine, you can take me back, on two conditions." I stated firmly, a firm look in my eye, "One, You drop me off a few blocks away from the hotel and two, we ride in silence. Got it."

"Loud and clear, baby girl." He said with a satisfied smile on his face as he turned and looked at Dean. "Mind helping me gets his ass into the car." I sighed and subconsciously rubbed my wrist, biting my lip as I walked over to Dean to give Roman a helping hand not failing to notice the frown that graced Roman's face.

* * *

Awkward didn't even describe the atmosphere in the second hand car that Roman had rented. It wasn't hard to get Dean into the car but the fact of the matter was that it hadn't made anything less awkward. You could cut the tension with a knife. I didn't know why I agreed to the free ride but I was thankful to be in a car with the windows closed because it was could outside but I was hot in my polo.

I hadn't even realized what I was doing until my polo was lying on my lap and I instantly felt eyes on me. I turned my head and looked at Roman whose eyes had zeroed in on the exposed tape and gauze on my neck since I hand pulled my hair over my left shoulder. I reached up and moved the bang that had fallen in front of my face out the way but froze when his eyes darkened. I realised my mistake when I saw the bruise on my wrist that Roman zeroed in on, I was surprised at how dark it was already.

It was silent in the vehicle, the tension already thicker, i could feel the anger radiating off of Roman when he finally spoke, "When did that happen?" he asked, his voice icy and gravely and almost downright made me feel small and want to curl into myself like I had done something bad.

"Today." I answered, feeling a little more nervous than I originally was. "I said on the phone that I had an argument with him. I hadn't slept very well so I took sleeping pills and slept late. The minute I woke up, he said that I must go and get his muscle ointment and I got upset." I answered, looking away from him, looking at the world that passed us by through the glass of my closed window. "I acted like a real bitch in his defense, walked away from him, he tried to stop me, gripped a little too tightly."

Okay, it wasn't entirely the truth but not far from it to say the least.

"He shouldn't have done that." Roman said firmly, I could see from the corner of my eye that his eyes were glued to the road in front of it.

"Its not a big deal Roman. He didn't mean it. He never does." I say softly as I rest my hands in my lap and sigh. "I thought we agreed that we were going to be quiet for the ride. You're breaking the deal we made."

"How am I supposed to keep quiet when I see that shit?" He said loudly, well he more or less hissed it out between his grinding teeth that I could hear from here. "You may hate my guts and I pretty much hate myself too but you can't expect me to act as if I didn't give a shit about you because you and I both know that that is the biggest lie since the beginning of time." He said looking at me.

I turned and glared at him. "You certainly give two shits about my feelings that day." I say defensively, bring back the big elephant that had brought this shit on me, "You didn't even fight to try and get me to stay. I stood on front of you and looked into your eyes, practically begging you to not let me go over but what did you do when you met my gaze?" I cried out in outrage, he was trying to say he cared but if he truly did, why didn't he stop me. He did the same thing he did in the ring that day in this very moment.

He looked away from me.

"That's what I thought. You weren't man enough to meet my gaze when you knew I heard everything. You weren't man enough to see how much it hurt me, how much I begged you to reach out and pull me behind you and tell him that he could go to hell if he thought I was choosing to side with the Authority. You knew I wanted to stay! You knew I didn't want to go!" by this point, I had tears streaming down my face, flowing faster than Niagra falls down my face. I just sobbed and let it all go, "You made your choice that day. You stopped caring the minute you said that maybe Dean was right when you both knew better than anyone that I wasn't any of what Dean said!"

Roman's hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles turning a new shade of white as he pulled off onto the side of the rode and practically ripped his seat belt off and kicked the door open, slamming it shut so hard it made me jump. I watched as he walked onto the side walk, pacing round, and shouting at himself before he punched the brick wall next to him.

Out of pure instinct I quickly evacuated the car, leaving the door wide open and rushing over to Roman who just kept decimating his own knuckles against the wall, "Roman stop!" I begged as I tried to calm him down. Unsure of what to do, I reached out and tried to touch his arm but the minute I tried, he marched off to the side, pacing round, his hair sprawled out all over his face since he ripped it out of his bun, his hands running through his hair.

When he tried to come over and punch the spot he had left a giant hole in I stood in front of him and made him freeze mid punch, my eyes filled with tears as I looked into his gray ones. It was the saddest thing I had ever seen in all my life. He had tears in his eyes, he looked like he was grieving his daughter's death or something and that says a lot cause his daughter Jo Jo is his world and that look just broke my heart.

It just broke my everything in me to see him like this so I did the only thing I could and I reached out, cupping his face in my hands and pulling his head into the crook of my neck, mimicking the comforting manor my mother had used with my growing up. "It's okay Roman."

The minute I said that, the man broke, sobs so loud in my ear that I couldn't hear anything else. Roman was letting everything go. His hands gripped the back of my shirt desperately, keeping me close to him like I was about to vanish. In all the years I had known Roman Reigns, I had never seen him this defeated, this vulnerable, this... destroyed in all my life. He always remained strong, held his high in the face of injustice and defeat, hid behind thick walls and locked his emotions in what was supposed to be impenetrable steel vaults but they had been broke into and everything had be set free.

"I'm so sorry, Veronica!" He sobbed repeatedly, his voice desperate and so gut wrenching I could feel the guilty tears in my eyes. I knew I had made him feel this guilty with my harsh words. My anger had clouded me, the betrayal was all I thought about but I never once thought of how Roman must have felt. He always called me baby girl because I was like a daughter to him. Sure I was only a few years younger than him but he always looked at me like a proud father.

"It's okay Roman. It's okay." I whispered, biting my bottom lip as the stopper to hold my tears in but this pit of guilt was so overwhelming I let them fall. "You didn't know that Seth would do this to me. Its not your fault. I know you didn't see me for what Dean said, you didn't want to break me and Seth up. I understand. I really do." I finally confessed.

With Roman, he wore his heart on his sleeve even if he didn't try to show it. Every time he looked at me every time I came out with Seth I always lied to myself in saying to myself that I didn't see the regret and sorrow in his eyes. I had been lying to myself in saying that I didn't see that Roman in all honesty wished he could have gone back in time and stopped himself from letting me go. I was fooling myself in thinking this man didn't care.

He may have a punch as strong as the man of steel himself and looked absolutely terrifying when he glared down his opponents with eyes as dark raging thunder clouds and as hard as steel but the man was a big teddy bear with a fragile heart that had been broken and betrayed by my brother.

We just stood there in silence, Roman holding me still in his vice grip, and I honestly didn't care about consequences. If someone saw me, fuck it I wouldn't care because in this moment I cared about Roman, I never stopped even if I told them I hated them, I didn't. I never hated them, I loved them because they were my family and no matter what, Roman was still family. Even if we were supposed to be enemies that stood on two different ends of the spectrum, he was still my brother.

After what seemed like forever, Roman pulled back and wiped his eyes, breathing in a shaky breath to compose himself. "I'm sorry Veronica." He said softly, his eyes zeroing in on the now wet tap and gauze on my neck that were wet from his tears but I didn't care as I took his hands in mine.

"Don't worry about it." For this moment, we were family, consoling one another. "I should really be getting back to the hotel before Seth loses his rag cause I didn't bring his cream." I say realized that we were actually a few blocks away from the hotel, like he had promised to drop me off but in the midst of our arguing, going back and slipped my mind.

"Yeah." Roman said looking away. I knew he hated this situation. The fact that he was letting me go was showing the deep level of restraint he had to have in order to not march into the hotel and beat the living daylights out of my brother.

I walked to the car and grabbed my polo out as well as the packet with my brother's cream before gently closing the door and walking up to Roman who was looking off to the side. "I know you don't like it Roman but he's my brother. I made the choice to go with him. I could have chosen not to but I made the choice to follow him and I must respect my choice. We can't be seen together."

"I know Veronica but don't think I won't be watching over you. You know the Authority and Seth are most likely gonna gun for me because I saved you from Randy. You and I both know how the Authority is so please... just be careful." He begged as he looked into my eyes.

"I can take care of myself but if it's any help, I promise I'll be careful." I said with a small sad smile. This is, good bye again but at least this time, I had finally voiced my feelings.

"I know it's stupid to say this but if you ever need anything, I'm always here. I still care. So does Dean." He says softly as I look away. "Even though we can't be seen together, I'll let you go with this. My number is still the same. Don't hesitate to call. I'm only one call away if you need anything Veronica."

I just remained silent as he walked past me and headed towards the car when I felt that there was something else he needed to know. "I didn't tell Seth it was Dean who tried to steal the briefcase." I confessed as I watched him freeze on the spot. He didn't turn round and look at me, he didn't really move so I just continued to speak, "I told him it was some stupid Shield fan. I don't know why I didn't tell him but I figured that it would mean that Dean has less to worry about knowing that no one knows it was him again."

I sighed and slipped my polo back on, noticing that Roman hadn't moved an inch. I know that my admission must have shocked him and I didn't know why I told him or why I lied to Seth. Everything was still confusing but this was something I had to stop. I couldn't care about them. I couldn't let it get to me. I stood by my choices, and this was a promise I was making to myself that I intended to keep.

"This is the last time, Roman." I say softly, the words feeling like a stab to my heart but it had to be done, for all of our sake's. It was a simple almost incomplete phrase but by the way Roman's shoulders tensed painfully, he got the meaning behind my ominous warning. Fuck I was still protecting them in doing this but I didn't have a choice. It's what needed to be done. "Thank you for driving me back. I appreciate it. Take care of yourself and Dean."

Standing in this bubble of silence was painful, I hated this but I was sticking by my brother and that was final.

Roman let out a shaky breath and said nothing as he made his way back to the car, climbing in and closing the door gently. He sat there for a moment before he looked at me, the look in his eyes broke me on the inside. He said nothing. I said nothing. We were there, gazes locked for the last time before Roman turned away and drove off, leaving in almost an anti climactic manor.

There was no good bye. It was obvious he didn't want there to be a good bye, not that I wanted there to be one anyway but I didn't have a choice really. _Are you really sure about that?_ A voice inside me said, my thoughts conflicted but I knew I was sure. I had to be sure.

The Authority was who I was with now so I shouldn't be saddened by the fact that he left without saying good bye but I had a feeling if he did, he would kidnap me and take me with him and start World War III with Seth and the Authority. So with a heavy sigh I walked back the rest of the way to the hotel, and prepared for what I knew what was coming.

Maybe I could finally let the past go and move on. Hopefully that's what will happen but little did I know that this was not the last time like I promised Roman.

* * *

One week later

I had honestly missed being at the arena. It was definitely good to be back. I was so bored in the hotel but found it very interesting to be a viewer of Smackdown on TV. Its different from watching it on the television in the back room, well more specifically my locker room.

Getting to hear the commentary was very much fun and I absolutely loved seeing that whole new side. Tonight was going to be interesting since my brother had informed that tonight he would in a match with Randy which meant, I had to be present with the briefcase. It terrified the heck out of me that I had to be in the place with the Apex Predator but this time I was going to there to back my brother up one hundred percent.

Just thinking about the Viper and his attack on my brother and me, I subconsciously rubbed the side of my neck, the bruises had faded and the scabs had shrunk but they were still clearly visible and the bruises looked like light shadows on my skin now. I was in the process of getting ready to walk out like Seth had wanted me to inform Randy of some things, one being that payback was a bitch.

Everything that had happened thus far tonight, Noble "Quitting," Triple H threatening Seth, his protégé, me getting the satisfaction of slapping my brother and saying that I would not be his side kick anymore, Seth striking Mercury causing him to "Quit" too was all part of Seth's plan. The Authority didn't like being made a fool of, neither did my brother and tonight, the real Authority was going to show The Viper what happens when you mess with the wrong people.

As per usual, I just followed along with the plan. Seth had told it to me and for this one instance, I was happy to being doing something for him. Randy Orton had hurt my brother, my family and I wanted to make him hurt and I was for once more than happy to let them send him to the emergency room for what he did. The emotional scars of what he did to me will never go away, the memory will forever haunt my dreams.

If there was one good thing out of this plan, I got to hit my brother. Speaking of hit, he didn't lay a hand on me when I got back from the hotel. He apologized and asked if I was alright after what happened. We talked a little bit and out of the goodness of my heart, I offered to help with the welts on his back that he needed the cream for. And he certainly laughed his head off when I grinned like a maniac when he told me that I'd get to slap him live on Raw.

Its strange really, he was too different versions of himself. He was my loving brother, still caring and worrying about me, but here at the WWE, he acted as if I were his assistant. He was cold, showed care for nothing but himself and his briefcase. It confused me but at least my brother was still there so it had been an adjustment to get used to but I had and it wasn't as hurtful anymore.

I was brought out of my deep musing when there was a heavy knocking on my private locker room door. I frowned in confusion and looked at the time on my phone, which I might add still has a crack on the screen.

 _It's too early for Noble and Mercury to come and get me._

I stood up from the bench, not caring if I was walking with no shoes on and my hair not pulled back into the ponytail it was required to be put in. I was nowhere near ready, I hadn't even got my tights on or finished buttoning my blouse. If these idiots told me the wrong time I was going to kick them in the nuts. "I'm coming." I said angrily as the knocking only got louder as I made my way to the door.

My hand clasped around the knob. I pulled the door open, ready to scold the two imbeciles but froze, my eyes widening in shock when I saw that it wasn't them but someone completely different that I never expected to see ever again.

I looked into blue eyes, completely dumbfounded that the owner of said eyes was standing outside my door, dressed in a pair of black trousers, a black hoodie that most o the camera crew wore, and the matching black cap on his head that his slick and wet muddy dirty blonde hair fell out from underneath it. I saw he had tape around his fists, as if he were preparing for a fight as his gaze met mine, my jaw pooling at my feet from surprise and shock.

"Dean? What are you doing here?"

Yes, you heard me right. Dean Ambrose was standing outside my door.

 _Holy shit!_

* * *

 _ **KDOH:** S_ _o yeah, that was a long chapter to write and yep. I left you with another cliffhanger. I am mean. Sorry about that but I can't help myself. I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, it was a mission and a half to write but I enjoyed it. Now I am really excited about the next chapter, but you are all going to have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens next. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys rock, thanks for supporting my story. It means so much to me. See you all in two weeks._


	6. Fearful

Family Doubts

 _ **Summary**_ : Veronica Rollins was excited to join her brother Seth in the WWE. She was respected and loved by the WWE Universe but that love and respect is turned to hatred when she joins The Authority because her brother did. Not long after, she still wonders if she made the right choice when she starts to fraternize with none other than Dean Ambrose and starts to fall for him. (OC/Ambrose)

~.~.~.~.~

 _ **KDOH:** So i know i said two weeks... but guess who got the chapter finished early and decided "Why not the heck just update," so here is chapter six. The response from the last chapter was awesome, I'm so proud of where we are getting with the story, I am really enjoying writing this and listening to what you guys think of it. Anyway, time to get on with the next chapter since we had a cliffhanger that I left you all with. On with the show we go._

~.~.~.~.~

Chapter Six: Fearful

Veronica Rollins Point of View

I actually had to reach up and rub my eyes in disbelief because I could not believe the sight that was right in front of my eyes. Dean Ambrose was standing outside my locker room... dressed like one of the crew members so it was obvious that he had come in this direction with one mission set in mind and that was to see me.

I just stood there, gaping like a fish, unable to say a word as we stood there in a think uncomfortable veil of silence that surrounded us. Our gazes were locked, eyes never leaving each others as if the Greek God of Time had purposely frozen time around us. For a moment, I couldn't believe that he was really there, standing before me, but the longer I looked at him, the more I realized that he was real.

The last time I saw the face of this man was in that bar where he laid passed out against the wall, looking more peaceful and tension free than I had ever seen him in my entire life. The man loved adrenaline, he loved the fight. In the years that I had known him, I had never once in my life ever seen him look as serene as he did that night.

We stood there in silence, just taking in each other's appearance. His eyes never left mine, I couldn't read any of the swirling emotions that flowed and corkscrewed around in his blue pools that anyone could dive right into and get lost in them. _The man has really beautiful eyes I must admit._ That much was true, I'd always thought that he had the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen in my life, not that I would admit that to him.

Seconds of silence felt like hours of where we remained glued in the present of our moment and after what felt like forever, Dean finally moved, tucking his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. He broke his gaze from mine and I followed his eyes that were staring at my chest and the slight sight of the tops of my breasts.

 _Shit!_

"Sorry." I stuttered as I reached up and did up the buttons quickly, feeling the heat of my cheeks burning hot as I looked at the ground as I spoke, "I-I wasn't expecting anyone until later." I confessed, finally having the last button done but that didn't take away from the fact that I looked like I had been doing the nasty with someone in the locker room and was interrupted.

"It's alright, kiddo." Dean said softly as I looked up at him, his hand reaching up and scratching the back of his neck. Was it just me or did Dean Ambrose seem nervous or something. His cocky confidence seemed to have vanished in this moment. "Do you mind if we could talk?" He asked, his gaze not meeting mine.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Dean." I said softly, knowing how bad it would look if someone saw me talking to him, especially dressed like this.

Dean groaned, his eyes looking into mine and I felt trapped when I saw something strange and unfamiliar in his eyes, "Look kiddo, I know I've fucked up a lot but I just... fuck I just want to talk. Just give me two minutes of your time and I will be out of your hair. I promise." Damn, Dean seemed really... desperate. It was something strange and unusual and it didn't suit his persona. I was quite literally dumbfounded right now, unsure of what to do.

I heard footsteps traveling down the hall and the eerily familiar and distinctive voice of corporate Kane speaking. _Fuck, not good. Dean can't be seen here! Fuck what do I do?_ I looked around nervously before I muttered a "Screw it," under my breath and reached out and grabbed Dean by the front of the hoodie and yanked hard, effectively surprising him and pulling him right into my locker room and closing the door quickly.

I gave him a pointed look, telling him to keep quiet as I pressed my ear against the door and listened. It seemed quiet outside, too quiet... and I effectively jumped right out of my fucking skin when I heard a loud rasping on the door, right where my ear was. _"Veronica? You in there?"_ the familiar voice of Kane spoke from behind the door and I immediately started to panic.

"Fuck," I whispered under my breath as I looked around, going into complete panic mode. "Just give me a sec," I answered so Kane wouldn't be suspicious. Fuck, if Kane came in here, he'd see Dean and then all fucking hell would break loose. Curse you Dean Ambrose for bringing this fucking shit onto me right now. "Hide behind the lockers." I whisper/ordered at Dean who cause my drift and went and hide on the side of the steel locker in my room, completely out of sight.

I sighed in relief, tucking in my blouse and putting on my shoes to look a little bit more presentable as I walked up to the door and opened, feeling very small when I saw the man who could haunt a person's nightmare with just one glare. In this moment, he looked ready to go for the fight that we were preparing for with Randy. He was only wearing his black trousers and shoes, he looked pumped and ready to fight.

"Veronica, just wanting to make sure that you are almost ready." He said with a smile on his face which just freaked me out to no extent to because he looked pleasantly happy in a dark, evil way. "Also, Seth wanted me to drop this off with you." I rolled my eyes when he stuck out his hand and in it was the thing I was obligated to carry and had been since money in the bank.

The Money in the Bank briefcase, correction, my brother's Money in the Bank Briefcase.

The memories of watching Dean be assaulted viciously with this very case suddenly plagued my mind the minute I remembered Dean was hiding out in my room. "No problem, Kane. I'm almost ready. Noble and Mercury are supposed to be coming to get me just now." I say, taking the briefcase from him and setting it down on the floor beside me before I stood up and looked at Kane but instantly regretted it.

"I know that. I ordered it." Kane hissed as I shrunk into myself but remained calm and nodded. "See you just now, little Rollins." He laughed maniacally, as if her were going to come after me. I knew what it was.

A warning.

Kane didn't like how comfortable I looked slapping that stupid brother of mine's face earlier for the cameras. He said that it looked too real for his liking and he very much hoped that it didn't mean anything. It didn't, I just really wanted to hit Seth. Even though it was what Stephanie called kayfabe hatred between us, which means fake but believable; the stuff he said wasn't rehearsed and some of the things he said were disrespectful and hurtful so I meant to hit him as hard as I did but it's not like I really wanted to stay away from the only family I have.

"Good bye, Kane." I answered quickly, my nerves on end as the chills that ran down my spine as he looked at me curiously.

He didn't move, no he came closer, invading my personal space bubble, his hand reaching up and clasping my chin it, raising my eyes to meet his cold beady ones. "Why so nervous, Veronica? Am I making you uncomfortable?" he said in a mocking tone, knowing very well what he was doing. Tormenting me, playing mind games with me.

I didn't answer, trying to divert my gaze but the minute I did, his hand was pressed against my throat, his teeth bared as he looked down into my eyes, terror running through my body as the memories of horrific nightmares night terrors I've had of this very demon clasping his hand around my throat and suffocating the life out of me as he chocked slammed me into the ground. Tears pricked my eyes, fear coursing through my veins as I tried to remain calm.

"Listen well little girl." I winced when his grip tightened around my throat. "You are worthless to me and I won't hesitate to make your greatest nightmares come true." He said in a threatening tone, his face mere inches from mine. "You do your job and you do it right then you have nothing to worry about. Got it." I nodded, much to his satisfaction as he patted my cheek, the dark and frightening smile returning, his hand leaving my throat and he disappeared all together.

I closed the door and turned round before I leaned my back against the door, letting out the shaky breath that I hadn't realized that I had been holding in. The tears just poured as I raised my hand in front of me and saw through my blurry vision that I was visibly shaking right now, God I hated how he got under my skin and terrified the life out of me.

"You alright Veronica?" A voice spoke, causing me to jump. With the whole situation, it had completely slipped my mind that Dean was still present in my locker room. He raised his hands out, staying an arm's length away from me as he spoke softly, "It's alright Veronica. I didn't mean to scare you." He confessed, honesty flowing through his voice.

"I'm fine." I said as I gulped, it seeming to help me relax myself but I was still just flat out terrified. Every time I closed my eyes, I just saw Kane's hand coming towards my throat."I'm fine." I stuttered repeatedly as panic and fear started mixing in the caldron that I knew was about to overflow.

"Come on. Let's sit you down and get you some water." Dean said softly but I could see the rage in his eyes since he witnessed the entire thing. They slowly turned soft, "It's okay Veronica. It's just me, Deano." He whispered, coaxing me with his voice and his outstretched hand that he was offering out to me to trust him and for this moment, I did and let him wrap an arm around my shoulder and lead me over to the bench. My senses were wafted with his musky scent, sweat and aftershave, it was rather pleasant and it felt oddly nice having his arm wrapped over my shoulder like this. Okay, why did I say that?

 _Because you like it silly billy._

I frowned at my subconscious thought as Dean sat me down on the bench and headed over to my locker and opened it, pulling out my bottle of water but froze when he looked into my locker and noticed the medical first aid bag I had in there. He looked at me confused and a thought concerning that bag hit me. "Could you please bring that for me?" i asked in a quiet voice, watching my hands shaking before me. Dean frowned as he pulled it out and opened it, gazing down inside at my multiple bottles of anti-depressants and anti-anxiety medication.

He walked over to me, still looking into the bag as he straddled the bench in front of me and placing the bag and water down on the bench. I said nothing as I reached into the bag and pulled out one of my bottles of anti-anxiety meds and took out one of the pills when I realized that in the midst of everything that had happened, I forgot to take it when I got here. With a shaky hand, I took the pill, relishing in the cool water running down my throat.

I could feel Dean's eyes on me, I could always tell when someone was watching me and he didn't care if he was staring as I closed the lid of my bottle and set it down but I didn't look at him as I spoke, "I told you I've been through a lot. With everything, it got to me. My therapist and doctor put me on these to help me cope with everything." I confessed, knowing he was going to pry and ask me till I told him.

He had said nothing so with a heavy sigh, I used the back of my hand to wipe away any traces of my tears as I picked the pack up and headed back to my locker and put it back in there, "Thank you for bringing it for me." I said softly as I turned round and saw that Dean hadn't moved. His shoulders were sagged, heavy and it seemed like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Just from his slouched, slumped form, I could visibly tell he was upset. "Dean?" I said softly.

He didn't move so I had no other choice as I walked back to where he was seated and sat down in front of him, noticing instantly the defeated expression his face.

"Dean?" I asked again softly but he refused to look up at me. He was closed up, this is exactly what he had done after Seth's betrayal, and then he proceeded to beat the shit out of the wall and then drank and drank and drank. He didn't express himself or expose himself, I had always know that this was his way of coping with stress or his problems but it just made me worry.

God he is messing with my head and heart right now.

"I've done some pretty awful shit haven't I?" Dean said with a cold chuckle as he looked up, meeting my gaze but I averted it, unsure of how to answer so he continued. "I've hurt you in so many ways and yet, you still took care of me and called Roman to come and got me from the bar. All I have done is shit and you and your heart of gold still come and rescue my pathetic ass."

"Is that why you came here?" I ask, genuinely curious. After everything, I thought he was done with me but his actions this last week had put so many questioning and confusing thoughts in my mind. He acted like he didn't care that I followed Seth for months, acted as if I was dead to him and he had along with Roman rescued me from Randy and showed me he still cared about me.

It was just so confusing, one minute he hated me and acted like I was dead and no longer existed in his world and the next, he is threatening to kill my brother like a protective boyfriend and best friend and treating me like what he had said never happened. It's really screwed up with my head because I was supposed to hate him, I did but now I didn't know what I believed anymore.

"I need to know why, Veronica." Dean said with a heavy sigh, his gaze finally meeting mine. "Why didn't you tell Seth I stole the briefcase? Why did you call Roman and tell him where my pathetic ass was so he could come and get me?" He hesitated but I knew that there was another question burning on the back of his mind and he finally spoke after what seemed to be hours, "Why did you stay with me and wait for him?"

I honestly didn't know how to answer because even I didn't have the answered to those questions. It wasn't some stupid Good Samaritan act I was pulling; I wasn't because I had an obligation to him or anything to do it. It's not like I owed him any favors. I could have said no and walked away and left him there for Roman to come and find him. I could have just left the bartender to phone Roman and tell him where Dean was like he had offered but I didn't.

I stayed there and waited for Roman to come.

I stayed by Dean's side and never left until the Samoan got there.

I lied to my brother and told him a shit faced lie and showed no hesitance in doing it.

I lied to my brother in order to protect Dean from my brother and the Authority's wrath again.

I lied to my brother that night about the real reason I stayed out late, no I manipulated the truth and failed to mention my encounter with Dean and Roman.

Let's not forget that right now in this moment, I had hidden him in my locker room like he was a convicted criminal on the run and had basically denied the demon the entrance that he wanted into my locker room.

I was playing with fire right now and I didn't know why I was doing this. It felt wrong to betray my brother's confidence in me like this but a part of me felt I was doing the right thing. It was so conflicting, I felt like I had two mini versions of myself arguing inside my head before breaking into an all out world war three inside my head every time I tried to make sense of my reasons.

"I don't know why I did it Dean. I honestly don't know why I did it. I just did it okay." I answered softly, unsure of what to really say to him. "I guess maybe I felt like I owed it to you for getting me away from Randy, fuck I really don't know, I guess I felt like I just owed you, even if you are the worst human being on the planet."

"I know I don't have a right to say this but thank you." Dean said in reply to me, his gaze no longer meeting mine as he sighed heavily. "I just wanted to say thank you for not telling Seth... and saving my ass."

"It's not the first time." I reply without even thinking as memories of countless times I had saved his stupid drunk ass from countless bar fights and making sure he was okay. Screw it I care and have a heart when it comes to this asshole. Even after all the stuff he's said to me, all the glares of daggers, death and torture he sent my way, deep down under all the assurance to myself that I hated him, I still cared about him.

"I know and I just felt like I needed to say thank you... and I just wanted to apologize for anything I said or did before I passed out because I really don't remember much of what happened." Now I had a confused look on my face. Was he implying that he didn't remember his confession, his words about how he cared on about me in such a way... he didn't remember how he kissed me, well I mean our lips just barely brushed it was still considered a kiss.

He'd fucking kissed me and he didn't remember. Admittedly, it hurt, did any of what he said not mean anything. Was it just some drunken bullshit he spewed to me? Was any of what he said real?

"The only thing I remember is seeing you and then nothing after that so I apologize for anything I did. I know I can get handsy and that when I am drunk." Dean looked so silly; he looked like he was going to explode from embarrassment. He actually had a lightly dusted pink tinge highlight his slightly chubby cheeks.

"It's alright. We've all had memory blanks from getting trashed at one point or another in our lives." I say softly, making sure that he understood that he didn't need to apologize for anything well, there was shit he had yet to apologize for but he was drunk, he couldn't control what he did. It was honestly alright even if it stung a little within me.

"Just thanks for saving my ass again."

"It's no problem, Dean." I say with a smile, Dammit, why the fuck am I acting as if were buddy buddy, as if we were still best friends like we were once upon a dream. I have to stop doing this. I really have to stop doing this shit, it's just fucking with me even more and I don't know how to deal with this.

"I think I should get going." Dean said before I could tell him that I think it's time we went our separate ways. It's like he read my mind or something, "You've got to get ready for whatever you got to do and I don't want to cause you anymore shit no matter how much I wanna kill that shit you call a brother." I just said nothing which he read as 'it's time to get going,' as he stood up and pulled the cap on his head down a little more to hide his eyes. "Guess this is good bye Veronica."

"Yeah," I force out, it felt like I was choking on the word as I said it, as if I didn't want to say it, as if I didn't want to mean it. He sighs and turns round; making his way to the door before I speak up, "Take care of yourself, Dean."

He freezes with his hand on the door knob, he doesn't turn to face me, I just see the corner of his mouth perk up slightly, "I always do kiddo."

And with that, he was gone and I didn't know how I felt about it. It was strange, I felt like I didn't want this but at the same time I did. My emotions and thoughts were so out of whack; I really needed to sort out this head of mine before it drives me crazy.

The only way to do that is get back to my job. Standing up, I go and pick up Seth's briefcase from the floor and set it on the bench and finish getting ready to watch the Authority put Randy Orton in the emergency room.

* * *

It was finally time. I was nervous for this big reveal, Stephanie had told me what I needed to do, so here I was, positioned by the gorilla with Seth behind me, who was busy getting himself psyched for this. He'd been waiting to do this for a while, I could see it so I had to play my part and do my duty. "Let's do this." Seth said as he gave a thumbs up to the sound guys who started up Seth's music. I could hear th boos through the wall as I stepped forward.

I couldn't help but feel a little disheartened when the boos intensified as I stepped out instead of Seth when his music was played, the Viper curious and uncertain of what to do as I stood there with a microphone in hand as well as Seth's briefcase. I just put on my face and frowned in character as my brother stepped out, a triumphant smile on his face as I rolled my eyes, the audience happily booing away and the man just drank it in with pride.

He as usual took no notice of me as I practically shoved the briefcase into his hands and to make a little more of an emphatic statement to make the stuff the audience saw more believable, I shoved Seth his microphone. "Have fun." I grunted as I strutted away and going behind the curtain and entering the gorilla as I went and stood by the gorilla where Kane, the Big Show, J& J, as well as Stephanie and Triple H and watched on the monitor.

"For a moment I thought you were really meant what you said earlier in front of the cameras." Stephanie said without looking at me, her arms remaining crossed over her chest as we watched the monitor.

I frowned but still answered, "Not in the slightest. I was in the drama club in school, got some natural acting skills is all." I looked back at the screen, smiling as I watched my brother work.

 _Seth raised the microphone to his lips, raising his hand with his heavily dented briefcase and pointed at the viper as he spoke, "Randy-" he said taking a step forward, "It took you three weeks of scheming and conniving and cajoling to make every single member of the Authority look like fools."_

I could see the fire in Triple H's eyes. That man never took anything likely; he hated being made a fool out of, especially by those he 'helped.' His nostrils seemed to have steam coming out of them; he looked like a crazed bull ready to charge and kills anyone in his path. He was practically seething.

The camera had panned between Seth and Randy who said something but I honesty couldn't see exactly what he had said as the camera was back on Seth who was chuckling, almost maniacally which I found very uncomfortable by the fact that it suited him. Seth was finally thrusting the knife of betrayal into the ground. He was playing the Authority's ace, the trump card that had been held back and shadowed since the beginning of the night.

 _With a smirk on his face, Seth spoke proudly, "But it's only taken me three hours," he said, emphasizing the amount of time he has said, "to make a fool out of you."_

The camera changed angel onto Randy who was leaning against the ropes as Seth chuckled evilly. With that, we all got into place and The Authority's music played as we stepped out, Stephanie and Triple H going and high fiving Seth, before Seth pulled me into a side way hug, a smug smile on his face. I just kept my eyes trained on Randy, ignoring the odd sense of guilt I felt for participating in this but right now, I didn't care. I just wanted justice for what the man did to me.

Seth removed his top padding and threw it to the side, Noble and Mercury removing their ties and blazers as we slowly made our way down towards the ring. Randy growled at himself as he slipped out the ring and went to the time keepers area before he slithered back in, standing in the center of the ring with his weapon of choice, his equalizer... a steel chair.

The Viper wasn't going to slither away like a coward. He was gonna stand his ground and fight which is what every member in the Authority had anticipated. He knew he was screwed but he was going to go down fighting. He had one target and that was Seth.

Each man took their own position, Seth at the helm, on the side with the ramp behind him, Big Show on the left side, Kane on the right, Noble and Mercy taking the rear but they all still reminded outside the ring. Triple H and Stephanie stood right behind Seth on the floor and as per their wish, I would stand on the stairs between Seth and Big Show and watch the whole attack unfold.

The minute they all slithered up onto the apron of their sides did I climb up the steps, my eyes watching Randy. His gaze locked with mine, hatred filled in them as he looked upon me. I wanted to coil in on myself but fought against it as he raised the chair, positioning it in front of him as if aiming it and he was locked in on Seth.

It was some time where there was no movement, everyone just waiting for his order to come from Seth. The minute I saw Seth's hands tighten around the top rope, his eyes locked on Randy. Seth smirked, his tongue reaching out to lick his lips before he started climbing through the ropes, everyone following and then...

...a terribly familiar noise shouted through the speakers as the lights went out and the audience erupted into fits of screams and cheers.

One of them being my own as I felt myself being thrown over the turnbuckle and into the ring before landing on the floor with a hard thud. My heart raced, my back and ankle hurt from the way I landed after being flipped over and into the ring. I thought I heard Seth's voice calling out to me when I screamed out.

I couldn't see anything in the darkness, the screams of the audience drowning out the own the sounds of my own heart racing, the sound drowning out the loud beating of my own heart. My nerves spiked, my palms started to sweat, fear seeming to set it when I realized I was in the ring with the Viper and someone had pushed me in. The big question was who was it?

My question got answered when that same sound erupted and the lights came back on and the crowds screams just multiplied tenfold when I saw who now stood next to Randy. The familiar white face paint with black lines running down his face, his brown hair slicked back, his black ring attire with the big white scorpion on his chest, the cloak that he wore and the black bat that was in his black gloved hand poised and ready.

Sting

The minute Seth saw him, he jerked back in fear and so did Noble and Mercury and the referee visibly paled and gapped it out of the ring.

 _Holy shit!_

Randy turned his head and looked at Sting in confusion and Big Show tried to blind side him but Randy saw him and smacked the giant with the chair and an all out brawl broke loose with me, remaining frozen and still in the corner of the ring, watching in pure shock as Sting and the Viper cleared the ring one by one.

I had to move out the way when Big Show fell his way into the corner I was in, fear setting in as I crawled away, to the opposite diagonal corner which was the only safe one in this present time. In that moment, the ring was cleared, Kane the last to evacuate the ring after being struck in his knee with Sting's signature black bat. But Jamie and Joey were laying in the ring, writhing in pain.

I watched in awe as Sting practically ripped off his cloak and threw it right at Triple H which just seemed to piss the game off big time as he practically ripped off his blazer. I couldn't help but have a fan girl moment because Sting was a wrestler I had idolized for years, his message; everything about him is what I wanted to be when I came to the WWE.

I was in the ring with a legend, I was in awe and completely terrified at the same time as the man backed into the turnbuckle and watched as the man completed his signature Stinger Splash on both Noble and Mercury who had managed to get to their feet. It was a thing of beauty to watch but I froze when I felt someone's eyes on me and I turned and saw Randy was there with his gaze zeroed in on me.

I instantly felt fear as he stalked towards me, cocking his head from side to side. I just froze in the moment, completely locked in his target zone. Even though the view was obstructed for a moment by Sting nailing Noble into the mat with his signature scorpion death drop, Randy was still focused on me. He licked his lips in anticipation, he wanted me and right now; I was his targetted prey.

And then he made an emphatic statement directed at Seth by RKO'ing Mercury into the mat, his body flopping to the floor and un-moving. The Viper's path was clear and I was in his line of sights as he stalked closer to me, as if getting off with tormenting me just by looking at me. I could feel my heart beating right out of my chest, it hurt, I was afraid, absolutely terrified for my life.

"I've been waiting for so long to finish you off." He hissed as he stalked closer and closer to me, I hated this feeling so much.

"No. She's not one of them." A voice interrupted through the crowd's cheers and screams. I looked up and saw Sting standing there, his bat still in hand and his other hand on Randy's shoulder.

"What do you mean she's not one of them? She's his brother!" Randy hissed under his breath as Sting stepped forward, crouching down in front of me and looking at me with a curious gaze.

"She is one of us, she just doesn't know it yet." He spoke, a smile gracing his face. "She's learning the truth about her purpose. She'll come round soon enough, Randy. Just watch and see. The phoenix will rise from the ashes soon." I was confused by his statement, something about it really just freaked me out. What did he mean? _She is one of us, she just doesn't know it yet? The phoenix will rise from the ashes?_ I mean my character symbol I had coming here was the image of a phoenix, I was the phoenix but I hadn't been that person since I followed Seth.

"What are you talking about?" I ask bravely, looking at the Vigilante who just smirks.

"You'll find that out soon enough." He said with a smirk as he stood up, tall and mighty. I took that opportunity to crawl out the ring underneath the bottom rope and stared up at the Vigilante and the Viper who watched me.

I just shook away the feeling of queasiness and unease in the pit of my stomach as I made my way over to my brother and supported him up with the briefcase in hand. Triple H glared down his Wrestlemania opponent, Seth watched his move around the ring cautiously.

War was coming, I just didn't know what it meant or what Sting's foreboding statement to Randy meant. I knew that I would find out soon enough, I just had to wait an see. For now, the Authority had lost, the enemies had won this battle but the next would be bloody and vicious so we had lots to prepare for and I was in all honesty, not looking forward to the events that would transpire on Smackdown.

* * *

 _ **KDOH:**_ _Well that was certainly entertaining to write, hope I did the scene justice. As you can see, I've left you with a foreboding ending, he he he, and what did you think of Sting. I really hope I did a good job, let me know what you think. Catch you all later._


	7. Unexpected Visitors

Family Doubts

 _ **Summary**_ : Veronica Rollins was excited to join her brother Seth in the WWE. She was respected and loved by the WWE Universe but that love and respect is turned to hatred when she joins The Authority because her brother did. Not long after, she still wonders if she made the right choice when she starts to fraternize with none other than Dean Ambrose and starts to fall for him. (OC/Ambrose)

~.~.~.~.~

 _ **KDOH:** well the last chapter was certainly an interesting one. I am glad you enjoyed that appearance of Sting with Randy, I love that moment, and I have big plans for him in this story so you are gonna have to read along with me to see what happens next. Anyway, here is chapter seven everyone, hope you enjoy and I am just in such an amazing mood because I got two chapters written this week and i am so proud of it. he he he, looking forward to where the story is going. Hope you like this chapter.  
_

~.~.~.~.~

Chapter Seven: Unexpected Visitors

Veronica Rollins Point of View

It had only been a few hours since the events on Raw had happened and those words that Sting said to Randy that he had obviously wanted me to hear, they still plagued my mind. I had spent these last few hours just trying to figure out exactly what he meant.

I mean the reference to my symbol, the image I created when I joined the WWE. I was the phoenix, a creature of myth, symbolizing strength, empowerment, justice and courage. I was a girl who had so many struggles and like the phoenix, I had risen from the ashes and come in a redefined self of who I was... I hadn't thought about my symbol in a long time.

 _The phoenix will rise from the ashes soon..._

God that Vigilante had left a mirage of possible meanings to his statement which clearly referenced me and I just couldn't figure out which one was the right one. Something about what Sting said really had left a foul taste in my mouth and it just wouldn't go away. It was like a bee buzzing around in my skull, I could constantly hear and see it in my mind and it was starting to piss me off big time.

At least I had time to myself, time to process my thoughts and figure out what in God's name is wrong with my head. Today, I had done yet another stupid thing. I'd hidden Dean not only once but twice in one day. I felt like I was hiding a convicted criminal in my own home when Kane came and looked like he wanted to come in. He sensed my hesitance and I was faced with yet another restless night because of the lingering pressure I felt on my neck from when he held me by it.

I hated this so much, it killed me to do this to myself but it's what I had to do because Seth is my family and family are supposed to stick together and that is exactly what I was going to do. I had been making progress in terms of my therapy and that but over the recent few days, its spiraled down. Seeing Dean had started it all, it was like dominos, one chain event setting off another domino that starts to fall.

God my head is messed up right now.

I was thankful that Seth had decided to leave me alone to myself tonight. I needed to think, I needed to clear my head of everything before I had a nuclear meltdown inside my skull from my brain exploding. I was laying on the couch, watching random things on the television as I surfed through the channels. There really wasn't anything I felt like watching, I just wanted to distract myself for a while and forget about everything.

I took a long sip of the beer I had gone and bought from a convenience store just a few buildings down from the hotel we were staying at, relishing in the relief I found in the cold bubbling liquid. I had thankfully changed out of the horrible clothes I had to wear, feeling instant relief when I put on a pair of pajama shorts and a loose black tank top.

I very scarcely had any time to myself like this, a lot of the time Seth was on my case about stuff, or I had Noble and Mercury breathing down my goddamn neck like I was convicted criminal or something to them, or being watched with a scrutinizing eye by Triple H and Stephanie. I never had much free time anyway so having this time to myself was like a dream I didn't want to wake up from.

 _Knock knock knock!_

And now I am awake from that dream. I literally growled in annoyance as I set my beer down on the table along with my bag of chips that I was about to open and made my way over to the door. _Who the heck could be knocking on my door at this hour?_ I think internally, glancing at the clock on the wall as I make my way to the door, not failing to see that it is nearing midnight.

 _Knock knock knock!_

 _Knock knock knock!_

 _Knock knock knock!_

The knocking persists, getting louder and louder, more annoying with each loud rasp on the wood, "God I'm coming!" I yell at whoever it is on the other side of the door when I reach it and I undo the latch and pull the door open, ready to growl and cuss out whoever is waiting behind my door but I freeze, my skin visibly paling at who stood in front of me.

 _Holy shit, what are they doing here?_

I just stand there taking in the two men's appearance. Roman and Dean were standing before me, Roman dressed in a pair of tracksuit pants and a black wife beater, his tattoo in clear view to see with his hair pulled back into a bun that rested on the nape of his neck. Dean was dressed like he was going into the ring, jeans, his white wife beater on, hair wet and sticking to his head.

I could even speak right now. Are these two goddamn fucking crazy or something? How the hell did they even find what room I was in? How did they even get up here without being thrown out by security since Triple H hires security guards to keep unwanted people out, eg. Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. But the big question is, what are they even doing here?

"Veronica, may we come in?" Roman asked coolly, as if this was an everyday occurrence, as if he wasn't an actual wanted man by the Authority which is who I am apart of with my brother.

"What are you guys doing here?" I practically his when I recover from my shock, fear evident in my eyes as I look around frantically, "Are you crazy? What the hell are you doing here?"

"We came here to see you." Dean answered simply as he pushed the door open even wider and waltzed in like he owned the place. My jaw practically dropped when he did that. He whistled, a cheeky smirk on his face, "Wow, swanky place. Don't mind taking a seat and living in this life of luxury." Dean said as he plopped onto the couch and set his shoes on the table and actually got comfortable.

"Dean!" I hiss as I march up to him and glare at him, "You aren't supposed to be here. You need to leave or else my brother will catch you!" I didn't know whose life I feared for more. Theirs or my own? I didn't know who I was more terrified of catching them, Seth, Kane, Triple H... shit they need to get out of here.

"We know that Seth isn't here and the authority's guard dogs are too distracted by the divas partying at the pool to notice up slip in through the back entrance." Roman's voice said, causing me to look at him as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, effectively locking it. "Don't worry, we were careful. No one saw us."

"That doesn't answer why in the actual fuck you are here in mine and Seth's room?" I say crossing my arms as turn to Dean who is holding a beer in hand... fuck off not my beer! I snatch it out his hand and swat him hard upside the head, "Don't touch my beer."

Dean raised his arms defensively as I turned and looked at Roman who now stood in front of me, his eyes soft as they stared down at me. he took the beer from my hand and set it on the table before he pulled me into his chest. He said nothing, just held me against him. "Calm down baby girl," he said after a long period of silence, "you're shaking."

I looked down at my hand and saw that it was shaking so violently that I thought if I pressed it against the floor it might start an earthquake. My breathing had quickened since Roman pulled me into him and I understood why when I saw my hand starting to blur from the tears that were gathering in my eyes.

 _Fuck not again_ , I thought as I fought to try and calm myself down but I just felt so confined in Roman's embrace, I felt like he was squeezing the life out of me. I pulled away and sat down on the arm of the chair and tried to take in deep breaths but that wasn't possible since I still felt nothing but fear. Fear of what would happen to them, of what would happen to me if Seth just so happened to walk in and see these two in here.

"Kiddo, its alright." Dean said from behind me, his hand brushing against mine before intertwining our fingers. Instead of feeling fear from the sudden action, I felt comfort, I felt love. I looked at Dean and he had this softness in his eyes, and again I saw so many swirling emotions flowing through his baby blue orbs that I couldn't decipher any of them, but I could see that he had that same look in his eye that he had right before we kissed at the bar.

He reached to the table and pulled out a tissue from the box on the table and used it to dry away any signs of tears that had fallen down my face. He was gentle, like I was a porcelain doll and right now I was more frozen in shock at this tender side of Dean. Over these last few days, Dean had been a completely different person to the one you always saw, he was gentler, sweeter, kinder, more human than the asshole he could be.

"Look kiddo, we just wanted to check up on you-" I could see Roman rolling his eyes at what Dean was saying, "-and make sure that you were okay. We saw what happened in the ring and we just wanted to make sure that you were okay." Roman was smiling, I knew he cared but this was obviously all Dean's idea.

"Aw, is the lunatic worried about little old me?" I teased playfully, surprising myself how quickly I seemed to have recovered from my almost panic attack thanks to Dean, and I saw Dean smirk. There he is.

"Don't flatter yourself kiddo." He scoffed but I knew he was playing with me. It's how we had always been when the shield were together.

"Jokes aside, thank you for coming to check me even though you guys shouldn't be here." I answered as I looked at them; the two of them just seemed to be having a mental conversation between the two of them.

"Veronica, we know we've made mistakes, the both of us," Roman emphasized on the word us, "and we know that you have every right not to forgive us but whether you like it or not, we're going to be there for you. You may not want us to but we are going to be watching you to make sure that you are okay."

"Guys," I say softly, catching both of their attention, "I am a big girl. I can handle myself. I've been doing fine on my own since you guys let me go." I say with a shrug as I stand up and grab my beer, taking a sip. "You don't have to worry about me. Really guys, I don't want either of you getting involved with my stuff."

"You honestly think that we're not going to get involved after I saw what Kane did to you." Dean hissed, standing up, looking angry. I actually shrunk into myself a little. "You honestly think we're gonna let that shit happen, especially after you told us about Seth hitting you. Not a fucking chance Veronica!"

"This isn't a game Dean!" I shout back. "This is my life you want to play fire with. Getting involved means starting a war that puts me in the middle of it!"

"I already have a war on my hands. I hate him for what he did, you honestly think I am going to let him get away with what he did to us. Fuck that Veronica." Dean growled, looking all the more intimidating right now but I stood my ground, "You don't get to tell me who the fuck I can fight. He may be your brother but he is nothing but a piece of scum that needs to be taught a lesson."

"I am not going to let you get hurt, Dean!" I cried out, tears springing to my eyes like a pipe had burst, my words shocking both Roman and Dean, "I know you want to protect me but if that means you getting hurt to do it, I can't let you do that. I still care about you too much to let that happen!" I was frustrated; I was so over this stuff.

"You still care about us?" Dean asked surprise evident in his voice and his expression. He looked like deer caught in the headlights with the way he looked at me, Roman's expression was stoic but his eyes revealed so many emotions that it made me feel dizzy looking into his eyes.

"I never stopped you thick headed numb skulls!" I shout out and in my frustration, the swirling emotions that were wrecking havoc and destruction on my fragile state of mind getting even more violent. I turned on my heel after the outburst of a confession that I hadn't even thought about escaped from me and went to my room and slammed the door behind me.

I felt so dizzy, everything that had happened was hitting me like a howling gust of wind, voices in my head shouting and screaming. I made my way over to my bed and managed to flop unceremoniously onto the bed before my weak knees gave way beneath me and lay there, staring at the wall as a single tear fell down onto the white pillow beneath my head.

This was so messed up, everything; I don't even know what's wrong with me anymore. After putting these feelings, the care and want and need to protect them, all thrust into a dark abyss of my mind which was sealed off had been reopened and allowed them to escape. I had forced them down, forced myself to forget and no longer believe that they held any importance to me or valued me, it was no longer present and not I had just something to them that I had realized that I could never bury.

I still care deeply about them...

I still care about them with all my heart, no matter how many times I tried to deny it over the months, deep down those protective feelings for them had never died, they had only been made to grow in the depths of my heart and soul; the heart of mine only grew fonder in missing them.

It's why I lied about who stole the briefcase. Its why at the bar I took Dean's phone and called Roman to come get Dean. It's why I stayed and waited for Roman to come and get Dean, never leaving his side. It's why I hid Dean when Kane came to my locker room. It's why I am this upset. I don't want them to get hurt. I'm still torn about my loyalties, I support my brother but at the same time I still back my brothers... the other part of my family.

 _What are you going to do now?_

I honestly don't know. I fucking don't know what I am going to do about myself. I can't help how I feel but I shouldn't have done all the things I had done to hide the truth from my brother. I was authority, they were supposed to be the enemy to me but they don't feel like it with how messed up my loyalties are. I'm fraternizing with the enemy and find myself not caring how wrong it really is. I want to protect them but at the same time I try tell myself not to.

How do I do this? How do I figure out how to control these feelings? How do I even process these confusing thoughts that just make my fell like its being flattened by a steam roller? how do I figure out my loyalties when I don't even know at this stage who I should be standing by? Blood family or non-blood family? My brother or my best friends?

The tears just leaked from my eyes the more that I thought about everything, silent sobs escaping against my will. I honestly didn't want to look at Dean or Roman when I heard the door open, I just remained where I lay, staring at the blank white wall in front of me. I ignored the bed creaking as something heavy climbed behind me, another present against the front of my calves.

"Veronica, we didn't mean to upset you." Roman said softly, his voice coming from behind me which meant that he was the person behind me. I remained silent as I heard Roman breathe in deeply, almost flinching when his hand brushed against the back of my shoulder which was slightly sore from me pressing myself into the turnbuckle earlier. "Please look us." Roman begged.

I hated hearing his voice like that, it was the same one he used when he kept asking me if I knew what Seth was planning after he betrayed them. It was thick with emotion, raw and broken all wound into one. I turned my head and looked at Dean who was seated my feet. He was looking very uncomfortable since he didn't like emotions, he was never one to show them and any time he got overwhelmed by things, he'd just go silent and stare at the floor like he was now.

I turned onto my back and slowly sat up, moving backwards on the bed until my back was pressed against the wooden headboard. I pulled my legs up and pressed them chest, resting my chin on my knees and watched as Dean shifted uncomfortably but moved closer towards me. "I'm... I'm sorry I shouted at you kiddo." Dean mumbled, it was soft and barely audible but I heard it.

"Me too Veronica." Roman said in a sincere tone.

"I've hated all the things he's done to you guys." I said softly, reaching up and wiping away the remains of my tears, "I am actually thankful that Dean has backed off on Seth you know." I said with a weak smile, "I know he's hated being on the down low but I'm glad that he has been safe since he came back."

Dean smirked, much to my relief, "I'm being cautious cause I don't want to screw up Roman's chances. Superman has worked too hard to get this match with Brock at Mania, he deserves it big time." Dean said, earning a punch from Roman for the superman nickname. "I know I'll have my chance at the title one day but I'm more worried about watching my bro's back."

"At least I know Roman is safe for now." I say softly, the lingering fact in my mind. Seth still has the briefcase, he is still yet to cash it in. He isn't going to do it on Brock because the Beast Incarnate was a monster that everyone would be terrified to be in the ring with. He took the title from Cena, practically decimated the man. I have to admit its tactical and not cowardly on my brothers part but there was only one man prepared to stand up to Brock and that was Roman. "I heard Brock is coming on Raw next week." I thought out loud.

Roman nodded his head, "Heard through the grapevines of the locker room that Heyman's going to be doing yet another inside look into Brockonomics and explain the simplicity of the Eat-Sleep-Suplex-Repeat promo, talking about how I'm gonna visit a place called Suplex City." Roman spoke in a mocking disgruntled tone, everybody did not like Paul Heyman, that man was a piece of work. "I'm gonna make those two eat their words at Wrestlemania." Roman said, using the same tone he did his 'believe that,' in.

"You aren't thinking of confronting Brock are you?" I ask in a fearful tone, knowing when he used that tone that he was going to do something ballsy, and it was going to be classified as Dean Ambrose, Lunatic Fringe crazy on the crazy scale.

By the look I saw in his eye, I was a hundred percent right by my voice fear.

"Dammit Roman, do you want to get yourself killed?" I voice out loud, Roman's gaze was only directed forward towards the door, I could see that look in his eyes that told me his mind wasn't going to be changed.

As he was about to open his mouth there was a loud yell and a bang outside my door that caused me to freeze. We all sat frozen, waiting and then as clear as day in a drunk drunken haze an all too familiar voice shouted, "Fuck! Veronica open the fucking door!"

 _Shit, Seth!_

I went into panic mode and scurried off the bed and hurried to the door when I realized I had locked the front door and Seth must have left his key. I turned to Dean and Roman and whispered, "Stay in here. If he sees you here, he's going to go ape shit." Dean and Roman nodded as I went out my room, closing the door and heading to main door.

I hoped that drunken Seth was going to be friendly and not pissed off because he was more violent when he was drunk but it depended on his mood and when he left, he was very pissed off. I opened the door and felt my eyes water when I detected the distinct, repulsive scent of vomit radiating off my brother. Even the flies wouldn't want to come near him with him smelling that bad.

He was leaning against the door, a bottle of tequila that looked like there was about half left. His hair was no longer in the loose bun he had, it was out and practically looked like a wet mop hair was sitting on his head, his clothes wrinkled, shirt half tucked and buttoned. And if it couldn't get any worse, Mr. Jamie Noble, a.k.a, Shrilly was there holding him up by his arm that wasn't holding the bottle in it.

"Jesus Seth, did you take a stroll through a sewage plant or something?" I say as I hold my breath and put his other arm over my shoulder and help Noble bring him into the room.

"No..." Seth groaned in his drunken haze, his breath blowing right on my face. Shit I felt like I was going to be sick right now.

I cringe, effectively scrunching my nose as I voice my opinion, "You smell like a sewage monster and garbage monster had sex and had a killer baby monster or something." Seth was silent before he chuckled drunkenly, obviously finding my statement funny, and so did Noble because he had a small smile on his face before it turned back to the serious look he had on. "Where did you even find him?" I ask Jamie.

"Found 'im wandering around after he drunk texted us." I knew he was referring to both him and Mercury, those two did practically everything together. "He was with a lady friend-"

"Nope!" I interjected loudly, "Thank you very much but I don't need to know the details of my brother's drunken sexual escapades." I said firmly, the last thing I needed was details. Seth was trying to take a drink of the tequila with his arm still over my shoulders so I snatched the bottle and half shoved it in Jamie's hand and told him, "Get this shit away from him." I ordered as Seth growled at me and tried to get it back but I kept it away from him.

Jamie glared at me and I glared back but he did was he was told and went to put the bottle down whilst I helped, well more like dragged my brother towards his room. Man for a small man he felt like he weighed a tonne. Thankfully Noble returned and helped me get him to his room. By that point Seth was just about ready to pass out as we lay him down on the bed.

"Thanks for looking out for him." I say without looking at Jamie, I hated the small man with a passion and it felt like acid on my tongue to say thank you to him but I was grateful that someone was looking out for Seth.

"No problem." Noble said.

We didn't look at each other as I removed Seth's shoes and socks. His clothes smelt even more rancid than his breath and he could not sleep in the so being the good sister I am, I started getting him out of them but I struggled to lift him. God I didn't want to have to do this, "Will help me get him out of his clothes?" I asked through gritted teeth, but I got nothing by silence and I knew what he was waiting for. "Please help me?" I asked in a bitter tone.

Jamie said nothing; he just came forward but I knew he had that stupid smug smile on his face that irked me as I undid the buttons of Seth's shirt and with Noble's help, working together as a team we got Seth's shirt off. It was easier to get his trousers off; I always struggled to get his shirts off in this type of situation because he was heavy. Now here I stood, my brother lying on the bed in nothing more than his boxers which I was thankful he was wearing.

This wasn't the first time I had to do this sort of thing and on some unfortunate occasions, my brother had gone commando.

With some careful maneuvering, I got the duvet and sheet out from underneath him and was able to cover him. Noble had carefully placed him on his side so he was able to sleep comfortably, his breathing shallow. I sighed as I sat down on the edge of the bed and soothed his hair so it was out of his face, guilt sitting within me.

I was honestly worried about my brother. These coming back so drunk he probably didn't even remember his own name had become more frequent, I didn't know what was causing it. It could be stress but I didn't know. He was my family and I was really worried about him.

"You care bout 'im." Noble thought out loud, I paid no attention to the idiot. Of course I care, he's my brother. Growing up, he's all I really had growing up and he'd been there for me for so long so of course now that I was grown up, it was my turn to worry and care about him.

"He's my brother." I state simply, it was the answer to the question. Family cares about each other, we watch each others backs. I watched his, he watched mine... just like Dean had Roman's back... just like I had theirs. "I love him."

I saw Jamie give a simple nod in understanding, a peaceful smile on my face. "I'll leave you to rest. Night."

"Night." I answered back simply as I stand up and switch off the light and follow Jamie out the room, closing it most of the way but leaving a small gap so that it doesn't get too hot in there. Jamie departs out the room and I close and lock the door behind him before I turn and let out a heavy sigh as I lean against the door.

I don't know how long I stood there waiting in silence, it could have been minutes, maybe hours but my bedroom door opened and Dean popped his head out and looked around before it landed on me. "Is that shrimp gone?"

"Yeah, he's gone." I say as I head to the fridge and pull out a bottle of water and take a long sip of it. Roman and Dean came out the room and headed towards me, I was relieved that Shrilly had been more focused on Seth than the fact that there was not one but two open bottles of beer out. Usually he was more vigilant and would have interrogated me about me possibly having guests and he would have searched everywhere till he found something.

"Is the sell-out asleep?" I roll my eyes at the nickname but nod as I screw the bottle cap back on to my bottle.

"Sorry you keep having to do this Veronica." Roman apologized giving Dean a look that confused me but Dean just shrugged.

"Remember the last time you had to hide me from your brother for that prank I pulled on him." Dean said with a chuckle, a mischievous smirk on his face as he ignored the look Roman was giving him and looking at me.

Of course I remember that day. Back in the days of the shield when they were still together, Dean loved to prank people and decided that he was going to have fun with Seth and his two toned hair. He put pink hair dye in his shampoo and it was even worse because sometimes Seth used just shampoo and no soap in the shower. Dean hid in my room as an angry Seth stormed round and hunted him down.

It was very funny.

It hurt remembering old times like that, but at the same time it felt nice but it hurt more because I knew those days were gone. They were never going to be that way again because of Seth's betrayal, because of my choice, we'd never have that again and that is what hurt the most.

"We should get going." Roman voiced, pulling me out of my thoughts and giving Dean another look again.

I frowned but ignored the look as Dean nodded in understanding. "Superman's right. We'd better head before we cause anymore shit." I smiled gratefully, the last thing I needed was them being found out and let alone being found out with me.

They were playing a dangerous game, so was I. I was toying with fire by protecting them, no one would ever find out what I had done for them but if someone did, a shit storm would follow and I didn't know what would happen but someone would most definitely get hurt. "Be careful." I say softly, the two nodding and smiling. I head to the door and unlock it, making sure the coast is clear before I open the door fully and let the two out. I whisper a soft good bye to them as I slowly close the door, as if I was closing the door on yet another chapter of my life and when I close the door, I feel relief and regret.

Its not fair that I feel this way, it's just not right.

The fates were playing a dangerous game, mingling Roman and Dean into my life yet again, playing with fire as the strings were pushed together. I knew things were going to be hectic, hopefully the guys would respect that I didn't want them involved with me, I didn't want anything to happen to them. I knew I had to stay away from them at all costs but that is hard since we work in the same place.

Hopefully they would avoid me like the plague and not do crazy shit like they had pulled tonight but knowing Dean, he was going to do this again. From the looks Roman had been giving Dean, it told me that it was obviously Dean's idea to come here but that made me feel this strange sensation in my stomach.

I was so confused by the man, the thing that happened at the bar still lingering in the back of my mind. His confession about caring for me more than he should, it left me questioning his motivation. Was he the one that wanted to see me and check on me? And why was it his touch that seemed to calm me down. It was the third time a simple gesture on his part had made me calm down.

What was it about his touch that was so calming to me. It was like he had this deep connection with me or something, like he was this type of saving grace to my fears. It's like he was the only one who could shield me from them and chase them away. I didn't get it, I had a connection with Roman too and had been friends with him as long as Dean but there was just something with Dean... it was deeper, stronger but why was it that way.

Why did the mere thought of his skin touching mine in any shape or way leave my cheeks dusted with a light blush and quell my darkest fears? Why was I even thinking about his skin touching mine? Something strange was happening, I didn't know what it was. Ever since he kissed me briefly, things seemed to be changing and I didn't know what it was but the whole dynamic of the friendship we had seemed different and I don't know why it was changing.

Gods my head is hurting with all these rapid fire thoughts. I needed sleep. With a heavy groan, I made sure I locked the door and grabbed my water and headed to my room, switching off the light and crawling into the warm embrace of my bed. I knew I wanted a peaceful night so I pulled out my sleeping pills and took them with my water, thankful I had eaten earlier on and lay my head down on the pillow.

I sighed softly and snuggled into the pillow, I could feel my eyes getting heavy and sleep was about to claim me when I heard a buzz and I looked to see that the screen of my phone had lit up with a message on the screen. I frowned as I picked up my phone and looked at the screen, wondering who would message me at this time. I almost dropped my phone when I saw the message.

 ** _Sleep well, kiddo._** \- Unknown number

It was obvious who sent me that message just from that nickname. Dean had gotten my number and sent me this text and it caused me to smile and frown at the same time. I really wasn't sure what to do but it was late and I was exhausted so I did the first thing that came to mind.

I replied: _You too you lunatic._

I sighed as I looked at the time, it was almost two. I yawned and switched my phone off; I'd have to delete in the morning when I wasn't so tired. I placed it on the table and lay back down, and the minute my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep with a smile on my face and had a peaceful nights sleep.

* * *

 _ **KDOH:** So yeah, i couldn't resist it. I just had to do this chapter because it plays perfectly into my plan. I am so excited to see what you all thought. This story is an awesome challenge for me because i absolutely love WWE and i just live challenging myself and as i said in other chapters, the research is so much fun to do. i am following events to a tee but when we reach the main climax of my story i have planned and had planned since i decided to do this story, then and only then will things start to change and i will be coming up with my own stuff to follow my story. Anyway, seee you all in two weeks, sorry for the lagging A/N.  
_


	8. Brave or Stupid

Family Doubts

 _ **Summary**_ : Veronica Rollins was excited to join her brother Seth in the WWE. She was respected and loved by the WWE Universe but that love and respect is turned to hatred when she joins The Authority because her brother did. Not long after, she still wonders if she made the right choice when she starts to fraternize with none other than Dean Ambrose and starts to fall for him. (OC/Ambrose)

~.~.~.~.~

 _ **KDOH:**_ _Wow guys, I am so glad you all enjoyed the last chapter, it was fun to write and now I've got the next chapter here for you and it's a long one. Hope you enjoy. Also, surprise! Didn't think I would put another chapter up early did ya. Well surprise and hope you like._

~.~.~.~.~

Chapter Eight: Brave or Stupid

Veronica Rollins Point of View

Being here for Smackdown, I knew it was going to be something interesting since the Authority wasn't here today, Seth would be walking around as the big dog and he was being extra cautious since Randy and Sting upped him on Raw. He was still pissed about it and was being cautious as I said; taking extra precautions to make sure that Randy Orton would not be on Smackdown tonight.

It was only lunch time at the moment so I had some free time and decided to actually do something I hadn't done in a while and that was train in the ring. Since Randy's attack on me, I had just been itching for a fight but truth be told, I hadn't wrestled in months and I hated it so much. I was out of touch, hell Randy may have been bigger and stronger than me but I should have fought back instead of being afraid like I was.

I wasn't weak, sure I had a messed up mind but I wasn't a coward. Being in my practice gear was strange, I hadn't worn it in so long and I was surprised it still fit since I had lost a lot of weight. It was just simple black shorts and a black sports bra with simple black trainers, my hair pulled back into a tight high ponytail, tape around my hands. It was nothing fancy but I hadn't dressed like this since before Seth's turn and quite honestly I missed it.

I am pretty sure that a lot of the people in the training room were surprised to see me and I felt shy and vulnerable under a lot of their sceptical yet curious gazes. I could hear the whispers as I made my way to the ring when Seth's instructor and personal trainer was waiting for me.

Gideon had always been such a gentleman to me, his brown eyes were always warm and filled with encouragement. He was a big old softie sometimes but he didn't take shit from people and he hated slackers. He was ready and waiting with the punching pads on his hands, his red hair slicked back and his hazel eyes watching my every move as I approached him.

"Right on time." He acknowledged as I gave him a curt nod, showing how much I really respected him. "You ready, you know how much of a workout your brother does, right since he is labelled Cross fit Jesus after all?" he asked curiously, as if confirming that I wanted to do this intense workout that I so desperately needed.

I just wanted to forget all my frustrations, forget all the confusing thoughts and rapid fire thoughts that were wrecking havoc in my mind. With everything, it felt like world war III had erupted in my brain, my conscious split between two sides, my heart saying two different things at the same time to the point where it hurt to think a simple thought. It was so frustrating and I just needed to distract myself right now and one way to do that was exercise and I needed it.

"Yeah, I know I'm not fit and I honestly miss training with you. I'm ready for you to hand my ass to me right now." I said with a chuckle, Gideon smiling softly at me as he got into position.

"I can see your frustrations, your anger, everything that you hate, I want you to take it out on me. Can you do that?" He asked loudly. I nod at him affirmatively, I was so ready to do this, I honest to god needed this right now. I was itching to get a hit right now and he was going to use his favorite method to get me angry. "Are you sure you're ready?" He asked louder, causing me to nod again, my desperation quickening. "I said are you ready soldier?!"

"Yes!" I yell right back, fighting the urge to just throw punch after punch right now, aching to get through this therapeutic torture he was putting me through.

"Show me what you got then!" He encouraged and I started, following his orders to a tee, forgetting all of the eyes watching me as I took out my frustrations with every single punch and hit I got.

* * *

It was over an hour later when my brother arrived for his training session, I was pretty sure his eyes bugged out when me saw lifting weights with his training spotting me. I payed no attention to him as I continued lifting the set weight, I wasn't sure how much weight he had set on weight but it was challenging and he kept urging and encouraging me on as he spotted me. "Come on Veronica, ten more."

My arms felt dead as I mustered up whatever strength I had left to lift it, it was considerably hard with how exhausted I was but I powered through even if my body was screaming 'Enough, enough, enough!' at me as I pushed the weight up one last time before he helped me get it back on its stand. I was clearly exhausted because I lay there, panting like I had run a marathon and then rode in the Tour de France in the same day.

My lungs were screaming at me for pushing them to their limit and so was my aching muscles. I knew I was going to be stiff tomorrow; there was no doubt about since I pushed myself through such an intense workout. "Good job Veronica." Gideon praised with a proud smile and gleam in his eyes. "I look forward to when we do this again. You can finish off by hitting the treadmill and running for ten minutes to cool down."

I finally sit up and gave the man a tired smile and nod in understanding before I stand up, arching my back and stretching my tense back muscles. When I felt the muscles release, I grab the towel I brought with me off the floor and put it around my neck and head over to the treadmill that Gideon had already set the pace he wanted me to run. I took a sip of the bottle of water I brought with me before I mount the running machine and start the set light jog that he wanted me to run.

Seth appears in front of me, his eyes clearly curious and yet filled with a background of confusion. His two toned hair, unlike mine, was loose and hanging free. He had taken off the black shirt he had on when he walked in, his muscles taunt and as clear as day with the basket ball shorts he was wearing hanging low on his hips with a set of trainers on his feet. "I'm surprised to see you here, Veronica." He said, interrupting the concentrated silence around me.

I didn't slow my pace as I answered, "I haven't been down to a gym in a long time and I just felt like it was time to do some exercise again since I've lately been getting my ass kicked." I answered as I looked down at the screen, feeling so much relief from having this slow pace that I was running.

Seth groaned, "Veronica, it's not your fault what happened you know?" this caused me to roll my eyes at him.

"You and the Authority pride themselves in being strong and showing no weakness-" I said as I reached onto the machine control board and increased the speed, I needed it to be fast and not slow right now. "-and right now in these last few weeks, I've been made to look weak and like I can be bullied around since I am constantly getting caught in the crossfire of you and Triple H's wars." I growl angrily. "I miss being in the goddamn ring, Seth."

"Veronica, you know what they said and how they felt about you being in the ring." Seth said, referring to the conversation Stephanie and The Game had with me after I joined them. My soul purpose was to protect my brother's ass and not to overshadow his career. I was only allowed to wrestle if he needed assistance but all I was supposed to do was interfere and help my brother or in laymen terms, help him cheat.

"I know Seth but I can't help it. I want to wrestle again." In truth, I had been thinking about speaking with Stephanie about this; watching the current Diva's matches was like a sleep fest and it blows my mind that they let Nikki Bella be the Diva's champion when she was with John Cena who constantly got his nose all up in the Authority's business.

Seth sighed; he seemed to understand where I was getting from. He knew that whenever he was on injury he missed getting in the ring and wrestling, so he knew that I would feel exactly the same way in this instance except I was physically fit and could wrestle but I wasn't allowed to. "Veronica, I know how frustrating it is but you know what Stephanie has said and what she says goes."

By this point I was just pissed off, I was a wrestler not a fucking backup lapdog like those two jackasses that believed they were security. I switched the machine off and growled at my brother. "I have supported you for months Seth, we're family. We're supposed to have each others backs and you certainly don't have mine since you can't seem to support the fact that I am in the WWE because I have a career in wrestling, not carrying a goddamn briefcase for you."

I saw the angry look on my brother's face, I unfortunately always pushed his buttons no matter what I did but I just let my anger free, letting it show on my face as I dismounted the treadmill and locked glares with him. "You should watch what you say, Veronica." He warned in a threatening tone, it was quiet so it was only heard between us. "I may be your brother but don't you ever talk to me like the shit I do isn't important."

"I never said that brother dear." I answered back, my fists clenching at my sides, "You may be my brother but you are not the boss of me and what I do." I say in a defensive tone, his anger clearly spiking as I was staring him down. "I support you because I want to, not because I have to. For once, can you actually support me in something I want to do, not stand around and say nothing to help me." I sighed frustrated and annoyed as i can to a consensus within myself, "In all honesty, even if you don't support it, I am going to talk to them about it."

I could see the visible anger that was coursing through Seth's veins because the one on the side of his neck was dark and pulsing hard. He was certainly trying to control his anger in front of these people who were trying to act like they weren't watching this scene.

"I won't be going out with you tonight. I'm going to stay in the locker room." I said firmly as I reached out to clasp my hands around the straps of my bag I had brought with me when Seth reached out and grabbed my wrist, effectively stopping me in my tracks. I didn't look up at him, I just whispered, "Let go of me, Seth."

"Look at me." He demanded, his voice gravely and deep, the same one he used when he was about to cross the line of being level headed and angry to being lunatic crazy pissed off. "Look at me." He ordered in a louder voice but it was still quiet enough to be kept between us. Being manipulated by him was something I hated, and I hated that I actually did as he asked and looked him in the eyes.

He looked like he was going to rip me a new one, not caring who saw him lose his shit in this moment. We said nothing, just staring each other down, our fiery determined gazes unwavering. I knew I was crazy, I knew there would be consequences later but the fact that I was in a public place made me feel like I was the big shit right. I felt like nothing could scare me, not even the murderous look Seth was giving me.

"Since the Authority isn't here and we are in public and you feel invincible, I am going to let this time slide little sister." Well that was something I was relieved about. I was grateful but I didn't let it show as he continued, "Since you wanna be behind the scenes, you can make sure that security is on their toes tonight with Noble and Mercury tonight. I don't want Randy in the building. Can you handle that?"

I smirked and gave an eye roll, "Piece of cake brother dear. Just keep those two off my ass and we will be just fine." Seth gave a nod as he released my wrist, thrusting my hand away from him as he stomped off to the ring. I guess I had already done part one of Gideon's job, I had pissed the shit out of Seth so he would certainly have a much better workout today once he got rid of his pissy attitude.

* * *

Well it was finally time for Smackdown to begin and my brother had accepted that I wouldn't be walking out carrying his briefcase so he actually looked like he could do a thing or two by himself when he walked out and interrupted Roman and Mark Henry when they were in.

I really enjoyed watching the replay of Roman's speech he made last week on Smackdown after he speared Mark Henry through the barrier. I honestly didn't wish that I had to keep my support for wanting him to win the title a secret. Ever since Seth's betrayal and the split of the Shield, roman had been working his ass off for so long to get this opportunity. The Authority as much as they wanted to do it, couldn't deny him the opportunity to go for the title.

They couldn't do anything about it since he won the Royal Rumble.

The events of Smackdown were slow paced and then it was the gauntlet match between all the contenders who were competing in the match. I was secretly routing for Dean and I was thankful that Noble and Mercury said that they didn't need any help making sure that Randy wasn't getting in so they had left me in my locker room. It was peaceful and quiet in the room and unfortunately my brother required me to be out there for his match against Mark and Roman.

I was freaked out since Kane was his partner and I didn't want to go out there with unpredictable Corporate Kane who just seemed to get off making me feel uncomfortable. Thankfully I was already ready, feeling that since the Authority wasn't here that I could get away with wearing my hair down, a pair of long loose pants and a pair of flats cause these the heels were giving me blisters. I don't know why I felt like I could get away with this, I guess I was being a little bigger than my britches right now.

I don't know where this confidence came from, I honestly felt invincible with it, like I could do anything and I didn't even give a damn who saw it. I felt a little more like myself which is really what I wanted. I was proud of Dean for knocking off Stardust and R-Truth in the gauntlet match. He was doing well against Luke Harper. But it all changed when they got back to their feet and Harper blasted him with a clothesline before he lifted him up into a sit up power bomb.

I practically lost my shit when I saw the way Dean landed on his spine. I knew after that landing, that Dean was in pain. Before the camera panned to the entrance to see Daniel Bryan come in I saw Dean's face as the ref went to check on Dean before calling medics to come and assist. I didn't give two shits about the match right now, I know it was daring and stupid and crazy but I needed right now to see if he was alright.

I knew that he could be a pain to deal with when it came to the medics and I was desperate to make sure that he was actually okay. I had time to do it before I was needed to meet Seth at the Gorilla for his match with Kane against Mark and Roman. Holy shit I was really going to sneak into the medic trainer's room to see Dean. I had an excuse to use, I could just say I was passing by to get some ointment for my brother which wasn't a lie in actuality, it was just a useful cover excuse.

I sighed and grabbed my phone, making sure it was at the ready in case Seth called and wanted me early or anything. I got many strange and curious looked from the tech crew that were walking up and down the halls. Most wrestlers were in the cafeteria and most I saw were rookies that were walking up and down the halls. I just ignored them all as I practiced over what I was going to say when I entered the room.

Fuck my nerves are shot right now, what if I got caught. What if Seth just happens to walk in to the room whilst I am talking with Dean? Worse, what if Kane walks in or even Noble and Mercury. Fuck I am taking a big risk right now. I felt like a teenager sneaking out the house to go to a party or worse, see a boyfriend. Did I really just think that?

 _Yes you did._

God what is wrong with my head. I thought I had found relief in pushing myself through the intense workout that Gideon put me through, it had distracted me for a while and now here I was worrying about the enemy who was my friend. I mean I had deleted the message Dean sent me but I still had his number logged in my phone as unknown. I know I should have deleted it but I don't know if I really wanted to and I really don't know why I wanted to.

Thankfully no one really paid attention to me as I walked through the halls, working my way down the various passages to the medical room, thankfully I was able to find it quickly and there wasn't anyone around when I arrived. The door as expected was closed right now but I could hear Dean's voice through the door. His yells were so clear that it was like he was standing right in front of me. I was hesitant as I reached for the door knob, taking a deep breath as I mentally prepared myself for what I was about to walk into.

I walked right into what looked like a war zone.

There was stuff lying everywhere, bandages, equipment, tables overturned, there was a chair or two broken. Dean was pissed, his face red and angry, the familiar agitated look he got when he was pissed off was present. The poor medic named Maverick was a quivering mess as, he was visibly terrified, trying to calm Dean down as best as he could. "D-Dean, please, c-calm down." He pleaded nervously, his eyes filled with undeniable fear.

Dean growled at him like he was a predator warding off any threats that tried to come near him, I remembered that very well. "Maverick." I said softly as I raised my hands, walking over to the terrified junior medic. He looked at me, his eyes widening to the size of dinner plates when he saw me, partly from relief and from shock. "What's the matter with him?" I question softly when I saw Dean had his back to us so he didn't see me yet.

"He hurt his neck, I'm trying to examine him but he won't let me." He whispered nervously as I ushered him to come closer to me as I kept my eyes trained on Dean, watching him closely.

"What do you think he needs right now?" I ask, my voice filled laced with worry and concern, I don't even care if I am exposing my emotions and care for him right now to this kid my age.

"Just from seeing the way he landed, he might need a muscle cream massaged into his neck but I can't do anything if he won't let me examine him." Maverick answered without hesitation as I breathed quietly.

"Maverick, you swear on your life not to tell anyone if I help you." I was risking everything right now, I just wanted to make sure that dean was okay, I had to make sure that he was okay. Maverick nodded as I answered, "If people ask, you say you were getting me muscle cream for my brother." I say softly, the young medic understanding as he handed me the muscle cream and allowed me to approach Dean hesitantly who still had his back.

He was still growling and pacing around, standing still and hitting the side of his head repeatedly before he started to pace again. When he was stationary for a moment, I made my move and reached out and placed my hand on his shoulder. Out of pure instinct, Dean jerked back and spun round, glaring at me, ready to rip me a new one until he realized who it was. "Veronica?" he asked in a completely shocked and surprised tone as expected.

"Its alright Dean. Just relax, can you do that for me please." I asked softly as I reached forward and took his hands in mine, noticing how soft they were, his skin was soft as silk even though he had been working himself to the bone in the ring. Dean was hesitant, I always knew that had this thing about people touching him, and he was not the friendliest person when he was hurt or injured as you could tell by the state of this room. "Its okay Dean. You can trust me." I assure him, keeping his eyes remained on me, mine on him.

I could see the contemplating look in his eyes, the deep internal debate within him deciding if I was worthy of his trust. After what's happened these months, I can understand his hesitance, but if anything, the events these last few days should have showed him that I care about him. I smiled, relieved when he gave me a curt nod as I lead him over to the examination table, not taking my eyes off of him as he was seated on the table.

I motioned for Maverick to come closer as Dean hung his head low, resting it against my chest so that his neck could be examined. "Maverick is just gonna look, okay." I whisper softly as Dean's hand fall from mine but come to rest on my hips as the young medic starts to examine his neck. I could feel Dean tense when his neck was touched, so to relax and sooth him I threaded my fingers into his hair and gently massaged his scalp.

I had been the only one who had ever been able to do this with him, the level of trust and bond we had shared was deep. Dean didn't let anyone touch him like this, sure he let Roman and Seth give him sideways hugs and that but no one but me was allowed to do things like and it always made me feel special that he trusted me this much. Dean relaxed as I massaged his scalp and allowed Maverick to continue his work.

Minutes that felt like hours passed before Maverick spoke, "Looks like nothing serious. All he needs is to apply deep heat muscle cream to it for a few days." In his hand he held a tube of the cream, looking more cautious than ever.

"I'll apply it for him if you want." I say softly as I offer out my hand to him, waiting for him to hand it over which he does and he looked very relieved that I had offered. I smile as I put some of the cream on my fingers and comb Dean's hair back so I can apply the cream. "If I do it too hard, tell me Dean." I say to him as I gently start massaging the cream into his skin, remembering times I had to do this for all of the members of the Shield, these men seemed to always need care.

I didn't fail to notice Dean gently kneading his thumbs into my skin right on my hip bone, he'd done that before so it felt nice… so familiar it made it seem like everything that happened was a dream. It almost made it feel like Roman and Seth were going to stride into the room, mocking Dean on being an Iron Man, working through the pain and teasing him about him trying to seduce me with his suave ways… but that would be a dream instead of reality.

I let out a sigh of relief when there were no remains of the cream left which meant that I had finally managed to massage it deep into his skin. When I pulled my hand away, Dean looked up at me, his hands never leaving my hips as he stared right into my eyes, a soft smile gracing my face. "Thanks, Veronica." He murmured softly as his dimples made an appearance for the first time in a long time.

Dean always had this bright smile, he never smiled it often but when he did, these dimples he had appeared and it just made him look so cute… I just called Dean Ambrose, the lunatic fringe… cute. What the fuck is wrong with me? Why am I thinking about them making him look so cute when he is this ruggedly handsome man. You don't call a handsome man with a gorgeous body cute.

 _Um… girlfriend, you might wanna rethink those thoughts of yours._

I widened when my own subconscious said that and I realized that I had just thought that Dean was handsome which wasn't a lie in the slightest but me thinking that he was handsome made me blush as I shifted back and out of his reach, much to his confusion. "You're welcome Dean." I said softly, reaching up and subconsciously rubbing my arm.

Dean's mood changed almost instantly when i pulled away. His expression was sour, eyes cold as he turned to Maverick. "Tell no one about this." Dean said in a threatening tone, I didn't see the medic's reaction but I knew that he was probably shaking in his shoes but none the less he was heading Dean's warning. "Now piss off."

I frowned at Dean when I heard the door open and close rather quickly, frowning at him for being so rude but not really surprised by it considering how well I knew Dean Ambrose. "Dean, what is your problem? He was just trying to make sure you were okay. You had no right to threaten him like that since he already said that he wouldn't tell."

Dean gritted his teeth, "You really have this strange way of showing you give the fuck about a person Veronica Rollins." When he said my last name, his voice was filled with so much venom it sounded like it burned him to say it. "You come in here and act as if everything if fucking normal, like its okay to waltz in here and calm me down like you used to one minute and then back away like I am the plague when you realize that you actually have to hate me. What the fuck is up with that?" Dean growls as he stands up abruptly, causing me to back away in fright.

"I'm sorry but I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." I said in a quiet, soft voice, coiling in on myself a little.

"You are fucking with my head because you can't make up your fucking mind about whether or not you fucking want me around or not." Dean hissed angrily, I was surprised at how he was acting in this moment. I thought after that night up in my hotel room that we were okay, that he understood and knew how much I cared about him and Roman.

"I don't understand, Dean." I stutter when I see the look of anger he had, he looked just about ready to let the lunatic free so he could go bat shit crazy or something.

"Very original coming from you." Dean scoffed as he stormed towards me, causing me to back away in fright until my back was pressed against the wall with Dean's hands slapping the wall on each side of my head, caging me in. I was generally quite terrified in this moment; Dean projecting his anger on me was far more terrifying than seeing him take it out on a defenseless chair or table or whatever was in the room in that moment.

Dean was intimidating, I felt so small, any bravery or confidence I had early today had dissipated and was replaced with unbridled fear; Dean was so angry I thought for a moment that steam was going to blow out his flared nostrils and his ears. His deep breaths were loud and accompanied by growls in between some of them. His eyes were so dark that I thought that they were a completely different color to his natural eye color that was usually tender and soft when he looked at me. Every single muscle in his body was tight, harder than steel, his jaw locked stiff in place when he spoke.

"One minute you are telling me straight to my face that you fucking hate my guts and want nothing to do with me, purposely hurting me and then the next you are acting as if you give a damn about me and my well being." He ground out, I could already feel the guilt within me rising, I could see the frustration and tension flowing off of Dean, I hated seeing it, hated knowing that I was the cause of it all because he had done nothing to deserve it. "If I had of known that saving you would have gotten my head and heart fucked like this, I wouldn't have done it because right now, I fucking regret doing it because this is what I fucking get for caring."

That… stung. It really was one of the most hurtful things I had ever had be said to my face, I didn't know why it hurt so much, I knew I deserved it but that didn't mean it didn't hurt any less. I didn't even hold back as the tears gathered in my eyes, ashamed of myself I looked away from him and bit my lip to the point where I was sure that there was blood because of the metallic taste in my mouth.

I didn't even say anything; I didn't even know what to think anymore. I didn't know what I was doing anymore; I was just so hurt over everything that it was just killing me on the inside. I couldn't even stop what I said from coming out because it all hurt too much, "I'm not sorry for anything I've done for you and Roman." It was soft but I knew it had not only silenced but shocked Dean because out of the corner of my eye Dean's face which showed all the shock he must have been feeling.

His eyes had returned to normal, I knew it was the other Dean, not the angry lunatic surfacing; he honestly seemed almost unable to comprehend what I had just said and was obviously shocked by what he had said to me. He didn't move, neither did I, tears falling from my eyes as I breathe in shakily?

"I don't regret it either, Dean." I whispered as I screw my eyes so tight that I don't have to see his face, I say nothing else, it's not that I don't want to, I just know that I don't have the right. I let out a heavy sigh as I open my arms and duck under Dean's arm that were both still pressed to the wall. I hang my head low and walk to the door but I stop when my hand rests on the door knob and I am tempted to look back at Dean but stop myself and just leave the room.

Maverick was outside, waiting with the cream I needed for my brother which I took and thanked him, drying my tears away in the process as I walk away from the room, just thinking how stupid and reckless I was. Seriously, what was I thinking doing that? I obviously wasn't thinking because I did it without any form of consideration at all. I was so thoughtless in my actions; at least Dean had the decency to check on me where as I go to him without even disguising myself so no one would be suspicious.

I was so stupid for actually thinking I could go ahead and do that, I don't know what I was thinking right now, I didn't even know why I felt the need to go check on him. I know I still cared but I was so scared that something worse had happened to him… I was genuinely terrified when I saw how he landed, it made me feel fear like nothing I had ever felt before. In that moment, I was like what if it was serious and I'd lost him… I was terrified that I had lost him.

God everything was messing with my goddamn head and it was so frustrating. I felt like my head was about to explode right now, behind my eyes were throbbing painfully indicating that I had yet another migraine from these aggressively conflicting thoughts.

I didn't even know where I was walking, the hallways were empty in this area and I was preoccupied with currently drying my eyes and ridding any remains of my tears, I didn't want any of my weakness and vulnerability to be exposed in this moment. I honestly wasn't looking where I was going so when I fell face first to the floor, I had no idea what I had tripped over.

I landed with a heavy thud on the floor, the palms of my hands practically slapping the concrete ground before me in an attempt to stop myself from seriously hurting myself. I took me a moment to realize that I was on the floor but I was very confused by the very warm thing that was pressed against the top of my foot. It felt like skin against my own so hesitantly I turned my head to the right and my eyes widened when I saw what I had tripped over was an arm that was linked to a familiar person.

Mark Henry lay on the floor, un-moving, eyes closed.

My eyes widened in realization when I scurried to my feet and crawled over to the obviously unconscious man and placed my hand on his back, "Mark? Mark? Wake up Mark?" I repeated as I tapped his cheek and kneaded his back in an attempt to shake him awake but he was out.

Dammit, he is supposed to have a match with Roman against Seth and Kane… bloody fuck! I punched the wall, frustrated and angry because I knew, I knew that this was my brother's dirty work. He had always made things work to his advantage, always used a cheater's method to get to the top… that was the Authority influencing him. He wasn't even going to give Roman a fair fucking fight, gah I hate him for doing this.

Mark needed assistance and he needed it now.

The minute that thought crossed my mind, the incessant vibrating of my phone caught my attention. I growled when I saw that it was Seth texting me.

 _Time to get to the gorilla. We're on in five. - Seth_

I gritted my teeth, completely torn about what to do. I couldn't just leave Mark like this, I couldn't leave Roman in the dark, questioning where his partner was and letting Seth and Kane brutalize him. Fuck, I was about to do something brave but completely and utterly stupid right now. It was so stupid that I knew that if my brother found this out, he would kill me but I scrambled to my feet and moved rapidly ran towards the nearest entrance.

Thank god I knew where I was because I found the entrance easily with a security guard waiting patiently in front of the door. And thank god it was a woman, she held a stoic and blank expression on her face with her arms crossed over her chest. She noticed me, seeming to instantly recognize me. "What's wrong miss?" She asked when she noticed that I was out of breath and panicked.

I quickly came up with a story and spouted it out in a desperate and alerting manor, "I think I saw Randy Orton down that way." I lied, almost effortlessly as I pointed down the hall I had come down, "I don't know how he got in but he was heading down that way." The woman nodded and dashed that way, causing me to sigh in relief knowing that someone was going to find Mark Henry so with relief on my part knowing that at least somehow, Roman would get his now 2 on 1 handicap match memo.

I slowly made my way down the hall, going a completely different way to find my way back to gorilla where Seth was already waiting there for me and I could distinctly hear the sound of Mark Henry's entrance music playing but sadly I knew that Mark wouldn't be coming. I looked at my brother as he handed me his briefcase as I held it for him. I looked sadly on the screen and saw them showing the footage of trainers and medics surrounding the unconscious Mark.

Seth was laughing, it was evil and maniacal with a smirk on his face as he signaled for his music to begin. I could already hear the boos as we stepped out, I felt undeniable guilt within me, just completely ignoring the fact that there were security guard following behind Noble and Mercury who were behind me as I mindlessly did my duty and followed my brother. Looking around I could see people eyeing me curiously, many of them shocked obviously by my attire.

Seth had looked at me the same way when I appeared but he seemed to let it go but Kane held a permanent scowl on his face, obviously not liking the fact that I was in his own mind, manipulating the fact that the Authority wasn't here to rebel a little but I honestly didn't give a damn about any of it. Everything was just so confusing, so overwhelming that I just ignored my surroundings. I couldn't even bring myself to look up at Roman as I made my way over to my seat next to the commentator's table, more specifically by the King himself.

He smiled weakly at me, and I cracked a weak one as I looked forward and saw Roman looking at me, his usual personna clear as day. He had his game face on but his eyes told an entire story, he was asking me if I knew. I knew I would have the chance to explain everything so I gave a weak shake that wasn't very noticeable as I stared blankly at the ring, not wanting to watch two people, one of them my own brother, beating down on a man who had just fought for his way up the ladder to earn the right he had earned.

It was a back and forth thing, I was glad I wasn't made to possibly partake in distracting Roman like Jamie and Joey had obviously been told to do it. Yet again the thoughts were conflicted, everything I was feeling right now was driving me insane within my own skull. I hung my head a little low to hide the weak smile forming when I saw Roman nail Seth with a tilt-a-whirl slam but I could already see Noble and Mercury getting involved.

But Roman fought back hard, nailing Seth with a superman punch as Seth went to give him a flying knee and then he hit Kane who was the legal man with a powerful spear and pinned him for the win. I was a little surprised, Roman had really done it. He had beat Seth all on his own and I couldn't have been happier. I rolled my eyes when my big brother started throwing a hissy fit like he always did when his plans never worked.

I smiled over at Jerry 'the King' Lawler as I went to reach for the briefcase but froze when that all to familiar music played, a nightmarish reminder of the newest edition to my nightmarish dreams shelf in my brain.

 _I hear voices in my head, They council me, They understand, they talk to me…_

I looked in disbelief and saw that Randy came in through the audience entrance on my right and slithered into the ring right when Seth was turning around. I was up on my feet but I was frozen on the spot, watching as he took out anyone and everyone that came at him.

The man was having an RKO party, showing off vintage Orton before he stalked Seth who was trying to get back up. I was frozen, completely still, watching what was happening transpire before my eyes. He never got the chance to hit my brother with his finisher since both Noble and Mercury took one each which allowed Seth to scurry up to the top of the ramp and meet the gaze of his Wrestlemania opponent as his music played to rub Seth the wrong way even more.

The audience was loud in their cheers for the Viper, which were still loud from him RKO'ing Mercury in mid air to save his boss. The man turned and looked at me, meeting my stoic gaze as I he watched me with an amused smile. The man slithered out the ring and stood right in front of me. I frowned, watching him approach me, putting up a brave front as he stands before me. Subconsciously I am gripping the handle of the briefcase, ready to strike in-case he tried anything.

He just smirked at me, leaning in close to the point where I could feel his breath on my neck, it was unpleasant and made chills run down my spine, "Thanks for helping me get in sweetheart." He said before he licked his lips, my eyes widening at what he had just said. "I wouldn't have been able to get in if it weren't for your conflicted loyalty." He whispered so no one but me could hear before he pulled away and licked his lips, that same sadistic look on his face as he backed away, "See you soon, little Rollins."

I watched him walk away before I frowned and walked over to check on Joey who was still recovering from that vicious RKO, my brain unable to comprehend exactly what was the point of Randy saying that to me. I just didn't know why in all honestly I couldn't find myself minding that randy had given my brother his very much emphatic warning for Wrestlemania.

The Viper was coming for him and at this stage in my life, I didn't know if I honestly wanted to be there.

* * *

 ** _KDOH:_** _so, loads of surprising revelations huh. Hope you enjoyed how things have been going, a little more confusion in poor little old Veronica's head. You must think I enjoy tormenting her with these confusing thoughts; it's just part of my big plan. I am getting really excited because we are nearing Wrestlemania in the story and I have very interesting things that are going to happen in that chapter. I am seriously so proud of how well this is going and is being responded to, I appreciate all the love and support you are giving me for this story. Spurs me on to research harder, (I am like already at my favorite pivotal event Pay-Per-View in my planning which I thought would have take me a lot longer to get to but I am so proud of myself) anyway, hope you enjoyed, drop a review and I'll see you all in two weeks._


	9. Crazies in the House

Family Doubts

 _ **Summary**_ : Veronica Rollins was excited to join her brother Seth in the WWE. She was respected and loved by the WWE Universe but that love and respect is turned to hatred when she joins The Authority because her brother did. Not long after, she still wonders if she made the right choice when she starts to fraternize with none other than Dean Ambrose and starts to fall for him. (OC/Ambrose)

~.~.~.~.~

 _ **KDOH:** wow guys, thank you for all the awesome reviews. I cant believe that i got 75 reviews for just eight chapters. I feel so honored because i honestly didn't know if anyone would take to my story and to have all you amazing fans and all this amazing support. Thank you all so so much. Anyway, that last chapter was very surprising for a lot of you like i knew it would but it had to be done. Anyway, here is chapter nine, kind of doesn't have anything too dramatic, slightly fillerish but not really since we learn a little more about Veronica's past and we see a familiar face. Hope you like it. and because of all your awesome reviews, it motivated me to update early yet again.  
_

~.~.~.~.~

Chapter Nine: Crazies in the House

Veronica Rollins Point of View

Since Smackdown, what Dean had said, it hadn't stopped bothering me, for various reasons obviously. He was justified in saying what he said, in fact he had every right to say what he said because I was giving him false hope towards something that would never ever happen. It wasn't fair to him; I had no right going there and claiming to care about him but want nothing to do with him.

I was sure with all this that I would have a permanent migraine.

No matter how much I tried to push all my feelings and all these overwhelming emotions aside, it just hadn't been easy, especially when all I was allowed to do was remain inside and take care of my brother, catering to his every need the next morning after he was brought back by Noble and Mercury, completely trashed. I was really worried about him; I mean things were okay between us, he didn't lay a hand on me after I had my sort of rebellious rip on him.

Thankfully Seth had already spoken to Stephanie and Triple H, they let it slide this time considering my brother was the golden boy.

I had to push all my feelings and thoughts aside because I was currently looking for my brother, curious as to where he had vanished to without telling me. He's usually got me caught up on his exact location, the paranoia within him had grown exceedingly high since Randy's surprise attacks on him but the fact that he hadn't so much as demanded that I do anything and everything for him today, I was worried.

No matter how much of an ass he could be, no matter how much of an unbearable prick he was sometimes, he was my brother, the only family I had so I was genuinely worried. I had been so distracted, I almost the murmuring voices that were round the corner. Me being me, curiosity got the better of me and I pressed myself against the wall and tip toed quietly forward until I could peak round the corner.

Seth was standing there with Triple H.

I was about to make my presence known but something my brother was saying caused me not to.

"…I already have everything set with the crew." Seth said with what appeared to be a knowing smirk, causing me to frown. "Wrestlemania is going to be insane."

Triple H grinned, patting Seth on the shoulder, "We've invested a lot into you kid and you've got what it takes to be the Man. You're the future of this company, Seth, and I am looking forward to watching your wonderful plan unfold at Wrestlemania."

I frowned as I remained pressed against the wall. _Plan? What plan is he talking about? What's he got planned for Wrestlemania?_ I continued to listen on curiously and in that moment I noticed that J &J were there as well, Noble was holding Seth's briefcase to his chest but he was patting it, as if he knew something that caused them all to smile wickedly. "You won't be disappointed." Seth said, his tone of voice basically guaranteeing the meaning of his statement. "No one and I mean no one will see what I have planned coming and its going to be perfect to see it all unfold on the grandest stage of them all."

"I look forward to seeing it." Triple H acknowledged with a smile on his face as Seth took his briefcase and they went their separate ways. Thankfully neither came in the direction of where I was spying on them from. This whole private discussion, I wondered why I wasn't included in it.

I mean of course Wrestlemania was a big deal, like a really big deal for the Authority. My brother and the leader of this band of justice bringers, Triple H were going to war with two individuals who wanted nothing more than to destroy the columns that held up the almighty Authority and tear it to the ground.

 _There's another thing you are forgetting, Veronica._

I had to think long and hard and then it came to me. The briefcase, was… was my brother planning to use it at Wrestlemania. I honestly didn't know if I would believe that my brother would be able to do it. As much as I loved him, he had become this slimy cheating rat, when he had to fight on his own, the Authority always ended up getting involved. My brother wouldn't have the balls to cash in at Wrestlemania.

Brock Lesnar terrified my brother, he wanted nothing to do with the beast incarnate and of course he didn't want anything to do with Roman either. Roman's climb had shocked my brother, and truth be told he was intimidated by the Samoan powerhouse. It was honestly very strange, I just don't understand why my brother is being secretive about stuff, it's not the first time I haven't been informed about one of his crazy schemes and I was completely hurt by the fact that he kept excluding me from stuff.

I honestly was worried because I honestly wasn't sure about what my brother did most of the time anymore. It sometimes felt like since he had gotten that rotten briefcase, he's become a whole different person, no, since he turned on our family, our brothers, he had changed. I knew that long before, he was already acting strangely but now, he had quite literally become a different version of himself, he became his opposite and it scared me.

It scared me just how little about him anymore.

I couldn't dwell on it. Sure when we were at the shows, he was his opposite but away from there, there were still remains of my brother, he was still the same man knew and grew up loving, remembering how always protected me because growing up was a rough life for us and it always had been. He was the protector I needed in my life, my saving grace and I loved him so dearly.

I could always remember this time when he surprised me, he had always been busy with work and I remember that I had a play on and he had told me that he wasn't going to make it to the first night show. I had bought him a ticket and everything, had a seat in the front row reserved for him because originally he had said he was going to be there and then told me he couldn't make it.

I was sixteen, and had gotten a lead role in the play we were doing that semester, it was Romeo and Juliet and all my hard work had paid off and I got the lead. I was so excited but at the same time I was sad that my brother wasn't going to make it. I smiled at the memory of how he surprised me that night…

* * *

 _Opening night, busy night, so much nerves, so many people on edge. I myself was nervous too. The school really went all out when it came to their plays, especially the drama department who had always had so much invested into it. The show was about to start in ten minutes and I was still seated at the dressing table in the classroom turned dressing room for tonight._

 _I was dressed and ready to go but I was sad when I should have been so excited since tonight was going to me my night to prove myself as an actress. Everyone doubted me when I was cast as Juliet and tonight was going to be my night to prove to them just why I was chosen to be Juliet, to show them what our director and teacher, Mr. Daniels saw in me and why he believed in me._

" _Veronica, I have a delivery that was just dropped off for you." One of the stage hands, a girl with blonde hair tied in a ponytail wearing a black shirt and trousers and a pair of sneakers with green eyes named Madison I believe announced as she entered the room. In her hand she had a vase with a big bouquet of flowers._

" _Thanks Mads." I said with a smile as she set the flowers down on the table for me before she walked away and closed the door behind her. I smiled as I reached up and pulled the card from the flowers. It was a regular sized card with a colorful and bold I'm sorry written on the front. I opened the card and smiled as I read it._

* * *

 ** _Hey little sis  
_**

 ** _I am so sorry I can't be there to see you tonight. I'm a pretty shitty brother for not being there for you and I am so sorry. I know the flowers won't make up for me not being there to see you perform. It's a start to make-up for it. I love you Vee and I am looking forward to you blasting my ear off, telling me every detail of your amazing performance. You're gonna rock the house and knock everyone's socks off. Best of luck Superstar, you're gonna be an amazing Juliet._**

 ** _Love you_**

 ** _From your shit ass big brother  
Seth Rollins_**

* * *

 _I smiled, grateful for the gesture. I am glad I had my make-up on because it prevented me from bursting into tears and ruining my make-up. "Show time." I said as I stood up and flattened the skirt of my dress before walking out the room to go and do what I had been waiting to do for so long._

* * *

 _So far everything had been going well and everyone was happy and pleased with my performance so far. We were about to start Act II Scene II, the one referred to as the balcony scene and I was so excited because this is my favoritism scenes of all the scenes. I was already in place to walk onto the balcony set decoration that the art department made for us, and awaited my queue._

 _It came in the form of a single line spoken by our selected Romeo._

" _He jests at scars that never felt a wound." I stepped up to the window which was open and looked out over the audience, as if I am looking out longingly at the sky as he speaks my favorite line. "But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Juliet is the sun!"I listen intently to his speech, still looking out at the audience but I freeze when I see the back door open and reveal someone that I thought wouldn't appear tonight._

 _Seth_

 _He looked out of breath, his shoulder length black hair was down, and appeared to be wet, so it was obvious he must have just come from his show he had to do tonight. He was dressed in the very pair of Jeans and the same plain black shirt he left the house in this morning. He was looking right at me and he smiled as he made his way over to his seat._

 _Thankfully his smile brought me back to reality cause I was able to deliver my first line of the scene whilst still looking at my brother, "Ay Me!"_

 _Seth smiles at me, I can see the pride in his air as he mouths to me, 'You are doing awesome.' At me._

 _And in that moment I know that I can do this without any fear, he was here, watching me, looking prouder than ever as I get back into my character and act the way we rehearsed as I speak, "O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?"_

* * *

I had gotten a standing ovation from the audience at the end of the show, led by my brother which just brought me to tears almost and with a nod from the director; I quite literally jumped off the stage into my brother's arms. I had never been more grateful because it turned out that his opponent he was supposed to be wrestling had gotten injured so they said he could go. It was an hours drive out of town and he made it back in time to see the scene I had rehearse and practiced a thousand times in front of him and it just made it so much better and more amazing.

That was my brother, the man I knew and loved so dearly.

I smiled as I turned on my heel and headed towards catering, the smile on my face never fading as I made my way there to grab a bite to eat cause I was starving and cause if I didn't eat, the events of tonight were going to get my anxiety flared. Not only was the Beast Incarnate here but Roman had confirmed that he was going to confront him but they didn't know when it would happen but Brock Lesnar was here and I really was scared of running into him here.

And the show itself had organized for Randy Orton to have a match against a selected opponent chosen by the WWE Universe themselves. The choices were Big Show, Corporate Kane and of course, my brother, Seth Rollins and J&J Security. Yes, Seth would have to tag with his security guards in a three on one handicap match against Randy if he was selected and it was obvious what the WWE was going to do.

It was pretty obvious that the audience would chose Seth, they wanted Randy to beat the living daylights out of him and they would probably pay all they have just to see it before Wrestlemania. Truth is, I would vote to see Seth go up against Randy too.

Catering was buzzing with life, so many wrestlers were getting food before the show, most only having fruit. I knew many people were looking at me questioningly as I walked up to the main table and grabbed a chicken sandwich and a bottle of water and sat down at a free table. I pulled out my phone to see just what was going up on Twitter and all that, smiling when I saw a trending topic being not only who Randy's partner but also about the impending meeting between Brock and Roman.

The sandwiches were always delicious and I was really enjoying this but I felt a presence near me. I looked up and my eyes widened when I saw that it was the craziest Diva in the entire WWE, AJ Lee standing before me, looking ready for the show since she and Paige according to my memory had to decide who was going to face Nikki Bella for the WWE Divas Championship. The show was already underway, and I found the interaction between Stephanie, Sting and Triple H very tense and exciting.

I didn't know why AJ was standing there but she had that innocent and sweet smile on her face. "Do you mind if I take a seat?" She asked, her hands behind her back but she had a placed an apple juice on the table.

"Sure." I mumbled, feeling awkward when I saw that many of the Divas present were staring at AJ. They all knew who I was but that didn't mean any of them liked me since I joined my brother so I was surprised that AJ was standing here, wanting to sit down on a table with me.

She smiled and plopped herself right in the seat, smiling as she opened her bottle of juice and took a sip. "So how have you been, Veronica?" She asked simply as she checked her nails once she placed her bottle on the table.

"Fine." I said as I felt entirely awkward in this moment right now. I just decided that I needed to get straight to the bottle of this, "Wouldn't you rather sit somewhere else since it's me?" I say as I bite into my sandwich, watching AJ closely as she looks up at me and just smiled.

"Nope." She said, popping the 'p' to emphasize as she goes back to checking her nails before she speaks again, "They may think you're some traitor Veronica but I honestly don't and in all honesty, so does Paige." She answering simply, causing me to frown. "You didn't do it willingly and no one else sees how much you hate being Seth's lap doggie."

I said nothing after she spoke just because I honestly didn't now what to say since, she had actually stunned me. Even though AJ and I had been rivals for years when I still wrestled in the ring she wasn't as bad as everyone made her out to be. When Punk left the WWE, I was the only one who really didn't criticize her about it since she was in love with him and married to him. She was crazy at times but she had her moments.

"Look Veronica. Most people don't like you since you went with the Authority and joined your brother but most don't know you like I did." She said softly, it was quiet enough that no one could really hear her. "If you ever need anything at all-" she said softly digging in her pocket, inconspicuously passing something over to me, "-give me a call since not many people like me back here either."

I looked at the paper and saw it was her number and it caused me to smile slightly, "Thanks." I whispered softly, a sudden cheer from the audience caught my attention since I looked up and saw on the television that was put in catering that R-Truth had just pinned Stardust and without even realizing it, I smiled as Dean appeared in the ring looking out of breath and slightly in pain.

It was amusing to watch Dean interact with Truth since he had a little silliness and craziness in him. Truth was doing his little dance and then he pointed at Dean with the audience cheering cause they wanted him to dance. I actually couldn't believe what I was seeing when Dean actually mimicked Truth's dance almost to a tee, giving it his own flair as the audience cheered.

I smiled and shook my head, Dean was so crazy and never backed down from anything and that was just so amusing and entertaining and fun which is a side you never really saw Dean on screen. When I looked down away from the screen when the advert for choosing Randy's opponent tonight appear on the screen did I see the AJ was looking at me with a knowing smile.

"Don't worry Veronica. It's okay to watch and enjoy." She said with an innocent smile as she stood up and walked out the room as I put the piece of paper away as I opened my messaging app and typed a quick text to Seth.

 _Hey Seth, should I meet you at the gorilla in case you are selected for the match with Randy tonight?_

It didn't take long for a reply to come through.

 _ **Of course. Need you there now to wait with us. Can't carry my own briefcase can I?**_ \- Seth

I rolled my eyes at the statement as I replied back that I was in catering and that I would be on my way shortly to meet him there since the ten man tag match that was scheduled for tonight between ten superstars who were involved in the Andre the Giant 20 Man Memorial Battle Royal.

I ate the rest of my sandwich and made my way down the halls towards the gorilla, staring down at my phone when I walked right into something hard and warm, almost dropping my phone to the floor. A set of hands had wrapped around my waist and held me steady so I didn't fall flat on the floor as my hands pressed against the chest of whoever I walked into to steady myself.

When I looked up I stared right into the deathly familiar baby blue eyes of the man whose life I had probably screwed up because of my actions. My best friend, my brother… Dean. He looked down at me with this look of concern that just made my stomach feel queasy; as if there was fluttering butterflies in my gut as my pulse quickened as he looked down at me.

Neither of us spoke, there was this shroud of silence that surrounded us, our eyes just focused on one another. For what seemed like hours was mere seconds before Dean opened his mouth and spoke, "You alright."

I nod, looking down and biting my lip, noticing that his hands are still wrapped around my waist and when I tried to back away, I noticed then tighten slightly, as if to keep me from running away from him. "I should go." I say sadly, the hurt hitting me a little harder than I expected. Even after everything he had said, he was still concerned about me.

I wasn't the only one who was being confused by the others actions.

When I tried to move away, Dean still kept his arms around my waist, still holding me dangerously close to his body. I didn't dare look him in the eye, so I focused on his arms that were still wrapped around my waist. I glared at them, trying to will them away from around me so I could escape from him and run away from the pain instead of facing him like I knew he obviously wanted. "You need to let me go, Dean." I whisper softly, freezing when I feel him grasp my chin and turn my head so I am looking him in the eyes.

They were soft, filled with unreadable emotions, something I still hadn't become accustom to yet whenever I looked into his eyes. I tried to look away but he kept me from doing say as he spoke, "If you are going to ask me something, at least have the decency to look me in the eye." Unlike his soft, warm gaze, his tone was icy and cold and made goosebumps rise to my skin as my heart clenched tightly.

"I'm sorry I walked into you Dean." I said as I could feel the tears already forming, "I'm sorry for everything." I was already starting to choke up on my words but held it together as long as I could. "You need to let me go, Dean." And I didn't mean just in this moment. He was right about so much, he didn't deserve this king of shit I was putting him through, the only way for him to be happy was for me to let him walk away from me for good.

I could see Dean from, obviously wanting more elaboration. I had hoped that I would be able to avoid this conversation and him forever but sadly it come sooner than I had hoped. I wasn't ready to say good bye, I wanted to cling to some desperate form of hope that maybe just maybe, he would change his mind and still want me around but I knew he wouldn't, not after all this stuff I've put him through. He didn't deserve this.

"Neither of deserve the pain we are causing each other," I sigh taking in a very deep breath and finally he allows me to look away as I speak, my voice filled with so much regret and sorry that I didn't even recognize my own voice, "Its better if we just say good bye and forget each other because right now, we are just hurting each other and confusing each other about where we stand and I cant let myself hurt you anymore, Dean, so please, let me go. Let me walk away for good this time. Please." I plead, looking back into his eyes with tear filled ones.

I notice the confusion in his eyes, I know he knows exactly what I am saying because his arms have loosened around my waist, enough for me to pull away from him and back away from him.

"You were right about everything, Dean." I say softly, feeling completely overwhelmed and broken by the current situation that was befalling us in this moment. "I'm sorry I caused you so much distress, Dean. I'm just sorry." I walked away before he could say anything, I just wanted to get away because that hurt more than I realized.

I felt so empty, so hollow now that I had told him good bye. My heart didn't want it to be real and I didn't understand why because it wasn't just because of him being my best friend, a brother to me, no it was something more and I didn't understand it. All I knew is that saying good bye to him practically killed me inside and walking away again hurt even more than the last time.

I was walking aimlessly towards the gorilla to meet my brother, uncertain of how to act or feel, all I knew is that I had a job to do and I needed to do it. When I arrived at the gorilla, the members of the authority were all present. Big Show was dressed and ready in his ring gear, Kane stood there with just his trousers on and of course my brother was in his gear with Noble and Mercury right beside him.

I thankfully had been able to get rid of any remains of my tears that had gathered in my eyes so I looked like I normally did, a smile plastered on my face as my brother greeted me with a small smile. "Glad you're here." Noble said as he all but shoved the briefcase in my hands, "That was getting heavy and I was sick of doing your job." I rolled my eyes as I stepped closer to Jamie and looked him dead in the eyes as I held the briefcase by my side.

"I would have figured that it was a step up from being Randy's play toy." I mocked, instantly smirking at the angry look that appeared on the little bastard's face. "Besides, its not like you could do my job anyway Noble. You'd lose the briefcase within the first half an hour you held it."

He looked about ready to take a swing at me but sadly before he he could, Mercury pulled him back and patted his shoulder, "Calm down."

Noble looked about ready to say something when the sound of Booker-T's voice rang loud and clear with the accompaniment of a loud cheer from the audience, _"The winner is Seth Rollins and J &J security!"_ the entrance music had started in the middle of his announcement as Mercury looked at me and then at Noble.

"Our fight is with Randy, not her."

Noble nodded as they followed Seth out towards the entrance gorilla and walked out, with me following right behind them, the audience excited to see Randy finally get his hands on the three stooges. Ha ha ha, I love that nickname for them but the stooges are Noble and Mercury. They had already stripped off their ties and suit jacket as they made their way towards the ring.

I was walking beside Seth as he turned and said over to me, "I want you to sit at the commentary table and make sure to leave my briefcase by the steps." He asked me with a smile on his face, "Make sure to sit by JBL."

"No problem brother." I said back to him as I walked round the ring, making sure to leave his briefcase by the steel stairs like he had requested and make my way over to the announce table.

"Ah look who we have here with us today." JBL said with a smile on his face as I sit next to him and happily accept the head-set he offered me. "Veronica Rollins, sister of Mr. Money in the Bank, Seth Rollins."

I smile at JBL, he always loved my brother so I was going to enjoy talking with him cause he was always so much fun to talk to. "Thank you for the introduction, its great to be here." I say as I look at the ring and see that Seth has chosen Joey Mercury to be the one to start the match with randy who doesn't look so pleased by the choice.

"So Veronica, what's your take on the whole situation with Randy Orton?" Michael Cole asked me as the match got underway.

"Well, it was no secret that I never liked Randy. He attacked my brother. I think his name suits him. He's a viper, manipulative, slippery, a master of disguise when it comes to every situation he has been in." I explain as I see him arguing with Seth after he planted Mercury into the floor.

"I never asked but are you alright after what the Viper did a few weeks ago on RAW?" JBL asked, concern in his voice which just made me smile.

"Yes, I have recovered well and I am just glad that I had the satisfaction of knocking him with my brother's briefcase." I said with a smile which caused JBL to smirk.

"That's what I love. A girl who can hold her own." JBL said with a chuckle which just made me smile as I looked back to the ring and saw that Randy had thrown Noble out the ruing, almost knocking my brother off the side of the ring. Randy tried to get his hands on Seth but a distraction from Mercury caused Seth to kick him in the side of the head.

It honestly didn't take long with Randy to gain control again, and set up Mercury for his vintage Orton DDT and of course Noble being in the words of Chris Jericho, the stupid idiot that he is decided to try and help his buddy but too got set up. I couldn't help but smile as the two stooges were planted into the mat. "You seemed to enjoy that." Booker commented as he noticed my face.

"Its no secret that I really don't like Noble and Mercury but I like Joey more than Jamie so I find it amusing is all." I say with a smile as I watch Randy set up Jamie for the RKO and in that moment my brother tries to hit him with the Curb Stomp, only to miss. Randy tries to RKO him but my brother managed to counter, shoving him towards Mercury who met the mat because he was close-lined over the top rope.

I rolled my eyes as my brother high tailed it out of the ring when Randy came after him like the chicken he was and sadly his distraction didn't work as Randy planted Noble into the mat with a vicious RKO, his eyes never leaving Seth as he pinned Noble for the win.

"Do you think Randy is ready for Wrestlemania, Veronica?" JBL asked as I watched the interaction on the screen.

"Randy definitely is but make no mistake gentleman. My brother is ready for Wrestlemania." I said softly as I smiled at Michael Cole. "He may look anything but ready but trust me when I say that my brother always has a plan. You named him the Architect for a reason Michael."

Michael nodded in understanding as I looked over at JBL who looked slightly baffled that I had spoken exactly what he was obviously going to say.

"I like this girl." JBL said with a chuckle as he leaned back into his seat. "I hope you are going to stay on commentary for the rest of the show because you make it so much more entertaining." He said with a smile as I listened in on the headset and got the a-okay from the show director.

"Looks like I'm going to be on commentary with you tonight." I say with a smile as JBL cheers happily.

* * *

The show was very entertaining to watch from commentary and I honestly enjoyed hearing these men argue and share a few laughs here and there and now it was time for the singles match between Daniel Bryan and Dolph Ziggler. They were both in the ring and it was time to announce who the guest referee for the match was and Booker-T was going to do it.

"Ladies and Gentleman, it is time to find out who will be the special guest referee in the match against Dolph Ziggler and Daniel Bryan." He said from in the middle of the ring as the name appeared on the screen but he held his hand up and stopped the drum roll. "I would like to invite our special guest on commentary tonight, Veronica Rollins to announce the winner."

I was shocked to say the least but smiled as I stood up and took the microphone that JBL was offering to me as I removed my headset and spoke into the microphone, the drum roll began again as I read off the list of names, and waited for the percentages to show who the winner is. And it was no surprise who I had to announce so I gave him the best introduction I could.

"And your winner is the Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose!" I said as I looked at the entrance and watched hesitantly as he strolled out, my nerves were practically on edge since I saw him looking right at me as he walked down with his referee shirt in his back pocket.

Watching the match was thoroughly entertaining, Ziggler and Bryan had great chemistry in the ring but what I was focused on me was Dean, walking around the ring like he was the big shit, seemingly enjoying being in this new authoritative roll of his. It was certainly entertaining when Daniel and Dolph started trading slaps and punches because I got to watch Dean encourage it and it just made me smile.

I couldn't help but notice all of the sideways glances he was giving me throughout the match. They weren't noticeable by anyone else but I knew what to look for when he glanced my way. I couldn't read what his emotions were telling me but I did know that he wasn't really trying to hide the fact that he kept looking towards me.

He used the distraction of Dolph outside the ring to look my way before they both sent each other over the barricade into the timekeepers area. It was really a back and forth match but in the end, Ziggler suckered Daniel in and hit him with a supper kick and nailed him with a vicious Zig Zag.

I watched with curiosity as Dean raised Dolph's hand but when he tried to check if Dolph was okay, obviously a little concerned about Dolph but the Show Off like I knew he would, acted like a complete dick and shoved Dean away and of course the Lunatic Fringe was not taking that.

The minute Ziggler was planted into the mat with Dirty Deeds, he slid out the ring and the audience exploded in applause when he pulled the ladder out and all shit broke loose. I almost lost control of myself and rand to go and check on Dean to see if he was okay after that nasty fall but I managed to restrain myself at the last second. In all honesty I wanted to get the hell out of this ring right now cause I knew what was coming next and that was Brock Lesnar.

* * *

I couldn't stand knowing the fact that Roman was going to be walking out here and facing the man he would be fighting at Wrestlemania. In all honesty, it didn't take long for him to come out, Heyman had just about rounded up his speech when Roman's music began and everyone watched anxiously as he came down to the ring. When he hopped over the barricade, he stopped and turned his head and looked at me.

I could see the surprise in his grey eyes as he looked at me but also the concern as he he turned his head and looked at his opponent and ascended the stairs and climbed through the ropes and stared him down. I was scared right now cause Lesnar was unpredictable and I honestly didn't know what Roman was going to do but I knew for sure he was going to provoke the beast and I had a front row seat to it right now.

The two stared down, I ignored the commentators and just focused on what was transpiring before me in the ring. When Brock rose the belt, looking at JBL's screen I saw roman had that focus determined look in his eye and it made me terrified at what he was going to do as he looked at the belt with this look of hunger, of want. He looked at it with a soul mission and purpose in mind, he wanted the belt and by the statement he was about to make, he was going to take it from the Beast…

…and take it he did.

The audience was loud when Roman reached and snatched the belt right out of Brock's hands, flicked his black mane back and raised the belt, his eyes burning with an intense fiery determination as he held the belt.

Lesnar looked ready to explode, eyeing his belt with a predatory, hungry look, looking ready to tear into Roman for touching his prized possession. My heart was racing, nerves getting the better of my as anxiety and fear hit me. Fear for Roman's life. Fear for Roman's mental and physical mindset. Fear for what the Beast was gonna do if he got his hands on Roman.

Lesnar was about to do something but I noticed that Heyman shook his head, telling his client no so the only thing Brock did was try and snatch the belt back but Roman held his grip, staring down into the eyes of the Beast who looked ready to murder Roman without any hesitation whatsoever.

I knew the show had already ended, the commentators all silent during this interaction, also clearly shocked by Roman's clearly ballsy move that I was pretty sure would get him killed by the end of it. They glared at each other, it wasn't really helping with my anxiety in this moment. My heart felt like it was going to explode out of my chest just watching this unfold before my eyes.

After what seemed like an eternity, Roman released the belt but made no move to exit the ring. Lesnar had exited the ring when I had decided that I wanted to leave and I almost walked right into him and that just made my heart race. He looked down at me like I was fresh meat, a sick smile on his face as he looked down at me, Heyman standing behind him.

The audience were watching the events transpire in pure silence as Lesnar looked at me with a smirk appearing on his face, "Tell your brother if he ever decides to want to cash in on my title, I will take him straight to Suplex City bitch and I will fuck him up like I will fuck up Roman Reigns at Wrestlemania." I just held my ground as I walked past him, brushing my arm against his as I walked up the ramp towards the gorilla but stopped at the top and turned and looked at Roman who was watching me just like Brock was.

I knew not to take Brock's threat likely but since my brother's conversation with Triple H in the back corridors of the arena I was going increasingly worried about what my brother was planning at Wrestlemania. I didn't know what to expect but right now, I just wanted to get to the hotel and have a much needed drink. Little did I know that within the next few days on the road to Wrestlemania, I would be getting a few surprises along the way.

* * *

 _ **KDOH:**_ _I know its not as action packed and eventful but these were a few things I had been wanting to incorporate into the story so I hope you enjoyed this chapter but I promise the next one is going to be really good as we are just one more chapter away from Wrestlemania in the story line and I am excited about that chapter cause it's there that this story really starts to pick up and get interesting. Anyway, see you in two weeks and this time i mean, two weeks since i've got a big task ahead of me with the wrestlemania chapter. bye for now.  
_


	10. Freudian Slip Warnings

Family Doubts

 _ **Summary**_ : Veronica Rollins was excited to join her brother Seth in the WWE. She was respected and loved by the WWE Universe but that love and respect is turned to hatred when she joins The Authority because her brother did. Not long after, she still wonders if she made the right choice when she starts to fraternize with none other than Dean Ambrose and starts to fall for him. (OC/Ambrose)

~.~.~.~.~

 _ **KDOH:**_ _Seriously, I don't know why i can't seem to keep my promises. Look at me, another week gone by, and the chapter is finished. Seriously, I don;t know why i didn't have it within me to keep this chapter in my files until next week, give myself less stress when having to write the next chapter. Grrrrr, i just couldnt do it. i guess Summerslam got me all hyped and that and i just had to post this. Seriously though, the WWE Universal Championship belt, it was lazy on the WWE's part in my opinion. Enjoyed few of the matches, others, meh but WTF happened with the match order. Seriously, way to make Smackdown's championship match look un-important and of course, dont even get me started on the finish to Summerslam. Gah, i have never liked Brock Lesnar and that was just a shitty ending. Loved Cena vs Styles, Phenomanal match (Yes, i wet and said it even if Cena is my childhood hero, Aj deserved the push he's getting) and the Woman's match, poor Sasha, hope she's okay, sad she lost. The PPV could have been better but top three matches, AJ Styles vs Cena, Finn Balor vs Seth Rollins and the Charlotte vs Sasha Banks. Happy Dean retained though but poor planning on WWE's end._

 _And now i just heard the news about Finn. It was just confirmed by micke Foley on twitter that Due to Finn Balor's injury, he has to relinquish the WWE Universal Title. Man that bites, god, i can't believe it._

 _Anyway, I've finished my little rant so onto the next chapter which i really enjoyed writing. Hope you enjoy this chapter which you will probably hate me for the contents because its got some teasers in it, he he he, #Spoiler. ha ha ha, Enjoy.  
_

~.~.~.~.~

Chapter Ten: Freudian Slip Warnings

Veronica Rollins Point of View

Being cooped up in the hotel room was something I was glad about due to my current predicament.

Today I was feeling a little under the weather, I was pretty sure I was developing a cold cause my nose was stuffy, my throat was severely sore and made my voice sound scratchy and crackly and my head hurt to the point where it felt like I was being repeatedly assaulted with a sledgehammer. Thankfully Seth agreed that I looked like shit and said it was better if I stayed at the hotel today even though he hadn't said it in the most polite way but it still meant I got to stay away from Smackdown today.

It gave me time to rest up, recuperate and sort out my stupid head. I honestly didn't know what was wrong with me, why my brain was nothing but a jumbled mess of confused thoughts and misconstrued feelings I barely understood. I feel as though there is something that is severely wrong with me because how everything is.

I had been going over every possible scenario that could be Seth's plan that he was coming up with for Wrestlemania.

Did he have some sort of plan involving his match with Randy?

Was he planning on doing something when it comes to the main event at Wrestlemania?

Was he planning on cashing in at Wrestlemania?

I didn't know, I really didn't know what he was planning. I hadn't been able to ask him since he was constantly at the gym, being his usual Cross fit Jesus self and had meetings almost all day, everyday these days. And at night he went out and didn't come back till an ungodly hour which is what had me even more worried.

He wasn't letting me in.

He wasn't including me as much as he did anymore.

He had been sidelining for a long time now but only recently had I started to notice it.

I was growing increasingly worried about him and about how everything these last few weeks had been affecting not only physically but mentally as well because this whole thing had really fucked him up and it hurt that he wasn't letting me in anymore. It felt like we were just roommates who said absolutely nothing to each other and knew nothing about each other because that's how it is. We met at work, most of the times I had to get a cab there because he had already gone to work in the morning.

And don't even get me started on this whole Dean situation. The memories had been coming back with full vengeance, its like saying good bye again only made me miss him even more. I feel so numb inside every time his name gets brought up in my head. I mean just the other day I was getting coffee and this couple were talking about Wrestlemania and they both were talking about how Dean Ambrose was going to win the ladder match and become the new Intercontinental Champion.

After that, I've just been fucked because almost every thought I have eventually leads back to him and his crazy, silly antics, all the out of his mind things he used to do whenever we hung together. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I was supposed to be forgetting about him, not keeping him permanently glued onto my brain with every single mention of his name.

I didn't know why I couldn't stop this empty pit like feeling that appeared in my stomach every time I thought about how screwed up our situation was. We'd reconciled, become a part of each others lives again even though we were on completely different sides, only for me to go and screw it up because I couldn't make up my mind about whether I wanted him in my life or not and I still feel like a part of me keeps telling me that I made a big mistake saying good bye.

I'd just been drowning my sorrows in beer and room service in our hotel, not motivated in any way to even really move off of the couch in front of the television. The only thing I had really done today was pull out my laptop and watch some random YouTube videos, most of them being clips of me being with the Shield. Though through my searches, I happened to find videos of Dean when he wrestled at CZW under another name before he used his own name.

Jon Moxely, the man Dean was before he got noticed.

I'd even managed to find a promo of him when he was really young and it was safe to say that even at a young age, he was incredibly attractive. I so would have been attracted to him if he had been my age when I was still in high school… and I still have no clue as to why I am having thoughts like that.

But the main thing about those videos is it showed the rough life he had, sure he never went into detail about it but he'd told me that he'd had a real rough upbringing, a drug addict prostitute for a mother, and a non-present alcoholic father that walked out when he was four. He never mentioned much about his growing up, all he really said is that he'd lived in the dumps and had to fend for himself.

He never went further than that but I knew that it went a whole lot deeper and he had never been ready to talk about it to any of us. I still remember though the first time I found a video of him online when he had luminescent pink hair. To this day, he still never told me about why he chose pink of all colors and why he even decided to dye his hair that way.

I knew that Smackdown would be airing soon and I wasn't really sure if I wanted to watch or not since I just felt like shit right now. I was still waiting for my room service to come up because I needed something in my stomach so I could take more medicine.

As if my thoughts and prayers had been answered, there was a knock on the door and a voice speaking from behind the door, "Room Service."

"Coming." I groaned tiredly as I pulled the thick blanket off of my lap, making sure that my baggy A Day to Remember shirt looked not so wrinkled with the pair of silk shorts I was wearing. I pulled my hair back into a messy bun as I walked to the door, grabbing the cash I needed to pay for my food as I pulled the door opened but froze when I saw exactly who was standing outside the door with my tray of food, dressed like he would be at the arena.

I thought I was seeing things, it couldn't be him. It just couldn't.

"I have an order for a Miss Veronica Rollins." The man said and I instantly knew the voice which only confirmed that it was indeed Dean Ambrose standing there, dressed in his usual gear, which consisted of a pair of denim jeans, white wife beater and a DA hoodie that was zipped up most of the way.

"W-what are you doing here?" I ask in disbelief, unsure of how to react. He was standing there in plain sight like he belonged here and I was about ready to freak out.

"I was at the arena, looking for you cause I wanted to talk and in my search, I just so happened to be walking by the scumbag's locker room when I heard him say you were sick at the hotel so I decided that there was no reason for me to be there so I came to return the favor from the other night and see if you were alright." He explained calmly, nothing but a calm smile on his face. "May I come in?"

I didn't say anything; I was just frozen, hesitant and completely baffled by this. I thought dean wanted nothing to do with me. He had said he regretted saving me, he said he wanted nothing to do with me. I gave him his wish, the thing he wanted. I walked away, I said good bye and let him go like he wished I had and here he is now, wanting to come in and just confusing me even more because I didn't know why he was here.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Dean." I answered after what seemed like hours, my heart screaming no at me but my head saying yes, this is how it has to be because this is what he wanted.

Dean sighed heavily, taking in deep breath before he spoke, "Look, I know I was an asshole to you last week and I said some awful shit to you that you didn't deserve, and I just… I just wanted to apologize for it." Dean confessed as he looked away from me, looking uncertain of himself. "I never meant what I said Veronica. Like you, I don't regret doing what I did. I never meant to hurt you, and fuck I'm sorry."

I honestly didn't know how to react. I didn't know what to do or say, I just felt the overwhelming hurt slapping me in the face when I thought about how he had acted towards me. It was like a painful stab in the back thinking about how venomous and poisonous his words were, how cold his tone was… it made me feel small and undervalued, like I had been the biggest mistake on the planet which is exactly how he made me feel that day.

"It seemed like that's what you were trying to do with how you said you regretted saving me from Randy." I say as I cross my arms over my chest, "You said a lot of hurtful things Dean but you realize right now you are acting exactly the same way that I did. You can't seem to decide if you hate me or want me around cause one minute you are biting my head off when I was concerned about you and saying you regret everything, and then the next, you are here apologizing after you made me feel like a bloody waste of your goddamn time."

I could already feel the tear running down my cheek, but I chose to ignore it as I looked at him, he just looked away, obviously feeling the guilt he made me feel that night.

"I felt like everyone's lives would be better if I was dead, Dean. That's how you made me feel." Now, I did look away when I saw him look up with shock in his eyes, he obviously didn't know exactly how messed up my head was with everything that had happened. "I know I deserved it, I was fucking up your life yet again and I just in that moment thought that maybe things would be better off for everyone if I was dead."

"No, no, no. that's not true, fuck… no Veronica, that's not true." Dean said in an almost panicked voice, his eyes wide as he practically barrelled his way into my room, slamming the door behind him, not giving two shits about the tray as he unceremoniously dropped it to the floor and grabbed me and pulled me into his chest. "Fuck you don't need an asshole like me making you think you aren't worth something when you fucking worth more than this hotel's weight in gold and maybe even more."

The minute he said that the flood gates were ripped open as I reached up and grabbed the front of his hoodie in my fists and let out a shaky breath. Being in his arms was like a saving grace disguised as a curse. I wanted it but at the same time I wanted to pull away. I hated myself for being so weak in front of him but I just couldn't help it. I felt safe in his arms, I felt like I was protected and shielded to the point where I could expose myself and let everything out in the open.

"Dammit, I'm such a fucking asshole." Dean muttered to himself as he practically squeezed the life out of me, as if I was going to disappear from his arms and presence any second. He was holding onto me like his life depended on it as he spoke, "You are worth so much more than my pathetic existence will ever be worth. You are kind, amazing, selfless, brave and so much more, and me, I'm pathetic scum, gum under a person's shoes compared to you."

I shook my head against his chest, "You are more than that, Dean. So much more." I whispered against his chest as he held me, his body warmth making me feel a little bit better than I had been feeling all day. "Don't discredit yourself Dean because you've gone through hell and back and yet here you are, stronger than I am, fighting for what you want and I'm just a coward who can't even stand up for myself."

I felt the warmth of the fabric of his hoodie leave my cheek since he pulled back but gently grasped my chin and made me look up into his eyes, his thumbs wiping away my streaming tears. "You are just as strong, Veronica. Don't you remember that time you were able to super-plex my ass from the top rope during practice?"

That memory made me crack a smile that I didn't think would come out. Seth and Roman had a bet that I couldn't take down Dean in a practice match and they actually bet if I could even lift him up. Dean was gonna try give me an elbow but I climbed the rope, positioned him like my brother taught me and super-plexed him into the mat. Roman won the bet against my brother since my brother didn't think I could lift Dean but the reaction on Dean's face was priceless when he finally was able to comprehend what I had just done.

"I can still remember the look of disbelief on your face." I said with smile. I know he did it to distract me and toy around since I said I wasn't strong. He knew I meant emotionally and mentally but used a loophole to make me smile.

"You discredit yourself a lot and really underestimate your abilities Veronica. Mentally, emotionally, physically you are stronger than most people on this planet." Dean pressed; the confidence in his voice was a strong assurance on my broken state, he was actually being successful in talking me down from my broken thoughts. "Look, I know I was a downright ass hole and have been one to you for a long time but after what you said to me on Monday, it made me realize just how much I missed you in my life."

I was actually in shock. Dean was never one to open himself in such a way like this, it was making the butterflies in my stomach flap harder than the last time, my heart racing to the beat of horses thundering towards war.

"I don't care what I have to do Veronica but I fucked up once already by letting you go from my life and I've nearly made the same mistake again." I could barely read the emotions swirling in his eyes, they were violent and rapidly moving, telling me so many things at the same time that they were indecipherable I felt dizzy looking into his eyes. "I know that I'm a dumb fuck when it comes to apologies and asking for second chances but I am asking you, to let me try and fix this."

"And what about my brother? What about where my loyalties lie? You hated me for taking his side, what's to say you won't fly off the handle when I mention my brother?" I question because I'm right now just at a complete loss for words. I don't know what to do right now, I don't know if I can believe him or not but my heart is telling me yes because he has never been like this, he has never had a natural ability for admitting if he was wrong or not but right now, he was telling me he was and wanted me to forgive him.

"I don't know how I would react in all honesty Veronica but you underestimate just how much I value you in my life." Dean said firmly as he backed away, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his wallet, opening it and pulling out a folded piece of paper before handing it to me. "I have kept this since you gave it to me." Dean confessed, causing me to be even more confused as I opened the folded paper to find that it was a photo, the very first photo taken of Dean and I together.

It was my twenty-first birthday party when this photo was taken and of course Dean looked like his usual scruffy self with his unruly, messy curls, wearing a black shirt that molded to his body with a pair of jeans on. Me, I was dressed in a knee length red dress that form fitting with a sweetheart neckline, no straps with a pair of open toed red high heels with my hair down and curled to perfection.

It was the first time I ever wore make-up and Dean had said that if I wasn't still a virgin he would have taken me in front of all those people. Him and his perverted mind making me blush brighter than a tomato that had a baby with a rhubarb. The two of us were seated at this bar since I was legally allowed to drink and we sat there, both of us smiling brightly. Dean's dimples had paid a visit as his arm was wrapped around my shoulders.

It was one of my favorite times out with him, I hadn't forgotten it ever. My brother had taken the photograph and had it developed for me and I got it photocopied and I gave it to Dean because when he saw it he said he wanted a copy. It looked old, the fold lines of the photo were very distinct but it still looked very good, well taken care of which just warmed my heart.

"I had it framed in the beginning but after I stupidly chased you away like the dumb fuck I am, I missed you every day and I needed a piece of you with me, so I put this photo in my wallet and looked at every single chance I got." Dean actually had a light dusting of pink tinge his cheek which shocked me, he was actually blushing and I was practically swooning at the fact that he had done this incredibly sweet gesture because he missed me and I was all but crying again.

"You can be an ass at times but then sometimes you can be such a sweet idiot." I chuckle as I reach out and pull him into a hug. "You're forgiven dumb ass." I can tell that he is genuine in saying what he was saying, he really wanted this to work no matter the circumstances and the truth is, so did I. "We shouldn't even be in each others presence but I honestly give a flying fuck because I missed you and I never want to let you go ever again."

Dean automatically wraps his arms around me and chuckles at my statement but he presses a kiss to the top of my head, I could feel him smiling, "Don't tell anyone but I missed you like crazy too." I grin as we separate but I instantly feel like I've been hit by a bus because my head starts thumping again when I remember that I am sick. Dean notices and frowns before he presses a hand to my forehead. "I for a moment forgot that you were sick."

I smile weakly and allow him to lead me back to the couch and seat me down on the couch. To my surprise, Dean wraps me up in the blanket and vanishes for a minute before he returns with the tray and to my surprise, not only did my chicken burger survive but the plate was still intact. The way he dropped it, I thought it would have been a bomb explosion under the silver cover.

"Eat up." Dean says as he lifts up my feet and sits down before letting my feet rest on his lap as he picks up the remote and starts channel surfing. I was even more surprised right now by the fact that he was acting as if this was a casual every day thing, not that I really minded because it was lonely here and I was so glad to finally have some company for once.

I really am shocked at how comfortable he looked but I knew that for once I didn't have anything to worry about because my brother had messaged me not long ago saying that he wasn't going to be coming back until later since he was going out for drinks. For once I found myself not caring, I just felt so at peace, so relaxed so I just leaned back after I placed my tray on my lap and started digging into the juicy burger.

"So what's wrong with ya, kiddo?" Dean asked without even looking at me, well he had glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

"I think I'm getting a cold. Just thankful that I will have until Mania to get better and in all honesty, I was a hell of a lot worse than I was a few days ago." I reply, automatically frowning when Dean reaches over and snags a handful of chips from my plate, grinning childishly at me as he pops one in his mouth. "Dude, you really wanna steal a sick chick's food?" I say with a raised eyebrow as he continues wolfing the chips down, only replying with a shrug and a playful smile on his face.

I just smile and shake my head at Dean and just continue eating as he continues channel surfing.

* * *

A Few Hours Later

I was glad for the company these last few hours. Dean had been here with me the entire time, keeping a smile on my face the entire time watching random things here and there on Netflix before he discovered the video I had been waiting of him to load on YouTube. I really didn't know what to think, I was yet to watch a match since I had mostly been watching his Promos that were online.

I thought I had seen a completely different person when I watched Dean's promos but then watching this match of his against a man whose name I didn't know, Dean was a completely different person in CZW, it was like watching the lunatic within him come out to play but it was also very interesting to see. Seeing this darker underground of wrestling was rather eye opening and actually gave a little insight into Dean's history.

Jon Moxley was one crazy son of a bitch.

I cringed my entire way through the match, just watching it made me feel very queasy and slightly sick to my stomach, and in that moment, I felt suddenly at ease when I looked down beside me and saw the arm that was wrapped around my waist. It made me look towards the man who had maneuvered me so that I was snuggled into his side with his arm wrapped around me

I felt as snug as a bug being where I am and I couldn't help but notice the defined contours of his pecs that lay beneath his wife beater. I hadn't even noticed my hand traveling down towards his abs and I actually blushed slightly when I followed the rise and falls of each line of his abs. He was pretty well acquitted when it came to his fitness. The blush darkened slightly when I came to a realization; why was I thinking about the well defined lines of his body. I guess maybe it was just because I missed this kind of intimacy you get from being comforted by someone, getting this kind of warmth, this feeling that you can only get when you are in a relationship with someone.

I hadn't had this kind of intimacy from anyone for years.

When I looked up at Dean's face, he seemed very much absorbed into the match that was playing on the laptop, and I couldn't help but smile. I couldn't believe he was so open to letting me watch this match, he'd always told me that sometimes he wasn't proud of his past, of how he had scrape and claw through the gutters and shit holes of the industry to get here but I didn't think he had to be ashamed of it. I know how the both of us got here were complete opposites, but I did understand why he would feel that way but he is amazing, and has a lot to be proud of.

The man had done what I would never have been able to do. He was a million times stronger than I was, he never gave up, always fought and powered through the rough patches to achieve his dream, to stand by what he believed. If not for that rough journey, he wouldn't have made an amazing friends and brothers like Roman… and Seth… and I wouldn't have got to meet him and made such an amazing friend.

I know that Dean wasn't proud of his upbringing, he'd told me that he didn't have a real childhood like most, he didn't get to enjoy luxuries like Seth and I did, he had to survive and he had nothing to be ashamed of. He didn't let the shit he went through growing up define he, he didn't let it taint the amazing man he is. Sure he could be an asshole at times, sure he could be cold, sarcastic and condescending and a lunatic, beneath that all, he is tender, sweet, caring and downright lovable, especially when those dimples of his came out that could make little old grannies just want to eat him up.

He was a complex and beautiful man that I felt so privileged to know and I really don't care anymore about the fact that I should be his enemy. For so long I had felt so empty, so broken, like there was a piece of myself missing since I joined my brother. I was literally a hallow shell and tonight, with Dean sitting here, that void had been filled and I felt whole for the first time in so damn long that it actually felt like a dream that I was going to wake up from.

I didn't want to feel like that ever again so I was going to make damned sure that I never ever experienced the emptiness and loneliness I had succumbed to since I joined my brother.

I couldn't help but lean my head against his chest and let myself be taken into the craziness of his match and watch it with a smile on my face as a thought crossed my mind as I found myself comparing the Dean Ambrose I know in the ring to Jon Moxley, the man he used to be. "So basically you were and always have been a deranged lunatic." I chuckled as I watched him pile drive his opponent through a table outside the ring.

I turned my head and looked at Dean who just smirked at me.

"So are you medically considered crazy?" I ask with a slight giggle, noticing how his smirk turned into a grin that was so hard that his dimples came into full view.

"Nah," He drawled out, adding a little playfulness to his tone, "it's just one of my many perks that you love, darlin'." He said in a teasing tone with a playful wink at the end before he turned his head and looked back at the screen, not noticing the immediate blush that had appeared on my cheeks out of nowhere.

I couldn't comprehend that he had just called me darlin' but winked at me without shame. I thought I was crazy to think that Dean Ambrose was flirting with me, I mean he honestly couldn't be because there was no way he would be attracted to me in anyway what-so-ever, I mean could he? A lot of things had been going through my mind since he had seated himself down, not caring if Seth could walk in through the door any second.

I honestly wondered about what happened that night at the bar, I honestly wanted to know if what he said that night was true or not. I know he said that he didn't remember it but I did and it had been playing on my mind on repeat. He had said that I had wormed my way into his heart, he said that in his own words that he cared so goddamn fucking much about me and then the big kicker, he said that the only reason he said what he said to protect someone he loved… did he mean me, I mean he couldn't mean me.

It was all so overwhelming and confusing but the only thing that I knew was true was that I cared so goddamn fucking much about him too and I couldn't deny how much he meant to me. I had learned that after that gauntlet match that I hated seeing him getting hurt. "Are you going to do any crazy, stupid stunts in your Intercontinental Championship ladder match at Wrestlemania?" I ask timidly, knowing the answer already but I needed to hear it from him.

"Doll Face, it's a ladder match." He says in an uh-duh tone before he continues, "Of course I'm gonna do crazy stunts and shit in order to win the title baby." I wanted to blush at the nicknames he had used but my brain was too busy creating life threatening scenarios that Dean would most certainly put himself in in-order to win the championship gold.

I look away from him, noticing his now concerned eyes watching me closely from the corner of my eye as I speak, "Promise me you wont get yourself killed during that match or get badly injured." I whisper. To me, it sound more like a desperate plea which in truth, it really was. I honestly hated seeing people I cared deeply about getting hurt and have to carted out by medics so you can imagine how watching my brother curb stomp Dean's head into cinder blocks made me feel.

"Veronica-"

"I don't know what I would do if you got hurt, Dean." I continue, effectively interrupting him. "I mean last week I was so worried and I feel so scared that you are going to really get hurt on Sunday and I think it would quite literally kill me seeing you get hurt." By that point, I was a mess. My eyes had glassed over and a wet tear was running down my face already. I felt so weak and pathetic in this moment in front of Dean. He had talked about me being so strong but right now, I was a wreck, a freaking blubbering mess.

I looked up at Dean and saw that all his face had lost all its distinctive signs of playfulness and had turned serious, his eyes full of concern as he untangled himself from me and turned on the seat so that he was fully facing me. "Baby girl," I am too busy being a big pathetic baby to blush at how the sound of Roman's nickname for me sounded rolling off Dean's tongue and made the sleeping butterflies in my belly flutter to life, "you don't have to worry about me but if it makes you feel better and puts your nerves at ease, I promise I won't get myself killed or severely hurt in the match."

He reached up and wiped away my falling tear away with the rough pad of his thumb that felt so pleasant against my skin, a soft smile gracing his face, his eyes filled with so much warm and assurance it made my head spin, "You really promise that you'll be careful?" I ask, every bit of my tone serious as Dean gave me a nod.

"You've got nothing to worry about, darling." He assured me, making my nerves slowly but surely vanish. "You've got my word that I will be careful when pulling any crazy, hair raising antics."

"Thank you," I whisper gratefully as he leans forward until his forehead is resting against mine, causing my breath to hitch at the close proximity. I find myself staring into his intense, emotion filled blue eyes and he stared right back into mine, as if searching for something. The weight of the familiarity of the current situation hit me as I felt those all too familiar yet foreign and strange feelings I felt that night at the bar erupt within me as we held out gazes.

I mentally berated myself as found myself glancing down at his enticing, plump pink lips with this burning desire that felt so strange before I looked back up at Dean's eyes. Feeling slightly shy by my actions, I took my bottom lip between my teeth and felt a blush creeping up my neck to my cheeks when I noticed him look down at my lips with a slightly hungry look before he looked back into my eyes and my heart practically fainted at the way he looked at me now.

His eyes were darker, the look was so intense I felt my hairs stand on end, my palms starting to twitch and sweat from anticipation. I could hear his deep intake of breath and felt his warm breath blowing against my lips and skin sending literal chills down my spine, my pulse quickening as my heart raced a milling miles an hour. I found myself wanting him to kiss me again, the want… the need for him to kiss me was so overwhelming that I forgot about everything and I just wanted him to kiss me. "Dean..."

The minute his name rolled past my lips, the name of the man who was my best friend, a dear brother, a person I could always go to for comfort, the remembrance of who he was came back and hit me. It made me remember what he saw me as, what I was supposed to see him as.

Dean seemed to realize the same thing as he pulled away, slowly but hesitantly before he reached up and cupped the back of my head and brought me forward. I let out a stuttered, shaky breath that I hadn't realized that I had been holding in as his soft, warm lips pressed as kiss against my forehead, my eyes automatically closing as I relished in the feeling of his lips on my skin. Good God what is happening to me right, something is so wrong with me. I wanted him to kiss me and I didn't know why.

His lips lingered for what felt like hours but was mere seconds before the warm feeling left my head and it was silent around us as he pulled me into a hug. "You don't have to worry, darlin'. I'll be careful." He promised, my arms automatically going round his waist as I nuzzled my face into his neck, enjoying the comfort that the hug brought me.

"I couldn't bare it if either you or Roman got hurt at Mania." I whisper, like its almost a confession. "I am so worried about what's going to happen come Sunday. You in a ladder match, Roman against Brock fucking Lesnar, Seth scheming and planning something for Wrestlemania but I don't know what it is," I don't even realize I said that until I felt him tense up beneath me, "I'm just scared about what's going to happen."

I feel such an idiot that I had to go and bring up something about Seth but it was too late. Dean had probably suspected that Seth was probably planning something and I had all but confirmed it but I found myself not really caring.

"Tell Roman to be careful please." I meant in general, not just with Brock and Dean knew it as he gave a nod.

"I'll make sure he knows." Dean whispered as he held me. I honestly didn't want him to let go just yet. One thing you come to miss when getting to know the caring, soft side of Dean Ambrose is his warm hugs that felt like you were cuddling a teddy bear. I knew I was tired cause my eyes were growing heavy and a yawn escaped my lips against Dean's neck. I heard him chuckle before he spoke, my heart drumming when I felt his throat vibrate as he spoke in his deep voice, "Come on tired one. Let's get you to bed."

I was too exhausted to move and I really didn't want to move as I closed my eyes and suddenly felt weightless and in that moment I knew what was happening. Dean was carrying me in a semi bridal style towards my room. It felt so nice to have someone take care of me, and I never wanted it to end as the world started to face into the blackness as I felt a soft cushioning cloud beneath my body.

I was still present in the world when I felt his lips ghost softly against my cheek, the brush of his lips leaving sensations running down my spine as they softly pulled me into peaceful dreams as he whispered in a soft, gentle, almost loving tone, "Sleep well, darlin'."

* * *

 _ **KDOH:**_ _he he he, talk about an interesting chapter. Told you that probably hate me for the contents of the chapter because you all are going to think that I'm teasing you with their almost kiss. Ha ha ha, i loved this chapter, and i just loved being in my favorite element when it comes to my writing. Fluff and comfort, my favorite and i loved writing this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it just as much as i did writing it. Anyway, next chapter is Wrestlemania, he he he, so excited to get that chapter up so I will see you soon with Mania. Bye for now, see you in two weeks **WHICH THIS TIME I DO MEAN** , with WRESTLEMANIA!_


	11. The Beginning (Wrestlemania - Part One)

Family Doubts

 _ **Summary**_ : Veronica Rollins was excited to join her brother Seth in the WWE. She was respected and loved by the WWE Universe but that love and respect is turned to hatred when she joins The Authority because her brother did. Not long after, she still wonders if she made the right choice when she starts to fraternize with none other than Dean Ambrose and starts to fall for him. (OC/Ambrose)

~.~.~.~.~

 _ **KDOH:**_ _he he he, it's here people. Wrestlemania, the first Pay-per-view of my story, now, when I originally planned this chapter, I didn't plan for it to be so long, so I had to spilt it in two and go through a whole re-editing process with my already named word documents to set it up right but I am happy where I ended with this chapter._

 _So anyway, we made it to ten chapters and a hundred reviews. Wow guys, thank you so so much. I'd like to thank you all for the amazing support; it means so much to me. It really does. Anyway, on with Wrestlemania. Hope I did the characters and the events written justice. Anyway as a gift to you all, i have a surprise coming soon, not in this chapter so you're gonna have to wait and see but anyway, Wrestlemania 31 begins and warning, long chapter coming up dudes._

~.~.~.~.~

Chapter Eleven: The Beginning  
Part One – Wrestlemania 31

Veronica Rollins Point of View

Today was the day.

The day that held the biggest showcase in the wrestling industry.

Wrestlemania, the showcase of the immortals, the place where history was made.

It was long awaited and it was finally here. The preshow was beginning so it left me plenty of time to prepare for the upcoming events of the Pay-Per-View itself and as I prepared for the appearance I would have to make with Seth during his match, my mind wandered to the events of the previous night.

WWE's Hall of Fame.

It was an incredible sight, seeing all the superstars and their families gathered there to honour past and present talent that had made an impact in our industry. It was strange seeing everyone come together for one night, put feuds and wars aside to celebrate those who had made an impact on the WWE. It was also strange to see everyone dressed to impress. It was like the red carpet of the WWE, but one thing that my mind immediately went to was when I saw not only Roman and Dean but the woman whom was my best friend before Seth's turn.

Galina Becker but was now Galina Reigns since 2014.

I'd only learned recently of their marriage and I had to say that Gal looked exquisite last night, the dress she wore suited her so perfectly, then again red always suited her. Her dress was simple and elegant, a long sleeved, knee length red dress that as I already said, suited her perfectly and you could see why a lot of these fan girls fawned over Roman. The grey suit he was wearing just looked so good on him it would make any woman faint, especially when his hair was slicked back and combed into a neat bun that suited him more than my brother.

You could practically hear the fan girls mourning because he was taken.

But the sight to truly behold was Dean, damn I couldn't stop remembering him appearing on the red carpet of the WWE Hall of Fame, the fan girls had been going insane since the pictures of him there were posted all over.

* * *

 _I stood by my brother who was deeply engrossed in his conversation with Michael Cole and Maria Menounos as I just stood there, just keeping a smile on my face, trying not to feel too uncomfortable being dressed in the dress that Stephanie had chosen for me to wear. It was a beautiful midnight black imitation dress, meaning it was a two piece that made it seem like a dress._

 _It had a whole lot of sparkling beaded details added to the sweetheart neck like that was held up what could only be described as a neck illusion. For most, that means that a soft mesh fabric that was 'invisible' against a person's skin held it in place, going in a sort of choker style around my neck, whilst the bedazzled hemline wrapped around my waist, just under my bust. This meant that the back was open which meant I couldn't really wear a proper bra so I felt partially naked even though there was support made into the dress to give support to my breasts._

 _There was a large part of my waist exposed before the skirt part was set , roughly right on my hip bone, one again a wide beaded hemline wrapping around my waist to hold the skirt in place but it was only attached to part of the skirt, meaning the back hung a little which made me uncomfortable but Stephanie said it was how it was made. The one part that wasn't made into the original design was the long thigh high slit that had been added to accentuate my long, slender leg, showing off a little sex appeal in Stephanie's own words._

 _To go with it, I had a pair of opened toed black high heels with a few bedazzled gems here and there on each shoe and for this occasion, Stephanie allowed the hair stylist to redye some of my hair back to black so I wouldn't look strange. I had a small fraction of my fringe highlighted by the blond streak on the left side of my head and my hair had been curled and pulled over my one shoulder with light natural make-up adorning my face._

 _It was a sight to behold, seeing all of the WWE Superstars and Divas gathered here, all putting differences aside to honor amazing stars of the past and present. I got the honor to see amazing superstars from the likes of Hulk Hogan, Kevin Nash a.k.a Big Daddy Diesel, and so many others and it was amazing to see._

 _As Seth spoke about his thoughts on his match with Randy tomorrow, I noticed a commotion a short distance away where I had located Roman and Galina and my eyes practically bugged out when I saw what, no when I saw who the commotion and big fuss was about._

 _Dean Ambrose stood there, clearly dressed to impress in a jaw and panty droppingly, leg to jelly turning, I-need-to-fan-myself-right-now kind of way to the point where ladies would need cranes to try and pry their jaws off the ground and I was ashamed to admit that I was one of those women._

 _Dear god girl, you're drooling girl._

 _I blushed at the thought my subconscious had as was drawn out of my stare as I wiped the little bit of drool I did indeed have but my gaze was still focused on Dean who was now standing next to Roman, chatting and laughing happily._

 _He stood there dressed a pristine, clean black suit with a black long sleeved shirt beneath it with the top two buttons undone. The suit seemed to hug his figure in all of the right places. He'd even shaved off his stubble so his face was smooth and clean, his hair looked as neat as it would ever get, a pair of cool shades over his eyes. He looked like a new version of James Bond and the carefree nature he had that surrounded him just made him all the more delectable._

 _God dammit I need to stop thinking about my best friend like that but how can you deny the sheer deliciousness of the man when he looks like that. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him but looked as though I was interested in my brother's conversation but as I said; my eyes were on Dean on the entire time. He had removed his shades and hung them in the front breast pocket of his blazer and his eyes wandered before they landed on me, and I noticed the smile on his face grow._

 _I felt embarrassed and immediately looked away, gnawing on my bottom lip as I looked away, muttering stupid repeatedly in my head. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Dean was shamelessly looking at me, not caring at who saw him doing it. He nudged Roman and whispered something to the Samoan who smiled and gave an indiscreet nod when Galina wasn't looked at either of them._

" _So do you think your brother will win against Randy tomorrow?" Cole asked me, thankfully I was in control of my thoughts so I was able to smile and answer him with ease._

" _I know he will. My brother is Seth Rollins after all." I said with a smile, knowing how to stroke my brother's ego like Stephanie and Triple H had instructed me to do if any I was asked any questions concerning my brother and I think that I was doing a pretty good job of that._

 _Seth let out a laugh as he went on to speaking as I felt my phone vibrate in my black clutch purse I had with me. I excused myself and pulled my phone out and saw that I had a text. I instantly started wondering who exactly had decided to message me and my eyes widened when I saw the text._

 _ **Looking good kiddo. Am I gonna have to fight off some single man-sluts tonight cause of how good you look. ;) Seriously, you look down right fuckable darlin'.**_ _– Unknown Number_

 _I knew right away when I saw the nickname who it was from and I felt a deep blush rise up from my neck and started flooding my cheeks as I looked up at Dean who was smiling and shamelessly winked at me, causing me to smile as my cheeks darkened. That whole fuckable comment just made me flush because the virgin in me was being ever so embarrassed right now but I knew that was the best comment I would ever get from Dean because he wasn't a romantic person so he said the first thing that came to mind and he did have a dirty mind._

 _Tonight was going to be a good night._

* * *

I honestly couldn't believe his abrasiveness and how he was staring at me without caring who saw him doing it. The man had no filter and he was a shameless flirt and I was still baffled that he was actually flirting with me. I mean he had always done that when the Shield were still together and he could just be continuing past traditions that he used to do but the scene at the bar… it still played on the back of my mind and made me question that thought.

I don't know what Dean was playing at but it was nice to have something so familiar again to make the world seem at peace, a thing brought back from the past that made my life seem worth truly living again since I'd won back both Dean and Roman and that was more than I could have asked for.

I was all set and ready since I'd found out the listing on the match card. The introduction was on its way with Aloe Blacc singing America, the Beautiful and I was in the main gathering room where most of the superstars were watching the introduction of Wrestlemania. The set up for the show itself was incredible; I could hear the screaming fans from the back here as the main intro began with the host of Wrestlemania bringing us into it.

As it was going on, most of the WWE stars here dispersed but the only ones who remained were the competitors who were competing in the first match of the night. The WWE Intercontinental Championship Ladder Match.

You can imagine how my nerves were already on severe edge, since this is the match Dean was in and I was worried. Seth had gone to the locker room to go and get dressed and read since his match with Randy Orton was next after this match and right now, I knew that the match was going to get crazy, especially when you consider who is in the match itself.

The tech crew was organizing the order that the superstars were going out in and it just so happened that Dean would be going out last. He looked ready, wearing his denim jeans as usual and black wife beater with his black leather jacket but since it was Wrestlemania, he had the same shades he had worn last night on. He was chilling in his chair as the others vanished and as if sensing me or something, he removed his shades and smiled, "Coming to wish me luck in public, kiddo?" He said in a knowing voice as he stood up. "Someone's feeling a little dangerous, aren't they?" He said with a knowing smile.

I smile shyly, suddenly self conscious as I stepped out from my little hiding spot, dressed like I normally would be. My hair tied up into a high ponytail, a simple white blouse, tight knee length skirt, pantyhose by Stephanie's order and of course a pair of heels. "I hope you don't mind. I would have texted you but I thought it would be better if I did it in person and I just so happened to strike a luck when I found out that you were going out last."

He smiled cheekily as he walked over to me, arms open. At first I didn't want to since his hair was already wet since his pre-match ritual was to pour water on his head just like Roman usually did to get his body going but then I said screw it and went in for the hug, thankful that no one was around. "Thanks for coming to wish me luck kiddo. Means a lot to me."

"I'm glad." I mumbled with my cheek pressed against his shoulder, breathing in his musky scent that was elevated by the water he poured on himself. It was rich and earthy and just so Dean. "Be careful out there."

"Will do kiddo." He whispered against the top of my head, placing a tender kiss on the top of my head. "Gotta go kick some ass." He said as he pulled away, pulling his shades on and heading to the entrance upon seeing one of the tech crew coming to call him so he can head out and make his entrance.

Turned on my heel and I headed back to Seth's locker room, a smile as clear as day plastered on my face. Walking away, I could hear his music sound loud and clear, I could hear the applause for Dean as he made his entrance. I could just imagine how cool he looked; I could picture him walking down the ramp with a deep fiery determination, ripping off his shades before taking off his jacket and sliding into the ring.

When I arrived into my brother's locker room, he of course had the television on, busy doing a whole lot of press-ups, with one leg up. Any woman could see the sex appeal of my brother and you could clearly see why they fantasied about him. Most wished they would be in my position just to see him in this kind of environment. His hair was pulled back under his beanie, no shirt, clearly sweat was present, glistening his body and a pair of basket ball shorts and trainers.

"You ready for you match with Randy?" I ask as I close the door behind me, heading over to the locker I was assigned and pulled out my hair brush, proceeding to start re-brushing my hair. My hair was still the same as last night, which I was grateful for because I finally had a little bit of change in appearance that I really actually liked because for the first time I looked like myself against.

"Yep," he answered, popping the 'p' as he continued to grit his teeth and continued to bench press his body up and down, "I can't wait to curb stomp his stupid face into the mat." He growled, pressing his body up and down at least five times in the middle of his sentence as he continued his intense warm up.

"Need any extra weight?" I inquire curiously as I run my hand through my hair, fluffing it out before I re-brush it again.

Seth had a contemplating expression on his face since he had stopped to think about my offer before he chuckled, "Sure Veronica." He said with a smile as he pressed down again and lifted his body back up again. "And in agreeing for some extra weight, I am no way implying that you weight a tonne, sister dear." He said with a bright bearded smile as I rolled my eyes but kicked off my shoes and walked over to him.

"Regular press-ups or one leg up press-ups?" I ask before I make any move whatsoever to sit on his back.

"I'll challenge myself. One leg up." He answered with a determined and set voice as I smiled and sat down on his back, making sure that I was able to see the television as Seth let out an animalistic growl and began pushing his way through press after press after press, pushing him as hard as he possibly could.

I focused on the screen and was immediately engrossed into the intense ladder match. Bodies were being thrown everywhere when Stardust jumped from the top rope and drop kicked the ladder over. Dean, Dolph and truth were all on the ladder and all were tossed right off the ladder. I could help but go to cringe city when Stardust slammed the ladder down on Dean's obviously already injured leg, each scream that escaped Dean's mouth was a little hard to watch and listen to. Thankfully he only did it twice before his attention went elsewhere.

I was thankful that he decided to roll out the ring as Stardust started going a little insanely mad before he jumped over the top rope and pulled out his ladder from under the ring. I for the life of me could not remember the name he came up with but I saw him bedazzling it and painting it the other day. He hissed at me when he saw I was watching. I can't believe that he went with this stupid gimmick. I'd had the privilege of meeting the man beneath the paint and it was truly awful what the authority did to him and his father and brother.

I turn my head in the moment to check on my brother who was breathing heavily, panting and grinding his teeth with effort as he continued to do press-ups, taking longer breaks between each lift. "You alright down there brother dear?" I ask, returning the favor for the earlier nickname.

"Just. Peachy." He said between breaths. I mean no disrespect to my brother's strength but usually by now he would have collapsed from effort but now I guess that the deep burning determination deep inside his belly was indeed something else.

I turn my head just in that moment to see Dean standing in the ring, opening one of the smaller ladders but stopped when a ladder come flying over the top rope. I shook my head when I saw Luke appear and Dean of course was all guns blazing, picking up the step ladder and challenging Harper who was more than happy to take on the Lunatic with a ladder.

I was really absorbed in the match, these men were really determined to get to the top of that ladder and the audience was loud each time someone was planted into a ladder which was just awesome. Stardust was ascending the ladder that was set in the wrong place and Barret followed, giving a few hits to the Stardust before he hooked him into position for the Super-plex and the audience was going insane, chanting _Holy Shit, Holy Shit, Holy Shit_ repeatedly as he landed down. Both men were out for the most part.

I barely registered my brother telling me he was done but I managed to stand up and head over to the nearby bench as Dean was battling with Ziggler and Bryan on the ladder. Fists were flying everywhere and Dean was knocked off but I smiled when he positioned himself for the lunatic lariat before running forward and toppling the ladder over.

I was internally cheering as Dean put the ladder under the belt and started to climb but Harper came in but Dean was able to fend him off when Harper he pulled him off, hitting him with a clothesline. He tried to climb the ladder again but Harper was back and the minute I saw him getting Dean in position for a power bomb, my heart started pacing at a rapid pace as I saw the direction he was heading.

I felt my stomach start trying to claw out through my mouth when Harper power bombed Dean through that ladder that had been mounted on the edge of the ring to the barricade. The commentator's description and shock watching what just happened made it a whole lot worse because the doctors were going to check on Dean. I was thankful that my brother had gone into the shower room to go and get ready because I was all but panicking, unsure if Dean was alright.

I didn't even care who won the match, I just needed to make sure that Dean was alright. I was thankful that Maverick was out there to check on Dean. The way his body folded over himself and the way the steel was sandwiched around his body made me queasy, it was awful. And don't even forget that he landed on the back of his neck; it was just so awful to see.

The minute the door of the shower room opened, I looked normal as I stood up and went over to my locker and started doing my hair back up into a neat ponytail, noticing that Seth was half dressed in his wrestling gear. The only thing he needed to put on was his gloves and his leather vest he wore when he did his entrance. "Looks like Daniel Bryan is a champion again." Seth spoke out, obviously having looked to the television to see in the words of the commentators, that Wrestlemania had started with Yestlemania.

"Yeah." I say in reply as I start just touching up my make-up. I pick up my phone and had a mental debate with myself.

I reached into the back of my locker and pulled out the piece of paper that AJ gave me with her number on it. I bit my lip in hesitation, unsure of what to do but my concern won the better of me. AJ knew that I didn't enjoy being a part of the authority. She knew my choice to join wasn't my own; she said it at Raw when she saw me and you really couldn't fool AJ Lee. She knew without me telling I still cared about Dean so this was the only option I had.

I typed: _Hey AJ. It's Veronica. I know this is unorthodox but please could you do me a favour and check on Dean for me._

I wanted to write more but I didn't have time and she honestly knew the story so I didn't need to explain it to her. AJ Lee, once my enemy, then my friend and now, the one person who had my back.

The reply came fairly quickly.

 _ **No problem veronica. I will let you know what's going on with Dean. No need to explain why you want me to check on him. Be safe out there with Randy.**_ **–** Unknown Number

I responded with a simple _Thank you and will do,_ before putting my phone down and finishing getting ready, mentally and physically preparing myself for going out there and coming face to face with the Viper yet again. Oh joy this was going to be really fun.

* * *

It didn't take long for my nerves to sky rocket since we were already outside, waiting for the match to start as Randy stood on the second rope by the ring post, doing his signature pose but before, his gaze had focused on me and before he dismounted, Orton's gaze zeroed on me again. He smirked, immediately making me tear my gaze and lean against the Spanish announce table, my brother's briefcase in hand as the bell rung, signalling for the match to begin.

I took a deep breath, crossing my fingers, hoping and praying that my brother could finally slay this demon of his as he grappled with Randy before managing to gain the upper hand before Randy flung him into the second ropes but Randy was met with a rock wall.

As expected, my brother was preparing for the curb stomp but had to divert the move when Randy rolled under his feet, standing up and leap frogging over Seth, surprising me at his agility and quick thinking. It was a little touch and go when Seth did a flip that was supposed to be over Randy's moving body but Randy had stopped and as my brother went to get to his feet, Randy hit him with a well planted drop kick.

Noble warned Seth as he tried to get to his feet since Randy was actually encouraging Seth back to his feet, stalking him. I knew what it meant and Noble did too because he warned Seth and before Randy could hit the RKO on him, Seth managed to get out the ring to get a hold of his bearings. Taking the opportunity, watching Randy with a close eye, I set the briefcase and went over to my brother who was taking his time to gather himself.

"You alright?" I ask as I watch him run his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, just needed to catch my breath." Seth answered, Noble coming over to check on Seth and give him a pep talk as I made myself scarce right as Randy slithered out the ring to go after Randy. I was shoved right into the announce table by my brother who was running for his life from Randy.

Randy ran right past me and slithered back into the ring after my brother who leapt back over the top rope onto the apron of the ring and as Randy went to grab Seth, my brother used his quick brain to grab the back of Randy's head and Seth dropped off the apron, bringing Randy's throat hard onto the top rope, choking him out. I winced as I stood up properly, my ribs hurting from hitting the edge of the announce table.

"You alright?" JBL asked, his hand covering the microphone of his headset. I smiled at his genuine concern and nodded as I turned back to watch the match, a stoic expression as I watched Noble encourage Seth, telling him in his high pitch voice to stay on the viper but control over Randy didn't last long. Randy easily gained control when Seth tossed him against the ropes and bent over but Randy came to a screeching Holt, grabbed Seth by his head and slammed him down hard onto the mat.

The back of my head hurt upon hearing the impact of his head hitting the mat.

Randy was hitting him with vicious uppercuts before he pushed him into the corner and mounted the second rope so he could see the top of Seth's head before using the audience to his advantage, counting each punch he landed on Seth's head. The audience counting had reached six before Seth managed to hook Randy's legs over his shoulders and charge toward the opposite corner, buckle bombing Randy.

I let out a little cheer that turned into a wince when randy exploded out the corner shortly after what had looked to be painful landing and blasted Seth with an almighty clothes line that made my brother practically do a back flip that almost turned him inside out. I winced when I saw how Seth half landed on his neck, stunning him. Randy had a smirk on his face as he turned and fell to the floor, doing his signature encouraging taunt to bring his opponents to their feet so he could RKO them.

I didn't know whether to be relieved or pissed that Mercury was about to climb into the ring and Noble was following and were both effectively knocked right off the apron. I was going to go and check on Mercury but Randy slithered out the ring, making me back away as he positioned them for a move he enjoyed pulling. A vintage Orton DDT, only this one was a double DDT.

I could hear JBL ranting and raging about how the two stooges were human beings as Randy got to his feet and turned to me. He had a sick smile on his face as he took a step towards me, making me press my back into the announce table as he stalked me. The audience cheered and I looked over Randy's shoulder right as he turned round to see my brother suicide diving through the second rope… directly at us.

I didn't know who got the worst of that hit; all I knew is that both randy and I got hit. Randy had smacking into the corner of the table and the force threw him into the Spanish announce table. Me, I felt winded and out of breath from the collision since I think my brother practically shoulder tackled me in the chest. I had landed on the top of the table with force, effectively rolling off the announce table and landing on the floor with a thud.

I had to bite my tongue so I didn't curse cause all the cameras around us and this was not good because I had many colorful words I wished to voice out loud right now. I was very much disoriented, too distracted by the pain of my brother blasting into me. I think Randy hadn't slowed my brother's momentum during his flight at all because I felt the full force of it.

Now you see why I didn't want to come out.

"god." I voiced as I rolled onto my back and shifted my body somehow into a sitting position to see what was going and in that moment, I saw Seth was pressed into the far corner of the ring, taking some pretty hard clotheslines from the Viper that looked very much physical in JBL's words.

I was distracted for a moment by the medical doctor coming to check on me, asking me if I was alright. I gave a nod as I climbed to my feet, seeing that JBL's prestigious was on the floor, I went over and picked it up, still suffering from the earlier shoulder tackle and picked it up. I walked over to JBL, smiling as if nothing happened as I placed it on the table, "Sorry for knocking your hat of JBL." I apologized, causing him to smile.

"Don't you guys just love how sweet this girl is?" JBL said right when I heard the commotion coming from the audience, seeing Randy attempting to DDT my brother but Seth countered, bringing himself onto his feet and flipping Randy over the top rope, onto the apron before catching the Viper with an enzuigiri kick right to the side of his head, causing the Viper to fall to the floor.

I walked in front of the announce table to go and check on Mercury who was still down on the floor right as Randy got to his feet. I turned and saw my brother leap onto the second rope and perform a moon sault, landing perfectly on his feet when it connected but the momentum propelled him right at me. He knocked me into the table but I was able to keep the both of us up since he hadn't hit me directly so his back smacked the table.

"You alright?" I ask in a breathless voice as Seth groans in pain, Noble coming to check on Seth. Seth said nothing, just going and grabbing randy and throwing him back into the ring. For now, my attention was drawn away from the match as I went to go and check on Mercury who was sitting upright against the Spanish announce table. "You alright, Mercury?" I ask in a concerned tone, seeing how red he is from getting that vicious DDT off of the apron.

"Yeah, I'm alright?" he groaned, causing me to smile. He was the nicest of the stooges and he showed genuine care for others unlike his friend who stood in front of us, watching the match with an intense gaze. I looked up right in the moment when Randy flipped Seth behind him, and then made my brother eat the match with a vicious RKO out of nowhere.

I felt my heart jump when my brother kicked out of the pin, my heart racing. I really wanted him to win, slay out demons so that we can be over and done with this vicious nightmare of our past. Randy was on his feet, his gaze turning to me as I slowly rose to my feet, watching him as a sick twisted smile appear on his face as he looked down at my brother who was slowly getting on his hands and knees.

When he backed away and the audience started and I heard the word punt come from the commentator table next to me did my eyes widened. He wanted to go for his famous punt that ended careers. In this moment, I was thankful for the stooges' interference because it not only saved my brother but his career too. I watched with a little bit of appreciation in my heart as Noble fell to an RKO, mid-plead and then Mercury falling to an RKO mid air.

I wasn't for interference or cheating but it meant that my brother's career was still safe as my brother kicked him in the gut and nailed him with a painful looking curb stomp. I watched with a smile as Seth covered him for the pin, counting with the audience but my eyes widened when Randy kicked out of the pin. I was in shock, my brother looking at me with wide eyes. "Come on Seth, come on. You can do it." I said as he leaned against the bottom rope as I approached. "You can do it, Seth." I said firmly as my brother got to his feet.

I clapped for him, showing my support as he dragged Randy closer to the corner of the ring before he climbed to the top rope, perching himself there in a squat position, smiling at the familiarity of the move he was about to use. I hadn't used my signature aerial move, the Phoenix Splash in so long and my brother of course was the one who taught it to me but he hadn't used it in so long.

I watched as his body flipped and contorted in the air, perfectly executing the move in the air and in that moment, randy moved out the way and being the amazing aerialist he was, managed to land on his feet. My brother quickly turned as randy tried to hit him with an RKO. Seth countered and pushed him into the rope, Randy turning mid-push to try and hit Seth but he was met with a kick to the midsection.

Seth ran to the corner and waited for Randy to get to his feet but randy wasn't struggling to get up. I tried to get Seth's attention to try and stop him from being suckered in but it was too late. The minute Seth's foot touched the back of Randy's neck, he stood up, using Seth's own lift momentum to thrown him into the air, shooting him to heaven before bring him back down to Earth with an RKO.

I sighed, defeated as the audience's cheers around me erupted, the bell ringing fading as The Viper stood victorious above my brother. I honestly believed that my brother could beat Randy but it seems that I wasn't the only one who underestimated him. I slid into the ring, wincing as I made my way over to my brother, ignoring the watchful gaze of the Viper as I checked on my brother to see if he was alright.

The Viper slithered out the ring which caused me to look at him as he smiled before mouthing, _'This is only the beginning, Veronica Rollins.'_ As he walked up the ramp.

If this was the beginning, then what was going to happen next?

* * *

Since my brother's loss to Randy, he had been beyond pissed, frustrated and downright broody. It was a little annoying but I understood why he was so frustrated. Losing never ever sat well with Seth, especially with the Authority's reputation on the line but Triple H and Stephanie had seemed to understand since they knew Randy and have known him for a long time before he turned on the Authority again.

Seth had been called into H's locker-room, they needed to discuss strategy and I was still in pain and decided to go to the medic room whilst the Taker vs. Brat Wyatt match was on. I knew in my heart Undertake would win. I was heartbroken when he lost to Brock, but he would be victorious in the battle with the 'New Face of Fear.' Thankfully nothing was broken or anything so I was just given some ointment for the bruise that had appeared on my skin as I made my way back to the locker room.

Right when I entered I heard the familiar entrance music, the same music once shared between three brothers, signalling that it was time for the main event. It was shown that the Undertaker had successfully beaten Bray Wyatt so it was indeed time for the main event and I couldn't even be more nervous for this anticipated match. Roman had an entrance that hadn't changed from the days of the Shield, it gave him something different and it was exceptional. Last year at Wrestlemania, I received the opportunity to walk down with them.

I smiled, my heart swelling with pride as he thrust his fist down into the mat, as if preparing for a superman punch and all around, fireworks shot up into the open night sky. When the camera zoomed in, I could see the bright shining determination in his eyes as he stretched on the ropes and watched the entrance for the champion, for the Beast Incarnate, Brock Lesnar.

Thank the gods that my brother wasn't here to see me biting my nails and chewing the inside of my cheek, watching these two stare each other down as Brock entered the ring. Brock looked ready to eat Roman alive and I knew that Roman wasn't going down without a fight. His family were outside there, they were sitting there, watching him and cheering for him even if the camera didn't view them, and I know exactly where they were sitting since I saw them during Seth's match with Randy.

I was tense, waiting for the bell and immediately these two were on each other like wild animals but I knew that going full brute with Brock, you had to be a bigger beast than him and Roman got dominated easily, somewhere in the fray of Brock shoving him into corners, he had landed a sold right in there. I closed my eyes, hearing the powerful landing that came with both the very first Suplex and an immediate F-5.

The minute I saw the blood on Brock's cheek, I winced with each vicious knee jab, punch and throw that Brock landed on him. When Brock tried to get pick up the Samoan to land a German Suplex, Roman started fighting back. He gripped the ropes as hard with his strongest hand, and used his right hand to hold his grip as he thrust his elbow back, trying to show signs of life and fight in him…

…but when he tried to hit a clothesline from the ropes on Brock, he ran right into a standing brick wall that wouldn't fall. Roman went to try and hit a second one but Brock nailed him with a painful German Suplex.

I shook my head when I saw that roman was smiling, actually revelling in the pain. My eyes widened when Lesnar said, "Suplex City Bitch," not caring that the people heard. It was horrible to watch, I just wanted to cry and Roman provoking Lesnar with smiles on his face as Lesnar mocked Roman. Roman was pushed against the ropes but he nailed the beast with a vicious right hand that usually people were knocked out from but in the end it was the same result when fighting the Beast.

Another German Suplex.

And another mental plea for Roman to stop provoking Brock but roman was just being dominated. He got hit with Suplex number six, my heart clenching as I heard Roman's groan of pain when Lesnar painfully dropped him on the top rope and proceeded to hit him with vicious knees before using his forearm to punch Roman right off the apron and out the ring.

I wanted to cry, this was pure torture to watch as Roman barely made it back onto the apron and put his body between the top and second rope to stop the count out. Lesnar went to hit a vicious shoulder tackle and I winced at the impact but my eyes widened when I saw Brock hunched over and Roman was standing tall, uninjured by the move as he thrusted his knee against Brock's head.

I was cheering so happily, Roman had stunned him. The beast was stunned and Roman was fighting back, landing sharp kicks to the beast who hung between the two ropes. I was so excited and cheering for him as he backed to hit him with another sharp kick but Brock grabbed his leg and pulled it right in until Roman was pressed against the ropes and was met with a vicious clothesline that knocked Roman almost out.

The way JBL was going, "Oh My God!" was just the running thought going through my brain as I looked at Roman who lay unconscious on the floor before the replay of the start of Roman's rally before he met a meat hook clothesline that looked like it rivalled Ryback's. I bit my lip hard as I saw Brock climb out the ring, blood running down his chin which meant Roman's knee caught him good.

He went right back to taunting and playing with Roman who looked so disoriented as Brock rolled him back into the ring. I was begging for it to be over now. I just fucking wanted him to end the match and stop punishing Roman as he gave Roman another vicious Suplex that sent him out of the ring. And then when roman was back on the apron, Brock his him with what looked like a belly to belly Suplex back into the ring. I had tears in my eyes as Brock lifted Roman up for a vicious yet merciful F-5, counting my blessing as the referee began the count.

Roman kicked out. The idiot.

The smile on Brock's face was sadistic as Brock stalked Roman who was lying on the floor. I just wanted this to be over. I needed it to be over and I whimpered as Brock pulled off his gloves and pulled him back to his knees by his hair before he slapped Roman and slapped him hard. Talk about adding insult to injury. This was painful to watch but Roman just kept fighting. It's like the slap woke him back up because he didn't looks as disoriented as he was and then I almost lost my shit when Roman kept telling him to do it.

The Samoan pride of Roman Reigns was going to be the death of him because like an idiot he was smiling and laughing and trash talking the beast some more. Brock had enough and lifted Roman up for yet another Suplex and another one to make it ten Suplexes. I was in all honesty proud of Roman, he'd fought hard and he was going to go down with people having a new found respect for him as Brock gave him a third F-5 but I was shocked that he kicked out again.

Even Paulrus was shocked by Roman's determination and fire. I was nervously biting my bottom lip as Brock manhandled Roman like a rag doll, tossing him out of the ring before he climbed out the ring, stalking around Roman who was slowly getting back to his feet but he was drained, weak and exhausted and just beat. Brock was eyeing the ring post like it was his favorite toy and grabbed Roman's hair to hit Roman against the ring post but a miracle happened.

Roman mustered out of Brock's claws and pushed him towards the ring posted, Lesnar's head bouncing off of it hard. The camera zoomed in and that's when I saw it. The blood running down Lesnar's face. He was busted right open and he was disoriented and bleeding heavily. Brock barely made the ten count back into the ring as the door swung open behind me, making me jump out of my skin.

I turned and saw Seth but he was dressed in his ring gear. He had changed into regular clothes earlier so what was he doing in his ring clothes.

"Where is it?" he demanded, looking around the room with this form of unbridled determination that had me confused.

 _What is he looking for?_

I wondered the exact same thing that my subconscious was thinking as I stood up going over to my brother to see what he was practically tearing the locker room apart looking for whatever he was searching for. "What are you looking for?" I asked softly, placing my hand on my brother's shoulder but he shrugged it off, almost glaring at me before he went back to tearing the room apart.

"My briefcase?!" he growled. "I want my fucking briefcase!"

"It's over here in the locker." I said softly as I went over to the locker and pulled it open, pulling out his gold money in the bank briefcase which my brother snatched from me. "What do you need it for anyway?" I inquired as I felt confused by the devilish, dark smile that appeared on his face as he gazed down at the briefcase in his hands.

"I'm going to trade this gold in for something much golder and most certainly much better tonight." He chuckled darkly, his eyes flickering to the screen where we saw Roman pressed into the corner of the ring before landing a superman punch to a bloodied, disoriented Lesnar.

My eyes widened in realization.

"Get ready to congratulate me when I bring back the WWE World Heavyweight Championship instead of this old thing." He said with a chuckle as he walked out the room with the briefcase in hand.

My brother was cashing in his money in the bank contract and he was going to do it tonight.

* * *

 _ **KDOH:**_ _duh! Duh! DUH! Cliff hanger people. Yep, I did it. I have a tale to tell about this. Admittedly, this chapter and the next chapter was supposed to be one chapter but i estimated that it would be way way way over twelve thousand words so I had to split it in my plan. Took a whole lot of work to edit my plan since I had a whole lot of documents edited and already had plans and info written down in them so it took a long time to fix it but I got it done. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hope I described Gal okay and for this chapter, I used the image I found of Dean at this year's WWE Hall of Fame since I couldn't find one of him in 2015, well I did but I but I thought he looked fucking hot this year so I just had to use it. I had some good news so I pushed to get this chapter done for you all to celebrate but this had me exhausted so, three weeks cause i need a short break since i need to organize my stuff for school sicne i'm starting up again next week and taking on new stuff too._  
 _Agh, too long of an A/N ha ha ha, btw, the link for Veronica's dress is on my profile and I love that dress, wasn't the original one I wanted but this one I thought was better suited._

 _Okay, bye now, bye, bye, bye, BYE! See you in three weeks._


	12. Broken (Wrestlemania - Part Two)

Family Doubts

 ** _Summary_** : Veronica Rollins was excited to join her brother Seth in the WWE. She was respected and loved by the WWE Universe but that love and respect is turned to hatred when she joins The Authority because her brother did. Not long after, she still wonders if she made the right choice when she starts to fraternize with none other than Dean Ambrose and starts to fall for him. (OC/Ambrose)

~.~.~.~.~

 ** _KDOH:_** _well everyone, here we are with part two of Wrestlemania early again which i really cant complain about. Anyway, this is where the shit storm comes in a violent and painful way. A little heads up, there is a lot of emotions thrown around and of course an act of defiance that comes with a severe price. You have been warned. Sorry that its shorter than the previous chapter but this is how it had to be split to make it more fun. Anyway, enjoy which I don't think you will for the events that are about to happen and will think i like making my OC's life miserable but just bare with me. Anyway, quick update on my life, it's going well, I had a good first two weeks settling into my curriculum again and i am enjoying, it's a heavy workload considering I'm writing like four other stories, excluding this one so that's five so I'm juggling my schedule to fit everything in. Might make the chapter postings every three weeks, i don't know but for now, expect chapter 13 in two. anyway, on with Part Two of Wrestlemania 31.  
_

~.~.~.~.~

Chapter Twelve: Broken  
Part Two – Wrestlemania 31

Veronica Rollins Point of View

" _Get ready to congratulate me when I bring back the WWE World Heavyweight Championship instead of this old thing." He said with a chuckle as he walked out the room with the briefcase in hand._

 _My brother was cashing in his money in the bank contract and he was going to do it tonight._

Oh my god?

In all honesty, the minute he took the briefcase from my hand I knew what he was going to do. And it was confirmed when he said he was going to trade in his gold briefcase for something much golder and certainly much better. He was already starting down the hall, heading towards the gorilla as I turned to the screen and watched Roman start fighting against Brock, a bout of vigor and sheer determination coursing through him.

I saw the look in his eyes. I knew the look. I had seen that burning fire in his eyes so many times, the flames didn't dwindle or die, they exploded in his eyes with hope and determination and fight. It meant that Roman wasn't giving up, he couldn't, he wasn't going to unless he was killed, he was gonna go down fighting.

Seeing that look, the guilt hit. I was conflicted. Did I want him to win, of course I did. Did I want my brother to become champion, yes, I did. I wanted both of them to be successful in their goals and their dreams but who did I want to support more.

Seth was my blood brother; Roman was my brother in everything but blood.

I was with the authority but I supported Roman and Dean one hundred percent.

I loved them both with everything within me. Both Seth and Roman had worked hard to get where they are… then the thought hit me.

Roman had scrapped and clawed, fought through doubt and criticism, he battled through the haters and proved everyone who didn't believe in him that they were wrong not to believe in him. He'd fought battles and won. He's fought through wars like no wrestler had before to get to this moment, to be on top of the mountain and be the top guy. He'd pushed himself past his limits, obliterating them to reach this moment, he'd stayed away for so long from his family to accomplish his dream, to fight this fight to show his family that he could do it.

That he can and he will do it. It's his motto he holds dearly to him now.

Seth, he's been handed almost everything to him since he joined the authority. Simple as that, he had worked, yes, he had but no where as hard as Roman has to get to this moment. Before, when Seth was a part of the Shield, he pushed himself like nothing before but now… he hadn't been through the challenges that Roman had been put through. He hadn't worked as hard as Roman; he wasn't going to win the match fair and square. He was going to sneak into it and steal it. Roman had been in this blood battle with Brock and Seth was going to slither in and take it from right under his nose.

Could I really let Seth steal the goal Roman had been working towards since the destruction of the Shield?

Could I let Seth take what Roman had battled to get to?

Could I let Roman have his dream, his goal, his whole reason for fighting be ripped from under him?

 _Can you really let your brother take away all of Roman's hard work, Veronica? Can you really let him go out there and take Roman's moment?_

No... I couldn't... I wouldn't... I can't... I shan't... I won't!

I couldn't let him do this to Roman; I couldn't let him steal his moment. Fuck no, I did the only thing I couldn't let it no matter how much I loved my brother.

I prayed to whatever deity was out there that I could fine strength within me as I chased after my brother who had gotten a good lead on me. I saw him, casually walking with a purpose, briefcase in hand. I breathed in and jogged up to him and snatched the case out of his hands, causing him to turn and glare at me with blinded rage as I clung to the case for dear life, my body visibly shaking as he glared at me. "What do you think you are doing?" he growled in a disturbing deep tone that just made me become even more terrified than I already was in this moment.

"I can't let you do it to him, Seth." I cried, tears gathering in my eyes as I stood before, completely forgetting where my loyalties lay because in this moment, I just couldn't care because this isn't who I was. Roman had worked too hard to earn this opportunity, he had clawed, scraped and climbed the ladder to get this opportunity. He'd bled, got wounded and broken all to get to this moment, to have his moment. He had sacrificed so much of his time with his family, with his daughter for this moment, his Wrestlemania moment and my brother wanted to steal it from him.

No matter who I was supposed to follow, I couldn't let this happen to Roman when he had worked too hard to get here.

"Give me my briefcase, Veronica!" Seth demanded, I could hear the unbridled anger in his tone when he spoke to me. I knew what that tone meant but my stupid heart kept standing up for Roman, I couldn't let this happen and I wasn't going to give it to him. When I shook my head, it only made him angry. "Give! Me! My! BRIEFCASE!" he punctuated each word with a step towards which I replied with one back, my eyes never leaving his brown ones that looked like black swirling tar pits, clearly filled with hatred and violent churning anger.

I was terrified but didn't let go.

"He's worked too hard for this Seth." I pressed, looking around desperately, hoping someone would come and he would be forced to back down but there was no one. We were alone, I was alone with my rage induced brother and I was refusing his orders. "He's fought so long and hard for this. I can't let you steal it from him."

Within the blink of an eye, a strong solid object collided with my cheek, pain erupting on the side of my face instantly. The force behind the slap that was just delivered knocked me off balance, throwing me into the wall with a painful thud. The briefcase flew from my hands as I reached up and touched my already stinging and painful red cheek that I could feel swelling. I looked up at my brother, he held no remorse on his face, he just glared at me so hard it felt like he was burning a hole right through my skin.

I shook my head, begging him not to do what I knew was going to come.

I had no defense plan, no form of protection against the sharp knee thrust into my stomach, leaving me out of breath and winded. Everywhere hurt, my eyes stung from the rapidly pouring tears, shit it hurt to breathe which Seth never gave me the chance to as he tripped me up, causing me to fall to the floor in a heap, the pain just intensifying. Seth didn't give me a moment to speak; he just kept stomping on my side, a sharp gasp escaping my lips when I felt a sharp stabbing pain coming from my rib area, fire flooding my veins as the pain intensified.

Seth hissed and grabbed my hair in his fist and raised me up by it, I could practically feel my hair ripping from its roots, my hairs standing up from being able to feel his icy tone when he spoke, "You ever defy me again, and I will break every bone in your fucking body." He threatened before he practically shoved my head down to the floor, my head hitting the floor pretty hard, a whimper leaving my lips as I curled in on myself.

I looked up and saw him looking at his briefcase which was behind me. He walked towards it, not caring as he stepped on my ankle, pain instantly shooting through my leg as he just stood on it and picked up his briefcase. He stepped over me and started down the hall but stopped and turned to me, his gaze cold and full of hatred as he looked at me. I didn't see my brother in there. I didn't see my caring loving brother anymore. This man wasn't my brother.

He stalked towards me, putting his briefcase down on the floor as he crouched in front of me, eyeing me. "If you tell anyone about this, I will break every bone in your body. Am I clear?"

I didn't say anything, I was in too much pain to say anything to him which seemed to anger him as he grabbed my right hand and laid it on the floor and to get an answer out of me; he stomped on my wrist hard.

It made me let out a silent scream of pain; he stood on it for a good amount of time, watching me writhe and cry in pain, begging him to stop. He grouched down, putting all his weight on my wrist as he spoke in an authoritative tone, his body visibly shaking in anger, "I said, do I make myself clear!"

"Y-yes." I sobbed pathetically, tears streaming down my face. The minute I answered him he stood up and removed his foot from my wrist and moved away from me. I immediately brought my hand to my chest, cradling it with my other hand as he grabbed his briefcase and walked away, leaving me a crumbled and broken mess on the floor.

I was whimpering and sobbing quietly, the pain was unlike anything I had felt before. I didn't even care if anyone saw me in this moment, I just wanted the pain to go away, and I just wanted everything to be okay. I honestly had no idea where I was but I heard the door open and heard the familiar voice of a person I had only recently befriended since I helped him with Dean.

Maverick let out a sharp gasp, I couldn't see his voice but I heard the shock that accompanied his gasp as he knelt behind me. "It's alright Veronica. I got you." He whispered as he turned me onto my back and carefully helped me to my feet but I could barely stand. The pain was so intense, near unimaginable as the tears streamed down my face.

I could taste the metallic irony taste of my own blood pouring into my mouth; I knew Seth had split my lip since it was pouring down my chin too. I forced down the sobs as I limped into the room that Maverick had come out of, leaning most of my weight on him since my ankle was throbbing, my injured wrist pressed against my chest. The pain blinded everything, tears pouring down my face causing my vision to blur that I almost tripped over a chair in front of me because I couldn't see.

Maverick said nothing as he maneuvered me onto the table and tended to me whilst my thoughts were a crazy mess. I was so hurt, so confused and just so broken. Seth… he just lost it. He didn't hesitate to strike me… his sister, his own flesh and blood… a woman. Who was he? He wasn't my brother. I didn't know who that man was anymore because he most certainly wasn't the tender loving brother I once knew.

The familiar sound of my brother's music planning drew my attention to the television screen that Maverick had here in the medical room and I watched with tear filled eyes and a broken, shattered heart as my brother ran down and did what I tried to prevent him from doing. Lillian's announcement and the ring of the bell just made it all the more real.

This was his plan all along.

This was the plan he had hidden from me.

This was what he had wanted to do from the start.

This was his cash in opportunity that he had been waiting for since he won the briefcase.

I watched in horror as he shoved Roman out the ring before the bell even rang, his eyes focused on Brock Lesnar as he pushed himself tightly into the corner before he curb stomped Lesnar into the mat. A part of me prayed for him to just go and pin Brock now, it would have been better but no, my brother went to make sure that Roman was still down before going into position for another curb stomp.

I watched with tear filled eyes as he went for the second one but the crowd erupted as Brock made it to his feet and caught Seth in position for the F-5. I was actually cheering on the inside, wanting him to take my brother out so roman could lose his match fair and square, or possibly win it but all my hope was dashed when Lesnar turned and was met with a desperate and vicious spear by Roman.

My eyes were wide, no, no, no! I shook my head, my hand already going to my mouth as Brock rolled out the room, leaving only Roman… I knew what that meant, what was going to happen. Triple threat rules. A final curb stomp to Roman is what finished him and I let out a defeated cry, squeezing my eyes shut, hand covering my mouth as I listened to the final one, two, three, the bell ringing as clear as day.

I couldn't look at the screen, I couldn't see the defeated look on Roman's face, I couldn't see the tears I knew that were in his eyes. The battle he had fought; the battle he wanted and needed to win in order to prove everyone that he could and would do it… it had been stolen from him by my brother. The effort of trying to stop my brother had meant nothing because he had succeeded; he had stolen his brother, my non-blood brother's moment. He'd made all of Roman's hard work, all of the scraping and clawing he had done seem like nothing because he had nothing to show for it.

I let out a cry, defeated, broken and just shattered.

I lay there and let Maverick examine me as I stared at the wall, not even wincing when he touched the injured areas of my body. I was completely out of it, I couldn't feel anything at all, just emptiness. It felt like an eternity as he examined me but the minute I heard Roman's voice from behind the door, I forgot everything and leapt off the table and ripped the door open, not caring who saw as I looked down the corridors and saw him just at the end with his family.

I didn't stop myself as I called out his name, every single head present turning towards me; my breath hitching when saw my old friend and Roman's now wife, Galina. I met her through Roman and we just hit it off… we were the best of friends… and then she abandoned me because I joined the authority and it was Roman and Dean who had informed her of the events that happened.

She was staring at me with her intense blue eyes, our gazes meeting before her stare turned into a powerful glare, one that rivaled the one on Roman's face as he put his daughter down and strode over to me. "You believe it's wise to show your face after what happened out there." He growled, his anger fill blown and it made me realize that he believed that I knew what my brother was planning.

"Roman, I didn't know what he was planning." I said in a desperate voice, panic filling me as I realized that I was losing him again. I was going to be alone again. After everything I had done, after how hard I worked to fix the rift between us was falling apart around me before the blink of my eyes. The look in Roman's eyes told me that he didn't believe me. I shook my head, "No, no, no Roman. I swear I didn't know that he was going to do that to you."

"Really." He sounded surprised but I realized he didn't believe me. "I find that hard to believe since you were nowhere to be seen when he came out. You stood back here like the chicken and coward you are." He ran his hand through his hair and chuckled to himself, "I can't believe that I thought that you actually gave a damn about me and Dean."

"I do." I pressed desperately, not caring if I attracted a scene and got in trouble. I just wanted him to believe me. I couldn't lose him or dean again. I couldn't go back to being hollow and empty again. "I tried to stop him Roman. I tried to stop him from going on there and cashing in his briefcase." I confessed, just now desperate. How had he not noticed the split lip or slowing bruising cheek I knew I had?

"You've got no proof to back up your statement." He said in a cold tone, I was in shock. Did he really not see my face, my appearance? "I don't believe you."

It felt like my world shattered around me, even more so when I saw not only Galina but Dean come up behind him. Confusion as clear as day etched on his features as he looked at me.

"Roman please." I whispered desperately. "I swear I didn't know what he was planning. I tried to stop him. Please. Please. Please, don't throw our friendship away. Please don't send me away again without hearing me out." The memory of them sending me off to my brother coming to memory, breaking me even more than I had already been broken. I looked at Dean, practically begging him to say something but he remained silent and that just hurt.

"I can't believe I let you get the best of me." Roman said with a tear running down his face. "I can't believe I fucking believed that you weren't what Dean said you would turn into that day." The first brutal stab. "I didn't want to believe that you were a backstabbing snake like your brother but I guess I let myself get played by another liar." The second, third and four hit me hard. "You are just as bad as your brother, no, in fact, you are worse than him."

The kill shot.

I gasped, unable to believe that he would think that of me. Even dean was shocked by what Roman had said as the tears streamed effortlessly down my face, sob after sob wracking through my body, pain shooting through my rips causing the tears to fall faster. I shook my head in disbelief. I wanted to fight, I wanted to make him believe me like he made his fans believe in him but I was just so wounded, that I just found myself giving up.

Roman looked at me with a raised eyebrow as I shielded my ribs when pain hit me hard as I backed away. I just shook my head, unable to believe that my fight had meant nothing. I told him I tried to stop my brother and he didn't believe me. I told him that I didn't know, I swore that I didn't know but he didn't believe me. No one believed me.

I looked up at him and then to Galina who had a blank expression on her face as she looked at me. "I think it's time you leave." She growled, her hand clenched, I knew that meant she wanted to slap me and I was tempted to let her so that maybe the pain would stop but I knew it wouldn't. Nothing would ever make this pain go away.

"Gal, I-"

Instantly, my head spun to the side viciously, my already bruised and damaged cheek from Seth's assault burning from the sensation of being viciously struck yet again, this time by Galina. I gasped and tried to breath but the pain was so intense as I reached up and cupped my cheek, unable to look at the woman who was once my best friend.

"You lost the right to call me that a long time ago." She growled; I could feel her breath on my neck, meaning she had gotten closer to me to make a firm statement as the tears just poured from my eyes. I hiccuped as I felt her reading anger slowly move a little away, meaning that she had moved away from me, obviously unable to stand being near me.

I shook my head, I never realized just how much what Dean had said, Roman had relayed to Galina. There was not an ounce of hesitation, there was no sign of love or care that she once had for me as a friend… no, that was all gone. It was all gone. I was truly more alone than I thought I was and that was just a sad fact, a painful reality that I had come to learn now.

"You heard her." Roman said in a dark, dangerous voice, one I had only heard him use when it came to Seth. He'd never once used it on me and I instantly back away, the pure hatred in his tone hitting me hard as I took that single step back. "Leave us be. Leave me alone. Stay away from us."

"Please, Roman, I didn't know. I swear I didn't!" I begged, hoping and praying that he'd look at me but he never did.

"Just leave!" He snapped harshly in an authoritative tone, causing me to take a step back, the weight and gravity hitting me harder than a bullet train speeding towards me. I worked up the emotional and mental and physical courage to raise my head and meet his eyes as I felt my heart and soul die inside me. His eyes were glassed over, a single tear running down his face as he looked away, unable to look at me. I looked to Dean desperately but he just remained frozen on the spot, the minute my eyes locked with his, he too looked away.

The painful memory of neither of them being able to look at me when I joined my brother all those months ago truly hit me where it hurt. I had truly lost it all. My brother had yet again cost me everything near and dear to me, every part of my body hurting from the beating and pain that I was experiencing in this moment. This hurt worse than the first time because this time, Roman had said what he thought to my face in the coldest cruelest way possible.

The reality hit me more as I gave in to Roman's wish. I stopped fighting, I stopped trying to find a way to make him believe me, to make them all believe and I gave in and gave up. With a nod, I slowly turned my body away from them, but stop midway to say my piece, to say the last thing I will ever get to say to either of them.

"I tried to stop him." I whispered softly as I cradled my wrist to my chest, letting loose a shaky breath. "You may think I lied about still caring about you two but I didn't lie, Roman." I could see Dean and Roman looking at me from the corner of my eye as I let a sad smile appear on my face, "It's funny that you neither of you can yet again look at me when you're telling me to leave." I let out a dry chuckle as I sniffled, the pain really getting to me. "To think a few weeks ago, you were apologizing for not noticing the bruises I had when I was on Smackdown the night after you handed me over. Looks like history is repeating itself since you failed once again to calm down enough to notice my appearance."

When I look down at myself, I look like I had been sexually assaulted or something in an alley way. The panty hose I was wearing were practically ripped to shreds, my blouse looked like it had been pulled and wrinkled to heck, and my hair of course looked like I woke up with a vicious bed hair in a slightly afro style and then we couldn't forget the obvious sign. I was missing a heel and that just so happened to be on the foot that Seth basically Curb stomped and the fresh split lip I was sporting with a little blood stain on my shirt.

My voice had cracked at the end of my statement as I turned my head away and decided it was time to leave so I turned so my back was fully to them. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to stop Seth. The beating, even if he succeeded in his plan on cashing in was worth it because unlike him, I know how hard you worked to get the title shot, Roman. I knew just how much it meant to you and I tried, I really tried but I guess I failed, just like I always do in his eyes too."

I took a deep breath, composing myself, fighting the tears before I took a step forward with my uninjured foot but the minute I stepped on my injured foot, my ankle buckled beneath me, causing me too lose my balance and fall against the wall, but somehow I managed to keep myself upright as the tears streamed down my face. The gasp that left my mouth when the pain hit had attracted Maverick because he appeared next to me. "You can barely stand, Veronica. Let me help you." He pleaded but I shook my head as I kicked my shoe off and just decided to leave it.

"No." I said as I shook my head at him. The last thing I wanted to do was look incapable of taking care of myself in front of the men who had banished me from their family. "I'm fine Maverick. I'm fine." I croaked as I stood up and took a step forward and mustered every bit of strength within me to keep on moving, even if I had an excruciatingly painful limp in this moment.

I resisted the urge to look back. They'd thrown me away, if I looked back I'd look weak and pathetic, so I walked away like they wanted, never looking back because if it did, it would make the painful reality hurt even more.

The reality was that I was all alone once again and when I said alone, I really meant alone.

* * *

Hours Later

Being seated at the hotel bar gave me peace of mind to know that at least I had one friend and his name was Jack Daniels. I could talk to him without being judged. He was here to give me comfort, help me forget the pain, the sorrow, the emptiness for a while. I had a whole bottle to myself for now in my little secluded area away from the partying that was going on all around.

I had no idea how long I sat here in this bar, it felt like hours since I arrived here. I'd gone back to the hotel room, not wanting to be anywhere near the stadium, taking pain medication and changing into some comfortable clothes consisting of a pair of jeans, sneakers and a simple blue blouse with a hoodie over it to conceal the scars and bruises that had started showing. It was a mission and a half but I did it and I had been here since.

I had yet to take a drink of my dear friend but as time had gone on, the loneliness had hit hard. I had stared at my phone, seeing that my brother hadn't bothered to call to check up on me. Dean hadn't bothered to call or text so I understood now where his loyalties lay. He believed that Roman was right, and that I was exactly like my brother like he had said I would become.

All the hard work into mending our friendship, thrown out the window like none of it mattered. To them I was a liar, a manipulator, a key player in my brother's sick game in playing one-up-man-ship on his Shield brothers. To me, they were my friends, they were my family, my everything and within the blink of an eye, they were gone just like that.

I guess I was all alone again.

I let out a shaky sigh, my ribs still hurting even with the pain medication I took earlier. I just wanted to forget it all. I just wanted for one night to be like my brother and forget everything so I picked up my glass and with a heavy heart and broken soul, I chimed the glass against the bottle, "Cheers to being all alone." I whispered sadly before I downed the glass and poured myself another.

It was going to be a long and lonely night indeed.

* * *

The Next Morning

I woke up in a whole lot of pain and it was accompanied by a vicious hangover from my drink escapade I indulged in last night to forget the world, to forget the pain, the betrayal, to forget it all, even my own name which worked judging by how badly my head hurt. That's the sad thing with trying to drink the pain away, when you open your eyes the next day, you still remember everything no matter how hard you try to forget it all.

As I lay in bed, the events that transpired yesterday… the pain, the hurt, it all hit me like a gust of wind, hard and unrelenting. The memories forced my eyes shut, trying to squash the tears that wished to fall in as I lay wrapped up in the war embrace of the blankets.

 _Wait a minute…_

Bed, how did I get into a bed when the last thing I remember was drinking at the bar? I opened my eyes and was instantly graced by the bright sunlight blinding me so I raised my arm to block it out when I felt a cold gust of wind blow against my bare back. I frowned, I usually always wore a baggy shirt when I went to bed so i didn't feel suffocated but there were no signs of my shirt… or any form of clothing on my body.

My eyes widened as I looked around the room, noticing that this most certainly was not my hotel room.

Shit no, no, no, please don't let me be fucking naked right now.

I'm hoping I have some form of clothing on but I knew that it was highly unlikely as I raised the blanket and saw that my hoping was nothing but dumb. I was naked in an unfamiliar hotel room, in someone's bed with an arm clearly wrapped around my waist right now and a chest pressed against my back.

Looking at the arm that rested around my waist, I was slightly terrified, I felt like a bit of a slut since I went and go so shit faced drunk that I didn't even remember anything that happened last night and judging by the small red stain just off to the side of my body, and the slight soreness between my legs, I was indeed no longer a virgin. Guess I have to find out who this nobody that I gave the most precious part of myself and figure out how to sneak out so I wouldn't be even more embarrassed than I am right now.

I felt the bed shift behind me and I knew I needed to see the face of whomever this man no matter how ashamed of myself I felt so I breathed in and shifted, turning over almost in slow motion due to fear and also the intense pain that radiated from my ribs. As I slowly turned, mentally preparing myself to come face to face with the man that I had slept with but nothing prepared me for the face of the man that lay next to me.

My eyes widened when I saw those all too familiar dirty blonde, almost dirty dish water toned curls that had grown slightly unruly and covered the eyes of the man who was still fast asleep. I took in all his facial features, those plump kissable lips, the distinct stubble that had been growing out a little, the defined jaw that made all his perfectly sculpted features appear like a perfect work of art.

I was about to burst, the man I had given myself to in a drunken escapade due to loneliness and hurt was the last person I had ever expected, the one man I thought would believe his brother and best friend over me after the confrontation yesterday. I was completely frozen, unsure what to do as I tried to mentally figure out what the heck I was going to do. I just wanted to get the heck out of there before said man woke up but sadly the fates hated me because he opened his eyes.

I stared into the all too familiar intense blue eyes that stared right back at me, his expression as unreadable and shocked as mine. I couldn't believe I had done this, I can't believe that it was him of all people that I had slept with. I didn't know what to think, what to do as I kept staring back into his eyes as a single thought from my subconscious passed through my mind.

 _You slept with Dean Ambrose._

Well fuck!

* * *

 ** _KDOH:_** _Duh Duh DUH! I did warn you about it being a shit storm didn't I but most of you probably didn't expect that at all. As I said, this is the pivotal turning point. This chapter is what starts the proper story line and I am so excited about it and I am excited about the next chapter too. I did give you fair warning about the beating Veronica got for her act of defiance, brutal I know, but its where everything truly begins. Anyway, see you all in two weeks peeps cause after writing this chapter, I'm exhausted cause that was hard to write for me personally and I hope I did it alright even though most of you probably cringed through most of that. Hope you liked the fact that I got it up for you early. Anyway, I will be updating hopefully in a little under two weeks since my update day is Tuesday but if I don't make it, expect it the week after otherwise it might be saturday but Tuesday is my update day so see you all on tuesday in two weeks_


	13. A Lovely Mess

Family Doubts

 _ **Summary**_ : Veronica Rollins was excited to join her brother Seth in the WWE. She was respected and loved by the WWE Universe but that love and respect is turned to hatred when she joins The Authority because her brother did. Not long after, she still wonders if she made the right choice when she starts to fraternize with none other than Dean Ambrose and starts to fall for him. (OC/Ambrose)

~.~.~.~.~

 _ **KDOH:**_ _well everyone certainly didn't expect what happened in the last chapter, even I didn't expect it and I wrote it. Ha ha ha, sounds strange, I know but I am a strange person. Ha ha ha, anyway, I am so glad that everyone enjoyed that last chapter and was genuinely surprised at Seth's actions but it's the pivotal turning point of the story line and of course, Veronica waking up in dean's bed, *fan's myself* every girls dream ha ha ha. And surprise everyone, a seriously freaking early update of effing note dont ya think. One week, one week. The reviews yal have been givin me got me motivated to bang this chapter out fast, even in the middle of test week for me. 20 reviews for the last chapter, wow guys, just thank you so much. Anyway, here is chapter 13, please enjoy.  
_

~.~.~.~.~

Chapter Thirteen: A Lovely Mess

Veronica Rollins Point of View

Well I think its time I give you a quick little recap on what's happened over the last day.

Dean got injured in his ladder match for the Intercontinental Championship.

My brother lost to Randy Orton because he underestimated the Viper.

My brother cashed in his money in the bank briefcase and became the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion.

I tried to stop him but got the living shit beaten out of me.

I tried to tell Roman, Galina and Dean that I didn't know that he was planning to cash in but they didn't believe me.

I made a new best friend in a drink called Jack Daniels and we got drunk together.

I woke up naked in a stranger's bed and no longer a virgin and a massive hangover.

As it turns out, I know the man I lost my virginity to and his name, here's the real kicker, his name is Dean Ambrose and here's the cherry on top.

He just woke up.

 _Well fuck me!_

The minute I saw his blue eyes looking into mine, I just went into shock because I got such a fright when his eyes opened and being the idiot I am, I shrieked in surprise and ended up falling out of the bed.

 _Classy Veronica, really classy._

I landed on the floor with a heavy thumb, my ribs screaming in pain as I landed on the rough carpeted floor of the room. "Shit, Veronica! You okay?" I heard Dean say as the bed creaked and as I rolled onto my back, he was standing there, offering his hand out to me but he was butt naked.

"Oh god!" I shrieked, unable to control myself as I grabbed a pillow, accidentally catching part of the blanket in my hand and pulling it slightly off the bed when I threw pillow at him,"Cover the fucking hell up, Dean! I don't need to see your drear friend for fuck sakes!" I cried out in pure embarrassment.

"In my defense, I'm not the only one whose assets are on display here." Dean grumbled as I uncovered my eyes to see that the he was using the pillow to cover himself up but his eyes were down, looking at me and it made me realize that I was indeed naked. Even though the part of the blanket that I had pulled off the bed had pooled on my body, it was just my waist that was covered, hiding my bruises but from my hips down and under my bra line were out in the open.

My _'assets'_ he was referring to were indeed on full display right now.

"Well don't fucking look then you perverted asshole!" I shrieked as I pulled the blanket off of the bed and covered myself up, suddenly feeling subconscious and embarrassed at how unorthodox these events were right now. "Could you please go get dressed or something, please?" I asked politely as I tried to figure out how to get up onto the bed without dropping the blanket and showing him that I wasn't in severe pain which was not true at all.

My ribs were hurting like a bitch, so was my wrist and my head felt like it was being beaten with a sledgehammer repeatedly. It hurt like a fucking bitch and I was about ready to cry right now. The pain was practically indescribable and I wished that I had stayed with Maverick to find out what his final diagnosis on my injures was but the whole fight and drama happened and I never found out.

Dean just smirked. "Don't act as if you didn't enjoy seeing me naked, Ronnie." He teased. Thankfully I saw what he was planning to do so I was able to cover my eyes before the pillow dropped and his 'asset' was on full display. "And you forget, this is my hotel room so I can walk around butt naked if I want to."

"I really fucking hate you, Dean." I growled at him, my cheeks burning a fiery red from the first comment he made. I may have been deflowered in my inebriated state but that didn't mean I was comfortable in this sort of situation. I had never seen a man fully naked in my entire life, well there was one time when a recently puberty hit teenage girl by the name of Veronica Rollins walked into her brother's locker room at the wrestling training center and he had just come out the shower and wasn't wearing a towel.

Neither of us were every going to live that moment ever.

"Certainly didn't seem that way last night." Dean said as he licked his lips suggestively winking at me. I had been able to bring my hands down because he was now walking around in a pair of jeans with the belt still undone and so was the top button.

"Would you please stop enjoying my misfortunes you, crude, rude, perverted asshole?" I pleaded, my brain not even processing what it was saying as I attempted to turn my body so I was on all fours to get up but pain shot through my side and I cried out before I could keep the pained cry in.

"Shit, are you okay?" he asked in a concerned tone, coming rushing over to me and kneeling down in front of me, his hands cupping my face to examine it. "Are you in pain? Did I hurt you or something?" His face was full of worry and I found it sweet that he was so worried about me.

"It's nothing you did. It's my ribs." I winced when I attempted to move again but the pain only grew even more intense with tears springing to my eyes. "please can you help me onto the bed. I can't get up without turning and aggravating my ribs." I croaked softly.

"Of course." Dean said softly as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and the other one hooked under my knees and he lifted me up and carefully placed me on the edge of the bed. "Can I get you anything?"

"Any form of pain medication you've got because they hurt like a bitch." I groaned as I shifted the blanket around me to make sure that I was one hundred percent completely covered and nothing was exposed for Dean to view. "You have anything to eat cause I need to have something to eat cause I can't take any medication without eating something."

"I can run down to the store and get you something." Dean suggested as he knelt down in front of me. "You can feel free to take a shower and that whilst I'm out. You got a little sick on your shirt so you can borrow one of mine to wear if you want." Dean offered, causing me to smile.

"Thank you. I would greatly appreciate that, Dean. I really would." I said in a grateful tone.

I was truly just trying to enjoy this time I had with him. I know that we still had to speak about yesterday and I could see in his eyes that he was curious about my ribs and he obviously had a few ideas as to what was wrong but thankfully when he was teasing me about my assets, he wasn't paying close attention to my injuries. I hadn't seen myself but he had a scrutinizing gaze as he cupped my chin and examined my face.

It was like he was doing a physical examination with his eyes as he turned my heard so that my cheek that Seth had slapped was fully visible to his eyes. I couldn't help but notice the double take he did as his eyes flickered up and down my face, his thumb brushing against my cheek causing me to hiss before he turned my head back and pulled my bottom lip don slightly with his thumb to examine my lip. His eyes had gone from a pale concerned blue to a swirling dark thunder storm in a matter of seconds.

"If this split lip and black eye are that bad, you'd better hope I don't see your ribs." He said in a dark tone. His words instantly made me frown and pull away from him.

"You can't make dark threats like that when you wouldn't even look at me yesterday when you knew I was telling the truth Dean." Guess the moment of peace and tranquility between us had vanished and the reality of the world had arrived back to haunt me. "You can act all caring and give a fuck about me but it doesn't change the fact that you just let him say all those awful, hurtful things to me that you knew weren't true."

"I didn't know what was going when I got there, Veronica." Dean shouted back, trying to defend himself but I just couldn't handle it. I couldn't handle his excuses.

"You stood there and let Roman say that I was a back stabbing snake. That I was worse than my brother." I could feel the tears forming in my eyes, the pain I was feeling emotionally and physically was killing me right now. "You let your faith in your brother, your best friend blind you from hearing my side and believed him over me without even hearing my side of the story." I was all out crying right now. "My brother beat me because I tried to stop him from cashing in his money in the bank contract. I took a beating worse than the one he gave me after I joined the Authority because you pushed me away."

Dean was sitting on his heels as he looked down at the floor with his hands still resting on my thighs as I looked down, tears streaming down my face.

"You know what hurts more Dean?" I let out a chuckle as I shook my head, "The beating didn't hurt as much as you and Roman not being able to look me in the eyes when he told me to leave." I said with a sad tone as I let out a heavy sigh, the memory of what transpired yesterday was still painfully fresh on mind and i just wanted to escape from here and get away but I couldn't do that until I got the necessary items to relieve this pain. "I think its best that I get dressed and leave before I make an even bigger fool of myself and think that we had gotten somewhere in trying to fix our friendship. Just goes to show how much of a fool I really am for thinking that your opinion you had of me when my brother joined the Authority was just a lie to make me leave and that it actually wasn't true."

"When I said that, I was drunk and I was angry at Seth and what he had done. I didn't know what I was saying. I didn't mean it, Veronica." Dean said firmly, trying to get me to believe him but like him and Roman yesterday, I didn't believe him and I had more evidence to show for why I didn't believe him. He'd broken his promise so many times, wrecked my trust so many times, wrecked me so many times that I didn't know if he was telling the truth or not.

"If you didn't mean it then you would have stopped me from walking away. If you honestly believed in me and had faith in me, you would have fought for when Roman told me to leave." I was at this point shouting because I was just so angry, so hurt and ruined. "You would called, texted or done something to let me know that you didn't believe that I could do that to you guys after everything I've done for you in these last few weeks. Nne of it mattered. My confessions, my actions, they meant nothing in the long, especially that night I told you how fucked up I really was in the head... it mean absolutely nothing cause you stood there and did nothing."

"I'm sorry, Veronica." Dean whispered, his tone pleading for me to look at him but I refused to do it. He didn't look at me when I was begging and pleading with him and Roman to believe me. "Please, just look at me Veronica. Please, I know I fucked up. I know I should have told him off but please look at me so I can explain." He pleaded but I shook my head. "Please."

I shook my head, still not looking up. "You refused to look at me. You refused to believe me when you saw all the signs. You refused to believe I was telling the truth even when I had dry blood running down from my split lip. You refused to look at me directly when I was pleading for you to please listen and believe me... you never gave me what I needed in order for you to see I wasn't lying, so why should I do it when you didn't" I whispered softly as I reached up and wiped away the remnants of the tears that had been falling down my face. I just wanted, no I needed to leave. "I still need something to eat because I can barely move because I am in so much pain right now and I need to take some pain medication before I rip open my side and rip my ribs out."

Dean went silent as I just continued staring at my lap. The tension, silent bubble that shrouded us felt uncomfortable since I am still wrapped up in a sheet with nothing else on. "Anything specific you want?" He asked calmly, but his voice trembled, seemingly thick with emotion. I could feel his hands trembling against my thigh but I just bit my lip and refused to look at him. I knew Dean wasn't an emotional person but feeling his body physically shake due to overwhelming emotion made me want to look at him and just see him and believe that he was truly feeling guilt, truly hurting because of my words...

But I knew that if I did look at him, I knew I'd lose all my resolve and just open myself to getting hurt and broken again like I am now.

"Anything's fine." I answered in a whisper.

"Okay." Was Dean's response but he made no move to get going.

"Hurt's doesn't it." I say sadly, my eyes looking towards the wall now, a frown on my face. "Hurt's when you are begging for forgiveness but you cant even get the person you are begging for forgiveness from to look at you, doesn't it." It came out cold, I almost didn't recognize my voice as I came out. "Now you know how I felt both times."

Dean said nothing, all he did was stand up and walk away from me. Having him so close felt suffocating, I struggled to keep a hold of my baring and keep up my front. I almost crumbled and fell apart again. He sounded desperate, almost begging and pleading with my heart to listen but I... I just couldn't allow myself to have my hopes and happiness dashed away again.

Dean had come back but he was standing off to the side, he remained silent for a long time before he spoke up, "This is the smallest shirt I had that I can give you and its one that won't get your brother upset."

I nod, making no attempt to speak as the folded up black shirt was placed next to me.

"I'll be back." Dean said in a distant voice before he turned on his heel and walked away. I waited for the door to open and close before I let out a shaky breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding. I could feel the tears running down my face as I hugged my chest and breathed in slow deep breaths.

This shit is so fucked up.

I had no clue what I was going to do, I didn't know what I was going to do now that I was well and truly alone. I had just said no. I had just chased him away when he tried to plead his case. Guess Kharma can be a real bitch because actions have consequences. In truth, he was out of chances. I had given him a second chance the night he came to see me at the hotel when I was sick, he'd promised that he wouldn't hurt me again.

Yesterday, he went and did just that.

I shook my head and wiped my tears away, mustering up the strength to stand up and make my to the bathroom, my ankle still feeling a little tender like my wrist but the pain was nowhere close on the scale that my ribs were on. I closed the door and turned round and looked at myself in the mirror and gasped, effectively dropping the blanket in the process which only made my eyes widen more.

I could barely comprehend what I was seeing in the mirror.

My face and body was a canvas covered in black, blue, purple and even green bruises on my slightly tanned skin. By my rib area it was a dark purple, almost black color along my ribs, so it was obvious that I had bruised ribs. I had learned a little about them when it came to my brother. He and the guys had gotten them often, especially when they got ambushed by Evolution. You could see the imprints of Seth's boot on my skin, some overlapping each other, moving all the way down to my hip bone from my shoulder.

I turned to the side and saw that there were a few that had been planted on my back, nothing like the ones on my front. Then there was my face. My lip was most certainly swollen and so was the cheek that had been slapped. I stupidly reached up and touched my cheek and instantly hissed from just slightly brushing my finger tips against my skin. The bruise was a deep purple that looked slightly like hand but it wasn't very discernible as a hand. It covered almost the entire left side of my face, the bruise pacing through at least half my eye. And of course my eyes were red and puffy from crying.

I looked like a monster.

I turned my head, the painful memory of Seth's beat down hitting me. I could feel each blow blast my skin just by looking at the bruises. The colors told the story of my brother's assault on me. I shook my head and stepped into the shower once I had discovered that my jeans and undergarments were on to counter, ready for me and I turned the water on.

* * *

In all honesty, the hot water was great therapy for the most part. I was able to balance the hot and cold water to the point where the water was just right and it felt like I was in heaven. I felt refreshed, clean and like a whole new person even though I looked like my body had been drawn on with dark graffiti artwork. I actually was comparing myself to the guy who started in Beastly after he received the curse.

Yea, that was sad because it was true.

An atrocity.

A monstrosity.

A disgusting abnormality.

A gruesome and ghastly freak of nature.

A genetically engineered mutant gone wrong.

A hideous being that could be a nightmare of children's dreams.

I was all of those things in my mind no matter how much my subconscious argued that I truly wasn't, that it wasn't my fault that Seth did this when in truth I had brought this upon myself because i was doing the right thing but in the end it didn't matter. I had no one, I mattered to no one.

 _You do matter, Veronica._

No, no I don't. Not anymore.

A heavy sigh escaped between my lips as I attempted to dry myself without hurting myself by applying too much pressure but it wasn't easy. Each rub along my rib area, each movement actually made me wince and bite my lip to keep the pained cries in. But that wasn't the hardest part, trying to dry my legs was a mission and a half in itself because I couldn't bend down without pain shooting through my side.

I had to push through it.

I had to be creative when it came to putting my panties back on but I managed it like a boss but now I had the painful task of wearing my bra. As much as I didn't want to, I knew I had to. It was easier to secure the fasteners in the front, and I made sure to do it on the loosest one possible so it wouldn't hurt but it still stretched the elastic so it would still hurt as I maneuvered it around my waist and pulled the straps on.

My jeans were harder to get on since my legs weren't completely dry and trying to pull up denim on wet skin was near impossible without bending over. Flexibility was a good thing to have so I set my foot on the counter and threaded my leg through the first leg of the jeans and pulled it up to about my knee and held it there. Part two was using the counter as support as I lifted my other leg and threaded it through and then I didn't have to bend too much to pull them the rest of the way up.

I did up the button and secured the belt I had, still baffled at how I had even managed to put these jeans on yesterday before I went down to the bar at the hotel and drank my sorrows and pain away.

I picked up my shirt, hoping that it wasn't as bad as I thought but the smell of vomit that reminded me of a rotting corpse radiated off of the shirt. Looks like I was going to have to get rid of this. I dropped it and sighed, knowing I was going to have to use the shirt that Dean had found for me to use.

I was so distracted but the sound of the main door leading into the hotel room being opened and closed, brought me back. I guess dean's back. I sighed, not knowing how to get out there without him staring at my bruised form like I was a freak shower something because it only occurred to me now that I had left said shirt out on the bed.

 _Guess you're just gonna have to man up and face the music, darling._

I sighed, knowing that not even putting on my puke covered shirt was a good idea since I had just gotten clean. So I took a deep breath as I walked over to the door and rested my hand on the knob, psyching myself up for stare I was going to receive before I turned the knob and opened the door.

I didn't look up as I entered the room, "I didn't think you'd be back so soon." I say softly as I walk over to the bed and go to pick up the shirt but I freeze instantly when I hear a deathly familiar voice speak.

"Veronica?"

It wasn't Dean's. Not by a long shot.

I suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe when I heard that voice. The deep baritone that was filled with genuine surprise and ultimately shock but there was confusion and uncertainly... anger, like the person wasn't sure that the name he spoke went with the person but sadly, it did.

"Veronica, is that you?" The voice was a whole level deeper, it sounded almost like a demanded growl that made me suck in a sharp breath. "Answer me?"

I couldn't bring myself to move at all.

I couldn't bring myself to turn around and look at him.

I couldn't bring myself to turn around and face the man that I received these bruises for.

I remained there frozen like a statue, unable to do anything out of fear.

Sadly, I was forced to face him when he grabbed my shoulder and turned me round, the momentum causing me to lose balance and fall back onto the bed, staring up into the familiar steel colored eyes of Roman Reigns. he stood there, dressed in a pair of black tracksuit pants and a grey wife beater. His hair was down, unruly and wild, much like his gaze. He had a full on glare going when his gaze first met mine but then they widened, obviously because there was no way you could miss the deep purple mark that branded my cheek.

I just remained there, completely silent and exposed, allowing the man who had referred to me as a manipulative snake, referred to me as being a far worse, more twisted human being than my brother to examine every inch of me. I was too frozen to cover up and shield myself from his gaze, or maybe it was because I didn't want to.

In that moment I realized exactly what I was doing.

I was showing him the evidence he wanted yesterday. He said he didn't believe that I had tried to stop my brother from going out there and cashing in his briefcase. I said I fought to stop him, that I did everything I could to stop it from happening. I told him I received a beating for it.

He said didn't believe me.

He did now.

I looked away, breathing in deeply as I gritted my teeth and sat up properly before I spoke, turning my head and looking him in the eye with my expression stoic, "Believe me now?" My voice was emotionless as I looked over at the shirt Dean had provided for me with an unreadable expression. "Am I a liar now that you've got your proof?" I demanded in a colder tone.

Roman was stunned silent and I looked up at him but just like I knew he would, he looked away.

A cold humorous laugh escaped my lips as I shook my head. "You can't even look at me. I know, I'm a freak. No need to rub in that I look like I was pelted with paint balls all over or like I'm a horrifically vandalized piece of art or just some freak show." It was sad. I had hoped that he'd have the decency to look at me and know that he had fucked up badly but just like the last time, he was too much of a coward and I was damn straight going to tell that to his face. "You're a coward, not even able to admit that you were wrong, oh so fucking wrong."

I could see him visibly wince as I stood up, the anger pushing the pain away as I took a step closer to him.

"Tell me now that I'm a liar. Look at me now and tell me that I'm what Dean said I'd become. Look at me and tell me now that I'm a back stabbing snake like my brother! Look at me now and tell me that I am worse than my brother!" My voice got louder with each sentence, the tears already whelming in my eyes as the emotions I was feeling reared its ugly head and bit back hard. "Fucking look at me and tell me to fucking leave!" I shouted, Roman visibly shrunk in on himself but he did what I wanted and he looked at me.

I could see his eyes were glassy, a tear streak running down his face as they gathered in his eyes. He had the audacity to cry, to pity me because he now knew, he knew that he was the one who had fucked me up now.

"You got anything to say to me now, Ro Ro." I clenched my fist as I glared at him, my gaze filled with hatred as I looked at him. "I thought you believed in me. I thought you honestly trusted me, trusted my heart and my level of care for you and Dean to know that I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I-"

"No!" I said firmly, interrupting him and effectively silencing him. "You don't get to plead your case. You don't get to say you didn't know. You don't get to come up with some bogus, pathetic excuse that justifies every single thing you said to me. You don't get the chance to make me believe that you believed in me and how much I fucking cared about you two assholes because you saw my evidence but tossed it aside. It takes you seeing me, looking like some circus freak show to believe me."I lashed out, intending to hurt him like he'd hurt me.

"Veronica, I'm sorry." Roman whispered, his face sad, eyes filled with so many emotions.

"I gave you guys a second chance. I fucking walked into the enemies territory because I missed you so much, because I wanted to fill this empty void in my soul when you abandoned me. I exposed myself, my pain, my suffering, my fucking heart, I opened it up again and y-you ripped i-it right out." I was choking up on my own words. This was too much, too fucking much.

Roman was going to say something but the door opened, revealing the man whom I had originally thought had come into the hotel room. To say he was stunned was an understatement. The man was completely shocked, frozen on the spot. His eyes were first on Roman, then they were on me, and then he did a literal double take on my appearance.

Suddenly I felt self conscious and the whole reason is that this man had seen me completely naked and had taken my virginity.

I didn't let the embarrassment show as I picked up the shirt that Dean had found for me and slipped it on whilst speaking, "I think that its best that I find my way back to my hotel." I was surprised that the shirt wasn't as big as I anticipated. Its length was perfect for me and it was baggy but it was roughly my size. When I noticed the front, I inwardly smiled.

It was A Day to Remember shirt.

Obviously Dean must have gotten this recently because it looked brand new and unworn.

"Thanks for everything Dean." I said as I looked down, walking towards Dean, grabbing the packet he was carrying from his hands. "Is everything in here?" I asked, not meeting his gaze.

"Yeah. There's also some Advil for your headache and the pain meds you wanted." Dean answered, his voice stoic and unwavering. "I even got you a cap so you can hide your hair and the bruise when you go back to your hotel." I just nodded as I headed over to the chair and grabbed my flats that I had been wearing and slipped them on. I slipped the cap on that Dean had bought, tucking my blonde streak underneath it and making sure I had my phone that had died.

I was standing in front of the hotel room door, debating whether or not I should say anything more. As much as I despised these men for their actions, it didn't mean that I was heartless and cruel. I was damaged and hurt bu them and I had every right to leave without saying a word but that's not who I am. I never got to say good bye to them the first properly and on my own terms, this time, I had the chance.

"No matter what you said or did, it doesn't stop me from caring which I hate to admit you assholes." I say in a hesitant tone, not making any move to look back at either of them. "Good luck with wherever you decide to go with your careers, boys."

With that, I opened the door, stepped out and closed the door behind me.

I breathed in once the door shut behind me, leaning against the wall near me. I had literally and figuratively shut the door on my past by saying good bye. I didn't know how I felt right now, only time would tell me how to feel, and whether or not it was the right choice or not to say good bye to them again.

It hurt to say good bye... again but this time, I didn't know if I would ever forgive them for this if they tried to mend the wounds and scares they made appear on my heart and soul. Guess only time would tell if they would fill the void that would appear again or if there would never be an association between us ever again.

So with a heavy saddened heart and mother hangover, I began my journey back to my life before I gave them a chance.

* * *

Dean Ambrose Point of View

Baffled, that doesn't even describe what I just saw.

I am pretty sure that my eyes were widened to size of dinner plates and bugging out like one of those crazy stupid fucking cartoons kids loved.

I was shocked beyond belief when I saw the bruises littering the golden, tanned skin of Veronica Rollins. I hadn't really noticed the scars when she fell out of bed, I was a bit distracted but when I opened the door and saw her standing in front of Roman in nothing but her jeans and a bra, I nearly dropped the plastic bag in my hand when I saw her.

I had actually wanted to be sick at the sight and it was also partially because of the burrowing guilt I felt. I had never imagined her bruises to be so… fuck I can't even find a word to describe what I thought her bruises were going to look like when she said that slimy scumbag beaten her. The sight, it was awful, stomach turning, sickening, reminded me of the welts and bruises that adorned Roman's back from the last match The Shield had against Evolution which was piled on with new additions from that little slime ball's betrayal.

Hell, the bruise and welts that had appeared on veronica's back after she was belted with the chair thrice due to her protecting up, they didn't even compare to the bruises she had now.

I wanted to beat the living shit out of Seth fucking Rollins. I wanted to cut off the little scumbag's dick and shove it up his scrawny ass. Fuck I wanted to do so much fucking worse than cut off his dick. I wanted to torture him and kill him slowly, painfully and I would enjoy every second of it because of the sick bastard I am… but there were two people who saw beyond that.

Roman Reigns, my best friend, my brother, and my family was one of the two who saw the side of me that I buried under the Lunatic, and the other… was Veronica, a sweet, kind, innocent person who got punished and tormented because of the love and kindness within her.

Roman and I had seriously just fucked up bigger than the last time.

Roman had remained frozen on the spot he stood and he had since I walked into the hotel room. It was that way for what could have seemed like hours for the both of us before Roman let out and loud curse, "Fuck!" before he sat down heavily on the bed, his hands viciously clawing and pulling at his black mane. "Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!" Roman cursed repeatedly, his voice getting thicker with emotion the more he repeated that one singular word.

I was feeling exactly how he was feeling right now but he had lot more reason to feel this way although we both were feeling exactly the same way.

We were both complete and utter fuck heads.

My movements were robotic, almost like they were programmed and hesitant as I made my way over to Roman as I sat next to him, unable to speak or say a single word as Roman went almost silent in that moment. I looked over at him, the he was leaning hunched over like the hunchback of Notre Dame, his shoulders sages, his form visibly saying that he was broken and defeated. It almost brought tears to my eyes, seeing him that way, the same way he looked when Seth broke up our brotherhood and joined the Authority.

"We fucked up didn't we?" Roman whispered in a broken voice, not moving from the position he was seated in.

"Yeah, big time." I murmured back to him, my own frame mimicking his. I was truly defeated and in complete and utter disbelief at what I had just witnessed in this very room. "We saw the signs. It was staring us right in the face and we didn't see it."

An uncomfortable silence surrounded us as I looked at my brother to see his eyes were rimmed with tears.

"Why was she here though, Dean? After yesterday, why was she here?" Roman whispered, turning his head to look at me with a confused expression.

I sighed heavily, recalling the events of the night before, even with an exhausted confused and overwhelmed mind, I still remembered walking into a random bar on the streets last night and seeing a sight that baffled me beyond repair.

"I found her in this random bar, talking to an empty bottle of Jack Daniels. At first I was going to walk away and leave her be but she turned her head to call to the bar tender and that's when I saw the hand print on her face." I explained, my teeth already grinding together. I had frozen when I saw the bruise, the anger returning. I felt so much anger, towards Seth, towards myself when I saw the redness of her eyes, the hand print imprinted on her skin like a freshly done tattoo. "She was in tears, asking the bottle, 'what did I do to deserve this?' 'How could everyone think I was such a monster?' 'Why does the world hate me?'"

I could see Roman visibly start to freeze the longer I spoke. I could feel myself already feeling the seed of guilt growing into a tree of despair and deep seeded guilt. I felt like an absolute piece of shit for being such a coward and such a horrible human being. She'd made me feel like a human, she'd given me, the most pathetic scum on the planet hope that I was a better man. She believed in me when most didn't, she gave me a second chance which is more than I ever could have asked her and I gave her nothing but false promises that I broke because I doubted her when she never gave me any reason to doubt her the way I did, the way both Roman and I did.

"She was in tears, sitting there, begging the bottle for an answer, demanding an answer as to what she had done to deserve this. Then she saw me and… she just lost all her baring and control." Roman looked at me but I was staring at the floor, the visible sting of seeing her that way last night hitting me hard. "She dropped to her knees and begged me to forgive her, begged me not to hate he, begged me to listen to the truth, to believe her."

"What did you do, Dean?" Roman asked, it wasn't angry or hurtful at all, it was genuine curiousness to hear what I did the minute she dropped to her knees and begged me to listen to reason.

"I-I was lost, I had already had a lot to drink but I didn't attack her, accuse her or say anything hateful. I pulled her to her feet and brought her back here and I listened. I brought us a bottle or two and we drank, I listened, I heard her, I believed her." My voice was soft as I thought back to the confessions she gave, to the heartfelt words she begged me to listen to. "She was in a lot of pain, I could see it but at the time, the bruises hadn't appeared yet."

"You wouldn't have known that unless she was…" Roman said thoughtfully before his voice went quiet, as he thought about what he was going to say.

"I don't know what happened but one moment we were talking and then the next she was in tears and I was holding her, comforting her and trying to assure her that everything was going to be alright." And then this is where the mind boggling part happened, "I was just holding her and then we were staring into each others eyes and then we were kissing and I-I fuck, I don't know what happened but the next thing I knew I was waking up naked in bed next to her, staring into her eyes."

"This is really fucked up ain't it?" Roman said in a knowing voice as he placed hand on my knee, causing me to look up at my brother in arms. "We know what we have to do don't we?"

I nod, "Yeah but I don't know if she'll forgive us this time, brotha." I say in a slightly disheartened tone, shocking myself. I was practically pinning and wanting the attention of a woman but Veronica Rollins wasn't just any woman. She was my best friend, the kryptonite of the Lunatic inside myself. She was something special, something beautiful and different, she was someone I wanted and needed in my life and I'd be damned if I lose her again.

I just hope that she'll forgive us.

Time is what Roman suggested we'd give her. Time to heal, to gather the fragile remains of herself and fix herself. She needed time to stop herself from shattering again before we approached her because I'd explained what had happened to Veronica after we spoke the day she wasn't at Smackdown. I only hoped and prayed that she didn't find herself in yet another black hole that we'd been responsible for putting her in in the first place.

We'd just have to hope and wait and pray but in the mean time, I was going to find a way to murder that scum bag she calls a brother and for once, roman one hundred percent agreed that Seth was going to pay, not just for hurting Veronica but for stealing what my brotha worked so hard to fight for that the little weasel has slithered in and stolen from him.

Seth Rollins would eventually learn that Payback's a bitch and right now, I was gonna take my time to prepare for RAW since I had heard that John Cena was going to issue an Open Challenge tonight for the United States Championship whilst I was in the lobby of the hotel. I had that to prepare for, so for now, I used the lingering memory of Veronica's beautiful form that had been tainted and ruined by scars as my motivation to go and get the gold tonight that I wanted.

Little did I know that tonight, something disgusting and awful was going to befall the woman who had been nothing but a guardian Angel and it was going to be the hands of a man who was truly a beast.

* * *

 _A/N: ha ha ha, most of you probably didn't expect that little old Dean Ambrose POV, ha ha ha, I couldn't resist and it was you could say it was kind of a gift from me to you since we reached over one hundred reviews and twenty reviews for the last chapter. You guys are just awesome. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm gonna definitely be updating on October 7, which is my 18th birthday next so i will see you then but after that, i'm gonna be updating on Tuesdays only. Kay, this time i will be keepin my promise so gotta give me kudos for the early update. I know i couldve wait but i was too excited. hope you enjoyed, see you with the next chapter, i wonder what's gonna happen next.  
_


	14. Beastly Surprises

Family Doubts

 _ **Summary**_ : Veronica Rollins was excited to join her brother Seth in the WWE. She was respected and loved by the WWE Universe but that love and respect is turned to hatred when she joins The Authority because her brother did. Not long after, she still wonders if she made the right choice when she starts to fraternize with none other than Dean Ambrose and starts to fall for him. (OC/Ambrose)

~.~.~.~.~

 _ **KDOH:**_ _boom, back with chapter fourteen and this chapter is gonna be a very dramatic one so prepare cause it's got some pissed off Lesnar if we remember what Brock did on Monday RAW after Wrestlemania. He he he, let's see what I have planned in store for Veronica shall we._

~.~.~.~.~

Chapter Fourteen: Beastly Surprises

Veronica Rollins Point of View

It was time for Raw after Wrestlemania, one of the craziest nights in the year. The fans were hyped and insane the day after Wrestlemania and this time they certainly would be after what happened last night in the Main Event and how my brother is now the champ. I had been hear about two hours before the show and I'd had to catch a ride here with a cab since my brother was off doing stuff since he is now the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion so it was highly unlikely that Seth would be coming to Raw since when I got to the room he was already gone and had left a note for me.

I'd spent most of my time before the start of the show, hiding in his locker room, most of that time spent applying make-up to hide the hideousness of my appearance. I hadn't really hadn't realized the extent of where my bruises reached and it was a mission to put my make-up on to hide the big black blotch on the side of my face. It was easy to cover my body but my face was a whole other story.

I had returned to see Maverick who informed me that I had not only bruised quite a few of my ribs but one of them may be have a hairline fracture and that I would need an x-ray to determine the extent of the damage. With the bruising on my body, I looked like a freak of nature staring at the blue, black, purple and even green bruises that adorned my body. The pain was so intense at one point I was struggling to breath because of how painful my rib cage was, it felt like I was being stabbed repeatedly with a heated blade.

But thank god for pain medication cause it doesn't feel painful at all anymore.

I was thankful that neither Dean or Roman for that matter had come to see where I was, I was truly thankful for that because if I see them, I might just lose my mind. I was heading through to the Authority's office when I saw him.

The Beast Incarnate

He was dressed in his fighting gear and he was talking with Heyman, well Heyman was doing more of the talking but both of them turned their heads and their gazes landed on me. I took in a deep breath as Heyman held a smirk on his face as he did the Heyman strut towards me with Brock in tow and Brock looked ready to steam roll right through anything that stood in his way.

"Miss Rollins," Paul acknowledged as he stood in front of me, dressed in his pristine, clean suit with his smirk on his face. "How are you doing today?"

I looked at Paul and then my gaze turned to Brock who looked ready to beat the living day lights out of me. I gulped and squeaked out a, "Good thanks," as I pressed myself against the wall as Brock took a step closer but Paul held out his hand and held the Beast back.

"Calm down, Brock. We're just here to talk." He stated calmly, his expert tongue coaxing the Beast back into his cave as Brock backs away with a stoic expression on his face as Paul smiles and turns back to me. "I need you to do me a favour dear little woman. I was on my way to see Stephanie but since you are here, you can get your brother on the phone and let him know to watch the opening segment of Raw because I got some things I think he would be interested to hear."

I shakily nodded, genuinely terrified of what was to come as Paul reached out and cupped my face in his hands, smiling devilishly.

"Get to it cupcake." He said before he walked away and Brock slowly followed him, his yes never leaving me as he walked away, cracking his neck from left to right as he walked away. I moved faster than speedy Gonzalez and the flash combined to Stephanie's office to inform her of Brock's arrival and Heyman's plan because I was terrified as to what was going to happen next.

* * *

Stephanie allowed Brock to invoke his rematch clause tonight. The Beast got what he wanted. In the words of Michael Cole, he was in Beast Mode as he walked out to the ring. I was waiting by the gorilla for my brother, ready to go out but the only thing I was waiting for was the New WWE World Heavyweight Championship in the form of my brother who had J & J Security with him.

I was nervous, I don't want to go out there. I knew how pissed and enraged the beast incarnate was and I didn't want to be out there with him. I was in all honesty glad that my brother had agreed to do the match, it would show that he was a fighter but I was also still pissed at my brother for what happened I'm also very much terrified of my brother in this moment after last night.

It was like he had just snapped, like he went completely and utterly insane and laid into me. He didn't hesitate so yes I was terrified of him.

He didn't look at me.

I didn't look at him.

Noble and Mercury looked between us curiously as we stood there, watching the beast hype up the crowd. They always say that the night after Wrestlemania, the fans are absolutely crazy, well that is one hundred percent true. My brother was silent during the entire segment, holding his title in his hand before glancing at me. "Mind giving me a hand?" He asked in a cool composed tone as I looked at the side plates on the belt.

He already had them put on.

I couldn't help but think how Roman's plates should be on there. I just remained quieter than a church mouse as I took the belt from him and held it in my hands, looking down at the diamond crusted W that adorned the belt, the side plates that made everyone fully aware that this belt belonged to him. My thumbs ran over the SR emblem on the plates, reading my brother's name above and below the letters.

I deeply wished that it was Roman's side plates. I'd seen them before, working in the closed off areas, they stored all the plates and out of pure curiosity, I went back and find Seth's and came across both Dean and Roman's. Roman's belonged on here, the Shield emblem that he kept, to honor a memory, to honor a brotherhood he once was apart of, a symbol of a past that he would never forget because he treasured the Shield, wore its symbol with honor and fought for justice and truth.

This wasn't fair and just and there was nothing I could do about it.

I sighed and urged my brother to lift his arms and he did so as i wrapped the belt around his waist and tested the tightness before I clipped it and he told me that it was just right, comfortably resting around his waist. I thought that it was silly that he had the plates changed already but he does what he wants and decided to have his ones on effectively. "Thanks."

"Welcome." I answered softly, looking over and seeing the stage hands at the ready. Seth smirked and gave them a thumbs up and as his music played, the audience going insane due to the impending excitement and hype for this championship match up. Waiting for the right time, to walk out like he always did to his music.

Walking out with him, I just kept my head low, not wanting to do or say anything in this moment. I was right at the back whilst Jamie and Joey were in front of me, behind Seth cheering, clapping and pointing at the title around Seth's waist, I did my best to hide my face from the line of sight of the cameras all around us. I just held a stoic expression on my face as we walked down the ramp.

I could see that Brock was glaring pure death at not only Seth but me as well. He'd warned me, he'd giving me fare warning about what would happen if Seth tried to cash in but he never said what he would do if Seth was successful and I was terrified right now. Whilst my brother mounted the ring post, holding the belt above his head with Noble and Mercury walking round, I headed right to commentator's table, JBL smiling as he moved his chair aside and allowed me to sit between him and Michael Cole.

I could tell they were asking me questions but I just remained silent as I watched my brother walk right up to my Brock and hold the championship belt right in the Beast's face. I remained silent the entire time as Lillian announced the two men, my nerves on severe edge as my brother had the audacity to hold up the title, showing the beast one up.

I knew the gears in my brother's brain was turning as he looked down at his title, the ref trying to get him to hand the title over to him so that he could raise it and begin the match. I was scared now, my brother was concocting a plan and it was going to be one that would probably be the worst one possible because of the unpredictability of the Beast Incarnate.

The ref tried to get Seth to give him the title since they had already been introduced and the match had been announced. He needed the belt to ring the bell and start the match but Seth wasn't giving him the belt. I shook my head in disbelief when Seth climbed out the ring and asked for a microphone and I breathed in, hoping and praying that he wasn't going to do what I think he was going to do.

Chicken out.

"You know I, uh, I-I actually just spoke with Stephanie McMahon before I came out here," I shook my head, dammit Seth, no, no, no. I was literally begging right now for him not to continue to finish this statement, I didn't want him to finish it, "and I'm, I, I'm feeling kind of jet lagged to be honest," The crowd was booing as he spoke, not that I blamed them, "and I," he held the microphone down as Jamie and Joey stepped closer to him and I flicked my gaze to Brock in Seth's moment of silence he was having.

Brock and Heyman looked pissed, Brock more so. He was ready to leap through those ropes and attack and beat the living shit out of my brother. I didn't know why but I wanted him to do it. I wanted him to make Seth fight, show that my brother was worthy of wearing that title even though he stole it in the most snake like way possible. I didn't know if I wanted him to receive a beating like I did so I would feel justified for my thoughts, I didn't know what was wrong but I wanted my brother to fight, not coward his way out the situation.

Seth raised his hand to defend himself against the audience's boos before he spoke again, "hey, hey, look hey, and my foot kinda hurts a little bit from Curb stomping you and Roman Reigns last night, so…" Seth had a contemplating look in his eye, he was preparing hi next statement and I just couldn't take it. I stood up and reached out to my brother, tapping his shoulder and getting his attention.

He turned to me and smirked, a devilish and impish smirk appearing on his face before he turned away, his gaze turning back to the one before as he decided to say something more.

"I'm a fighting champion and I'm going to give you your rematch." I frowned for a moment, confused by that statement, unsure if he was playing the audience or being honest, unsure what to believe but one thing I knew is that he was not finished speaking and my heart dropped when he said the words that would damn him for the rest of his life, "Just not tonight." I watched my brother smirk, proud of being a coward as the same laugh he used when he tricked Randy rung out as he tossed the microphone away and decided to move away as my gaze looked at Brock.

The Beast was pissed and the look on his face, the stiffness of his body, the veins popping out of his head and neck pulsing with blood… he was saying no to my brother's statement as he charged towards the ring ropes with one target in sight.

My brother.

I stood up and screamed at Seth when Brock climbed out the ring, making a B-line straight for Seth. My brother turned round and saw the beast coming directly at him. i could seen the fear in his body as he turned and tried to make it over the barricade but Brock grabbed him and tossed him back before close lining the hell out of him. Seth tried to make it back to the barricade but Brock tossed him back into the ring.

"Help him you idiots! Help him!" I beg at Jamie and Joey as Seth tries to escape the ring by crawling to the other side. I remain behind the announce table, stunned and frightened as Seth tries to climb out the ring but Brock catches in the position for the German Suplex. I feel my heart drop when Brock throws him into the Suplex but my brother uses his catlike grace and ability, using the momentum of the German Suplex to force his body to flip over itself so he lands on his feet.

The audience is cheering in excitement as Brock climbs to his feet and Seth uses his flexibility to twist his body and land an enzigiri kick to the side of Brock's head. I sigh in relief but Brock doesn't go down. He was still on his feet, eyes fully locked on Seth. The audience was going insane at the stare down. I can hear the commentators talking but I am too absorbed in watching the deathly calm features of Brock's face and seeing the pure fear that is clearly visible in Seth's body.

He backs away, hands out, and Seth practically collapses to his side as he rolls out under the bottom room and scrambles to get back to the barricade and escape but Brock is on him again, lifting him into the F-5 position. I'm screaming at Noble and Mercury to help him and they finally do their job and pull Seth off of Brock's shoulders, sacrificing themselves so Seth could escape when Brock close lined the shit out of them.

Thank god my brother was okay.

As much I feared him, hated and despised him, no matter how much I wished death upon him, even with those opinions in my heart and mind, I still cared about him and couldn't bare him to get hurt even if he brought this shit on himself. I flopped down back into the chair, sighing heavily in relief as I calmed myself down, telling myself that my brother was okay but then I looked up and saw that Brock was standing there before me, his deadly gaze on me.

I can hear Heyman's voice talking to Brock but his eyes don't leave me and then I saw a sudden change in Brock's eyes. No one was able to react in time when Brock rushed forward and threw the announce table onto JBL, Booker T and myself but the sad fact was that I wasn't knocked out like the others were. I had fallen out my seat but the overturned table had me pinned beneath it.

The force had knocked me back, aggravating my ribs to new extremes as I looked to the side and saw Noble and Mercury get tossed around over the Spanish announce table like rag dolls as Brock lost his shit. I couldn't see what was going but I knew that Cole had tried to escape and must have been caught because the audience was cheering, chanting _Holy Shit_ like they were preaching to God or something.

I tried to unhinge myself out from underneath this announce table but I had no strength, no means of escape. I could hear the audience grow louder as the announce table was pulled back forcefully, causing me even more pain. I hugged my ribs, finally free from being pinned but I wasn't safe because when I looked up, I saw the Beast Incarnate staring down at me with anger in his eyes.

"I warned you what would happen." He said darkly as he took a step closer to me, causing me to shake my head.

"I s-swear. I d-didn't know that he was going to do it. I swear I didn't." I pleaded pathetically. I was terrified, scared for my life as he stepped closer and closer towards me. I looked over at Paul Heyman who was shaking his head, pleading with Brock but he bent down and grabbed me by the back of my neck and threw me towards the ring. I couldn't even catch my breath as he lifted me up by my hair, his grip tighter than iron as he raised me to my feet. "Since your brother can't pay his debt, I'm going to use you to make my statement to him loud and clear."

I was tossed under the bottom rope. The momentum rolling me closer towards the middle of the ring. When I turned over onto my back, Brock was already towering over me, the gloves coming off his hands as a sick twisted smile appeared on his face. He grabbed me by my shirt and lifted me onto my feet, violently turning me round with his iron strong arms locked around my waist.

The next thing I saw was just a blurry black sky, pain shooting through my neck and head faster than the speed of light. I couldn't hear anything; there was a painful ringing in my ears, I felt like I was going to be sick. The audience was booing in detest, shock evident through them but it just made my head hurt even more, aggravating the headache that struck me like a sledgehammer. My body couldn't even register what was happening as I was lifted back up again and thrown into another vicious German Suplex that left me practically paralyzed, my brain a jumbled, fucked up mess I was now confused and dazed.

Everything was blurry, black spots dancing in my vision as the lights above me felt like they were burning my eye balls. I honestly didn't know where I was, I couldn't tell what was going on around me. I felt like I was being manhandled but my brain couldn't register it as I was raised off my feet, my front resting on something hard and heavy but I didn't know what it was. For a moment, time went dark and then the world returned with black spots bigger than before and when I closed my eyes and opened them again, I felt completely weightless, like I was floating.

The grey mat of the ring floor came closer and closer and then I saw nothing else but darkness.

* * *

When I attempted my eyes, my eye lids felt like they were being weighed down with dumbbells or something because it felt like they were welded shut as for what felt like hours, I pulled my eye lids apart. The minute my eyes opened, my head instantly started throbbing, my eyes burning from staring up at the blindingly white ceiling that was light up very brightly.

As I tried to focus my blurred and blinded vision by raising my arm to block out the intense light, which was harder than I expected, I could feel the pain radiating in my ribs, more specifically my left side. That was the side that my brother brutalized with his feet so it was understandable that pain was radiating there more than on my right hand side.

I could hear a distant voice speaking and I could see a face but I could see who it was because of how pour my vision was. I tried to speak but nothing came out, only a croak from how course and dry my throat felt. I tried again, but I felt my stomach churn in a violent way, I could rapidly feel my stomach contents racing up my throat. I almost screamed in pain when I sat up and hung my body slightly over the bed, my hand on my mouth, trying to keep it down.

The person was quick on their feet, lifting something silver closer to my face, lifting my hair as if knowing what was about to happen without being told and what the person expected happened. I threw up like my life depended on it. The dizziness of my head and the pain in my neck just made me feel sick to my stomach and caused me to be sick like this.

I barely had a chance to breathe when I stopped throwing up because more came up when the rancid smell wafted my senses and I threw up to the where I was dry heaving, coughing and spluttering because my stomach was empty. There were tears in my eyes but I felt comforted by the fact that the person's hand was rubbing soothing circles into my back,.

When it finally stopped, I was coaxed back into lying down by the person. As I lay down, I ignored the burning, raw scrapped feeling of my throat, croaking out in a dry voice, "Water. Please." I had absolutely no saliva in my mouth so when I gulped between my words, my throat hurt badly due to the raw dry feeling down my pipe that I was experiencing due to my upheaval of my stomach contents.

My vision had slowly but surely started clearing and the figure became more clear. It was most certainly a woman, a thin, fragile looking frame. When the figure came back towards me, I put my hand down and could see the all too familiar face of AJ Lee. "Here, Veronica." She said softly as she placed a straw between my lips, "Take a sip. The doctor said you'd need it." She said in a tender, reassuring voice.

I nodded as I breathed in, effectively sucking up water through the straw. The relief almost instant as I welcomed the cool liquid into my mouth that was drier than the Sahara desert. I quit while I was ahead because my head still felt like it was being drummed on and I released the straw and sighed in relief as I turned towards AJ who was smiling softly. "Thanks."

"You're most welcome." She said with a smile as she placed the glass down and took a seat on the edge of what looked to be a hospital bed that I was laying in. she was dressed in a regular pair of long jeans and muscle tee crop top with some writing on it that I couldn't read. I could feel the nose piece supplying fresh, cool oxygen into my system and I could see the drip line coming from my right arm. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a bus and then a train." I answer with a dry chuckle, wincing when pain shoots through my rib area. "What happened?"

"You don't remember what happened on Raw, do you?" She asked softly and I answered with the shake of my head.

She sighed, playing with her hands in her lap, "The doctor said it was most likely that you have a Grade 2 or what's referred to as a moderate concussion but it could be closer to a severe concussion or a Grade 3 concussion." She explained softly. "I was back stage in the cafeteria with a lot of the others, wanting to see Brock go up against your brother." She announced softly.

I nodded in understanding. That much I did remember thankfully.

"When your brother managed to high tail it out of there, Brock lost it. He overturned the table, tossed people around and dished out and F-5 to Michael Cole." She told, I listened as carefully as I could to make sure I didn't miss anything even though my head was throbbing. "Then he went to the announce table and manhandled you back into the ring."

I could feel my heart racing, slowly but surely the memory of what transpired in the moment that AJ was telling me about was coming back but I could feel my hands starting to shake.

"The entire locker room went silent when he hit you with that first German Suplex." AJ said, finally looking up into my eyes, they were filled with sadness and concern in them. "You landed right on the back of your neck and you looked so out of it. Then he hit you with a second one and by that point, I could see your eyes rolling and how confused you were."

"All I remember feeling after the first was being weightless." I said softly, "I don't know what happened after that. I remember hitting something hard and then I felt like I was laying flat on my stomach on the ground, only I wasn't and then everything went black." I described, my voice tight and getting softer and quieter.

"Brock pulled you up and hit you with an F-5 and by that point Heyman was losing his shit." AJ said with a head shake. "He got between you and Brock cause he was going to do something more but Heyman stopped him and so he turned his attention to this cameraman and when he was going to hit him with an F-5 did Stephanie come out."

"What happened to Brock?" I asked in a curious tone, still not looking up.

"He's been suspended indefinitely by Stephanie and is going to be fined severely cause he F-5'd the cameraman not once but twice." AJ assured me, "he's already paying. After that, he and Heyman left and then paramedics and doctors arrived. I didn't care what anyone else thought, I rushed out with Maverick to check you because when I saw the way you landed with that first Suplex, I knew that you were going to have a concussion but I didn't know to what extent."

Her eyes weren't looking at me directly, her gaze seeming to be keyed in on something on the side of my face and in that moment I remembered what was there. I diverted my gaze, nervously tucking a piece of my bang behind my ear, attempting to figure out how much she saw in terms of bruises.

"Veronica, I know it's none of my business and you don't have to go into detail but did you get those bruises from someone in the Authority?" She asked in a soft tone, this side of AJ surprising me entirely since it's the side only those like her husband, CM Punk got to see since she was nuts when it came to her in ring aggression and character she kind of let loose when she wrestled.

The question was one I knew was coming but the way she asked it, it felt warm and curious, no form of an authoritative, demanding tone in it. She was leaving me an option not to answer if I didn't want to, which is something I was grateful for but it compelled me to answer her because of how understanding and considerate she was being about what was my business and what was hers.

I gave a nod, still not looking at her though cause I wasn't sure how to without feeling sorry for myself but my mouth moved before I could process what I was saying, "Tried to stop Seth cashing in, tried to give Roman time to fight back and pin the beast, got a hell of a lot of bruises on my body that make me look like a circus freak show." I could feel my eyes filling with tears but I bit my lip to try and keep everything in. "I just wanted to help Roman achieve his dream."

AJ had a sad look in her eye as I reached up and wiped my eyes and tried to compose myself. "Is that why you got out of the arena so quickly?" She asked softly and I give a simple nod.

"I've spoken to them a couple of times, gotten close with Dean again… and then Seth cashed in and Roman and Dean didn't believe me and I went and drank and so much happened but they both saw the bruises but its over and done with but what sucks is I still care about them." I just wanted to sob, the wounds of Roman's words still freshly embedded into my mind and it just fucking hurt and it just wouldn't stop hurting and I didn't know what to do.

AJ takes my hand in hers and pulls me up ever so carefully, for a girl her size, she is relatively strong and gentle at the same time as she embraces me. "Don't worry Veronica. We may have never been the friendliest to each other and of course I was nuts back then but you don't have anything to worry about because you've got me."

At least I still had someone.

"Thank you AJ." I whisper against her shoulder as her body shakes due to her chuckling.

"Thanks aren't necessary and call me April." She ordered softly, causing me to smile. I had always know that AJ was just an abbreviation of her name and her name had changed due to her marrying CM Punk and I had always wondered what her name was and now I knew and I was grateful she saw me as a close enough friend to allow me to call her by her real name and not just her stage name as she called it.

This could be a start of a wonderful friendship and I was glad that I was starting a friendship with AJ, sorry April and I was glad that I had someone because now I didn't feel so alone since I had left the others in the past.I was still hurting, wondering if they had been worried about me. If either of them gave two iotas about me anymore. All I knew is that I had someone, even if she was a little wacky and different.

* * *

A few days later

I was back home in my apartment back home in Buffalo, Iowa, recuperating from my injuries I had accumulated. A definite Grade 3 concussion or a Severe Concussion according to the doctors, severely bruised ribs, not fractures thankfully, just a really badly bruised one and a head ache that felt like I was being beaten on my head with a sledgehammer.

I'd been home for a little over a day now since it was Tuesday morning when I woke up from when I blacked out in the middle of the ring. I was released on Wednesday since they kept me for observation and they had to wake me up every few hours and it was torture but I survived and when I was released, AJ or April as I had slowly learned to call her, had been kind enough to fly home with me since my brother's schedule was full. He had been there while I was out during the early hours of Tuesday morning but had to leave and he was unable to take me home.

I understood and it was for the best really. I couldn't face my brother since I was this way because of his idiosyncrasies and his moronic brain. April sadly had to go back home the early hours of this morning since Punk was waiting for her at home. I was truly grateful for her staying with me and helping me when I had no one there and she had been there to kind of give me a shoulder when I watched Smackdown last night.

I was worried about Dean.

He'd had been his usual lunatic self and pissed Kane off, using his executive bathroom and got put into a match against the man who put him through a ladder at Wrestlemania, Luke Harper. Those two practically wanted to kill each other in the match but it ended in a No Contest and Harper used the same move he used at Wrestlemania and viciously Powerbombed Dean through the announce table.

The minute I watched it, I knew that Dean was hurt. The way he moved, the number of doctors that came to check if Dean was alright and they had to walk out with assistance. I froze when I watched the way Dean hit the table, it practically exploded beneath the weight of his body. He definitely was hurt cause he was already still injured from the ladder and this one, it just must have aggravated it big time.

I also couldn't forget about the match he had with Cena for the USA Championship on Monday, it was battle and Dean was obviously in a lot of pain during the whole match but he still competed and put on an amazing fight and got props from Cena but that's not my point. I was worried about him and I nearly picked up my phone last night and texted him and called him to make sure he was okay but then I stopped myself because I remembered where I was supposed to stand with how things were.

I was still compelled to call him and find out what was wrong but I couldn't do it because I was still hurting but I just wanted to know if he was okay but there was nothing I could do because I was cooped up in my apartment for three to four weeks before I may be able to go back to work. It sucked cause I was all alone here and I I had tried to phone my brother to talk to him and see how he was doing but every time I tried, I got his voicemail which just sucked.

Currently I was laying on my three seat couch I had, dressed in a pair of black spandex shorts and a custom A Day to Remember muscle crop top that was loose and had a high front and low back with slightly open sides, watching Game of Thrones which was almost virtually muted on Netflix with a blanket strewn over my bare legs with a pair of fluffy slippers on my feet. My head hurt like a bitch and loud noises just made my head hurt big time so hence for the near muted television.

I had a half full box of pepperoni pizza on the table and a peace in hand as I watched my program when there was a knock on my door. I frowned, completely befuddled as to who could be knocking on my door. It couldn't be Seth since he was at this stupid interview or something that I can't remember the name of and none of my neighbors were very sociable which is why I liked the place so much so I honestly didn't know who it could be.

I thought it might just be a kid prank knocking so I left it but when there was a trio of repetitive knocks that seemed to get more demanding with each knock did I realize who ever the person was not leaving until I got up and answered the door. "I'm coming," I called out when the knocking persisted, and started making it feel as if someone was knocking on my skull and not the door as I pulled my blanket off after I set my pizza down and headed to the door.

I ran my hand through my hair, messing it a little as I reached the door and clasped the door knob, unlocking the door and pulling it open as I said, "Can I hel-" but I froze mid sentence because of who I saw waiting outside the door. My eyes practically popped out of my head, headache forgotten cause I was more focused on being shocked out of the building right now.

A regular pair of basket ball shorts adorned the figures waist, along with a black shirt that was barely visible because of the hoodie that the figure was wearing. It was a deathly familiar hoodie because I saw it when I watched Monday Night RAW and saw him where as he walked down to the ring to accept John Cena's United States Championship Open Challenge. Draped on one shoulder was a satchel and in his free hand that wasn't holding the bag's strap he had a duffle bag in his hand.

His dish water colored dirty blond hair was slick and slightly wet but was still a frizzy mess, slightly covering his crisp baby blue eyes seemed to be filled with relief as he looked at my appearance. He took in the still dark but fading bruise on my face, the exposed black patch under my arm and on my hip cause my shorts were slightly low on my hips. There was pale shadow like bruise around the front of my waist from Brock digging his hulky arms into my waist to German suplex me.

When he finished his survey of my appearance to seemingly reassure himself that I was alright, his gaze met mine and for a moment, time stood still around the two of us. Blue staring into brown, brown staring into blue and as time went by, everything slowly became a reality because for a moment I didn't believe he was actually here but when a small, hesitant smile appeared on his face, it made it more real. Him saying nothing was okay because him being said all he wanted to say.

I was in shock that he was standing outside my door and I just let out a shaky sob of relief, seeing him here perfectly okay, looking as if what I saw yesterday hadn't happened to him and I just let my emotions control me and I threw myself at him, ignoring the stabbing pain of my side and hugged him, clinging to him like my life depend on it. He didn't hesitate to hug me back, his arms encasing me in a vice grip, his cheek resting on the top of my head as he held onto me. His warm embrace was like heaven, a breath of fresh air, a new start to a day, the thing bringing me happiness for the first since Wrestlemania.

Even with the events that transpired at Wrestlemania and the morning after when i woke up in his bed, the painful gut wrenching good bye that nearly broke me, I could care less about what I said because he was here. He was hear outside my door, looking like he was one hundred percent alright. I for the moment forgot everything, let the pain go and just enjoyed the feeling of pure happiness that suddenly filled me the minute he embraced me as a thought crossed my mind.

Dean Ambrose was here and for the first time in days, I am happy.

* * *

 _ **KDOH:**_ _well, didn't expect such a thing to happen did ya. Well yah, I did go there and no one can tell that that was something you don't expect to see in the WWE, especially in that moment since Brock went Ape Shit Crazy that day. Ha ha ha, sorry but I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I had a blast writing it and I hope you all enjoyed it. I am so happy with where the story is going and I cant believe that I'm already this far in and I started this back in May. I am so proud of this story and I just want to thank you all for reviewing and showing me constant support. Without you, this story wouldn't be here right now and I am forever thankful to each and everyone of you who gave my story a chance. Thank you. See you all next time with the next chapter. Bye._


	15. Hold Onto Me

Family Doubts

 _ **Summary**_ : Veronica Rollins was excited to join her brother Seth in the WWE. She was respected and loved by the WWE Universe but that love and respect is turned to hatred when she joins The Authority because her brother did. Not long after, she still wonders if she made the right choice when she starts to fraternize with none other than Dean Ambrose and starts to fall for him. (OC/Ambrose)

~.~.~.~.~

 _ **KDOH:**_ _wow, what a response from the last chapter. Thanks everyone for the birthday messages, i feel so old being eighteen right now but it means I can do so many things that I've wanted to do for a very long time and I am excited about it all. I am so glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter, even if it was a little extreme in the beginning but who cares. Brock's the beast and he went insane and I am super excited about this chapter because we finally have some much needed smiles and happiness again so enjoy everyone because after chapter 12 and 13, many questions were asked and most shall be answered so on with the show. I'm going to inform you as too why i've updated early instead of on tuesday at the end so enjoy the chapter.  
_

~.~.~.~.~

Chapter Fifteen: Hold Onto Me

Veronica Rollins Point of View

Disbelief, that's what I was experiencing right now.

Complete and utter shock was something that could be used to describe what I felt the minute I opened the door and saw Dean standing there, looking perfectly okay.

These last few days had been hell and so had last night after watching Dean get power bombed through the commentators table. It was sickening to see him go through the table, I knew there was damage the minute he hit the table and it was confirmed when medical staff and referees were supporting him up and practically almost carrying him out the ring.

I couldn't believe he was here. I really couldn't. It was almost five, maybe a little after five in the afternoon when I opened my door. He looked ethereal with the deep orange rays of the sun bouncing off of him as he stood before me which is why for a moment I believed that he was just a figment of my imagination when I saw him.

Holding him, feeling his warm tight embrace was like dream. I ignored the pain radiating from my bruised side, the pain only making the feeling of him and his embrace all the more real. I just felt complete and utter relief as I let out a weak sob into his chest, my hands clawing desperately at his hoodie to make sure that he didn't disappear again.

Him being here, brought back memories of that past, one in particular that just truly made me let out a happy sob because the feelings I was feeling right now were the same I felt that day and it just made everything so much more real.

* * *

 _I hated this so damn freaking much._

 _Being cooped up in the long queues of LAX to go home to Iowa because at the moment I was sent home on injury. I had dislocated my shoulder and the docs had decided that I needed to go home for a week which I in all honesty didn't want to do but Seth had kind of forced me to so I had to go because my brother would just get even more upset than he was because I was injured and couldn't come home with me._

 _I was finally getting close to the front of the cue when one of the staff personnel approached me. He had a bald and shiny head and piercing green eyes as he smiled at me, "Would you happen to be a miss Veronica Rollins?" He asked in a polite, professional tone._

" _Yeah, that's me."_

" _Would you be so kind as to follow me." He asked as he pulled away the chain that formed the barrier and waited for me to step out of the cue. I groaned and pulled my suitcase's handle up and dragged it on its wheels behind me and followed the man. He was so lucky that I hadn't already handed my luggage over to be put on the plane as I followed him. My sneakers were silent against the tiled floor as I pulled my cap down slightly to hide my face from fans, thankfully I had opted for a causal pair of ripped denim jeans and a Hounds of Justice t-shirt._

 _I didn't know how long I walked for but I arrived at another boarding gate, on the board it said Las Vegas which made me frown. Why had I been brought all the way here? What was I even doing here? I had a plan to check in to and I didn't have much time left to get my luggage handed in for the plane. The man in front of me, his voice sounded out happily, "Here she is sir. Managed to catch her before she got on the wrong flight." He said with a chuckle._

" _Thanks a lot man." A familiar voice sounded out, making me freeze in my movements as I looked up and stared at the all too familiar face of Dean Ambrose who stood there with his hair a gel less curly mess, and he had on a shield hoodie, a pair of shades and a pair of black tracksuit pants. "Thank you for helping me fix the mix up with my girl's ticket."_

" _No problem Mr. Ambrose." The man apologized sincerely as he bid us farewell and Dean looked at me with a cheeky smirk appearing on his face as he pulled his shades off and tucked them away in his pocket._

" _Hey kiddo, miss me?" He said in a cheeky, playful tone._

" _What are you doing here Dean?" I asked, my voice still completely surprised and shocked that he was standing here before me._

 _Dean didn't answer immediately, he slowly walked up towards me as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a ticket case and pulled out not one but two tickets to Las Vegas and when he was close enough, I saw that my name was on one and his was on the other. I looked back from the tickets to Dean who just had a smile on his face and I felt the overwhelming urge to cry as he spoke, "I figured that the WWE Universe can handle us being away for a week?"_

" _Us?" I say in shock._

" _Seth and Roman are going to be flying up later on in the week since they were requested at the performance center for a few days but I wasn't so you are flyin' up with me to Vegas so that I can take care of ya." Dean's words made the tears that had been forming in my eyes started to fall, "So kiddo, think you can handle a lunatic for a nurse for a few days before your brother comes ta baby ya."_

" _hell yeah!" I cry out excitedly as I leap at him, my arms clinging to his neck and my legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he spun round, the two of us laughing like maniacs as Dean was quick in supporting my quick leap onto him. When he stopped spinning, I put my feet down but my hands locked around his waist and the tears feel from my eyes as I cried into my chest. "Thank y-you D-Dea-n." I sob, clinging to him as one of his hands start massaging my injured shoulder while the other cradles the back of my head._

" _You're welcome Kid." Dean whispered in a soft assuring tone. "I know that you were worried about us and I was a jackass to ya when you were tryin to help me and I honestly deserved the slap and that final comment. I'll be the first to admit that I hate fightin with ya, Little Rollins. It fucking sucks not havin ya around." I giggle at the nickname, pulling away as I look up into his eyes. "I figured me doing this was a way to make up for all the bullshit I caused. Think ya can forgive this asshole, kiddo."_

 _I let out a bright grin._

 _I certainly couldn't pass up this opportunity because as Dean said, he was a real jackass and he called me a naggy, bossy, clingy bitch so I slapped him for that comment and told him that he could go shove his head up his own ass and fuck himself with it before I stormed out and left. It was shortly after that I got injured, and I hadn't even bothered to tell him I was being sent home for a few days so him being here meant a whole lot to me since it was obvious he came by his own volition._

" _Answer me this," I say softly, Dean acknowledging my statement with a nod, telling me to continue as I smiled, "Who ratted me out too ya?"_

 _Dean smiled, "I heard some of the divas talkin bout you going home cause you go injured, safe to say I had a little panic when I found your hotel room empty and I hunted your brother down."_

" _What did you do to him?" I say with a heavy sigh, knowing how much of a bully Dean can be when it comes to someone he cares about. He'll go through any and all lengths to find answers, even if it means beating up one of his own friends._

" _I found him, had him by his shirt on the wall and threatened to bleach the rest of his hair blonde and dye it Lumo pink, dress him up as a girl stripper or a drag queen and proceed to tie his hair in pigtails on his head before I tattooed that stupid nickname he hates on his forehead and on both sides of his ass unless he told me where you were." I couldn't help but burst out laughing. I could just imagine Dean doing that and what was funnier is that I could just imagine Seth dressed that way with that nickname he hates._

 _Sethie-Poo would be a lovely stripper or drag queen name for my brother._

" _I take it he sung like a canary." I said in between my fits of giggles as Dean smirked._

" _Nah, he held out for a bit. I opened with bleaching his whole head and he held out for quite a bit and then he got squeamish at the mention of being dressed as drag queen but when I said I'd dye his hair pink and tie it into pig tails, he really got nervous." Dean with a chuckle, "But he broke when I said I'd have that nickname tattooed onto his forehead and ass before posting a picture of it on my twitter."_

 _I gasped in shock, my eyes wide, "You threatened to use your twitter! All because you wanted to find out where I was." Dean hadn't used his required Twitter account that the company itself made him get and when he used it as a threat, he was talking serious business. "I feel so absolutely honored, Mr. Ambrose."_

 _Dean smirked and picked up his bag and grabbed mine with the same head and smirked, "Come on, we should get going before the plane leaves us behind." I smiled and nodded, taking my hand luggage and the tickets from Dean's hand and following him to the counter, thankful that I actually have enough clothes for this detour, but I couldn't help but appreciate the gesture that Dean had done for me._

* * *

I just held onto him a little tighter, everything that was him completely overwhelming my senses. "I-I can't b-believe that y-you're here, w-wi-th me." I stutter, feeling like I'm such a fool but in this moment, I was just so happy that he was really here.

"Believe it, kiddo." Dean whispered in a soft assuring tone as his one hand rubbed gentle circles against my shoulder, the other rubbing my back. The gesture in itself showed how well and truly Dean had grown in terms of becoming used to intimacy. When I first met him, he hated this kind of thing, cause of his childhood and all but slowly but surely, I turned him around and look at him now. Back then he didn't even know how to comfort me when I had a bad day and burst into tears and Seth was never there to calm me down.

It was funny now but I understood how uncomfortable he had been back then but now, he was perfectly content with cuddling, hugging and giving comfort and it truly showed how much he had opened himself and I was thankful to get the opportunity to see this side of him. "I-I'm s-s-or-ry for ever-yth-ing I said and di-d that day." I mumbled against his chest, unsure if he heard me but his grip tighten around, telling me he did.

"I should be apologizing Veronica. I'm the one who fucked up big time. You have nothing to be sorry for, kiddo." Dean whispered back, his tone honest and true, just like it had been that day when he was begging me to look at him. I gripped him tighter, letting him know I understood. Yeah, I know what I said that day but after all this shit, and the loneliness, I just forgot about it. Yeah, we would talk about him but right now, I just wanted him, needed him here and just wanted a friend and whether I wanted to admit it or not in the beginning, even when I told him to leave, he was still my friend even if I said good bye. "Let's get you inside before you freeze to death."

I honestly hadn't realized I was cold but when Dean spoke up, I could physically feel my skin rippling from shivering so violently. I nodded, hesitantly pulling myself away from him, neither Dean nor I particularly wanting to let go but we did. I went to go and pick up his smaller bag of the two, hissing at the pain shooting through my ribs. I immediately noticed Dean's concern but I held up my hand, "I'm okay, my pain meds are just wearing off." I said as I picked up the back and Dean picked the other up and I moved into the apartment with Dean following me in.

I made sure to lock the door before I dropped the bag and hesitantly walked over to Dean who smiled tentatively and opened his arms, encouraging me to come and hug him and hug him I did. "I honestly didn't know if you were gonna blow up in my face when you opened the door. I was expecting a good tongue lashing before you tell me to leave and slam the door in my face but I am so glad that you didn't because I honestly didn't have a back-up plan, well my back-up was sleeping outside your door until you let me in."

I laughed lightly at Dean, a smile coming on my face. "After everything that's happened, I honestly missed you like crazy and I just couldn't find it in me to truly give up on our friendship again." I whispered gently as I pulled away and looked up at him. "Don't get me wrong Dean, you hurt me, wounded me big time, to the point where I didn't know if I was going to recover or not."

"I know." Dean whispered softly as he sat down on the arm of my couch with his arms crossed over his chest, his expression stoic but his eyes were soft and filled with guilt. "I don't know what happened. I don't know why I didn't defend you when you left but when you were walking away, I laid hard into Roman. I know it was a little too late but I guess I was just frozen in shock and then you were walking away, I saw the physical pain you must have been in."

I decided that I honesty could use a drink but I cursed cause I couldn't drink with my medication I was taking so I got a diet cola for me and sat down on the couch as Dean moved and sat on the edge of the table and took my hands in his so he could get my attention and look into his eyes as he searches mine for something. I wondered what he was looking for but it was obvious that he found it because he started speaking again.

"I should have been there for you, Veronica but I was a complete and utter fucking coward." He said in a regretful tone, "I thought that maybe you'd be better off without me and I was just so pissed at everything and in pain from my match and I went to go and get a drink. The bar I ended up in was the very one you were at."

"Where are you going with this, Dean?" I asked softly, I mean I thought he was trying to apologize but why was he talking about that night.

"I need to explain what happened that night." Dean said with a heavy sigh as he continued and I let him, "I was shocked to see you there but when I saw you, I was just filled with so much regrets and self loathing which is something I've never experienced before, not until I met you. I've never hated myself more in my life than hurting you and breaking my promise to never hurt you yet again and I was planning on walking away, letting you live a better life without me… but you saw me."

I could remember all of those questions running through my head when I saw him. The hurt, the happiness, the sorrow, the hatred, the anger, the regret, the deep hatred towards myself for wondering what I did to deserve this from him… it all came back even though I couldn't really remember much of what we talked about but I remember him taking me out the bar and to his hotel room because I was just about having an emotional breakdown in the crowded bar.

"I can't really go into detail as to what you said because you just begged me to hold you and anything you said was mumbled into my chest and you were drunk and I just wanted to get you out of there." I nodded as I listened to him speak, retelling the story of what I did that night, "Getting back to the hotel, you laid into me, asking my why I hated you so much? Why I kept hurting you? Did I enjoy hurting you and breaking you? And then you went silent and the only way I got you to open up was give you and drink and have one myself."

"What happened after that?"

"You told me exactly what happened between you and Seth when he cashed in. It just made me wanna kick myself in the dick for being so stupid; for not seeing how hurt you really were. You begged me to believe you, told me that you'd kill yourself if I said that I didn't believe you. You threatened to do it but the minute I said I believed you, which I did, you broke down and practically collapsed into my arms." Dean's voice was a barely audible whisper and what he said made my eyes widen.

I could honestly not remember any of that. I honestly didn't know what I was going to say or do in front of him. I didn't know what I was expecting him to say when I pleaded my case in my drunken escapades and threatened self harm if he didn't say he believed me. I guess I had really been pushed past the breaking point. It was seriously harsh of me to do that, but I guess that was me testing his faith and belief in me and our friendship. I couldn't believe I did that to him. "I'm sorry for doing that. I didn't mean to put you into a situation where you were forced to say you believed me."

"I wasn't forced into it. I honestly believed you and just wanted you to be okay because you mean a whole lot more to me than I honestly want to admit to even myself." Dean said in an assuring tone as his hands rested on my thighs, "However, Veronica Rollins, you were and still are my best friend no matter what you say, I will fight to make sure that you know every day how much you mean to me. I'm warning you, I don't know much about sucking up, I fucking suck at sucking up," I smiled and shook my head at his silliness, "but I'm gonna always make sure that you are happy and never feel alone ever again."

I was silent, analyzing, questioning, mulling over his words, debating if they were worth believing. Was I really ready for that again? Could I trust him again with my fragile soul that he almost destroyed because of something that he honestly didn't need to be involved in but I wish he had. Could I trust him yet again after he already broke his promise. Was he worthy of another chance? Did he deserve a third chance from me.

"Answer me this, Dean?" I asked softly, looking up and meeting his gaze. He gave a nod, signalling that he was listening as I let out a sigh as I tried to force down the intense blush that was rising to my cheeks, "Did, we, ya know… use… protection, the night…we um, we did… it." God I still sounded like a virgin which I still felt like I was since I didn't even remember losing it even though I was one hundred percent sure that I had.

Dean let out a chuckle but I could see a light dusting of blush appear on his face as he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, "Yeah. We did. I know it may seem like I took advantage of you but I didn't. I care a lot about you Vee, and in that moment it was the alcohol and when we kissed, you begged me not to reject you and I just, I didn't wanna hurt you so I gave you what you wanted but I'm sorry if you fell like I used used you in any way."

I nod, feeling a little embarrassed, what in the hell made me want him in that way. I mean over these recent weeks, I had been noticing little things that were different about him, and when that kiss happened, something changed in me and I just didn't know what it was and I didn't know if I well and truly wanted to find out. "It's okay, you don't need to apologize for it. We were both heavily intoxicated and overly emotional about everything that happened and I barely remember anything from that night from the time I saw you in the bar to the morning I woke up next to you."

Dean smiled sheepishly but something in his eyes… they just looked so sad and I had no idea why. Dean seemed to recognize that he was showing too much emotion and shook his head as looked back at me and smiled before he spoke, "I barely remember much either." Just like the last time he said he didn't remember what happened, a part of me wanted to cry but I pushed it aside and ignored my subconscious doing in her nut at the fact that Dean was playing with his hands. It was a sign that he was lying but he quickly stopped and looked at me. "So is it okay if I crash here with you and have some time to work our friendship out again?"

I let out a sigh as I bit my lip and closed my eyes, running through the cons but in the end I said screw it and decided that if I didn't do this, I might just come to regret it in the future. It's like they say. You only live once so I was going to let this be my YOLO moment and just go head first into it. With no regrets of doing this as I reached up and ruffled his hair, "Yeah Deano. We can work this out." As they say, you only live once.

The smile on his face was blinding, his eyes filled with so much gratefulness and happiness that I barely had time to register what was happening as he embraced me, breathing in the lemon and cream like scent of my hair as he held me gently against his form. "I promise that I'm not gonna fuck this up. Not again. I'd rather go back to being a pink haired lunatic rather than lose everything I have with you."

I couldn't help but let out a snicker, remembering that Moxley phase he went with back in the days he was Jon Moxley. He really looked ridiculous with that luminescent pink hair he had and I couldn't help but break into a giggle at the way Dean was smiling at me because now he even thought he looked ridiculous. "You really did look stupid with pink hair, like Sheamus-you-look-stupid on the stupid scale." I said with a chuckle, much to dean's amusement.

"I know, don't remind me." He said in an annoyed tone.

hearing his annoyed tone, I just couldn't control myself as I laughed out loud but instantly winced when I sucked in a deep breath in between laughs, my ribs hurting. "Fuck me!" I curse out loud, my hands going to my ribs as I grit my teeth. The pain was acute and sharp and I didn't know what to think or do in this moment.

"I already did." Dean teased proudly much to my annoyance as I reached out and punched him in the shoulder.

"Fuck you, Ambrose. I'm in pain here." I groaned as I leaned back and sucking in quick shallow breaths to work through the pain. You'd think I was giving birth the way I was panting and trying to breath my way through the pain I was experiencing right now.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Dean asked; the smirk he had on his face when he made that first comment when I cursed out loud the first time was gone, his features now visibly showing concern and care towards me.

"I can't take anything else until I eat something and I don't feel like eating ice cold fucking cold pizza." I groaned, looking at the box of pizza on the table that had been ordered yesterday for April and me. "And I have a guest so I really can't feed you my left over's from yesterday so I guess I'm gonna have to make something."

"Well seeming as I am a guest and we are taking care of each other, let me help you. I'm not as useless in the kitchen as Roman and… Seth made me out to be." The pause before my brother's name made the both of us frown, Dean having a sad yet angry look in his eyes as he looked off to the side. "Come on Kiddo," Dean said as he looked back at me, the sadness replaced in his eyes by a casual, calm almost go lucky look that brought the smile back to my face, "Let's see what you got that we can make."

Dean stood up and offered his hands to me to help me up. I smiled and placed my hands in his and gripped them as he helped me to my feet, being careful and not rushing me as I led him to the kitchen, my right hand still being held in his left, causing an odd blush to appear on my cheeks as we arrived in the kitchen. When I started rummaging through the fridge, he released my hand and I was trying to find what would be easy to make since I was mentally and physically exhausted and Dean must have had some jet lag from his flight and let's not forget him being injured too.

I would order in but I couldn't risk anyone finding out that he was here in the enemies home and the things the Authority and Seth would do, I shudder just thinking about what they might do. It's a dangerous game we are gonna play but in the end, I know that it's going to be worth it in the end. This man, I don't know why I can't just turn my back to him but its not easy to say good bye to your best friend because that's what he was. My best friend. And what do you expect me to say. The guy risks getting caught coming here and knocking on my door in public and is here to stay with me, knowing how risky it is.

He cares about me and there's no denying that.

I smile when I find some handmade burger patties in my fridge that I helped April make yesterday and just thinking about a burger with bacon, cheese, fries and jalapeño poppers that I knew were in my fridge and I knew it was easy to make and wouldn't take too long since I had some bacon left from breakfast and some peeled potatoes already. "Think you can cut me some fries for me." I ask with a smile as I turn to Dean, holding the bowl of potatoes and the dish of patties in my other.

"You got it, Kid." Dean said with a chuckle as he took the dishes from me and set them on the kitchen counter as I got out my ingredients and set them up. I looked over at Dean and he had already seemed to find a knife and was effortless cutting up the potatoes into chips. I smiled and got to prepping everything else, seasoning the burgers, cutting up a little lettuce, tomato, getting out the buns and just getting everything ready.

I looked up after I had switched the stove on to see Dean leaning against the counter, smiling at me and I just couldn't help but smile back at him. "Alright, you're on patty duty and I'm gonna drop the chips and the jalapeño poppers." I say with a grin, noticing how Dean's eyes brightened.

"You little minx. You know I love jalapeño popper," I couldn't help but grin even wider at Dean's incorrect pronunciation of jalapeño but his voice made it sound so sexy and cute. It reminded me of this time he said woofs instead of wolves when we were watching a movie long before the Shield split. His voice makes everything sound so freaking hot.

 _Girl, you like him._

My eyes widened at my own subconscious' thought, causing a blush to appear on my cheeks when I saw the smirk on Dean's face as he realized that I had been staring at him for quite some times now since he spoke. "I just remember that you have a thing for them and they are also my favorite too so I thought instead of just fries we could have poppers too since we both like them and I haven't had them in months cause Seth things they are disgusting."

Dean rolled his eyes but reached out and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Your brother can go fuck himself sideways cause they are awesome."

I grin and nod as we get too cooking.

* * *

Two hours later

"Kiddo, I've got to say that this is one of the best burgers I have ever had in my entire fucking life." Dean commented as he took another bite of his second burger. Yes, not his first one but his second one.

"Really?" I say in a genuinely surprised tone.

Dean and I had finished cooking a while ago and we were seated on the couch watching random shit on Netflix but we were more interested in really talking and sorting through everything. In the middle of our talk, Dean decided that he needed something more too eat when he ate a portion of food twice, no three times the size of mine and now he had yet another full stacked burger that he had eaten a little over a third of now.

Dean grinned, nodding enthusiastically to answer my question and assure me that he was well and truly being genuine in this moment. "Fuck yeah, Veronica. This is the best thing I've eaten in months." I smile at Dean and just watch him for a short while enjoy his meal, my brain telling my heart for the first time in a very long time that they truly agree on something.

It felt like home having him here because home is where the heart is and my fragile, nearly broken heart was repairing itself the longer I was in his presence. It was strange because I have honestly never felt so genuinely happy in a long time, no that's actually a lie because the time when he was with me when I was in my hotel room when I was sick, having him next to me… I felt so relaxed, so perfectly happy and content with the world, not caring if my brother walked in and saw me snuggling into Dean that night.

I couldn't put my finger on it because every time he smiled me, my heart fluttered and I felt slightly warm and almost giddy and I didn't know why. The last time I had felt like this was when I had a big mother ass crush on my ex-boyfriend before I had the courage to go up to him and tell him that I liked him.

 _You like Dean, Veronica._

My subconscious had been shocking the heck out of me. Twice today she had said I like Dean but in what way did I like dean Ambrose. He's my best friend, my family and I care deeply about him.

 _You like like him, sister._

At that mere thought, I felt flustered and uncertain of exactly what my own thoughts was telling me. Did I like like Dean, as in did I want to be with him in a way that wasn't just being friends? The more I thought about it, the more it started to be a possibility but the more I confused myself with my own rapid fire thoughts.

Ever since that night I found him in the bar and he kissed me, my thoughts towards him and about him had been completely cluster fucked in the sense that I started noticing things about him that I just chastised myself for thinking but his words that he said that night… I hadn't stopped thinking about them ever since that night.

" _I only did it because I wanted to protect someone I fucking loved…"_ that phrase had done nothing but cluster fuck my head big time as everything he stated saying came back to me the more I watched him.

" _Made me wanna fucking protect you with my life."_

" _Made me wanna be the one you always came to for comfort."_

" _You wormed your way into my heart you sneaky little shit."_

" _I fucking hate that I care so goddamn fucking much about you Veronica."_

" _Always there to calm me down…"_

Everything he said, it left me almost going mental because after it happened, I almost started to wish that he hadn't pulled away so fast when he kissed me. Then when I got shit faced drunk, I ended up giving him my virginity… and the more I thought about it the more I decided that I as glad that it was him but not for just the reason of him being someone that I knew that I could trust, but that I actually wanted him to be the one to have it.

"You okay, Veronica?" Dean's gravelly voice rasped out, bringing my out of my musings and thoughts. I held a calm look on my face as I looked at him and smiled softly.

"Yeah, I'm more than okay. I am just so happy." I confessed because it was one hundred percent true and I meant it. I was most definitely more than okay. I was happy and I was just so glad that he had come all the way here to make sure I was okay and apologize. No one had ever done that for me, not even my own brother and he would never know just how grateful I was for him doing that for me.

"Come here kiddo." Dean said as he shifted so that his bare feet were resting on my table just in front of us and so that his body was at a bit of a diagonal angle as he raised his arm that was pressed into the couch and used the other to encourage me over, "Get your cute little ass over here."

I groaned as his comment instantly made this deep rhubarb red blush appear on my cheeks that turned hot as I crawled my way over to and inserted myself into his side, his arm instantly going around me as I rested my face on his chest, listening to the gentle rumbling of his heart beat. It was peaceful but I hid my face to hide my blush as I groaned out a drawled, "Dean," as I slapped his thigh. "Just because you've seen my ass doesn't mean you can tease me about it."

"I'm not teasing, just admiring is all but you've seen my ass too ya know." Dean chuckled, causing me to move my head so I was looking up at him.

"I know that you lunatic." I say with an eye roll as a smile appears on my face. "For the record, you do have a nice ass…" A smirk appears on my face as I continue when I see the proud look on his face, feeling a little smug but and I just couldn't help but rile him up a little, "Although it's not as nice as Roman's."

"What the fuck!" He shouts, looking at me like I've lost my mind. "You mean to tell me that you saw Roman's ass before mine?! What the hell?! My ass is so much better than his!"

"I wouldn't know since the only ass I have ever seen is yours." I say with a proud smirk, unable to hold in the chuckles that escaped when I saw the look of shock on his face that was now accompanied by this adorable pout that just made me burst out into laughter but the slight blush due to embarrassment made him look so freakin adorable it just made me laugh harder cause you never saw this man blush. This man had more confidence in his piggy toe than i had in my entire body so that was definitely new. "God the look on your face was priceless." I say without any shame as I wipe tears from my ears from laughing so hard.

"You little minx, I am fucking hate you." He grumbled, a little annoyed as he sat there with his arms crossed over his chest with an annoyed pout on his face that made him look so ridiculously adorable. There he was in that moment. The playful, fun side of Dean Ambrose that was never seen out of a locked room and away from the public eye. It's the side that just made me want to like him even more than I already did…

 _Told ya girl. You like him._

Maybe I did but in this moment, I didn't know how deep these feelings I was starting to feel ran but for now, I was just happy to have my best friend.

"You know you love me." I say softly as I press a kiss to his cheek, "If it makes you feel better, your ass is hot in those jeans you wear, hottest one I see out there and I have to say its better uncovered as well." I whisper in his ear as I kiss the side of his neck, right under his ear like I used to whenever we snuggled on the couch and were alone in the days of the Shield. I lean back and watch as he fights to keep the smile off his face that wants to come out but he fails epic-ally.

His face just lights up with this impressive, bright smile that allows his dimples to come out on full display as he chuckles and just wraps his arm around me, allowing me to wrap myself up in his warmth as he chuckles, "Life has been pretty dull without you, Veronica Rollins."

I smile a teary smile as I wrap my arms around his waist and sigh contently, content with the world, purely and perfectly happy for the first time in months. I don't want this to slip through my fingers, I can't and I won't let him be a what if. What if I didn't give him one more chance? What if I didn't take risks in my life? What if… what if I never told him the truth about how much he truly meant to me?

I didn't want any regrets and what ifs in my life. I don't know if the same can be said at Roman in this moment. I don't know what Dean told roman when he came here. I don't know the real events of what happened between the two after I left the arena and the hotel room but what I did know is that I was still going to be hurt for a long by what he said but I knew with time, I would forgive him but for now, Dean was everything I needed.

In this moment with him, I forgot about the pain. I forgot about the pain I was feeling because of his and Roman's actions. I forgot about the heart ache and stress? I forgot about what my brother said and did? I stopped worrying that he hadn't phoned or messaged me whatsoever? I stopped caring cause right now, Dean was here for me when I needed someone the most.

He was here to hold onto me and be my tether to the world and stop me from slipping into the dark place and dark thoughts I had been pestered with these last few days with. Last night, I had had a terrible nightmare that made April stay for as long as she could before she had to leave for her flight and I was grateful for that but without the sadness, without the painful memories, I knew that tonight, I would sleep alright because with the Lunatic Fringe here, I would have a peaceful night cause I had my best friend back and I would be perfectly alright.

Things were looking up for me, and I was grateful for it all.

* * *

 _ **KDOH:**_ _wow, what a chapter to write. I am so glad to finally have it up because we needed some happiness didn't we and I had fun writing this chapter. Fifteen chapters in, wow, that's awesome for me because of how I get these chapters done in record time. I am so glad to have so many amazing supporters. As you know i said i would be updating on tuesday's every two weeks but at the moment, I'm suffering from Tonsilitis, a ear infection in my right ear and sinusitis and I didnt know when I would have a chance to update next week so I decided to post this tonight. I should be able to update on Tuesday the 25 of October but if i am unable to, it will be November 1st. It's a hectic week, mocks, and exams coming up and I've got loads to do but I'm getting there. Thanks for being so patient, thanks for the support and hope you enjoyed the chapter. Anyway, onto chapter 16 everyone, see you again soon._


	16. Little Bit Stronger

Family Doubts

 _ **Summary**_ : Veronica Rollins was excited to join her brother Seth in the WWE. She was respected and loved by the WWE Universe but that love and respect is turned to hatred when she joins The Authority because her brother did. Not long after, she still wonders if she made the right choice when she starts to fraternize with none other than Dean Ambrose and starts to fall for him. (OC/Ambrose)

~.~.~.~.~

 _ **KDOH:**_ _hey guys, I had planned to update last week cause I am just that awesome and I was close to finishing but sadly things came up and my school schedule became one complete and utter cluster-fuck of note that I am still trying to sort out now because my teacher up and left and now this new teacher cant teach me during my old times so who the hell knows if I will maintain my schedule for the moment, we'll see but for now, here is a nice bonding chapter between our two friends so please enjoy._

~.~.~.~.~

Chapter Sixteen: Little Bit Stronger

Veronica Rollins Point of View

The past few days had felt like a complete and utter dream since Dean's arrival.

It was still seemed so surreal that he was really here, helping take care of me whilst I took care of him. He'd been instructed to continuously ice his neck and I was thankful that I had some liquid ice packs to put on his neck and shoulders and the man had severely tense shoulders so I did something that I constantly had to do with my brother often and that was massaging his shoulders and neck to release some on the tension.

I'd done a course on it in high school and had been told I had impeccable technique and knew what to do with my hands.

The man's muscles felt harder than concrete but the more I massaged his shoulders and neck, the more relaxed and tension free his muscles became and each time I did this, he turned to mush in my hands and he moaned, actually moaned when I massaged his shoulders. I was glad to give him relief and relaxation on such a level and he had just been a complete and utter opposite to the crazed lunatic he was in the ring and the person he was when I first met him.

Back when I first was starting to get to know him, at the time he didn't know I was Seth's sister since he was told I was his friend… yeah, had to hide my own surname but he just had something against me when I came up to the roster and eventually I just slapped him and told him that I was Seth's sister, not some two-bit whore or ring rat, trying to make my way to the top. But that comment had seriously hurt but I held my qround and left him

After that, I started to get to know the real him but it took some time to get him to lift up his walls but when I had my break down about my ex when Seth was pestering me so much about him. When I ran out, Dean followed and comforted me when I confessed everything and in turn, he opened up to me and then he became my best friend and it's still going to take some time for me to truly forgive him but I am slowly but surely forgiving him because these last few days have shown me why life has felt so empty without him.

There is still so much I don't know about him and true there is a couple of things here and there that he doesn't know about me but that's okay because slowly but surely, the steel doors that protect the walls that keep in my secrets are slowly re-opening again. Being pushed away the first time, I shut those open doors and rebuilt those protective walls but being here with Dean just made me slowly start to knock them down again, never wanting to allow them to rebuild again.

I had been up for a short while, having headed out to the store to get some groceries for the house since I hadn't anticipated that I would be having a guest on my time out of the WWE scene when April and I went out shopping when she was still here. It was most certainly an enjoyable time having someone who knew everything and wouldn't judge me about it and with her story, I couldn't judge her either not that I would, I understood. People having an opinion about you just because you are married or related to someone, in my case, Seth being my brother and in April's, her husband being the famous CM Punk, otherwise known to those close to him as Phil Brooks.

I wasn't getting anything too extravagant from the shop, just a few necessities for breakfast and that, I had dinner and that all sorted out mostly but I had no cereal, eggs, bacon, nothing in terms of breakfast items. I was in the middle of paying when my cell phone rang and I couldn't help but smile when I saw the caller I.D as I answered it. "What's up crazy." I say with a chuckle.

"Hey, that's mean." I could hear her pouting at my introductory sentence to this phone call as I passed my credit card over to the till operator. _"Maybe I should start calling you the female version of Justin Bieber, or better yet, I should call you Two Toned."_

I frowned at her quick wit, that was one thing with AJ Lee, she was quick to retort and very clever in her remarks and was skilled at comebacks.

"You wouldn't dare." I mock taunt, testing her, just getting lost in the fun as I punch in my pin code to pay for my groceries.

" _Wanna try me, Skunk?"_

I growled at that nickname. Of course she would go there and refer me to me as a skunk, all because of my hair. "Fine, you win." I sigh heavily as I listen to her chuckle in delight, sometimes wondering how exactly the girl I once considered my enemy became my friend but I would go back and remember what she told me.

" _I befriend those who are like me, Rollins. When I sat at your table, I sat with you not out of pity, but because I understood your situation. I consider you my friend because like me, you are different, unique and perfect in your own way. I can't judge people when I myself have made stupid decisions and pulled shit like I did to Kaitlyn who was well and truly the only friend I had there. You remind me of her, and I was very sad that I lost her as a friend but I got back on my feet and fixed things and you, you just are something else, which is why I am your friend."_

The girl certainly has a way with her words; I mean she could write a book if she wanted to. She may have a few screws loose here and there but in this industry, we all do but like April said, we've all done things we will regret. I know I regret not fighting for my non-blood family when an opportunity presented itself but AJ didn't judge me like the rest which was a blessing that I was so well and truly grateful for.

" _You know I always do when we play this game, Ronnie."_ April teased through the line as I put my car away in my wallet and tucked it into the back pocket of my jeans, holding my phone to my ear with my shoulder as I grabbed my bag of groceries and thanked the teller as I walked out the shop with my phone now holding my hand.

"I know April. I know." I groaned as I started back down the street towards my apartment building. "So, you've decided to retire from wrestling I see." I say, finally bringing up the topic I had yet to bring up once in our conversations. On April 3rd, it was announced that she was retiring and she had said nothing to me about it.

" _I was going to tell you. I mean, I didn't expect for them to announce it on Main Event, I thought I was more important to the company than that, looks like I was wrong."_ She scoffed through the line. I nodded in understanding even though she couldn't see it. I honestly thought they would have appreciated the talent she is a little more, I mean she's certainly important enough to have her announcement feature on Smackdown, rather than Main Event, heck it should have been on RAW.

"At least it was WWE Superstars." I said in order to try lighten up the mood.

" _I know but I guess they were doing it that way to spite Phil and I since we're married and Vince abso-fucking-lutely hates him as much as Phil hates Cena."_ Well that was true. _"Anyway, what are you up to Vee?"_ April inquired with a curious tone as I waited at a stop street for the cross light to come on so I could cross over to the other side of the street.

"On my way home from the shops. Had to get breakfast items." I answer as I tap my foot, waiting for the light to change.

" _What?! I like stocked up your fridge with you so that it would last more than a week, maybe two and you mean to tell me that your food is almost finished. What were you doing? Eating for two?"_ She implied suggestively, making my eyes widen at the meaning behind her words.

"God no. I assure you, I'm not eating for two." I answer her calmly, my cheeks flushed at the mere thoughts of what she was saying. "I… had an unexpected guest come and stay with me." I say, my voice getting softer as I noticed a group gathering with me, also waiting to cross the street, causing me to pull my cap down a little more, thankful I had already tucked in my blonde streak. I was also wearing a hoodie that was concealing the _A Day to Remember_ shirt that Dean gave me, a pair of jeans and simple sneakers.

There was silence on the other end of the line for quite a while before April spoke up, _"Is who I think there with you in your apartment, really there?"_ She asked in a questionable tone, wanting to know but at the same time, doubting her thoughts.

"Who do you think is there?" I ask as the light changes and I rush across the street, wanting to get to the apartment and away from the business of the city life.

" _A crazy, blue eyed lunatic named Dean Ambrose."_

"Yep." I answer simply as I continued to make my way over to my apartment building, the bag starting to feel a little heavy in my hand and the dizziness is slowly coming back along with my near permanent migraine I've had since I woke up in the hospital after Brock attacked.

" _I didn't think he'd honestly show."_ April voiced allowed, I could tell by the change in her breathing and the little gasp that I had heard over the line meant that she hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"What do you mean you didn't think he'd show? April, what do you know about him being here?" I voice out loud, thankful that I am the only one in the elevator as I head up to my floor.

" _It's not my place to say, Veronica."_ April said softly but she sighed, _"But you have right to know that I may or may not have hunted him down and threatened to kick his ass for what he did to you at Mania the day you woke up in the hospital."_

I groaned, "April. Please tell me that you didn't force him to come and see me."

" _No, I swear I didn't know and I am lying. He was the one who actually came and found me and asked about you the morning you woke up and I went to go to speak to Vince. He asked about you and wondered where you were going and who was going to take care of you and I said I was and he voiced out loud that he honestly needed to see you, I just didn't expect him to come immediately after he got injured."_ That was a large mouthful and a very big ramble but thankful I was able to hear most of the key important parts.

"Is there anything else?" I ask as I step out the elevator and head down to my room with a series of curious rapid fire thoughts erupting in my mind.

" _There is. He didn't mean for it to slip out but its better if you hear it from him."_ April pressed as I set my bag down and dug out my keys to unlock my door as held the phone to my ear with my shoulder and listened to the crazy girl speak, _"It really is sweet and when I say this Veronica, I really mean it. The man was really worried about you and he was genuinely sweet and concerned and worried when he asked how your were after you woke up. He is genuine even if he is a stupid idiot."_

I can't help but smile and agree with that. "That he most certainly is." I successfully unlock my door and pick up the shopping bag and carrying it in and placing it on the table before closing the door as I laugh with April on the phone. "I really missed him and I was so glad when I opened the door and it was him, not afraid to admit it."

" _All I can say is I am happy for you Vee, just be careful. You're playing a dangerous game, walking this fine line so please, be careful."_ April asked softly as I turned my head to see Dean walk out from his room, his hands rubbing his face, his curls a matted mess with a pair of black tracksuit pants that were loose and were hanging low on his hips and nothing else. He had no shirt so his toned waste which held a defined six pack, his muscles taunt and on full display. His body was fucking gorgeous body, he looked like a fucking Greek God, an Adonis, hell he was more beautiful than Narcissus would ever be without the narcissism.

 _Sweet Jesus, Dean's fucking hot in the morning!_

For once I had to agree with my subconscious, shamelessly ogling over him as he walked over towards the kitchen, his hands still rubbing his face as I smiled, "Don't worry. I will, April." I promised, my eyes never leaving Dean who noticed me now when I held out a hot cup of black coffee with extra sugar, just how he liked. Dark and strong but sweet. He smiled as he took the cup from me and took a sip, practically moaning into the cup. "Good God, I love ya woman." He moaned as he took another sip and fucking hell I swore all the saliva in my mouth just ran dry.

My eyes practically went wide as I basically got my own version of a private peep show because holy hell it was fucking hot. The man made sipping a cup of coffee look hot.

 _HOT?! The man makes it look fucking sexy! Hot is barely a compliment for that man. It's fucking sexy!_

"That it is." I mumbled aloud, well and truly agreeing with my bouncing, energized subconscious who was practically having a fangasm at the sight of Dean, not that I could

 _"Huh? what you talking about?"_ The voice of April shouted out, confused, effectively bringing me out of my daydream like staring of my best friend. _"Oh my God, you were checking Dean out, weren't you?"_ AJ said with an excited gasp.

My eyes widened as my cheeks darkened heavily as i turned round and mumbled, "No I was not."

April giggled like a high school teenage girl, I could hear her eyes rolling as she said, _"Sure."_ I groaned, actually in disbelief that I was actually checking out my best friend but could you blame me. The man is a piece of fucking artwork. " _I'd better run. Catch you later, Skunk. Don't let him catch you drooling."_ She teased, making me frown as I rolled my eyes but decided to come out with my own comeback even though my cheeks had darkened significantly.

"Speak to later crazy. Don't be too rough with Phil. You know how rough you can get with the poor man." I said as I saw an amused smile appear on Dean's face.

The last think I heard April say was, _"Bitch,"_ as I ended the call, sighing as I started unpacking the shopping back as Dean decided to prop himself up on the counter as I packed the fridge. "What's up with the crazy witch?" I had to make sure that I didn't keep checking out his body.

"She was phoning to check up on me." I answered, snickering at his nickname for April. He'd always referred to her as that and it never got old. "Did you sleep alright?" I ask as he nurses his cup of coffee like it's the best thing since jalapeño poppers and as if it were the last cup of coffee he was ever going to have in his life.

"Like a fucking log. Best night's sleep I've had in a while I gotta admit." Dean said as he ran his hand through his messy curls. "I don't know if it was that fucking back massage you gave me or if it was that lasagna you made or if it that bed but I felt like I was royalty or like I was in heaven." I chuckled at his silliness as his dimples came out to play, my subconscious sighing at the sight of that smile that just warmed my heart like a toaster oven.

"Well it's the least I could do since you are here looking after me." I say with a smile as I debate what to make for breakfast as I take a sip of my milky coffee with sugar. "I mean you are a guest and you deserve the best."

"Veronica, I should be the one treating you like you are royalty after all the shit I pulled and have done." Dean confessed with a frown appearing on his face, "I still regret doing all that, I regret hurting you so much that just thinking about that sad look in your eyes makes me feel like a fucking worthless piece of shit."

I sigh and place the half a dozen carton of eggs down and stand in front of Dean, my hands resting on his shoulder, more specifically his neck. When Dean is down in the dumps about things, not pissed but just sad or upset about something and it taps into his emotions, the only way to get through to him is to use a little intimacy. He never got this kind of tenderness growing up so he kind of craved it and I was more than happy to give it to him.

"Dean, you and I, we have both made mistakes, ones that will always bother us but the past is the past." I guess it's time for me to do a little confessing cause there is things I've done, not bad things, good things in my mind that I don't regret that might help sooth him, "Yeah you might have hurt me but that didn't stop me from coming to check on either you or Roman when you were both hurt."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, a frown gracing his features, his eyes filled with confusion as he looked at me.

As I was about to speak, his cell phone started ringing next to him and he raised his hand and picked it up, smiling at the Caller I.D. I wonder who it could be. "It's the Big Dog." Dean said with a chuckle, a frown instantly gracing my face as I went to start packing things into the fridge as Dean answered his phone and talked animatedly to none other than Roman Reigns.

Just thinking about that name brought me back to Wrestlemania, his cold words laced with pure venom whipping me, erupting pain throughout my soul. I closed the fridge as I went back to a time long before we spoke, going and remembering the time when I still walked a dangerous line. Night of Champions, 2014, my brother hadn't needed me since Roman was in hospital for his hernia and I was on my way out when a taxi pulled up, there was a camera there and out the vehicle came Dean Ambrose.

The taxi had stayed behind, the camera followed and being a little brave I climbed in and asked the driver where he had come from and he said the hospital where Roman was so being bold and daring and taking a risk, I went. Roman was asleep when I got there, completely exhausted but I stayed there for as long as I could before the nurse warned me that Dean was coming.

I did the same thing for Dean after he got curb stomped into the cinder blocks. I had received a beating for trying to stop it but I didn't care and I went and stayed the night in the hospital and when I left before he woke up and acted as if I had gotten another room elsewhere to cool off and realize my mistake when my brother asked where I was. Those were the two instances I had seen them vulnerable and up close in months without something bad happening to them but I never did it again after that because it hurt to much.

Distance and loneliness were my two best friends at the time.

 _You aint alone anymore girl. You should tell him._

I knew that I had to tell him eventually, I guess it would really show how much I had really missed them. I knew that it was honestly a long time again when it happened but even so, he deserved to know that I never gave up but I never stopped blaming myself for not fighting for them.

"Listen Ro, I gotta go… yeah, I will… alright, take care brotha… bye." I looked up at Dean to see that he had finished his phone call and he looked up at me as he slid off of the counter and took the bottle of milk I had in my hand and set it down on the counter before he turned me but I refused to look at him. "Veronica, talk to me. What's wrong?" dean asked as he cupped my chin and lifted my face so that I was looking right up into his blue eyes.

I let out a sigh, guess its time to confess, "No matter how much I blamed and hated myself, I played with fire and got burned on multiple occasions." I honestly didn't want to go into deep detail about the beatings but he seemed to understand my meaning, "Night of Champions when you arrived, I took your cab and went to the hospital where Roman was and I sat there while he was asleep. I snuck out before you got back but I didn't go uncaught by my brother."

"You mean you went and sat out in the open in Roman's room?" Dean asked, shock in his eyes.

"Yes." I answered as I crossed my arms and leaned back against the counter, "I didn't go unscathed since Noble followed me and told Seth about my visit to Roman but it was worth it, seeing him perfectly okay and the same thing happened with you after the curb stomp into the cinder blocks." I wince at the memory of his head being ploughed through the blocks that almost cost him his career. "That time, I got the beating before I left cause I lashed out and hit him because i was so hurt and angry and then he just completely changed."

I winced, remember the severe limp I had and the concussion he gave me. I had to hide for almost two, nearly three weeks so that the bruises could go away. My entire body was completely black and blue and I think my shoulder had been dislocated from the way he handled me. I had to put it back in place by myself and just wore layer upon layer of make-up to hide the bruises when I went to go and see Dead.

"Admittedly, this one was worse than the one I got at Wrestlemania but that one was close to it but when I got there, the bruises were worth it because I got to see you and you were okay. You looked so peaceful, so serene, I wished for a long time that you'd wake up and smile when you saw me sitting there… but I knew that I couldn't do that no matter how much I wanted to."

Dean was silent as I had reached out and pulled his one hand into mine, gripping it slightly, mimicking the action I did that night I sat in his room, next to him, watching over him like a guardian angel.

"They said you hadn't made any movements or responded to anything but when I sat there holding your hand, when I had to leave, I gripped your hand just like this and you squeezed back." I had a watery smile on my face, remembering the powerful emotions I felt in that moment. "It almost felt like you knew who I was when you did it because when I said it was me you squeezed my hand tighter and it just made me feel like there was hope for us again but then after Rome, I just gave up."

Dean looked deep in thought, his brain processing his rapid fire thoughts but the silence was killing me. I wished he would say something. I just confessed how I risked everything to make sure the two were okay no matter how dangerous it was. I never thought I would get the opportunity to tell him the truth, let alone tell him this story. It was all so overwhelming and I just wished he'd say something.

"Are you going to say anything, Dean?" I whispered, his attention still occupied by the floor as I waited. A heavy sigh escaped my lips as I moved to go to the lounge and leave him be but as I tried to pass him, his hand shot out and grasped mine in his. The touch of his hand feeling so much more familiar that I thought it would, it was like volts of electricity shooting through my veins as I looked up into his blue eyes that were so soft and gentle for a moment I thought it wasn't Dean even though he was standing before me.

"Feels familiar doesn't it?" he asked, the pad of his thumb stroking the back of my hand, a slught heat burning my cheeks in a light blush as I looked down at his hands that held mine. When I gave a nod the corner of his lip curved up slightly, "This is exactly how I held you hand the night you were still out in the hospital after Brock lost his marbles and attacked you for that cunt's stupidity."

I knew he was referring to my brother with that statement but I was more confused by what he was saying as I watched him with a soft, calm expression on my face even though my cheeks had a light blush and there was this funny fluttering feeling in my belly.

"I followed AJ to the hospital cause she found out where you were taken." He spoke softly, his eyes never leaving our hands as he continued to trace random shapes against my skin, "She had missed visiting hours but I bribed the nurse on duty with an autographed photo and I may have flirted with her in order to get in. She promised not to tell a soul and I sat next to you the whole night, holding your hand like you did mine."

Now he did look up at me, his eyes were warm and filled with so much happiness that it nearly knocked my breath away at how vibrant his eyes were.

"You were right when you said I knew it was you. It was like an out of body experience, it was freaky as fuck to be inside my own head but unable to move. Being awake even though my body was asleep." It was safe to say that by the end of this, I was going to be shocked out of my mind. "I know I hurt you and I swore I was going to make it up to you that night, that I was not going to let you go without fighting, even if you told me to fuck off and the Brock decided to lose his marbles and ruined my plans."

I smile sadly as I move closer and wrap my arms around his waist, grinning against his chest at the warmth I feel right now being this close to him, tears threatening to pour down from my eyes as I listened to his confession.

"AJ caught a glimpse of me leaving but she didn't confront me until the day you were leaving to come home and I asked her to watch over ya kiddo cause no matter how much of a stupid idiot or a fucktard I can be, I'm always gonna make sure that you're okay." Dean said as he held me against him, his lips pressed tenderly against the top of my head in an affectionate manor.

"Who knew that the lunatic fringe was such a sap?" I teased playfully, wiping the tear that was falling from my eye as I hugged his bare waist.

"Fuck off, skunk. I'll show you fucking sappy." He grunted in an annoyed tone but I could hear the amusement in his voice. The nickname earned a punch in the gut that made him groan dramatically. "Really? The fucking stomach, Kiddo."

I giggled as I pulled away, smiling innocently, "Hey, it was groaning at me." I laughed because it was true, his stomach had grumbled loud enough to make my stomach talk back to his, the two of ours agreeing that the two of them needed food. "I take it you are hungry."

Dean gives me an incredulous look, basically telling me that I was asking a stupid question as I looked up at him, "Kiddo, that's the stupidest question I've heard since I asked whose ass was better between Roman's and mine and the obvious answer if you remember was mine." I chuckled, rolling my eyes at him, deciding to be a little playful and fun.

"Just for that, you can starve until lunch time." I stated with a huff as I turned on my heel to walk away when I heard Dean growl, not liking that. "Oh fuck!" I squeaked when he lunged at me, effectively ducking under his outstretched arms and ending up behind him. He turned and had an amused smirk on his face as he sauntered closer, the only thing separating us was the island of the kitchen.

"If you think I'm going hungry till lunch time, just wait till I get my hands on you Kiddo." I smiled, playful Dean coming out to play, a Dean I hadn't seen for quite a few days and he looked ready to do unspeakable things to me with the way he was smiling impishly at me.

"You're gonna have to catch me first, Deano." I tease, his eyes widening at the nickname I just used. He had always hated me calling him that. It was the Sethie-poo of his, the one nickname that he would hate with a passion no matter who called him that nickname and Deano was the one he hated apart from Pinkie, a recent one that referred to the bright pink hair he once had.

"Oh you are so going to get it now, kiddo." Dean said with a chuckle, getting slightly into his playful, naughty in-ring Dean Ambrose character before he lunged at me, causing me to squeak and run with him hot on my tail, the two of us just laughing our heads off as we played cat and mouse.

* * *

Hours Later

I honestly didn't expect today to be so much fun, especially with Dean here. He had caught me and we'd just spent the day laughing, talking about things of the past that made us laugh our dear heads off. We'd finished watching RAW a while ago and it was safe to say that both Dean and I were a little pissed at Big Show's interference in the match and cost Roman the match but we'd cooled off.

Dean and I, we'd actually both fallen asleep on the couch in the middle of some random program Dean had picked and I had woken up not to long ago, like less than five minutes ago. I still had a tonne of sleep in my eyes and I glanced at the clock and saw it was close to two in the morning but when I looked down, I couldn't help but smile at the sight.

Dean had opted to use my lap as a pillow even though he had a pillow to support his neck and the rest of his body was sprawled across the couch. He still had on his tracksuit pants but had decided that it was far too hot for him to wear a shirt or even a wife beater, not that me or my subconscious minded although the thoughts were starting to get a little more inappropriate now the more they went on but who can blame me when the man looks like sex on two feet.

He's utterly delectable and he would have women fainting at his feet if he walked down there looking like this. He must have magic panty dropping powers, a thought my subconscious was happy to bring up, causing me to blush because the man was talented as I had heard a lot of people say. I couldn't resist massaging his scalp and feeling the silkiness of his curls around my fingers as I soothed him into a peaceful slumber since he had started tensing in his sleep. I almost didn't want to disturb him because of how innocent and peaceful he looked.

This moment reminded me of the one in the bar when I found him drunk off of his nut. Seeing him in this light was a true eye opener because I never knew that a man so strong and just exhumed confidence and sex appeal could look so vulnerable and beautiful as he slept. Yes, I called Dean Ambrose beautiful because that's what he was. He was a beautiful, amazing man who had a troubled past that he hadn't let define him, or so I thought. Sure his past moulded him into the man he is now, but he didn't let the wounds of his past ruin him.

He was so strong and through him, I was learning that each and every time I'm with him I feel a little bit stronger each time he tells me how much he values me and how much I matter. Those dark thoughts had slowly but surely started being buried, the shields I had put up to defend myself were coming down the more time I spent with him. For the first time, I wasn't depressed or sad, just purely happy which is something I haven't had for a long time.

Dean shifted in his sleep, turning his head slightly to the point where my fingers were now curled against his cheek that had some rough stubble that was pleasant against the back of my fingers as I stroked his cheek but the shift had caused him to lean a little more harder against my ribs. With him shifting, I was definitely no long comfortable in my seat so I needed to move him to bed now since neither of us could sleep on this couch in the positions we are in with our injuries.

It took soft coos and a lot of soft coaxing to draw the man out of his somewhat deep slumber, his eyes opened about the a quarter of the way as he spoke in a husky, sleep filled voice, "What's up kiddo?" my subconscious couldn't help but make a mental note at how amazing his voice sounded and how sexy it was as he was still half asleep as he spoke.

"We gotta go to bed. Can't sleep on the couch." I whispered softly, his eyes opening a little more as he yawned, groaning in annoyance but he complied and sat up but he really was exhausted. I looked and sighed, not really having the strength to take the man who was rocking just sitting up from the exhaustion and sleep he craved all the way to the guest room at the end of the hall so I guess for tonight he was rooming with me in my room since I was too exhausted to move. "Come on sleepy head." I urged as I stood up, helping him to his feet after I switched off the television.

Dean's movements were sluggish and he nearly fell back onto the couch but somehow maintained his balance as I placed my hands on his shoulders and guided him over to my room, thankful I had a large bed in there as he plopped onto the bed unceremoniously. I chuckled as he cuddled the pillow I needed for my side and it was cute to see him pout when I ripped it out from his arms and set it down as I crawled under the blankets of my bed.

I had my back to Dean but felt a shift and then I felt Dean's arm encircling my waist, pulling me flat against his chest with his leg inserting itself between mine, his face nuzzling my neck. I was frozen on the spot, my cheeks hot and burning from the bright red blush I was experiencing as I asked in a timid shy voice, "W-What are you d-doing, Dean?"

Dean just snuggled closer and answered in a tired voice against my neck, "Took my cuddle buddy, needed a new one and you're it so deal with it, kiddo." Involuntary chills ran down my spine at the feeling of his lips moving against my neck when he spoke along with his hot breath blowing against the sensitive skin of my neck. It didn't take long for Dean to fall asleep and it made me sigh in defeat and accept my fate.

Dean was spooning me, nuzzling his face into my neck like a kitten. The warmth that his body provided against my back was sensational and so relaxing I really couldn't complain although my mind wondered back to the morning I woke up and discovered I'd slept with Dean. Things were so confusing now, especially with the big thing between us now. He'd taken my virginity, I gave it to him and now I not only felt closer to him but I almost craved this kind of intimacy, this tenderness.

It was a whole new side, I'd never seen him let his softer side run so carefree and I had never seen him this affectionate in all my life and it just made me wonder what was happening between us cause things have been different since he kissed me at the bar. For this moment, I was starting to believe that I was starting to feel things for Dean and I didn't know how deep they ran but I knew I was starting to feel things that I had only ever felt once, maybe twice in my life.

"Whatever you're doing to me, Dean, keep doing it." I whisper as he nuzzles my neck a little more, letting out a content sigh at the obvious comfort he had in this moment and I found myself comfortable too. I smile as I let out a wide yawn, feeling my eyes growing heavier and heavier and I let sleep claim me as Dean sighs contently in his sleep and the world of darkness welcomes me into a nightmare free slumber.

* * *

 _ **KDOH:**_ _well wasn't that a lovely chapter, emotional confessions between the two, Veronica starting to discover more about her feelings towards Dean, things have been good so far but this is just the calm before the storm considering there is one person that hasn't checked in on her yet so let's see what happens next, little warning, emotions are coming because no good things last forever. Ha ha ha, I'm evil, will see you soon with the next chapter. Oh by the way, i still gotta thank all of ya for the get well wishes, I'm better and i gotta thank you all for the amazing review. They mean the world to me and we're only 12 reviews from 200 reviews, wow, thank you all so much. So whoever is review 200 will get to ask me three questions about upcoming plans in the plot for the story and i will answer them without hesitation. So good luck to whoever is reviewer number 200. thanks everyone, see you again in two weeks._


	17. Hurt You

Family Doubts

 _ **Summary**_ : Veronica Rollins was excited to join her brother Seth in the WWE. She was respected and loved by the WWE Universe but that love and respect is turned to hatred when she joins The Authority because her brother did. Not long after, she still wonders if she made the right choice when she starts to fraternize with none other than Dean Ambrose and starts to fall for him. (OC/Ambrose)

~.~.~.~.~

 _ **KDOH:**_ _well here we are, and I am excited about this chapter and for all the wrong reasons, ha ha ha, sorry but I aint spoiling it. You're gonna have to read it to find out what happens. By the end of it you will be asking me if I really love making my OC miserable and no I do not, but its all part of my plan. Read and enjoy everyone._

~.~.~.~.~

Chapter Seventeen: Hurt You

Veronica Rollins Point of View

When I woke up this morning I didn't expect to be so perfectly content and warm. The pillow beneath my head felt like absolute heaven and the blankets wrapped around my body felt like I was wrapped in a permanent warm embrace. I could honestly stay like this forever. I let out a content sigh and turned over; wanting to just lay in bed for hours to come but my hand was met with warm skin instead of my soft blanket.

I nearly jumped but before I could react I remembered that last night Dean and I had both been so exhausted that I just let him crash in my bed with me. I blushed when I realized that I was wrapped up in his arms, my forehead leaning against his warm chest, his heartbeat thrumming musically causing me to sigh. I was honestly to warm to care how unorthodox our position since we'd had sex but it just felt so natural, so absolutely right that I couldn't help but enjoy the amazing warmth that radiating off his body.

I could feel his heart beating beneath my hand as I turned my face and looked up at his peaceful features. There wasn't an ounce of tension in his face, it was relaxed and peaceful and good lord I just couldn't help but admire the beauty of this man who was my best friend. Ever since I'd met him, I'd always believed he was a handsome man but seeing him in this sort of light, he was an Adonis, a fine work of art painted by Picasso or Van Gogh, features molded and sculpted to perfection by the most talented sculpture on the planet.

He could be more handsome than Narcissus without even believing that he looked like a Greek God.

I groaned quietly at myself, these thoughts doing nothing but confusing the hell out of me. It confused me how I was take notice of him more and more, possibly liking him more than a friend but I couldn't believe that. He was my brother, my best friend, practically family… I couldn't feel this way, I shouldn't but I was taking more and more notice of him as time went by.

I needed to get myself under control again.

With an annoyed sigh, I shifted and surgically removed myself from Dean's side no matter how perfectly our bodies had molded together in the depths of sleep and got out of bed, heading over to the bathroom, quietly closing the door behind me as I headed over to the sink, debating if I wanted to wash my hair this morning or not. I found myself looking at my reflection in the mirror and catching a glimpse of my fading bruises on my side.

I slowly lifted up the hem of my semi loose tank top to examine my side before I just pulled it off completely to get a proper look.

It had been a little over a week since the attack and slowly but surely but the bruises were fading, the color of my skin was starting to appear like my normal tan on the bruises that were the lightest, almost completely faded. I no longer had any black/ dark purple bruises, although the one on my ribs still was slightly darker than most of the others. The anti-inflammatory cream had been working wonders on my bruised and swollen side and the bruise on my face was just about gone.

I looked at my hair and sighed heavily, the blonde streak was still there but smaller than before, not that I minded, instead it was opting to turn back to my original hair color and I don't mean black. No, I did not have natural black hair, my hair was actually a dark chocolate brown, so was Seth but when he started bleaching his hair blonde, he dyed the other half when I went with Seth, they had me do it black as well. I had honestly grown used to the black but seeing the brown against brought back memories of the Shield, where I was the real me… not the person I am now.

Being home, I could see the difference in myself from the person I was around my brother. I was tension free, happy and my skin had this youthful vibrancy that it always had back. I didn't look like a ghost zombie, I looked like the real me again and I couldn't but smile, a genuine smile as I looked at myself. The things one person can do for you, the mere presence of Dean Ambrose being here had brought me back to life in a figurative and literal sense.

He'd saved me.

I worried how everything would be when we back, when I joined my brother and the Authority again. I wondered what would happen to me when this shroud of happiness I had surrounded myself with here in the confides of my home, burst because reality set in. I couldn't think about it now, I had to focus on getting better, I had to enjoy the time with Dean whilst I still had it, whilst he was still here, whilst I didn't have to hide my conversations with him, my friendship with him… everything that was him.

I needed a shower badly so with that, I let those worries and thoughts drift away as I turned on the hot water and stripped the rest of my clothes and climbed into the shower.

* * *

Nothing was more refreshing that a nice hot shower in the morning and I felt so much more alive and so much more awake and aware of everything around me. I had put on a pair of yoga pants and my black sports bra but had forgotten my shirt. When I walked into my room, the bed was now empty, meaning Dean was awake and I knew because I could smell bacon being cooked. My mouth watered at the thought of food, my tummy agreeing that I could eat a horse right now.

I pulled out a crop top, letting my slightly toned waist show, content with my side being shown as the bruises were almost faded in the area above my hip. I gave my hair a quick, wild dry before I let it out of my towel, letting it be wet and stringy so it can dry properly, combing my fingers through it as I walked to the kitchen and was greeted by a very much heavenly sight.

Dean was standing at the stove, shirtless again, his curls a mess that just made him look so heavenly and he was making pancakes. Good lord I knew the man could cook, fuck if I had known this I would have made him cook more often. He seemed just about done as he laid the pancake on a small pile of pancakes and set the pan in the since and washed his hands. He turned and noticed me, and a dimpled smile appeared and I think my subconscious just about fainted. Hell i got a little flutter in my stomach from the butterflies coming to life at the sight of that smile.

It was simply gorgeous.

"Check what I made ya, darling." Lord I never get tired of hearing his voice and hearing him call me that nickname, especially with the way that name nickname rolled off his tongue, god it sounded like pure heaven to my ears. He looked so proud of himself as he walked up to me with a plate in his hands.

I looked at the plate and practically drooled at the sight of the perfectly fluffy pancakes topped with bacon and maple syrup, lord the man knows what I love and how to make a good pancake because they looked perfect. "Good God man, you need to move in with me if you keep this pampering up."

Dean let out a chuckle as I took my plate and came and sat on the couch, waiting in anticipation for him to come join me so I could stuff my face. Dean came and happily sat next to me, perching his feet on the table, snacking on a piece of crispy bacon. He had picked up a controller and when I looked at the television, I saw that he was playing on my PS3.

"I see you found my baby." I say with a grin, watching him happily playing one of my favorite games on my game console. Now don't get me wrong, I may be a girl but I love playing video games and I always have, especially shooting games, such as Call of Duty. It was addictive and I could never stop playing. I moaned at the taste of the pancake combined with the bacon and syrup, it was like heaven dancing on my tongue. "You and I should play co-op and have a couple of battles later, I'd kick your ass." I say between mouthfuls, watching Dean play.

He paused the game and turned towards me and looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "You, kick my ass?" he said in an incredulous tone, causing me to turn round and look at him with a challenging look.

"Hell yeah I would kick your ass. I'd make you my bitch, Deany Boy." I am highly competitive when it comes to playing my games, especially when it's online battles and missions. I always play it when I have time off.

"Is that a challenge, Veronikins?" Dean asked in a challenging tone, egging me into wanting to start a battle with him. Oh he was in for a big ass whooping, especially calling me that nickname. I fucking hate that nickname, even if it was coming from Dean. He obviously forgot how many times I used to beat him and Roman and Seth back when they were still brothers. I was the queen, and if Dean wanted to be schooled, then schooled he would be.

"You bet your sweet ass." I say with a smirk. "When I am finished eating, you and I are gonna play and when I win, you can come and kiss my ass." I say with a smirk, my ego and confidence fully on display. I was not backing down, never did from a challenge and I was going to beat him big time.

"When I win, you gotta give me back and neck massage." He says, oh, a wager, I like that. I thought long and hard about what I could possibly want from and then it came to me in a flash.

"If I win, you have to give me your leather jacket and your sunglasses forever." I knew how much Dean loved his jacket, it was his baby and he would fight to keep it and I knew him. He would never back down from a challenge just like I wouldn't, both equally matched in competitiveness, neither of our egos would let us back down either. We were both stubborn and equally determined so this would be a battle to the death and I would win.

"Deal." Dean said with a stoic expression and we shook hands, solidifying our wager and our game. "First one to three wins is the winner."

"Fine by me." I say with an impish glint in my eye but yet I had an innocent smile on my face. I was gonna make him bow down to the queen and I was going to enjoy it.

* * *

Hours Later

It was a battle, a full on war.

Dean and I fought, determined to shoot the living shit out of each other in the game.

I'd won with first two rounds when Dean got the jump on me in the third round, the sneaky motherfucker and then he won the fourth one, it was a full on shoot out in that round but he got lucky cause I had him right in my line of fire, just had to pull the trigger to win and kill his character but I had to reload and he got me right between the eyes.

The fifth round, the decider. We were two games each and trust me, this one was a massive shoot fest filled with surprise attacks, close calls, and near fall victories in the sense of being shot between the eyes close up and from out of nowhere. We played that round for like almost half an hour, maybe longer but in the end, it came down to whose bullet hit who first and sadly, dean had a millisecond on my shot because my character dropped down before his did which meant that he had won.

I was as salty as a pretzel to say the least but in the end, I admitted defeat and bowed down graciously to his masterful work of the controller and his quick thumbs. I am pretty sure that I had gamers' thumb from pressing my shoot button so hard, so many times but in the end, I had a lot of fun. It was past like seven in the evening since we'd settled down and ordered pizza and were watching Game of Thrones.

I was seated on the couch with Dean laying lazily on the couch, his head resting on my lap and his eyes trained on the tv. It was so peaceful, so relaxing and I was truly enjoying this time with him. We were still watching one of the most recent episodes to show when my cell phone started ringing, much to Dean's annoyance. I had left my phone on the kitchen counter and Dean was currently trapping me on the couch since my lap is his pillow.

"Dean, let me get up." I groan in annoyance, trying to get up but Dean just keeps me pinned to this couch, an amused look on his face with a pout to accompany it.

"I'm so comfortable." He complains, stretching his arms over my lap, preventing me from getting up yet again.

"You are annoying Dean. Let me get up, it could be important." I plead with the lunatic but he doesn't move. "Dean, please. I will give you a back massage and cook you dinner tomorrow but please, let me up." I am at this point begging, knowing that the phone call will end soon and that's the last thing I want to happen right now.

"Promise." Dean said, tilting his head back so he was looking up at me properly.

"Yes." I groan, pushing on his shoulder and thank the god, he moves and I rush to my feet and dash to the counter, picking up the phone and answering the call without checking the caller I.D. "Hello." I say in an out of breath tone as I walk to the fridge and grab out a bottle of water as I wait for the person to answer.

" _Veronica?"_ Everything within me freezes completely, my bottle of water falling from my hand and the water pouring out of the bottle onto the floor beneath my feet but I was too shocked to pick it up. I don't know how long I stood there for but it must have been a while but the person's voice on the other end of the line brought me back to reality. _"Veronica?"_

"Hi… Seth." I answer, crouching down and picking up the near empty bottle of water and placing it on the counter, not failing to notice Dean's seated up body tense as my brother's name left my lips. He had heard me say my brother's name, not good. "I-I wasn't expecting you to call." I say in a shocked, hesitant tone as I glance at the clock, seeing that it was nearing eight o'clock. "In all honesty I thought you weren't going to actually call at all."

Seth sighed heavily on the other end of the line before he spoke, _"I'm sorry that I never called but it's not easy being the champ, Veronica."_

"I know Seth but you haven't even texted to see if I was okay or not, after the way I protected you and warned you about Brock when you took the coward's way out." I ground out, feeling slightly annoyed with both my brother and myself, more with him. "I get you're busy but a text would have done a world of good and that was pretty shitty on your part after Brock Lesnar F-5'd me and gave me two German suplexes."

" _Well you kind of deserved it."_ He ground out and my eyes widened, and I suddenly became pissed and completely forgot about Dean's presence here.

"Deserved it?" I spoke out incredulously. "What in God's name did I do to be manhandled by a crazy beast?"

" _You almost cost me the title at Wrestlemania."_ He stated like it was the most obvious thing on the planet.

I think my jaw dropped to the floor at that statement, anger and shock hitting me like a title wave. "It wasn't your title to take in the first place Seth." I bit back, completely angry and defensive. I did the right thing, and no matter what I wasn't going to regret trying to stop him from stealing Roman's Wrestlemania moment. "You'd done nothing but hide behind the Authority's skirt since you got the briefcase, Seth. What did you to earn a shot at WWE Championship, huh?"

" _Veronica, I'm warning you-"_ I was too pissed to care about his warning, I was angry, consequences be damned. He fucked me up on such a scale that I would have had to stay away from the WWE for a while but because of him, I could be out for a month, maybe even more.

"Roman worked his ass to get that shot. You fucking stole it from him, Seth. What justifies you to do that? He has worked so much harder than yo-"

" _Worked harder than me?!"_ His outburst caused me to stop mid-rant and freeze at the viciousness and venom within his tone. _"Who out of the two of us started fucking learning how to wrestle when they were fourteen fucking years old?! Me, not him. He's a washed up football player that got into the WWE because of who he fucking related to. Me, I wrestled in dingy Indy matches, fucked up matches might I add to make fucking ends meet so I could take care of you and give you a fucking future when we had nothing."_

I winced, I knew he was right with what he was saying because it was true. Seth and I, we had been orphaned when I was young. We lived in a foster home and Seth was the one who got me into school and gave me a decent life whilst he trained every day and night.

" _I'm the one who worked hour after hour after hour each day in dead end jobs whilst spending hours late up at night training to give you a future. I went through hell and back to get here. Fourteen years. Fourteen fucking years, Veronica! Fourteen fucking years to get to the top, to get into the WWE and be the best, and you tell me that Roman has worked harder than me!"_

"Seth, I…I didn't mean that. I just-"

" _He's barely been here for five years and you think he has worked harder to get to this industry than me? If it wasn't for me, who knows where the fuck you would have ended up! I could have left you behind and where the fuck do you think you would be now!"_ His voice was loud and emotional and his words hit me hard. _"You would be nowhere without me! I could have left and had a fucking good life and left you to fend for your fucking self because no one wanted you but I didn't, DID I?!"  
_

I gripped my phone tighter, tears gathering in my eyes, rapidly pouring from them, down my cheeks as I fought to keep my sobs in because of how right he was. He was wanted by multiple families at the orphanage, but they didn't want me even though I was his sister. He could've left me behind, had a happy life with a family who loved and wanted him but he didn't… he stayed... with me, for me.

He gave up a possibly better future to stick it out with me.

He could have left me for dead there, wondering if I was every going to find a family, probably having to fend for myself because I wasn't wanted but he didn't. He gave up a better life to raise me, be my big brother, protect me, love me, give me a better life while he worked himself to the bone to give me the best possible future. When he turned eighteen, he had an apartment that he was renting and he took little twelve year old me out the orphanage and took me to school everyday, whether it be riding the bus with me to school or walking me there, he did that everyday.

When he had enough money, he'd gotten me a bike so I could ride to school as his career had started picking up and by my fifteenth, his career had picked up when he started Ring of Honor and then I started seeing less and less of him and then when I was eighteen, I started wrestling and if not for an amazing man by the name of Dusty Rhodes, I wouldn't have been there on my twentieth birthday to see my brother with the new NXT Championship from the front row and get a developmental contract.

If it hadn't been for Seth, I'd be nowhere because he pushed me, helped me even when he wasn't there for me physically, he always found time to tell me he loved me dearly. The memories of how hard life was and how much he had done for me hit me hard and I reached up and covered my mouth with my hand and let out a sob as I whispered, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry, Seth."

Seth sighed heavily on the other side of the line, clearing hearing the emotion in my broken voice as I spoke. _"I shouldn't have lost my cool, Veronica."_ He said in a calm tone, it was seeming more softer than before.

"You have every right to be upset with me." I whispered through the line, my heart feeling heavy as I spoke, "You do deserve to be champion, Seth. You've gone through a lot, we've gone through a lot to get to this point and I'm so sorry for saying that shit."

Seth was quite before he spoke, his voice comforting and softer than it was moments before, _"You shouldn't have said that but I understand. I do and I'm sorry for the shit I did. I shouldn't have laid a hand on you, I'm so sorry and I know it will take a lot to get you to forgive me for that but for what its worth, I'm appreciate what you did and I was really worried about you when they carted you off, I just haven't had a chance to get away to check on you and I'm sorry for that."_

His voice and words gave me comfort as I reached up and wiped my eyes, sighing before I spoke in a soft tone, "Its okay. You're forgiven, you're my brother, you're all I've got, all I've ever had in the form of a constant." I smiled softly as I listened to Seth's deep breathes which oddly soothed me.

" _Are you okay? How are you feeling?"_ His voice was caring and worried, this was my brother I had growing up and I could just cry.

"I'm better." I answered simply, glancing at the time and seeing how late it really was.

 _"That's good."_ He sounded relieved, all anger and hurtful words between us had vanished into nothing and we were okay, we were talking like we should have been, not letting emotions blind us. _"It's late, I should let you sleep."_

"You need yours too Mr. WWE World Heavyweight Champion." I say with a smile on my face. He honestly did deserve it, sure he used a very cowardly way to do it but he none the less deserved to be a champion. "Good night, big brother. I love you."

" _Love you too, Ronnie."_ Seth said softly, _"Good night."_

With that the phone call was over and I set my phone down on the counter, a relieved sigh leaving my lips. I'd finally spoken with my brother, hashed things out and vented, the both of vented and in the end, things were better. I felt like I could sleep better for the last time in a long time. In all honesty, he did what anyone in his position would do. He waited for an opportune moment and won the title. I was bitter that it had to be a match where Roman was participating in but I just had to get over it because my brother deserved it. He had worked hard and I was actually deep down, when you looked past the anger, proud of him.

"What the fuck was that?!" A familiar voice growled out angrily, reminding me that I wasn't alone in the room. My head instantly shot up and I was staring in the fury filled blue eyes of Dean who looked ready to punch something.

"What was what?" I asked, completely confused.

"You bowing down to that scum's will and making you be the one at fault when he was the one who should've been down on his knees begging for your fucking forgiveness." Dean gritted out, my eyes slightly wide. My brother had obviously been yelling loud enough for Dean to here because Dean looked pissed right now.

"I didn't bow down, Dean." I say back with a frown as I pull out the mop from a cupboard and start cleaning up my spilt water. "I was at fault with my comment and we both apologized. End of story."

"End of story?" He asked like it was the most shocking thing I had ever said in my life, causing me to frown and look up at him, "You're letting that scumbag control your fucking life. He should have been fucking apologizing for putting a hand on you, not you apologizing to him for nearly costing him Roman's title!"

"I never said sorry to doing that, Dean." I say defensively, leaning the mop against the counter as I cross my arms over my chest and looking at dean. Why the fuck would he think that I was apologizing for trying to help Roman? "You think I'm sorry for trying to stop him and cashing his contract?"

"You certainly sounded sorry when you were on the phone to that piece of trash!" Dean growled out, his eyes filled with fury. His comment had actually hurt a lot, it made it seem like all those words that he had when he arrived outside my door were starting to yet again feel like empty promises.

"Is that really what you think?" I ask in a soft hurt tone, hanging my head low, "You honestly think I didn't want to help Roman. If I didn't, then why do I have the bruises that prove I did it for Roman. You think I enjoyed fucking being beaten. You think I'm sorry for doing it, no, no I'm not and it hurts that you think that I'm not." I could actually feel my heart dying from the hurtful meaning of his words.

"I never said that."

"Really," I say in shocked tone, looking up at him with tears filling my eyes as I let out an amused, dry chuckle, "That's not what it seemed like when you said that you thought it sounded like I was doing just that on the phone to my brother."

"He's not your brother. He's a goddamn piece of fucking trash that needs to be put in a fucking jail cell for what he did to you!" Dean bit back, his voice laced with venom throughout his entire statement, "It's fucking pathetic that you run back to him like you owe him something, fucking pathetic. Grovelling for attention and love, begging for it, happy to please him like an obedient fucking ring rat."

I couldn't stop myself, the resounding clap that echoed through the silence was what brought pure silence to the room. I had shocked myself when I just swung as hard as I could and slapped him as hard as I could for saying that shit to me. He turned his head slowly back to face me, his hand reaching up and cupping his cheek as he looked at me in disbelief as the tears fell down my face yet again.

I could feel my lip trembling, he honestly thought that about me. It seriously hurt, I didn't know what possessed him to say that but it really hurt. After all the strength he had given me, saying I was stronger than most people on this planet, he just broke everything within me with that one sentence.

"You don't get to say shit like that to me or call me that." I whisper in a dark tone as my hand drops to my side as I look down, "You don't know shit about owing someone something." I say in a cold tone, "If it wasn't for him, I'd be a fucking piece of trash, homeless, living on the side of the road and begging for money." Dean's eyes were wide at my statement, "I only ever fucking had him. I had no parents, I lived in an orphanage and my brother was wanted by family after family but I wasn't. He gave up having a better life for me, I owe him everything. I owe him my god damn life so if that makes me an obedient ring rat then fuck you cause you don't know fucking anything!"

The emotions I was feeling were so overwhelming. It was happening again, he was hurting me, he'd broken his promise again. He'd promised me… promised me he wouldn't do this to me but he'd just hurt me again. I couldn't think with him here, I couldn't deal with this.

I flinched and backed away when Dean tried to cup my cheek to get me too look at him, causing him to look a little hurt but more confused. The guilt was evident in his eyes, he knew how much his analogy of my actions had hurt me. I was no goddamn slut bowing down to Seth like a fucking God or Deity or worshiped the ground he walked on. "Don't touch me." I warned him when he reached out to me again, my voice icy and threatening, making him drop his hand instantly.

"Veronica, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that, I swear." He apologized but it just went in one ear and out through the other ear because of how much it hurt.

"You always say that." I whisper in a soft broken tone, "You don't mean to hurt me and yet you hurt me so much, expecting and knowing that I'll always forgive you and come running back because I'm so fucking alone."

"No, Veronica. I don't expect that." Dean pressed softly, stepping closer towards me but I just stepped back, "I'm sorry Veronica. I didn't mean what I said, it's just… I care so much about you and its not right what he's doing and I want you to see that."

"He's all I've got." I state sadly with a shrug.

"What do you mean by that?" Dean questioned as I looked up and met his confused gaze.

"I can't keep doing this to myself. One minute things are fine between us, happy and perfect like the good old days and then you end up hurting me and then each and every time I come crawling back and I can't keep doing it." It was killing me saying this, I didn't want to say it but I can't keep doing this. "I want you to leave."

"Veronica-"

"I need you to leave." I speak over him, not looking at him because I knew I'd cave if I looked at him.

"I'm not going anywhere Veronica. I told you that I didn't know how I'd react when it came to your brother and yet you still gave me a second chance." Dean's tone was filled with desperation, trying to coax me to believe, "Don't give up on us please."

"I need to fix myself and to do that I need you to leave. I want you gone by the time I wake up tomorrow, Dean." I say in a firm tone, barely holding myself together as I turned round, hugging my chest and heading straight to my room, ignoring him calling out to me as I slam the door behind me and lock it, preventing him from entering my room.

I leaned against the wall, Dean's voice speaking through the door in a pleading manor, "Veronica, please. Don't shut me out. I'm an idiot, an asshole, a piece of trash, I know, trust me I know; I know that but please, don't send me away." his voice was growing softer, as if he were slowly losing hope as he grow quieter, soft pleas being spoken through the wood.

I hugged my chest and fell down onto my bed, holding myself tightly as I shut out Dean's voice entirely, as I let the tears fall. Him saying that just struck on an already breaking cord and had just about ripped it apart. I hated feeling so vulnerable, so exposed and shattered by simple words from a man who could easily wreck me. He didn't realize just how much power he had over me, how much I relied and needed him… he had the ability to damage me beyond repair.

My head was messed up by his words, everything was messed up. I knew the situation we were in would make being friends difficult but I never expected him to say such a hurtful thing to me. He was contradicting everything he had told me and made me believe about myself and I didn't know how to cope with it. I just wanted to stop hurting so much, it wasn't fair that I was feeling this way. I just wanted to stop feeling like Dean was the one and only thing that my world revolved around.

I didn't want to rely on someone but by some way, I relied and felt like I needed Seth so much and it wasn't fair to myself, pretending that everything would be as easy as pie when in actuality, I knew that it never would be. I wanted everything to be okay but I needed time, I needed him to be away so that I could get a hold of myself and build myself up so I wouldn't be so sensitive and weak.

Dean had gone silent but judging from the shadow peeking in underneath the door indicated that Dean was still there but I just left him there, laying on my bed and letting myself calm down before letting exhaustion claim me and bring me into a deep slumber but little did I know that pleasant dreams weren't awaiting me.

* * *

 _ **KDOH:**_ _well that was a tough pill to swallow, tension and infighting and emotions all over the damn place. At the top it did say one of my genres was Drama so I am using it in its full potential. Anyway, the next chapter is the chapter I am actually excited about because its got another Dean POV, one of many to come in the future and I am excited for you to read it all but sadly you are gonna have to wait and see where I go with this so see you all again soon. Bye for now, see you all soon. Also, as you can see, today is not a Tuesday and I have a good reason. I got jumped today and told that Oh, you are writing exams next week and i was literally like WTFH! So i kicked my but into gear and got this chapter done so it could be up early cause I have two weeks of exams, so sadly, I wont be able to put the next chapter up after two weeks. I'm only either going to be able to update after 3 or 4 weeks but I promise to make the chapter extra long to make up for it. Thanks for all the reviews, another reason as too why i got it up early. 25 reviews for the last chapter, wow guys, thank you. 2013 reviews, that's so awesome dudes. I hope you enjoyed, I will see you all soon, wish me luck with my exams._


	18. Stay

Family Doubts

 _ **Summary**_ : Veronica Rollins was excited to join her brother Seth in the WWE. She was respected and loved by the WWE Universe but that love and respect is turned to hatred when she joins The Authority because her brother did. Not long after, she still wonders if she made the right choice when she starts to fraternize with none other than Dean Ambrose and starts to fall for him. (OC/Ambrose)

~.~.~.~.~

 _ **KDOH:**_ _Wow, let's just say that that last chapter got seriously heated but we all should have expected Dean to react that way after hearing her say that stuff about herself because of her brother. Anyway, response was insane for the last chapter so here is the next one and finally, we have another POV belonging to a certain Lunatic and some deep revelations and confessions happening in this chappie so let's get on with the show._

~.~.~.~.~

Chapter Eighteen: Stay

Dean Ambrose Point of View

 _Sleep, what is the definition of sleep?_

A condition of body and mind such as that which typically recurs for several hours every night, in which the nervous system is relatively inacti- oh who the fuck am I kidding! Sleep is where you close your fucking eyes and your body shuts itself down so you can rest.

Well at the moment, I was getting absolutely no fucking sleep.

I growled in frustration as I looked over at the clock and saw that it was past three in the morning. I hadn't been able to close my eyes and drift away into a slumber like death since I'd laid down on this bed. My brain was too busy thinking, shitting big time all over my stupid fucking mouth.

I wanted to punch myself in the fucking dick for the shit I said to, Veronica. It was so messed up, so stupid and out of line and of course I made her cry… a-fucking-gain. I've lost count on how many times I've hurt her and it was seriously starting to hit me hard. I wasn't big on emotion, I didn't always like to feel shit like sadness, guilt, self loathing on such extreme levels but every time I made that girl cry I just wanna fucking punch myself.

I didn't know what the hell was wrong with me. I kept promising her that I wouldn't do this to her. I had quite literally got down on my knees and begged her to forgive me for the shit that happened at Wrestlemania. I didn't mean any of the stuff I said, the mere mention of that scumbag's name made me so fucking angry because mentioning that name just made me remember seeing Veronica standing in the middle of the hotel room, half dressed and her body littered with bruises.

He'd damn near ruined a beautiful piece of priceless art… fucking hell, even with those bruises she still looked as beautiful as hell and I never say or think shit like that but thinking about her… I can't fucking help it. It feels so natural to think things about her like that but it fucking freaks me out the more I catch myself craving her touch on my skin.

The woman, she was something indescribable. A firecracker not willing to back down from my shit, innocent and shy that it just made her seem more real and un-materialistic like most of those barbie dolls in the WWE. She was confident and caring and no matter what, she was so forgiving no matter what shit I pulled… but she hadn't been the woman I knew her as for a long time.

Out in the open, she was a completely different person from the women I knew her as and saw her as behind closed doors.

It had been as clear as day the Smackdown after RAW where she walked over and joined her brother's side, unwillingly though. I still remember her standing there, looking at me with the same look I saw her look at me with the night Roman chased her away. The desperation, the sadness, the begging and pleading, the tears… I remember seeing every single tear run down her face, every word she spoke when she begged us to not let her go.

That Smackdown when we first saw her, after that night, it still felt like it was yesterday, it still felt so fresh. Discovering what that slimy scumbag had been doing to her, fuck I couldn't even say his name because it pissed me off so much, I just wanted to punch something, preferably his face. I had always questioned the cause of her bruises, at the time I was blinded by anger, hurt, vengeance and hatred from the anguish and betrayal I had allowed myself to feel. I still remember that moment I saw her coming out the trainer's room, not looking anything like the woman I knew her to be.

* * *

 _Roman and I were lingering in the hallway and I was preparing for my match against Bray Wyatt to get into the WWE World Heavyweight Championship Money in the Bank Ladder Match. I was in the middle of discussing strategy with him since I was going against a Wyatt, a forever constant enemy of the Shield when it was still a thing when a familiar voice distracted me._

 _I turned and saw the Medical Trainer's room door open and out walked the lead trainer, Doctor Sampson or Samuels or Shadwell or whatever and he was talking to someone in the room obviously._

" _-I'm sure it's nothing more than a sprain, most definitely not a broken wrist, but it could be a hairline fracture but you'd have to get X-Rays to be one hundred percent sure, the same can be said about your ribs." The dark haired man said as he held the door open and out stepped the person that neither Roman nor I had seen since Monday night._

 _Veronica Rollins and fuck did she look different._

 _She didn't have her hair down, it was pulled back into a tight ponytail that looked very much too tight, her hair no longer the brown I knew it to be. Like her brother, it had been half bleached to blonde and the other half had been dyed black, it looked so strange on her. She was wearing a knee length skirt and a tight blouse with a blazer over her shoulders and what looked to be very uncomfortable pantie hose and high heels. I almost didn't recognize her and had to do a double take but that turned into a triple take when I took in her appearance._

 _I could see the right side of her face and body but I could see everything. She was sporting this gnarly looking split lip, the side of her face swollen, like she had been punched with the side of her face a slightly deeper color than her natural tan. That wasn't what hit me, it was her arm, more specifically her wrist that was bandaged up and in a sling that she was cradling like a new born baby with her other hand._

 _I was in shock and it was safe to say that Roman was too. He looked floored, eyes wide and full of disbelief like my own._

 _When we last saw her, she didn't have any of that shit. What the fuck had happened to her?_

" _I'll try and get it done as soon as possible." She answered the doctor, her voice was so unfamiliar that it almost didn't sound like her own. She wasn't even looking at the doctor as she spoke in a stoic tone that said a lot. She was hiding something._

" _Is it okay if I ask what happened? How did this happen to you?" the doc said in a cool tone, being professional but genuinely curious, his eyes filled with concern as it was pinpointed on the bruise that I couldn't really see on her face._

" _I was a klutz and tripped over my own feet, fell down some stairs and in the midst of it; I practically ripped open my lip and proceeded to face plant hard on the tiled floor." She explained but for some reason, I didn't know if she was being honest or not. I knew Veronica Rollins, so did Roman, but there was something in me telling me that she was lying but she wasn't my concern anymore, not since she joined him._

" _Do you think that's what happened?" Roman asked me subtly, his gaze never moving from Veronica and the doctor._

" _Whatever happened, it's not our concern anymore. She's not our concern anymore." I ground out, the thought of her joining the scum of the earth, the cancer within the family I had found through wrestling; it pissed me off to the extent where I was grinding my teeth together. "She chose him. She's his concern now." With that I turned round and walked away but even with what I said, something was telling me that she might have been lying but I would never know._

* * *

I couldn't believe how stupid I had been for not going and investigating and finding out if it was true or not. I was always going to hate myself for that. I'd let myself down. I'd let her down. I'd failed as a friend, even if she went with him, I still cared so damn much about her and I should have done something… but I never did but fate brought us back together the night I tried to steal the briefcase for a second time.

It never hit me how stupid I had been until that moment where I grabbed her arm and she cried out in pain, not surprise but genuine pain and seeing the bruises, God I wanted to be sick when I realized what I had let happen to her. It was something I could never forgive myself for. I hadn't slept well since that night when Roman went and attacked Randy to save Veronica. I made a promise to myself that I was never going to fail her, hurt her or let her down ever and I had gone and done that yet again.

I had a knack for fucking good things in my life up. It was cemented in my mind set by my father when he walked out, I was the reason he left. I was the reason my mother got into drugs. I was the reason Veronica kept getting hurt. Roman was partially to blame because he never truly believed the shit that left my mouth the night of the RAW where I lost yet another good thing.

She was everything and I let her get away.

" _Please, stop!"_

I instantly shot up, fear gripping me at the deathly familiar voice that cried out and rid the world around me of silence. I listened carefully, hoping and praying that that desperate cry for help didn't belong to Veronica, lord please don't let it be her.

" _Please, make it stop! Make them stop!"_ the begging scream cried out into the night and in an instant, I was up on my feet, practically ripping my bedroom door open and rushing straight towards her room, a resounding scream echoing through the hallway as I rushed towards her room. I grab the door handle of her room and try to wrench it open but it doesn't budge and I instantly realize that its locked.

I rush forward, checking my shoulder into the door as hard as possible, trying to get it open but it remained still. I growled in frustration, backing away and gripping my hair tightly in my hands, trying to figure out how to get it open.

" _Dean!"_

The minute I heard her scream out my name, begging and pleading for me, calling out to me, something inside me broke. I couldn't let her down. I wasn't going to let her down again. I had failed once, I wasn't going to do it again. I growled as I raised my foot and kicked frantically are the door knob, feeling the wood cave beneath my heel as I repeatedly kicked with all the strength I had within me. The sound of the wood splitting urged me on, keeping me going as I pressed myself hard against the wall and kicked at the door as hard as I could, the wood shattering around the knob as the door swung open with a heavy thump against the wall.

I charged into the room and nothing prepared me for the sight that lay before me.

Veronica was thrashing about in her bed, her hands at her throat but she was gasping for breath, like she was being choked in her sleep. I leapt onto the bed, grabbing veronica's wrists, calling out to her desperately, "Veronica! Veronica, wake up! Please wake up!"

* * *

Veronica Rollins Point of View

 _Emptiness._

 _Nothingness._

 _That was all that surrounded me in the shape of a circle of faces, sneers on their faces, hatred in their eyes, their voice filled with poison, maniacal cackles and mocking laughs resonating within me as I knelt on the floor, my head hanging low, hands gripping my hair tightly._

 _My voice caught in my own throat, my deepest fears becoming reality as the tears gathered in my eyes._

 _They said nothing; they just stared, judged me for my actions. The laughing growing louder, a sob escaping my lips and that was the trigger as a hand reached forward, grabbing my hair and forcing my head up to meet the dark black soulless eyes of Roman Reigns, anger in his pitch black eyes. "You're pathetic, little girl."_

 _I shook my head, trying not to listen to his words, my heart and soul telling me that it wasn't Roman, not the Roman I knew. He just laughed as he shoved my head back, causing me to sit on the floor, trying to keep in the sobs._

" _You're nothing but a lying, manipulative snake." Roman growled, his eyes seemingly getting darker as another's figure's face appeared, a dark chuckle leaving his lips._

 _Seth just chuckled darkly, "Can't believe I decided to stay with the likes of you when there was a perfect family, happy to take me in and give me everything I ever wanted." I shook my head at Seth, the words getting colder and colder the longer he spoke, "You betrayed me, helped him. You were supposed to be helping me. You betrayed me."_

" _I was only doing what I thought was right." I pleaded but Seth just laughed, shaking his head as Roman fist bumped him, the two simultaneously shoving my head down, words escaping their mouths growing colder as I tried to get away._

" _You're a waste of space."_

" _Worthless scum."_

" _Manipulative bitch."_

" _Deceitful snake."_

" _Please, stop!" I begged, gripping my hair tightly as the sobs escaped freely, my body rocking as the hateful words continued._

" _Worse than your brother."_

" _Waste of human life."_

" _Horrific monstrosity."_

" _Vile."_

" _Pathetic."_

" _Weakling."_

 _I looked around and saw Dean standing there, stoic, face blank and void of emotion, eyes were normal unlike the rest but they were darker than usually. "Please, make it stop! Make them stop!" I begged him, desperate to get comfort and love from him. I needed him but he wasn't doing anything to help me._

 _I was crying out but my voice was near silenced when a hand wrapped itself around my throat and lifted me into the air, my back seemingly pressed against an invisible as the Demon Kane laughed, "I'm going to enjoy squeezing the life out of you."_

 _I looked over to Dean, tears pouring from my eyes as I screamed out, "Dean!" trying to get him to help me, I needed him. He'd promised to help me but he stood there and let the voices taunt me as my life slowly started to slip away, my chest tightening as I clawed at the hand, trying to escape as I looked at the faces of those who were tormenting me._

"Veronica! Veronica, wake up! Please wake up!" _I turned my head, searching around for that voice that resounded in my head as my eyes landed on my brother._

 _Seth smiled in a sinister manor, his eyes dark as he shouted in a desperate voice,_ "Wake up!"

 _I frowned, knowing that wasn't Seth's voice._

"Veronica, wake up!" _The same voice said, only this time it came from Roman who had a stoic expression his face as he repeated what he said, in a firmer tone,_ "Veronica! Wake! Up!"

 _I looked at Dean whose face had morphed into one of fear, in fact all their faces morphed into Dean's, their eyes filled with tears and fear, voice desperate. The pressure from my throat was gone, Kane's hand cupping my face, only they weren't Kane's hands. Kane was gone, Dean was standing in front of me, holding my face in a soft tender manor, his face filled with tension and worry, he was saying something but I couldn't hear it._

" _What?" I said in a quiet voice._

 _Dean surprised me, shouting,_ "WAKE UP, VERONICA! WAKE UP!"

* * *

I gasped for breath as my eyes shot open, my lungs greedily sucking in air that had seemingly been deprived of, my body moving on pure instinct as I shot out of bed and ran straight to the bathroom, throwing myself over the toilet, hugging it for dear life as I wretched like my life depended on it.

It felt like I was dying, fighting to breath between my upchucks, I could feel my body shaking as I puked my guts out, tears streaming down my face. Id only ever experienced this a handful of times, a night terror, a truly awful thing. It brought the realm of the dream world out into the real world, I had never fallen so deep into the terror before, I was truly unable to breathe and somehow, I had woken up before I quite literally died in my sleep.

When I was doing nothing but dry heaving, my body seemed to register and allowed me to breathe as I leaned back against the tiled wall of my bathroom, gut wrenching sobs escaping from me as the tears poured. Dean appeared, his face contorted with worry, eyes red, somewhat rimmed with a thin line of tears as he cupped my face in his hands, his voice hoarse and breathless, "It's okay. You're okay, just breath goddamit."

My senses registered what he was saying and I sucked in a deep breath before I let out a sob, Dean seemingly confused and uncertain as to what to do but nonetheless, he pulled me into his lap, my shaky hands clawing for something to grab on. I discovered he had no shirt on so I just wrapped my arms around his waist, my nails digging into his back muscles, most likely drawing blood but he didn't seem to mind, maintaining his vice like grip. It was suffocating but so relieving that I just sobbed into his bare skin.

He was here, comforting me to the best of his abilities. I knew, even in my messed up, cluster fucked state that this made him uncomfortable on so many levels. He had only started to allow his emotions out, let them show but comforting, loving, reassuring, these things were all new to him and yet, he almost seemed so natural doing it. He was putting aside his feelings, ignoring how uncomfortable this was making him to give me the comfort I so desperately needed.

"I-I-'m s-so-rr-y." I choked out between sobs, my body violently trembling against his but he just tightened his vice grip, assuring me that he wasn't going anywhere and that is exactly what I needed.

"Don't apologize." Dean whispered, his one hand moving to cradle the back of my head, his fingers inserting themselves into my sweat soaked, tangled black locks, pressing my head against his chest. I could hear the rapid beating song that was his heart beat, the fast pace was oddly soothing, it made it seem more real, that he was scared for me like I was scared. "Don't apologize, Veronica. Just listen to my voice." He urged, keeping me calm even though sobs still wracked my body. "It wasn't real. Nothing you dreamed was real." He assured me but he didn't know how real they felt.

The more I thought about them, the harder I cried. I just couldn't stop, everything they were saying seemed so real, the words, the hatred, it all felt so real, I could still hear them talking in my head, making me sob and feel like I'm breaking even more. "It felt so real. You all hated me, it was so real." I could barely get out my words coherently but somehow Dean heard them and just held me.

"Hey kiddo, you remember that time when we were rooming together and we played that game."

I am confused by the statement but nod anyway, remembering that silly twenty questions game we played. It was so stupid but it opened us up to each other, the way Dean opened up to me even though he said it was the stupidest fucking game on the planet, he still opened up to me. The memory of it made me smile.

"Yeah, I feel that smile. There it is, kiddo." Dean said with relief in his voice as he spoke, "Remember when you asked me why I didn't sleep at night, why I constantly woke up and never went back to sleep and I got all piss biscuit about it and almost blew up on you because I didn't like you getting so close," I nod against his chest, "I never really answered and I guess now is as good as a time as any."

My sobs had calmed down a little, having gone quieter than they were but I was still trembling in his lap, his arms wrapped in a protective shield around me to sooth and calm me.

"As a kid, I never had a pleasant raising family wise, don't worry, one day I will tell you all about it but that's a story for another day." Dean spoke, his voice reluctant but he still forged forward, "Anyway, one night, I was like fifteen, had this god awful nightmare and had a major freak out. I ran away in the middle of the night. In Cinnci, there was this old abandoned building and I went to the top of it and sat there, lookin up at the sky because I couldn't sleep, because I was so fuckin afraid that if I closed my eyes, I'd have that god forsaken nightmare again."

I squeezed him, letting him know I was listening as I could hear the turmoil in his voice, letting him know that it was okay, that he didn't have to be afraid to open up to me.

"I sat there all night and once I had calmed down, I went back home but the night I lay back in my bed, I was shit scared to close my eyes because I was afraid of going back there, to that dark empty room where there was no light, life, color, only darkness." Dean was choking up a little as he spoke, "At that time in my life, I was so terrified of being truly alone that I couldn't close my eyes. So I just climbed onto the roof and sat there for a while, looking at the sky."

"Why?" I asked in a soft voice, genuinely curious as to what comfort he found in looking at the night sky.

"I would sit there and count the stars and count them as the number of best friends I would never have but I found more comfort in counting the brightest stars because when they blinked in the sky, it was like they were saying hello to me." I pulled back and looked into his eyes, seeing the tears in his eyes confused me but his next sentence is what shocked me, "I would always try and decide which star was my little sister trying to say hi to me."

I reached up and covered my mouth in shock; I never knew that Dean had a sibling of any sorts.

"Yeah. It had only been a few weeks since the accident, my mom was high as a kite and driving but she'd been drinkin as well, wasn't paying attention." Dean got this distant look in his eye as he spoke in a emotionless voice now, "A twn car pileup was the result. My sister died during the impact of hitting the other car because my mother made her sit in the front but forgot to put her seat belt on." I reached up and cupped Dean's face in my hands and wiped away the tear that fell. "I couldn't sleep at night because every time I closed my eyes, she'd be there and then she'd vanish and I was left all alone."

Dean was choking up on his own words, he looked so vulnerable in this moment and it made my heart seeing him so exposed and out in the open. He looked like the twelve year boy he was telling this story as, so lonely, scared and afraid. "H-how old was she, Dean?" I asked softly, getting his sad eyes to meet mine.

"She was eight. Eight fucking years old and my mother killed her!" Before Dean could clearly breakdown, I pulled his head forward and leaned my forehead against his, nudging his nose with mine as he spoke, causing his rimmed eyes to meet mine so I grounded him, "I hated my mother for so long and I've been so angry. She walked away perfectly fine and my sister died because of her stupidity. I dealt with all the bullshit she put me through all my life and I did so much stupid shit to forget the pain, secluded myself, hid the nightmares from Roman and... Seth, neither of them knew about her."

"What's her name?" I asked softly, trying to bring him back from the sad place he was in. He put himself in it to get me to relax, to get me to calm down and now its my turn to bring him back from that sad place.

"Danielle." He answered with a small sad smile when he spoke her name, "She loved being called Danny," he said in a saddened tone, obviously remembering something about her as he spoke, "She was so beautiful and pure and so innocent and just so fucking happy and just loved everyone, including me..." he trailed off, his voice heavily laced with guilt.

"You blame yourself don't you?" I asked softly, not really shocked when Dean nodded as he took in a shaky breath. I knew from the way he trailed off and from the way he looked so guilty, just his body language alone said it all even thought I couldn't see his eyes.

"My mother was on her way to get me since I sick and was sent home early that day. If I hadn't been sick, Danny wouldn't have died." Dean just looked so sad, he'd never looked so vulnerable in all the time I had known him. This was a deep part of himself, it was hard for him to speak of it, and it was practically killing him to speak about it. I knew the fear of judgement weighted down heavily on him but I just smiled and shook my head at him, causing him to frown as I hugged him properly.

"She doesn't blame you, and you know that." I whispered, soothing his dirty blonde, sweat drenched curls, feeling the tension in Dean's body loosen up some. "She wouldn't want her big brother blaming himself for his mother's mistake. You know it wasn't your fault. If you were in the car, you could have been killed too along with her or wounded so severely that you wouldn't be able to do what you love."

Dean remained silence but nodded eventually, his warm lips pressing against the side of my neck and he breathed in deeply. "I know." He said eventually.

"Say it Dean. Say those four words that you haven't let yourself believe since the day it happened." I whisper softly as Dean's around wrap around me in his voice like grip, a heavy sigh escaping him as he spoke.

"It wasn't my fault."

"Say it again." I urged, pulling away so I could see him say it and mean it.

Dean looked me right in the eyes, whispering in a soft tone, "It wasn't my fault." His voice was nothing but honest, his eyes filled with so much emotion but he had a sad smile on his face as he repeated those words, "It wasn't my fault."

"It never was." I whisper as I hug him tenderly, before I pulled away and breathed out, finally finding myself calm and more relaxed than I was when I woke up. "I'm sorry you had to see that." I say, referring to my night terror, his eyes full of understanding.

"Don't apologize. I don't know what happened but I think you need to sleep, so come on kid, let's get you back to bed." Dean said, standing up, and lifting me up with him. I squeaked and wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms going around his neck as he walked to me room, with the both of us in this very compromising position. I was thankful that he couldn't see my blush as he knelt on the bed and set me down gently.

"W-would y-ou stay with me, please?" I ask in a hesitant, insecure tone, "I know its a lot to ask," I say in a shy tone as I play with my hands and look at my lap as I speak, "but I feel safe and more comfortable if you were here. You don't have to spend the night but could you just lay with me, please." When I finish my stuttered ramble, I look up and see his eyes are filled with heavy emotions but he says nothing as he lifted the cover's of my bed and climbs underneath, patting the free space next to him.

I shyly climb under and lay on my side but Dean's hand grips my shoulder and turns me over so that I am facing him and pulls me closer so that I am snuggled into his side. "You want a cuddle buddy, all you have to do is ask." He says in a soft tone as he presses a kiss to my forehead. "Sleep kiddo, I'll be here till you go to sleep."

I smile and wrap my arms around his waist, breathing in his comforting, natural scent, my body absorbing the warmth radiating off of his as I feel the heavy weight of tonight's events weighing down heavily on me as my eyes droop and slowly close as I whisper, "Thank you, Dean."

I fall into a deep slumber with his deep voice whispering, "No problem, kiddo."

* * *

The next morning

I felt nothing but empty space when I stretched my arm out and searched for the warmth my body craved like I did each more but I didn't find any which was surprising because even with my tired brain, I was one hundred percent sure that Dean had fallen asleep here with me. My eyes slowly cracked open, slowly adjusting to the bright light of the morning sun.

I let out a yawn as I turned onto my back and sat up, rubbing my eyes as I looked around, noticing no signs of the lunatic fringe anywhere in my room. The longer I searched, the more I began to recall the events of last night. It had shocked me how caring Dean was, ignoring his own feelings of being uncomfortable to make sure that I was okay.

I always knew that emotions, comforting, all those things that I had been deprived of for so long, he gave them to me, not caring how uncomfortable they made him. He cared so much and I knew it was stupid of me to get so overwhelmed and not listen to him last night because looking at it now, I understood his anger. Sure he could have worded his sentences better where they didn't hurt me but he had a right to be angry and he was right in every sense but so was I and he realised it.

Then it hit me.

" _I need you to leave. I want you gone by the time I wake up tomorrow, Dean."_

I slapped my forehead, quickly jumping out of the bed and rushing out my room, desperately searching for signs of the man whom had been there for me last night after I practically scared the living shit out of him. I went to his room and searched round desperately, noticing that the bed was made, and there were no signs of Dean's bags or his usual mess anywhere.

"shit," I cursed out aloud, rushing through towards the lounge, calling out, "Dean? Where are you, Dean?!"

I got no reply as I arrived into the lounge, practically breathing out a sigh of relief when I found him sprawled out on the couch, looking dressed and ready to leave, his bags at the foot of the couch. Thank god, he must have been so tired after last night and must have fallen asleep on accident. Hopefully I could get him to stay, I needed to apologize but so did he so we needed to talk but I almost didn't want to wake him when I saw the distress in his face as he slept on the couch, curling in on himself ever so slightly.

I could only imagine how distressed and terrifying it must have been, witnessing my night terror. The last one I'd had was the last night AJ was here but that was more of a awful nightmare, last night was a night terror. The doctor had told me it is where the nightmare becomes reality to some extent, where what happens in my dream, my body experiences the actual event happening.

When it felt like I was being choked, I was literally unable to breathe in my sleep because it felt like I was being choked to death. There is no bruising or anything but its a state of mind where the dream realm become somewhat reality. I could only imagine what was going through Dean's mind when he saw me laying in my bed, choking and clawing at my throat and trying to breathe.

I knelt down in front of him, my movements quiet and slow as I sat on my heels and looked at his sleeping form. His body was tense, face clearly distressed and it hurt my heart seeing him like this. I reached out and cupped his cheek, soothing my thumb over his stubble covered cheek, watching his face slowly become more relaxed as I continued to do it.

Dean groaned softly, his head jerking back slightly as his eyes fluttered open as I leaned my hand closer and kneaded my thumb into his skin again to coax awake, "Come on, Dean. Wake up." I urged him as his eyes cracked open and he reached up and rubbed the back of his hand against the side of his face like a kitten as a wide yawn escaped his mouth before he looked around his eyes widened when they landed on me.

"Shit. I'm sorry." He apologized rapidly as he scrambled off the couch, looking a little terrified actually which shocked me, it was a whole side to him that I had never seen before. "I was ready to leave, I just sat down for a minute, must have fallen asleep. Stupid idiot," he mumbled incoherently to himself as he searched around for something but I just remained seated on my feet, watching this whole new side to him show as he looked ready to have a freak out.

I stood up and walked over to him, my voice soft and calming as I spoke, "Dean," I whispered, capturing his attention, making him relax when he saw that I wasn't angry, wasn't hurt, I was anything but. I was relaxed and calm as I stepped forward and gently cupped his face in my hands, seeing the panic clear as day in his eyes but it just made me smile as I brought his forward so his rest on mine, each of us breathing in deeply, keeping ourselves calm. "it's okay." I assured him, knowing what he wanted to ask me.

"You said you wanted me gone before you woke." He said in a tone that was filled with so much emotions as he gazed deeply into my eyes, as if reading my soul and emotions through my eyes. "I'm not, how is that okay."

"Because I don't want you gone." I confessed softly, biting my bottom lip between my teeth as I look away from him, choosing my words ever so carefully before I look back into them and saying the words that I knew I needed to say. "I want you to stay. Please. I don't want you to go, Dean. I want you to stay. Please tell me you'll stay." I plead, I honestly don't know why I'm feeling so overwhelmed, I know I told him that I wanted him gone but after everything that happened last night, I don't want him gone, I need him.

Dean smiled and moved my hands to his chest as he cupped my face in his calloused hands, the contrast of his tender touch to his rough hands felt like heaven as his nose nudged against mine, the closeness of our lips making my cheeks instantly flush. In this moment, I just wanted him to close the gap and kiss me. I had never wanted anything so much in my life and I just wanted him to answer me and then just plant a kiss on me.

His hands rested on my hips, drawing our bodies closer, the heat of his body igniting sparks throughout my whole body, his warm breath blowing on my lips as I tangled my fingers in his curls. "I'm not going anywhere Kiddo." He whispered, making me smile and get a little teary eyed, I couldn't help myself. This promise, his voice was so honest, so pure that I couldn't help but glance at his lips for a moment. "That's a promise."

I looked at Dean's eyes and noticed them flickering from my face to my lips, this raw magnetism between us, drawing us closer to one another. It felt electric between us as his one hand climbed up and caressed my cheek as our noses brushed against each other's, my pulse accelerating, my subconscious dressed in her cheerleaders outfit, chanting, _Yes! Yes! Yes!_ Daniel Bryan style and I was actually doing the same as we closed the gap, my eyes closing as the anticipation grew as our faces neared and finally, our lips touched.

It felt like fireworks had erupted all around us when the skin of his lips touched mine and as I pulled away slightly just to see it was real, feeling a little embarrassed by kissing my best friend but Dean leaned forward and pressed his lips firmly against mine, making my heart race. He was kissing me, Dean was kissing me. He was literally kissing me and it felt like everything around me vanished and it was just the two of us in our own world as I moved my lips against his.

Lord it felt incredible, my body felt like every part was turning to jelly from the way his lips caressed mine. It was simple, beautiful and so perfect and I didn't want it to end. It was like he was sealing the deal, this was the stamp of approval on his promise and hell it was an amazing one. I wished it would last longer, I didn't know why but I did but the one curse to a never ending kiss was the need to breathe so hesitantly we pulled apart and stared into each other's half lidded eyes, emotion swirling in both of our eyes. I bit my lip as I whispered a little breathlessly, my cheeks flushing from pure embarrassment, "I'm sorry."

Dean gulped, his cheeks lightly dusted with a blush but a soft smile graced his face as he spoke, "It's okay, but I honestly didn't mind." He said, his smile turning a little cheeky one. "It's not easy to resist you when you're dressed in nothing but my shirt and a pair of pink panties."

I blushed and backed away, smacking him on the chest, "You're a pervert, you know that." I groaned, completely embarrassed at the fact that he was one hundred percent right in what I was actually wearing, down to my underwear. A couple of nights ago, I had 'borrowed' his t-shirt to sleep in cause it was better than wearing my brother's shirt around him. I turn back to him and run my hand loosely through my hair as I look at him, "Are we cool after the whole kiss thing."

Dean smiled and nodded, "Yeah, we're cool. For the record it was a good one kiddo. You got some skill and some soft lips" Dean chuckled causing me to blush brighter than a rhubarb as he pulled me into a hug, holding me close as he rested his cheek on my head as I listened to the steady beating of his heart, also wanting to hide my face but it wasn't for long.. "Last night really scared the shit out of me. I thought my brain was going to be completely cluster-fucked and I wouldn't have had a clue what to do last night." Dean confessed as I clung to him a little tighter, assuring him that I understood. "I was so fucking scared, I've never felt like that before."

I gripped him tighter, assuring him that I understood, that I was there and I was okay and that we would be okay, "I'm sorry Dean." I whispered, rubbing my hands against his back, soothing him like he had done for me last night. I felt him wince and I remember how I gouged him and clawed his back like a fucking animal. "Sorry about marking you with my nails too." I say, embarrassed at my actions.

"it's not your fault." Dean said back, "You didn't know that was going to happen, just promise me that you'll tell me what that was."

"I will, I promise." And that was one I intended to keep. I was confident in confessing the truth about it but more so because he was here to stay. He wasn't going anywhere and it was time to open up even more because I had been hesitant to trust him fully but after last night, he proved to me that I could and I was going to tell him everything and I knew this time, I wouldn't get left behind. "When do you have to leave to go back to the WWE."

"The twelfth for RAW on the 13th." He answers against my head and I smile, I still had time and I am absolutely grateful for that time, guess it was time to explain and I would be more than happy to tell him exactly what happened last night.

It was going to be a long talk and I needed coffee and so does Dean. "Cool." I say with a sigh of relief as I turn to the kitchen and go and switch the kettle on, telling Dean, "Sit your hot ass on the island for me so I can take a look at your back."

I hear Dean chuckle as he says, "Yes ma'am." But I don't pay attention to his actions as I start digging through my cupboards.

I am woman on a mission as I rummage through my various cupboards, in search of the thing I need to attend to his back. I almost shout Eureka when I find my first aid kit I had stored in my house and set it on the counter and open it to see if I have what I need when the kettle finishes boiling so I turn my attention over to the counter behind me and start making Dean and I some coffee.

I notice that Dean did as I asked and sat his behind on the island where I had laid the first aid kit with his back facing me. I smile as I hand him his cup of coffee that I know he will need as I tug the hem of his shirt, "Take this off for me."

"If you wanted me to strip for you, all you had to do was ask me nicely and say please." Dean teased, making me role my eyes at his silliness, knowing he won't do what I ask until I say please.

"Please take your shirt off for me." I ask in a sickeningly sweet voice, much to Dean's amusement but did as I asked and in a slow teasing manor, pulled his shirt off. My subconscious needed to fan herself at the sight and I had to do that a little too but my eyes practically bugged out of my head when I saw his back.

 _Holy shit girl you fucking marked him good!_

As I looked at Dean's back, my eyes were wide at the sight of the red scratch marks that ran around his back, clearly visible but then my eyes landed on the crescent moon shaped digs in his skin that had scabbed over. I counted at least twenty nail digs which mean I had dug my nails deep into his flesh at least twice I flushed with embarrassment at the sight but what was done was done and nothing could change it but I had to be extra nice to him after I gouged him like a fucking animal.

I pulled out a glove and put it on, putting some hydrogen peroxide that I had in my kit onto some gauze, nervously biting my lip as I warned Dean, "This is going to sting."

"I'm a big boy. I can take it." Dean said in a confident tone, making me roll my eyes as I dabbed the antiseptic substance on the first claw mark and he instantly hissed, "Motherfucker."

I chuckled and continued putting on the antiseptic, much to Dean's hatred but he just sucked it up and let me clean all the wounds before I applied some anti inflammatory cream around the wounds since the edges around the scabs were an inflamed red. Dean had seemingly relaxed a little more and was quite enjoying the relaxing feel of the cool cream being rubbed and kneaded gently into his back.

Minutes ago he was cussing louder than a sailor and now he was quiet and trying to restrain himself from making a noise at how nice it was obviously feeling. I smiled as I finished rubbing in the cream before I removed the glove and wrapped my arms around his waist and placed a kiss on his shoulder, smiling against his skin when he placed a hand over one of mine and rubbed his thumb against the surface of my hand as I pressed tender kisses on his shoulder, more specifically the five scabs from my nails digging into his flesh.

"Thank you for doing that for me." Dean said in an appreciative tone as I leaned my cheek against his shoulder.

"Your welcome." I contemplated what I should do or say but I decided to move onto another topic of conversation, "Yesterday I promised you a massage and that I would cook you anything you wanted for dinner, so what you want tonight?"

I could hear the smile on his face as he turned his head and looked over his shoulder, his dimples out on full display as he said, "Get your ass around and face me, I have a proposition for ya." I obediently did as I was told, finding my way round the island and found myself nestled between Dean's legs, his hands on my hips and a large dimpled smile on his face as he talked, "I was a complete ass yesterday so as compensation, I will cook you anything you want for breakfast and you can do me dinner."

"I like the sound of that." I said with a smile as I rested my cheek against Dean's chest, breathing in his natural scent, effectively calming me as his arms wrapped loosely around me, "Can you make me pancakes and bacon again, please?" I asked in a cutesy tone, which caused Dean to let out a boyish chuckle that sounded so pleasing to the ear as he pulled away.

"Your wish is my command." I smiled as he hopped of the counter and went straight to work but me being the nice girl I am, helped him in the kitchen, smiling as we worked in a peaceful co-existing state without a care in the world.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _you will not believe the problems I had with this chapter. Hell, I had way past the night terror done and low and behold, the chapter doesn't save properly and I am back to re-writing the whole thing from the fucking beginning. It was hard writing that dream not once, not twice, but three effing times and I wanted to throw my computer across the room. God I cried when I saw the chapter wasn't saved. It took me hours to get where I was and having to restart was a big stress cause I was scared that I wasn't going to get it done on time but I did it so big props to me on that. Anyway we made it, I got through exams, got marks that I am happy about and we got this chapter done. Awesome job to me._ _Hope you enjoyed that emotional, deep level bonding chapter between the two. But every fucking time I was editing it so I could post it today, the power kept going on an off and my computer just dies each time and I had to start editing from the beginning cause the whole section where she was making the coffee on, wasn't in the chapter originally so it felt like I wrote it over nine times but finally its finished saved and up so hopefully doing the next chapter won't be so hard to do. Wish me luck with the next chapter and let's hope and pray my computer doesn't eff up again. Anyway, next update will be on the 20th, so two weeks and it will be just before i go away for ten days so hopefully I have enough time away to get the next chappie done so it's ready for posting when i come back. So next chapter will be up by hopefully Tuesday 20th December so see you all then._


	19. Angels and Demons

Family Doubts

 _ **Summary**_ : Veronica Rollins was excited to join her brother Seth in the WWE. She was respected and loved by the WWE Universe but that love and respect is turned to hatred when she joins The Authority because her brother did. Not long after, she still wonders if she made the right choice when she starts to fraternize with none other than Dean Ambrose and starts to fall for him. (OC/Ambrose)

~.~.~.~.~

 _ **KDOH:**_ _Thanks guys. You have been awesome, thank you for all the amazing reviews, support and I just loved reading your guys reactions to the last chapter. Was a pretty rough one to write, and I'm glad that I managed to get it , as you can see, I updated early and my reason is explained below. Enjoy everyone.  
_

~.~.~.~.~

Chapter Nineteen: Angels and Demons

Veronica Rollins Point of View

It had already been a really emotional start to my day considering in the early hours of this morning, Dean had to depart in order to make it to his flight to get back on the road with WWE Roster since his injury time of was over now.

It was honestly very saddening to say good bye, actually quite nearly broke my heart but he couldn't stay any longer. After having him here for so long, the apartment felt so empty, I felt so empty myself but I honestly couldn't complain because I was thankful to have gotten to spend as much time as I did with him without the fear of being discovered.

Ever since that night I had the night terror, Dean and I had grown closer, way more closer than I had ever anticipated. Emotionally, we had connected on a whole new level that we hadn't ever reached before. The fact that Dean had opened up to me about something from his past, I felt like I was on cloud nine because he'd opened up to me about something that he had secluded and wished to keep in the past to relax me. He'd put down one of his protective barriers and I felt closer to him that I had before.

That morning we reconciled after that horrendous fight, I explained to him about the night terrors, he was genuinely shocked and felt guilty for causing me to go into such a state that I had been brought back into a terror that I had honestly gotten under control but it was their unpredictability that made it so much harder to deal with. Eventually he listened to me and stopped blaming himself and promised he'd make it up to me in some way for being such an inconsiderate asshole, his own words not mine.

It was surreal, being in such a happy and loved environment with my best friend, laughing, competing in online Call of Duty tournaments, stuffing our faces with jalapeno poppers and greasy food without caring about any weight gain. In the last couple of days, Dean had started to pick up training, having dressed like a not so conspicuous individual in shades, hoodie with the hood up, gloves on his hands and black trainers to go for runs and go to the gym that was in the area.

I wasn't allowed to start any fitness of the sort yet because I didn't want to delay my return back since I had to be evaluated and given the okay by the trainers first before I was allowed to go back on television but they said I could return early but have to remain behind the scenes till I was cleared. It felt like it always did when I wasn't in the ring, I felt like I had this explosive fire burning in my belly. I felt like a fully charged energizer bunny that had been shelved indefinitely and it fucking sucked because one thing I loved is going for a run every morning.

I wished I could have gone on a run with Dean before he had to leave, especially on his last day here but he'd been very clever, having gone and gotten me a gift to say thank you for tolerating his ass, and for giving him a second chance, his words, not mine. I smiled, being seated on the couch, smiling at this beautiful little card that lay in my hands. It was a cute card shaped like a four leaf clover with a pop-up rectangular piece inside that Dean had written a message on.

It was so sweet, considering the gift that came with it.

I looked at my left hand, smiling at the simple little bracelet that was wrapped around my wrist. It was a silver bracelet, resting on the centre of it was a simple little four leaf clover shaped pendant but the surprise came underneath because when you turned it over, there was a little heart carved in the back, with the initials _DA_ written in a cursive style, just like Dean's signature.

I still remembered the exact words he used in his card but I just adored looking at it. The smile on my face never leaving as I read the message out loud when he gave it to him, genuinely shocked by the beautiful writing that had come out of the Lunatic Fringe. It was unexpected and so was the blush when I read it, he looked shy and so adorable and that is something I never thought I would say about Dean Ambrose. He just amazed me sometimes.

* * *

 _A best friend is like  
a Four Leaf Clover.  
Hard to find but  
lucky to  
have_

 _You are my four leaf clover Veronica Rollins  
Luv ya kiddo  
DA_

* * *

I was quite literally in tears when I read the note and I looked up at Dean who was rubbing the back of his neck, looking... nervous and slightly embarrassed and shy. I couldn't help but throw my arms around him and hug him and tell him that he was my four leaf clover. You can imagine how insanely gushy and excited my subconscious was, telling me that he like me in a romantic way but I honestly didn't know if that was true.

Hell I still didn't know what my feelings towards him were all about, I just knew that I loved being around him, with him, laughing with him. Whenever he left, even if it was for a short while, I missed him like hell, wanted him to be there in an almost longing kind of way and he was constantly on my mind and lord help me I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss we shared last week.

The feeling created, the whole feeling in general was intense, incredible and made me think back to the time when I was with my ex and I never felt like this when I was with him and I was in love with him. The feeling I got when he kissed me didn't even measure anywhere close to Dean's lips on mine and I wanted to beat myself over the head with a frying pan because it wasn't just simple innocent thoughts anymore.

I'd had another dream not to long ago, and it wasn't a night terror, it was a pretty sexual dream and I was embarrassed just thinking about it because it turned out that it wasn't a dream at all. The dream I had was the memory of the night I lost my virginity and hell I had to say that was hot but it instantly made me realise things I hadn't realised about Dean.

I never thought he had the ability to be tender and sweet and loving and gentle with me. I knew the man had a very healthy sex life, hell I lost count of how many girls I sa coming out of his room, the man was very much a man whore but he honestly didn't mind. It was just how he was and I never judged him for it but I knew that he was very active in the bedroom and had his kinks. Loved to just fuck as he stated himself, fucking was his thing and he liked to be rough, didn't do gentle, romantic shit for the chicks he did...

...but with me, he didn't treat me as just a everyday screw, he didn't treat me as if I was a simple fuck that he could leave asleep in the morning and he would never have to contact ever again. I was more than that, I was treated as a lover, held and loved, not fucked... loved with every ounce of love he could muster. He was gentle, and whispered assuring words to me when I gave him he that protected half of my soul. He constantly asked if I was alright, was slow and gentle, and practically worshiped every part of my body.

The reality was we didn't fuck, we made love.

That was the only way I could describe it because I knew what love as supposed to be and the way he looked at me, held me, worried about me; just everything... I couldn't describe it as my mind drifted to the memory of how attentive and gentle and amazing he was with me.

* * *

" _You sure you want to do this?" Dean whispered, his face hovering above my own, the amazing heat of his body, his bare skin being pressed against my own. I felt weightless, like I was laying on a soft cloud that caressed my body into it._

 _After everything that Dean and I had just done, after all the worshiping he had done of my skin and body to prove to me just how beautiful I was, I had never been surer in my life. I wanted him; I wanted to give myself to him. I wanted to go all the way with him and it wasn't just the alcohol giving me confidence or helping me be brave in this moment, I wanted this more than anything._

 _There was no one more I trusted to carry this part of myself with them for years to come._

 _I reached up and cupped his face in my hands as we locked gazes, our loving looks intense and our panting breaths blowing against each other's lips as his forehead rested against mine. Dean was nestled gently between my legs, my legs around his hips ever so slightly as I examined Dean's beautiful face. His slightly parted lips letting out soft, warm breaths, slightly pink cheeks, blue eyes dark and filled with a mixture of love and definite lust behind it as our noses nudged._

" _I've never been more sure of anything in my life," I whisper breathlessly as I turn my head slightly as brush my lips against Dean's, craving the electric feeling I got when our lips touched. It was a soft gentle kiss, Dean caressing my lips with his own as I whispered against his lips, "I trust you, Dean."_

 _Dean seemed frozen for moment, shocked by my confession as he pulled away and looked down at my face as he reached up to his face and lay his hands over mine ad pulled them down by my wrists and lay them down flat on the bed before he laces the fingers of his right hand with mine as he trails his fingers down my side, his eyes never leaving mine. He whispers in a husky, breathless tone as his fingers trace the side that holds all of my bruises, my breath hitching at the feeling as he speaks, "You're so goddamn beautiful, Veronica Rollins."_

 _My eyes never leave his as he hitches my leg up slight, as he reaches between us, slowly bringing his face down to mine as he brushes his lips against mine and he whispers something against my lips so softly that I could couldn't hear it but it distracted me for a moment as his lips caressed mine as he slowly pushed in..._

* * *

There was pain obviously but the feeling that came afterwards was like nothing I had ever felt before. I had never expected such a deep connection to form with Dean when we had sex but it was like nothing we had before that night. Dean took care of me, he was just so careful with me, handled me like I was a porcelain doll as he held me. He waited, checked up on me and just treated me with love and kindness as he kissed me and laced our hands together as he brought me away from the darkness, the hell I had been encapsulated in for so long and made me feel loved, valued and appreciated like nothing ever before.

I honestly wish I had been sober when it happened and I wished it had happened under different circumstances but the more I thought about it, the more I realized just how much I truly didn't regret it. I was glad that it was Dean and not some random stranger but the reason that memory was uncomfortable was because I had woken up the next morning with Dean in my bed, in nothing but socks and boxers and nothing else and his morning wood as the males of the world referred to it as pocking in the ass.

Lord it was embarrassing because no less than a minute later, Dean woke up and completely embarrassed me by saying that he can't not get one when a hot chicks ass is pressed up against him, rutting him in her sleep, hell I had never been more embarrassed in my life. But he made up for it by helping me make breakfast and went out to get poppers to make me feel better and he said that it was only for me but because he was so sweet, I shared a few with him cause I'm nice.

Damn I missed him so much already and he had been gone less than a day already and the apartment felt so empty. I had a heavy heart, missing him so much more than I had honestly expected. It was a strange fact, but one that I completely understood. Dean had been so attentive and carefree with me, taking care of me to the best of his abilities whilst I helped me nurse himself back to health again.

The marks I gave him from that night I had my night terror had just about gone, tiny slivers of scabs remaining that would be hidden under his kit when he wrestled which I was grateful for but he said that they didn't bug him one bit. He was just glad that in some way, he was able to help me and it was just a small sign of where we had gotten in terms of our friendship. We were most certainly closer than we had ever been.

I smiled, looking at the bracelet it made me smile because I felt so close to him now, almost feeling as though his presence was here, it still felt like he was still here with the bracelet and I suddenly didn't feel so alone. In a little under a week I would see him again so as the saying goes, patience is a virtue. I would be able to speak to him on the phone to my heart's content and I couldn't wait to see RAW tonight but right now, I was starving and I felt like something greasy.

As I decided to order in, my mind instantly went back to that kiss we had shared that day. I had to admit, it was one of the best I had ever received in my life. The mere thought of it made the butterflies in my stomach flutter to life, I could quite literally feel his lips on mine and my subconscious kept teasing me about how I possibly had more than a crush on Dean and at this stage, I didn't know what was going on with me, all I knew is that I missed Dean like crazy and wished that I had kissed a few other times we almost did.

* * *

A Few Hours Later

It was time for RAW and so far it had been interesting thus far considering it opened with John Cena. Personally I had no love lost for the current United States Champion, and personally, I preferred him of Wade Barrett, always had since the days of Nexus and I had watched Cena since I was a little girl. I respected him, admired his strength and courage he took when standing up to the Authority and The Shield too.

The match though was good and hearing the audience in the UK voice their opinions was fun and I had expected Cena to pull out the win and I expected Rusev and Lana to come out, although to me it looked like there was tension between the two of them. I couldn't put my finger on it but those two were most certainly having problems and had been since Wrestlemania.

JBL had already inquired earlier about Michael Cole's neck and had brought up the lawsuit, Book listening ever so intently as JBL spoke.

Michael Cole's answer was, _"Well that's a private matter that I will perhaps discuss at another time, however I will say that I am grateful to be back and not out of commission for a while like the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Seth Rollins sister, Veronica who ended up in the hospital with a severe concussion."_

I was genuinely surprised that Michael had actually brought me up as he spoke, JBL smiling at the mention of my name, " _Now that you mention it, I just got to say if she's watching that it's not the same on commentary without you Miss Rollins. Get well soon, my dear."_

" _Indeed."_ Booker agreed as Cole brought everyone's attention back to the ring where John was recovering and I couldn't help but pick up my phone and open my twitter account and posting a quick tweet, tagging in JBL, Michael Cole and Booker, thanking them for the kind words as the show moved on and showed the replay of the triple threat last week.

I was still bummed out for Roman, he honestly had been screwed out of his opportunity and it wasn't fair but apparently he was having an interview with Booker tonight but now it was time for the Divas battle royal to become the No. 1 Contender for Nikki's championship and personally, I was rooting for Paige. I mean we were both very competitive down in NXT, we competed to be the first ever NXT Women's Champion.

Looking back, we were both very competitive, I had beaten Emma to face Paige for the title and sadly I didn't win but I made the impact I needed. We fought multiple times after that and I eventually did beat her for the championship. JBL when he was running NXT wanted to strip the title off of her but I had beaten her and earned a re-match and got it on the April 24 episode of NXT and I became NXT Women's champion.

He still held a tournament to determine my opponent which in the end was Charlotte. At NXT Takeover, it was a brutal match between us, the two of us showing off our superiority and athleticism and I managed to retain. When TakeOver : Rival came around, I managed to beat Sasha Banks, Charlotte, Becky Lynch and Bayley, the four hourse women of NXT in a fatal fiveway, it was intense but I retained and then I lost it to Charlotte at NXT TakeOver: R Evolution. I had my rematch on an episode of NXT but lost due to interference from Sasha who would later on take the title from Bayley but that loss held significance.

It signified the end of my time in NXT and told me it was now time for the big leagues and the company seemed to agree.

Sure I was sad that I hadn't become a two time NXT Women's Champion but that was okay because then at that point, I had already been appearing on RAW and Smackdown, building up hype between AJ Lee and Paige during their rivalry way before that time and it had been decided that it was now time for me to be main roster and that is where I was from then on. It felt good to reminisce and I was glad Paige won the battle royal but of course Naomi was sour about the loss and had to attack her. I knew that would piss AJ off because she and Paige had gotten close.

It was quite a while before Roman's interview with Booker T and instant guilt hit me as Roman made his way out to the ring for his interview. Just by the look on his face you could see the emotion as clear as day written all over his face. He should've been walking out there with the title on his shoulder. Wrestlemania was his night to win, to achieve the climb to the top of the mountain every superstar dreamed of. I did what I could and even if he hadn't believed me, I knew when he saw the bruises and markings on my body, he knew what I had done.

It was still painful remembering the harsh words, remembering all the awful things he said and I knew Dean was justified on speaking on the behalf of his friend but I needed time. I didn't know if I would ever forgive the Samoan for the awful things he said to me. I didn't know if I could ever trust him again, trust that he wouldn't hurt me, trust that he trusted me and words and didn't second guess me when anger clouded his mind.

He stood in the middle of the ring, the crowd very mixed, not that he seemed to care if they liked him or not. He had his fans, he had his haters but they had to respect him for the resilience he held, the fight he in facing the beast, walking into Brock's lair without hesitation and took and gave it his all. I respected Roman for that, a lot of people did for that and it was an incredible thing, no matter how many times he got knocked down, he always got back up and kept fighting.

Booker was happy giving a recap intro, bringing it to the big question, What was Roman's mental state right now. I already knew what he would say because I knew Roman but hearing his words was something else. The fact that he managed to hold a smile on his face was something else as he said, _"Well as you can see I am mentally strong for a reason."_

It was pretty intense listening to the whole thing, it was amusing to hear Roman react to the Suplex City chants that broke out, and how he used it as a focal point to speak his mind, to show his strength, his heart and his soul for the fight and how he was never going to give up.

He never did.

And then he spoke about Seth. He was calm about it, speaking as if he were almost still referring to him as a friend, maybe a brother in say that Seth did what he had to do whn he capitalized on the moment and I could see the fire in his eyes and then I couldn't stop smiling as he told the world about how it didn't matter because he had beaten Seth before and he would again and made a promise that he would do what he had said to do at Wrestlemania and then the issue of the Big Show.

Listening to Roman talk about Big Show was amusing and then he just had to go and say that he was nothing but 'Seth's giant bitch.' I was glad that someone else felt the same way as I did about Big Show. He was nothing but a big asshole that had no respect for women. He constantly talked down to me and made me feel insignificant and made me out to be a whore on multiple occasions and I just wanted to kick him in the nuts and bring the giant tumbling down to his knees.

The audience agreed with our opinion of the Giant and that made me smile, even if a crowd didn't like Roman, he knew how to get them hyped with an opinion that everyone believed was true.

I was genuinely shocked that Show appeared on the screen and watching the whole scene unfold made me worry because Big Show was hitting Roman where it hurt, his pride. I could see Roman was getting pissed but he was keeping his cool but he used his words and let his opinions show loud and clear before he promised to show that Trophy down Show's throat and retire him and he could believe that.

It really pissed Big Show off and in the words of Michael Cole, they were rebellious words from Roman Reigns but they were also the truth.

But the minute it panned back and Big Show and Roman were slugging it out, I panicked and when Show Choke Slammed him into the roof of the car that was on the ramp, my heart stopped. Roman was hurt, practically unmoving as his body lay within the crevice his body created from the force of the Chokeslam. I was worried about Roman big time as some parts of the audience chanted Holy Shit as Roman lay there.

As the camera showed the vehicle after the attack and I immediate went to the app and watched the whole video of the medical personal trying to help Roman but he was refusing it, his damn fucking pride. The audience was cheering for him as he got up on his own and sat up slightly as he moved his body so he could get off the cab but he was holding the back of his neck as he slid down.

I was honestly more interested in watching Roman go to the back than watching the match between Cesaro and Randy Orton, my worry having sky rocketed cause of how concerned I was about Roman. He didn't look disoriented, just pretty sore. I only hoped that he was okay, that there was no damage or anything as he showed what true resilience was. He was on his own two feet, waving off help as he walked painfully forward but did it on his own as he made his way into the back to hopefully go to the trainer's office.

I searched through my contact list and found Dean's number and breathed in as I hit dial. No matter how I felt about Roman right now, I was still worried about him. I wanted to make sure that he was okay, I honestly needed to make sure he was okay.

Thankfully Dean picked up, seeming to make sure that he was able to use his phone up in the UK. _"Hey Kiddo. What's up?"_

I breathed in as I answered, "I'm okay, just wanting to check up and see if you made it there alright since you didn't call." I half lied, hoping he didn't catch me out but by the way he chuckled, I knew he had.

" _Kid, don't lie to me. You were watching the show weren't you?"_ Dean asked knowingly and I just mumbled a mhmm, as my answer and he seemingly understood, _"You don't have to be afraid to ask if he's alright, no matter what he said or did, you still care about it so don't deny your nature."_

I groaned, god I hated it that he knew me so well sometimes. It just irritated the crap out of me and I wish he didn't know me so well but I sighed, "How is he?" I asked in a hesitant tone, my voice very quiet.

 _"He's alright, little banged up. Trainer says he isn't allowed to appear on Smackdown so a week off."_ Dean explained, a light chuckle, _"He's a strong motherfucker, Kiddo. He survived Brock Lesnar so he'll be alright."_

"I just don't understand why I can't stop worrying even though he hurt me so badly." I groan as I rub my face, I am nowhere near ready to forgive him and I don't know why I cant stop caring.

" _Kid, I've known you for a long time. It's in your nature to worry, hell you even worry about your enemies or opponents too and it's not something you come by easily but whether you may see it or not, you've already forgiven him no matter what he said or did to you because you know he wasn't angry at you, but at Seth."_ Dean explained, the distinct sound of a zip opening being heard through the line, _"Look, I'm not going to get involved, but to me, you've already forgiven him, you just needed time to get over it because in your heart you know the big man would never think that of you. He's like me, lets his anger control him so when you're ready, talk to him but only when you are ready."_

I shook my head in disbelief at this man. He continued to floor me with his wisdom. When did he become so wise and so full of advice? "When did you become so wise?"

" _Don't know, just never really had to give people advice because that was always your job,"_ Veronica could hear Dean smiling on the other end of the line as he spoke, _"Listen, I gotta run, my match is coming up shortly so I got to head."_

"Did you get your match with Harper?" I ask softly, worried now that he was going to get himself hurt again.

" _Nah, these fuckers decided that wanted to feed me Adam Rose cause Harper's goin against Ryback."_ Dean growled in annoyance, _"I hate the dweed, I'm gonna make him eat his own ass and I swear on my mother's grave I'm gonna go out there and get my revenge on Harper. Nothin's gonna stop me."_ Dean promised in a determined tone and I knew that he was dead serious and there would be no stopping him.

"Alright, just be careful and don't let him powerbomb you through the table again please. Watching that happen twice was bad enough; I don't wanna see it a third time but I will obviously be seeing it a fourth time cause they will repeat both so I don't wanna see another one live please." I pleaded and I heard Dean breathe in, listening to me very well.

" _No problem kiddo."_ Dean said in a promising tone and I was grateful that he was listening to me. _"Gotta run, darling. Talk to you after the show."_

"Kay, tell Roman I hope he gets better soon." I asked in a hesitant tone.

" _No problem. Bye Darlin."_

"Bye." The call ended and I actually felt so much better now having spoke to Dean. Maybe he was right, maybe I had forgiven Roman but I was still angry but I definitely felt like maybe I had forgive him but I wasn't ready to speak to him. I honestly didn't know how long it would take me to speak to him again but right now, I wanted to be focusing on getting better which I was.

I had felt a little bit better after the conversation but as the night progressed after Dean wiped the floor with Rose, it came to Seth vs Kane and watching the entire thing clusterfucked with my head when Kane lifted Seth and chokeslammed him right to hell. Kane warned my brother not to provoke him but my brother just antagonized him, picked on him and prodded the sleeping bear and had paid for it. Watching my brother get chokeslammed brought up a hell of a lot of memories of the recurring nightmare of Kane wrapping his hand around my throat and suffocating me before chokeslamming me.

The rest of the show really went on without a hitch but the whole Kane snapping incident had really messed me up cause I started to fear what would come when I got back. Would Kane be more vicious and threatening towards me, would the nightmares come tonight. I was without the arms of Dean who encased me in an impenetrable shield that kept the nightmares away. The demons I had shut away in this time I had been home were about to resurface and I had no angel and now fear gripped me in a vice grip as my brother now had to participate in a steel cage match against the Viper for his title.

The moment the show ended my phone vibrated and I didn't even have to see the caller I.D to know who was calling because within my heart, I just knew. I let out a breath I hadn't realised that I had been holding when his voice spoke through the line, _"Are you alright kiddo?"_

"I'm messed up right now, Dean." I instantly replied back, looking down at my hand that was shaking violently. "Kane's actions have really messed with my head, brought up all those fears I've had. I'm honestly quite literally terrified of coming back next week for my evaluation. I don't want to come back after that cause if he did that to Seth, lord knows what he will do to me."

" _Easy there, darling."_ Dean spoke in a calm tone. _"Listen to me kid, take a deep breath and just breathe kid. You're gonna be fine."_ His voice was filled with nothing but assurance making me smile. I did as he requested and took in a deep breath as he spoke, _"there we go. Now, I personally am glad that someone in that little group of his decided to knock him down a peg. He may have lost respect cause of him lying down for Seth but he earned mine because he wasn't going to take Seth's shit."_

"I know, I get that. My brother did nothing but insult, bagger and use his loyalty to his advantage but the man has certainly earned respect from me no matter how scared I am of him." I confessed in a weak voice, shaking my head at these odd conflicted feelings that had surfaced within me. "I am just uncertain of what to expect when I encounter him when I get back."

" _It's best to not think about it. You've gotta focus on getting yourself better so that you can come back because I miss seeing you already baby girl."_ My cheeks instantly started to heat up, the blush darkening at the nickname. He'd become quite accustomed to using Roman's nickname for me as one of his numerous nicknames for me.

"I miss seeing you too." I whisper softly. "What am I going to do without you for the rest of this week. It's so empty and quiet and I miss my gaming buddy."

 _That's not all you miss girl._

For once, my subconscious was one hundred percent correct about that. I missed more than him as my gaming buddy. I missed the amusing and witty morning banter when I threatened to throw the coffee away and serve him tea which he thought was a crime against humanity. I missed the double teaming we did when it came to cooking, the cuddling on the couch when we watched action movies and comedies. I missed the way he wrapped his arms securely around me at night when we slept, both of finding more peaceful sleep in a bed that wasn't empty. I missed his presence that kept the nightmares and demons at bay.

I missed him more than I ever had and he'd been gone but one day, all these feelings were so overwhelming and I didn't understand them. Was it the loneliness? Was it the emptiness? Did I have feelings for him?

I knew I liked him, but not as just a friend. I saw him as so much more than a friend and it terrified me, I only hoped I could get these feelings under control, I needed to for the sake of our friendship and for the sake of my sanity.

" _The feeling is mutual kiddo."_ Dean said in a soft calm voice filling me with assurance and warmth. _"I love ya kid. If you ever need anything, call me like you did now. I'm here for you kid not matter if we are friends, enemies or just colleagues; I'm always here if you need me. I'll be your guardian angel through the demons if you need me to be."_

Dean's words made my heart swell, his words were just so full of assurances and promise that I instantly believed them. This man never ceased to amaze me, his words flowing so effortlessly, the made was wise and poetic without even knowing it. He was just something special, so incredible and amazing and I was so grateful to have a part of my life. Hearing him speak like this made all those months alone and away from him vanished because he was here now and that is what mattered.

"Thank you, Dean." I whispered as I looked down at the bracelet and smiled knowing that I was never ever going to take it off because wearing this, it felt like he was here, I felt happy, protected and safe with it on. "I had better go to bed." I said in a disappointed tone, not wanting the conversation to end because the minute I put it down, I'd just miss him more and would have to go and sleep in an empty bed.

" _Alright darlin."_ The word rolled off his tongue in such a sensational way that sent the butterflies in my stomach into a frenzy, the way his tone adapted and formed into the southern drawl he liked to use sometimes just made my so happy. I had voice how much I enjoyed it when he did that and it just put a smile on my face. _"Get your cute butt into bed and rest up. Gotta get you back here as soon as possible so I can hug the livin daylights outta ya."_

I giggled like a school girl, the smile on my face could be heard through the line as he let out a boyish chuckle as I sighed, "Thank you Dean."

" _no problem."_ I bit my lip and sighed as he said in a soft tone, _"Good night, Veronica."_

"Night Dean." With that, the call had ended and like I had anticipated, I already missed him that much more but as I held the hand that I wore the bracelet on to my chest, I felt his presence even though he was on another continent. I felt safe, more comfortable... less distressed than before. The lingering fear and worry was still there but I felt better than I did before the phone call.

But I knew I would sleep easier tonight cause I had my angel protecting me through my demons that I knew would come in the night.

* * *

Dean Ambrose Point of View

I sighed, putting my phone away as I lay flat down on the bench of Roman's locker room.

Shit I hadn't honestly expected to hear her so distressed and overwhelmed. She was terrified and it made me remember that deep fear of hers she had told me about concerning Kane. I had been there when he was playing mind games with her, she was genuinely terrified and to hear her speak so highly of me, referring to me as an angel freeing her from her demon, man i felt so overwhelmed.

These emotions, god what was she doing to me.

She was bringing out thoughts and feelings in me that I thought had been buried years ago when I shut them in, and now she was bringing them back out. God I didn't know what I was feeling but I just couldn't stop worrying about her, especially since that night when she nearly suffocated in her sleep. I really hoped that she was going to be okay, that my words and my assurances were enough to keep her out of that dark place of hers.

"Is she alright?" Roman asked, his voice lower than normal as he averted his eyes, focusing on the task of getting his kit together, wincing when he moved his body too much. Big Show had really fucked him up by choke slamming him almost through the roof of that taxi that was on the stage.

"Seeing Kane do that to her brother really fucked her up in the head and then Orton fucking with the slime bag really didn't make anything any better." I told, rubbing my hands over my face as I groaned. "Fuck she sounded so fucking terrified Roman. She was shit scared that Kane is gonna come after her when she gets back and she nearly had a panic attack and she was worried about you."

Roman turned his head and raised an eyebrow, "Really?" He asked, his voice nearly sounding like a whisper but his voice was filled with obvious guilt.

"Yes." I answer without hesitance, "You know how she is. She could fucking hate your guts for the rest of her life but it doesn't stop her from caring about you. For the record, she's still pissed about that shit you said but she's forgiven you, I can see it but she's trying to convince herself that she hasn't."

Roman groaned as he leaned his head against the closer locker he had been allocated, breathing in heavily before he spoke, "That girl's heart is something else. I really fucked shit up; I can't believe I said that shit about her."

"You were pissed off, angry at everything and you attacked the wrong person. We're all human, it was uncalled for and you shouldn't have done it but what's done is done, you just gotta grovel and fix it now." I said with a simple shrug, zipping up my hoodie as I stood up and stretched, winding my arms to loosen my tense shoulder muscles before I cracked my neck, sighing in relief.

Roman had a thoughtful expression on his face before he asked, "She still live in the same place?" He inquired curiously, a smirk appearing on my face as I turned my back to him to hide it.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I say in a curious tone even though I know exactly why he is asking.

"Since I can't come to Smackdown, I think I should pay her a visit." Roman says as I turn round and smile, thankful that Roman got the message now. I can only hope that they sort this out between them and she sure as hell will get a big shock seeing him outside her door.

* * *

 _ **KDOH:**_ _Well there we are, chapter 19. Hectic chapter to write but I got it done and I am so proud of myself. It took hours to find the whole episode of RAW for this chapter but I did and I got it done, thank the fucking gods. Anyway, thats chapter nineteen, gotta say thanks for all the awesome reviews, you guys rock, I love and appreciate all of you. Hopefully the next chapter should be easy to get done since there really isn't any Raw or Smackdown needed so we are all good. Anyway, you recall I am going away, and there is no guarantee of internet there so I am updating early so I can update on the day i get back from my trip. I gotta say guys, hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and an awesome New year. love you and thank you guys for getting us over 250 reviews. Looking forward to your thoughts and love and i will see you all again soon.  
_


	20. Apologize

Family Doubts

 _ **Summary**_ : Veronica Rollins was excited to join her brother Seth in the WWE. She was respected and loved by the WWE Universe but that love and respect is turned to hatred when she joins The Authority because her brother did. Not long after, she still wonders if she made the right choice when she starts to fraternize with none other than Dean Ambrose and starts to fall for him. (OC/Ambrose)

~.~.~.~.~

 _ **KDOH:**_ _well here we are, chapter 20, double digits yet again, wow, never thought I would get so many chapters done in the time span I have been writing this story. Its impressive for me and I just can't help but love writing it. And dudes, we are approaching the 300 review mark and I am getting pumped for what is to come. Anyway, on with the next chapter where we have interesting developments and we get a deeper look into Veronica's past so please enjoy this emotion charged chapter._

~.~.~.~.~

Chapter Twenty: Apologize

Veronica Rollins Point of View

Its been two days since the events of RAW and my nerves and fears hadn't quite quelled but for the most part I wasn't as rattled as I had been by it in the beginning. The morning after I had attempted to get in contact with my brother but it had been Mercury who had picked up, telling me that my brother was alright and was passed out in the hotel room but he was livid about what Kane did.

I in all honest thought now after much consideration that Seth one hundred percent deserved what he got.

Kane has done nothing but help Seth and he had done it because of his loyalty to the Authority. He'd taken Seth's recurring insults, his constant badgering, nagging, bitching, whining, complaining and his constant demands and had done with a stoic expression throughout his time with the Authority. You had to have some respect for the man for keeping a sane frame of mind when dealing with all of Seth's antics.

He'd ignored Seth's ways for so long, dealt with them as well as he could but what happened on Monday night only reaffirmed what I had felt and Kane had just snapped. Seth manipulated that dedication he had for the Authority and used the man's pride against him and pushed Kane to the point when he just snapped and retaliated in kind, much to the audience's delight.

Someone had finally put Seth in his place and even though Kane lay down and let himself be pinned by an unconscious body, he'd made his point loud and clear. In all the time I had been with the Authority, being away for the time I had been away for, I had come to realise how much my presence affected the dynamics of the situation. I kept the divide from forming as I took my brother's shit so Kane didn't have to deal with his shit but being away, Seth had to find a new person to irritate and piss off and he'd chosen the wrong person.

Many people had obviously claimed to have lost respect for Kane because he lay down for my brother, JBL made that point very clear on commentary but if anything, I had grown some respect towards him for doing what he did. He'd sacrificed his pride, his dignity for the greater good of the team, how could you not have a little respect for the man even when he did something like lay down willingly and be pinned.

I had a few choice words for my brother though as he had used me as part of his manipulative plan, saying that I would willingly lay down for him. As much as I loved my brother, I had a whole lot more self respect than that. He wanted me to lay down for him, he'd have to fight me to get me to lay down to be pinned. I had to sympathize with can cause he damaged his pride to boost my brother's ego and help him no matter how much of an asshole my brother truly was being.

He may be the being that constantly haunted my nightmares but the man was emotionally torn and in the end let my brother pin him. But the fact that Seth had already started bragging about it even though it wasn't even Smackdown yet, I honestly felt bad for the Director of Operations. My brother is a fucking ass so the fact that Kane did that only showed that everybody has a breaking point and Seth had best beware just who the hell he pisses off.

When I received the tweet about my brother saying I would lay down willingly for him I almost got on a plane and flew to England to give him a piece of my mind but I just gritted my teeth and left it alone no matter how much it irked me. I was not my brothers little bitch who he could bend to do his will. I always did what I was told but I was nothing like he was describing me as in that moment.

April had actually phoned to see if I was doing alright and to rant about what my brother said and did, it was nice having a friend who understood. I had gone out to the shops in need of some necessities for my apartment but I didn't realize how much stuff I had actually needed till I saw the number of bags I had to carry home. I was glad to be dressed in a simple pair of yoga pants and a muscle t-shirt with open sides that were tied at the bottom of the shirt and a pair of trainers.

My hair was pulled back into a messy bun and the entire walk home I had been blowing out of my face in annoyance cause I couldn't reach up and move it out of my face. I had finally made it back to my apartment but was having trouble trying to get my keys out of my pocket as I tried to balance my bags as I couldn't put them on the floor as it had rained the other night and the bags would be ruined if I put them down.

Sadly luck wasn't on my side when I attempted to insert my key into the keyhole.

The bag on the left had been leaning heavily toppled over and all my contents spilled onto the floor. "Fuck!" I cursed as I tried to catch the bag but it just ripped in my hand as food fell all over the floor. "Dammit." I groaned as I fiddled with my key, finally getting it inserted and opened the door and went inside, setting the bag that hadn't fallen over on the counter and went back out to go and collect the rest of the things, making sure that I had brought a bag with me.

I crouched down, wincing a little at the stretch I was applying to my side I was reaching out quite far to pick some of my packets. I picked up my bag of apples and the bag just fell apart with the apples all fell out. I groaned but kept my tongue tied as I collected the apples. One by one the green and red apples were slowly getting collected and placed them in the bag that I was holding.

As I reached out to pick the last one a glove covered hand reaching out and grabbing the green granny smith apple. I freeze when I see the arm itself cause the sleeve of the hoodie is rolled up. The arm decorated with familiar black lines of the sleeve tattoo that I had come to know very well cause I was there when he got it completed. I looked up and met the steel grey eyes of Roman Reigns who stood there with his hair wet and stringy and free, a soft, hesitant smile on his face as he offered the apple out to me, the Polynesian turtle with the flower on top that he had told me all about on full display.

I honestly didn't know how to feel when I saw him there.

I was relieved that he looked well even after being choke slammed almost through the roof of the cab which was good but the minute I saw him all those emotions I felt at Wrestlemania came swirling back as I took the apple from him, averting my eyes as I stood up, cradling the packet against my chest as I spoke, "What are you doing here, Roman?"

"I guess I deserve the coldness," he said, picking up on my cold sheltered manor as I look up and see him causally leaning against the wall as he sighed. "I know I'm invading and I know you don't want to see me or have anything to do with me but I just needed to see you and just talk and make sure you were okay." He had averted his gaze and sighed heavily, "You don't have to say anything, all I ask is you just hear me out before you kick me to the curb."

"Why should I?" I ask, genuinely curious to find out why now all of a sudden he finds it necessary to come and talk now when he spoke his mind very clearly at Wrestlemania. "Why should I hear what you have to say when you couldn't even hear me out at Mania? Why should I hear what you have to say now when you couldn't say anything to me that morning in Dean's hotel room? Actions speak louder than words so why should I hear what you have to say now when you made yourself clear at Mania that I wasn't worth your time of day."

Roman looked away, guilt obviously hitting him quite hard as he closed his eyes and breathed in through his nose as he spoke, "Fair enough. I'll be on my way if that's what you wish." He said opening his eyes and looking at me, his eyes filled with guilt and sadness. I remember seeing that hurt, it was as clear as day that night when I found Dean at the bar. He looked truly wrecked no matter how strong of a front he was putting up now.

My heart hurt for him but I said nothing and he must have taken that as his answer as he began to speak once more.

"I just needed to see for myself that you were okay and just say that I am sorry. You didn't deserve the harsh things I said when all you had done was protect and care about me and Dean and I was stupid and blinded by anger for not seeing it," His voice was heavy and just so overwhelming it made my heart clench tightly, "It's not an excuse for my actions and words. They were inexcusable and I will always regret them but I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay, especially after the fact that even though your brother had hurt you, you still protected him and I just needed to make sure you were okay."

"It could have been worse but I'm okay." I assured him, just wanting to ease his pain a little so that he could relax cause he looked like he had gone through the emotional wringer.

He smiled sadly as he hesitantly reached out and cupped my cheek in his hand and I let him as he soothed the pad of his thumb against my cheek, "Take care baby girl. Be safe." He said as he leaned forward and placed a fatherly kiss on my forehead that lingered, "No matter what I said or did, I'm always gonna worry and care no matter how much it may seem like I don't. I love you baby girl."

With that he pulled away and turned on his heel to walk off.

 _Remember Dean's words Veronica._

I thought back to what my subconscious was talking about and then I remembered what Dean had said.

" _..._ _to me, you've already forgiven him, you just needed time to get over it because in your heart you know the big man would never think that of you."_

Dean's raspy voice resonated through my head as I went back to all the things that had happened these last few weeks and I recalled that night when I found Dean in the bar and I witnessed the big man have an emotional breakdown. Today, I saw him exposed, vulnerable, hesitant... eyes filled with so much sadness and guilt my heart felt heavy for how cold I had been that day in Dean's hotel room.

I was angry, hurt, vulnerable and wounded physically and emotionally... just like Roman was. I had wanted to feel angry and upset but the more I thought about it the more I came to realize that I had acted irrationally too just like Roman had. But what would happen if I did forgive him? Would he hurt me again, wound me again like he had before? Would I ever trust him not to snap at me again? Could I risk myself again because I missed him?

 _You already know the answer to it Veronica,_ my subconscious whispered as I lifted my head and watched Roman reach the stairwell and I smiled, knowing that this was a risk I was willing to take.

"Hey Superman," I called out, catching his attention. The minute I spoke, he instantly turned round and looked at me, hope in his eyes as he stopped and looked at me, "You have anywhere to stay?" I ask, surprising even myself as he shakes his head causing me to roll my eyes, "I swear, you and Dean are brothers in more ways that you realize. Get your stuff, you can stay with me but don't think this fixes anything. We still have to talk but for now, I'm extending an olive branch to you. Do you accept?"

He nods, a smile appearing on his face as he heads down the stairs to go and collect his stuff as I head into the apartment, a full on mental debate going on with myself. I was wondering why I was subjecting myself to this again bu in the end I knew it was because even after everything, I still cared about the man no matter what he had said or done to me. Roman was and has been like a father, a protective figure for me ever since I met him all that time ago.

Thinking about it now, I hadn't know him as long as I had known Dean cause before I'd met him officially in the WWE, I'd had a few unfortunate encounters with him in NXT and I was certainly shocked when Seth told me that the man whom he had rivaled with for years in FCW and then NXT was one of his team partners and they had become the best of friends, along with Roman and they were family. Seth was my annoying big brother by blood, roman my father in everything but and Dean, the crazy protector who was and had been a constant in my life for such a long time, longer than I could honestly recall.

I had slipped back into my apartment, leaving the door open for Roman as I placed the bag on the table and slowly started unpacking. I knew I was making the right choice by allowing roman back in, I just didn't know if I would come to regret it in the future or not but one thing that I knew for sure was that in this moment, I was relieved and truly felt as though I had forgiven the Samoan Thor for his mistakes.

Yes it would still take time for me to trust him again like I had before but one thing I knew for sure was that I was starting to. The man is risking everything, playing a dangerous game by coming here since you could recognize him from a mile away but I found myself all the more gladder that he had done it. There was honestly a lot we had to talk about because its obvious we're both insecure about each other so we definitely need to talk about it all.

I turned my head and saw Roman walk in and close the door behind him, a single gym bag in hand and a back pack. He must have left his other things with Dean and just packed light in case I had been the biggest most hateful bitch on the planet and told him to fuck off for good but Dean was right, it wasn't who I was. I honestly could never turn down a friend in need and Roman had risked not only being spotted but his job cause according to Dean, he wasn't allowed to Smackdown but was supposed to continue travelling with the show so that was a big risk on his part.

He placed the bag down and smiled at me, a little bit hesitantly as he approached me. He looked weary, as if he were approaching a dog backed up into the corner, not sure if I was going to lash out at him or not. I just let out a small smile and gave him a nod, telling him that it was okay as his arms wrapped around me, my arms encircling his waist as he gave me a tender, gentle and warm hug.

I was enveloped in this fatherly warmth that radiated off the man, my ear resting against his chest, listening to the steady drumming as his heart. Like Dean's it was a beautiful unique song that just made all the fears and darkness of life go away. It made me hug him a little tighter, because in this moment it made me realize how much I missed my own father. I didn't know my parents like Seth did, I was so young when they died.

The car accident that took them from us killed many others.

Dean's sister was one of them.

When Dean and I spoke more about the accident that took his sister, I had discovered the exact date of the accident and it was the same day that Seth and my parents died.

May 31th, 2001.

I had yet to tell Dean this; I didn't want him to feel like it was a burden because I hadn't told him that back then, Seth and my mother and father had taken us to Cincinnati for Seth's birthday a few days before the accident as a business trip for our dad. We were heading home when the accident happened... the very accident that took Dean's sister from him. If I told Dean, I could only imagine the burden and heavy weight he'd feel if he learned that his mother killed my parents.

It had been almost fourteen years, Seth had long before the accident started training to be a wrestler and then the accident happened and we were sent back to Iowa and placed into a Orphanage because we had no other relatives. No aunts, no uncles, grandparents... nothing, we were alone and that was hard reality to come to because it was just Seth and I left to face the world.

It killed Seth when our parents died, I wasn't even eight years old yet when they died but I can remember times that Seth would be playing outside with our father and my mother would be sitting on the porch of our quaint little house and I was chasing the butterflies around the yard an ethereal innocence surrounding me and my young naive mind. I could remember the times that my mom had to clean my knee because I had fallen and scrapped my knee and she would be cleaning it whilst my brother pulled silly faces to keep me from crying.

After they died, nothing was ever the same. Sure Seth was always my big brother but his heart was broken no matter how much he put it into school. He got what he needed whilst he trained and worked countless part time jobs before he started in the Indy circuit and then to the developmental of WWE. That was the brother I knew, he was the father figure and when I met Roman he became the father I wished I had had for so long.

Roman just hugged me tighter, obviously feeling a couple of tears stain his shirt but he didn't mind, "It's alright baby girl. Whatever you're holding in, just let it go. I'm right here to give you whatever comfort you need." I just gripped him tighter and surrendered to my heartache, it had been a long time since I had thought about my mother and my father... after so long, I had to admit that with everything that had happened, they vanished and with Dean telling me about his sister and the day she died, these feelings had surfaced.

I knew he knew what I had told Dean, it was alright because I didn't feel like retelling it over again but I just needed someone to tell my secret, "The day my parents died, we were in Cincinnati, just there celebrating Seth's twelfth birthday. It was May 31, 2001, and this car just ran a red robot and hit the driver's side of the car." I closed my eyes and I could just see the memory surfacing as I told the events of that day...

" _Dad, when are we going home?"_ S _eth..._

" _Soon son, we just have one more stop and then we can get back to training, I promise." An older man said. Dad..._

" _Wanna learn to wrestle too, daddy?" Me..._

 _A woman laughing joyously, mom... "When you're older sweetie if thats what you want."_

" _Yay!"_

" _We will get right on-"_

" _Dad, look out!" Seth cried out._

" _Darryl!"_

 _Screams. Shrieking of tires. Cries of sorrow. Ambulance sirens. Voices speaking._

" _I'm sorry but your parents are gone..."_

"The driver who hit us got off scott free but her daughter died like my parents." I sobbed, my heart growing heavier but not with hatred and blame, with regret and concern for Dean if he ever found out about this, "It was Dean's mother who hit us." I confessed, feeling like a weight had been lifted off my shoulder as Roman held onto me firmly. "I barely remember them and yet I miss them so much and I miss the old Seth so much and I wish he was still my doofus, carefree big brother who always made stupid faces to keep me smiling when I scraped my knees and was getting them cleaned."

Roman just held me and listened, like he always had. His arms just provided a protective shield, keeping me close to him, as if he were trying to pull me into his heart so he could protect me cause no made had a more loving and bigger heart than this man. "Do you blame him for it?"

I shook my head, "No, it wasn't his fault. I hate his mother. I don't even know her and I hate her for wrecking my home." I whispered as I pressed myself into him. "I'm sorry I'm being such a blithering idiot but I just needed to talk to someone other than Dean because I am so scared to tell him because I don't want him to feel like he is to blame cause he blames himself for his sister dying." I freeze, realizing what I had just confessed in my moment of weakness, "Did he tell you about his sister."

"After he got back, he told me what happened and told me about his sister and what happened to her." Roman confessed, easing my conscious and making me feel like everything was okay. "Have you told him this?" Roman asked, as if just trying to make sure I was certain.

"No, I haven't. I don't want him to blame himself." I whispered against his chest, "He blamed himself for his sister's death, he can't know or else he may hold himself responsible."

"But you won't know unless you tell him." Roman said as he pulled away, his hands resting on my shoulders, forcing me to look up and meet his gaze. "Veronica, I know Dean's emotions are confusing and he can be so frustrating at times but he needs to know cause he honestly suspects that you're hiding something from him. Keeping secrets is not your thing, he knows you better than anyone, you're going to hurt him more you hide it from him."

"But I-"

"No buts. I know its been hard to cope with Dean letting his emotions out, its not what he does but since you came back the man is letting himself feel and letting himself be exposed." Roman spoke in a soothing manor, his voice full of understanding as he smiled, "You are bringing him out of his shell like you were doing back then, I haven't seen him smile so much since you came back into his life. The time he was here with you on injury time, he came back looking happy, healthier and hell he blushed about something and I don't know what but I know you probably know what it is cause he won't tell but its obvious he doesn't kiss and tell when it comes to you does he."

He was referring to Dean and his previous sexual conquests. The man had a healthy sex life but it was obvious in recent times he had been on the down low. Roman's words made me blush and slap his chest, "You are an ass Roman."

Roman let out a throaty chuckle, an effortless smile gracing his face as he wrapped his thick muscular arm around my neck and pulled me to his chest, his fist digging into my hair in the form of a noogie.

"Roman! Stop it!" I said with a laugh as I tried to swat his hand away but being far bigger and certainly stronger than me, it must have felt like a baby tapping him when I slapped him on the chest with my flat palm. "Please stop!" I pleaded, god my pour hair and my head. The headaches was pretty dull but the noogie was both amusing and playful and bringing on a headache which it always had done back in the shield days.

"Only if you promise to tell me what is going on between you and Dean." He said with a stern firm look in his eye that reminded me so much of that responsible parent/ protective father look.

"I will, I promise." I pleaded, thankful when he released me. "Yo're so mean." I said with a pout as I smacked his chest and proceeded to climb onto my counter nest to where Roman was leaning against it, waiting. "I take he told you about him taking my virginity away that night," I said, referring to Wrestlemania. Roman nodded in understanding so I continued, "Well the morning after we had that fight, I had asked him to stay. I was upset, I really didn't want him to go, I didn't want him to leave again and then in that moment when he promised he wasn't going anywhere, I just caught myself staring into his eyes and then it happened."

Looking back on that moment, I didn't know what was happening to me. I just got so lost in his eyes, is promises and assurances that he wasn't going anywhere and just like that day when I was sick and he came to see me and we had almost kissed. There was a fucking rock concert going on in my stomach on both occasions and I just found him on my mind all the time. I wished I was near him. I wished he was here to cuddle with me, laugh and cheer me up and make my day a joy.

"You like him don't you?" Roman asked in a seemingly knowing tone. Of course I liked him but the way he was referring to was a more than friendly kind of like and I was just so confused and overwhelmed I didn't know.

"I don't know." I confessed honestly. "Dammit Roman whenever I am around him I get a fucking rock concert going on in my stomach. He's just been a constant, always there for me, I always felt butterflies around him but nothing as intense as this." The more I thought about it, the more I started to see that maybe it was possible that I had feelings for him because of everything that happened, I just found myself thinking about him more and more.

"Its the same thing I felt when I met Galina." Roman said as he smiled softly, "She was always on my mind, even when I was near her she was always on my mind. I just always wanted her near, to be around her. I just missed her like crazy when we were apart and when I was back near her it felt like I could breathe again." I looked over at Roman who just had a soft, gentle smile on his face that made me smile, "It took a long time for me to admit that I liked her in a non-platonic way and I take it you are starting to come to grips with that aren't you."

"It terrifies me that I think about my best friend kissing me Roman." I confessed as I looked at my lap as if I were a naughty child sitting in the Principal's office because I had done something wrong which in this case, having thought about my best friend kissing me. "Ever since the night at the bar when I found him, my mind has just been fucked about. The things he said when he was drunk Roman, they've just messed with my head and heart and I don't know what to do."

"Tell me what happened that night at the bar cause Dean had told me he didn't remember much about what happened. He remembered you coming in but after that he can't remember." Roman looked skeptically about what he was saying, obviously he didn't believe that Dean didn't remember because no matter how much he drinks, he's remembered ever thing, prime example being the night of Wrestlemania. From what I remember, he polished at least two bottles on his own and I couldn't forget what he might have had to rink before he found me.

"I'd run an errand for Seth, took me all over the city and I needed to clear my head after what had happened on Raw." I saw Roman look away guiltily as I sighed, rubbing my arm, "I hadn't seen him in the there but when I heard his voice, I realized he was there cause he asked the bartender if he was gonna pour him another drink or was he just gonna keep trying to get into my pants." Roman smiled and shook his head at Dean's drunkenness, he was very open and vocal in his opinions and as it turned out, his feelings.

"Do you know how long he had been in that bar for?" Roman inquired, looking closely for every possible detail so he could possible guesstimate how much Dean had been drinking exactly.

"He'd been there for a long while according to the bartender, said he'd put him on the couch in the back the night before because he hadn't left." I said softly as I found the memory easily and recalled the interaction, "He was very jovial and happy when he saw me. He had obviously been talking bout me with the bartender cause when I left, the bartender recognized the both of us when no one else did. I had a shocker when I learnt that he smokes."

Roman groaned, "Dammit, he'd promised me he had stopped."

"Well the entire time here I don't think I saw him smoke once. Maybe when he went out but he didn't mention or pull out a cigarette once." I said with a smile on my face, glad that he was considerate. "He got all into confessing, saying he knew that he was a spineless asshole which surprised me. I got defensive and then he just looked so sad and guilty when he spoke about that day he said I was going to turn into my brother and how he should have fought for me instead of letting me walk away."

Roman looked sympathetically at me, he obviously too still felt guilty about that day. "We both should have fought your choice instead of making you believe we didn't trust you or want you around anymore. We should have know that day we saw you walking out the trainer's office with your arm in a sling and those bruises on your face and that split lip that those bastards were hurting you. I can understand the guilt cause I still feel it too."

"He said he couldn't believe Seth would do that. That he should have been there to protect me. He said the only reason he did it was to protect someone he loved..." I trailed off looking up at Roman who didn't look all that surprised as I continued, "He said that I fucked up his little crazy mind, made him wanna protect me with his life. Made him wanna be the one I went to for comfort he said I changed what he believed about relationships."

Roman was silent as I spoke but his eyes never left mine. He had taken my hand in his, soothing the pad of his thumb gently against the back of my hand as he just listened like a father would. He held a soft gaze, revealing that he knew what Dean was talking about. Maybe it wasn't the first time Dean had said stuff like this when he was drunk about me but I didn't know what to believe. I was just as confused by my feelings for the Lunatic Fringe...

 _You just admitted to yourself you have feelings for Dean girlfriend._

The mere mention my subconscious voiced made me freeze in realisation but I didn't want to believe it. Dean was my best friend, had been for so long and all the recent events had really fucked up my head but the more I spoke about it the more realistic my feelings started to seem and I wasn't sure if I could deny them anymore no matter how much I wanted to.

I was very much lost in my own thoughts as I spoke more about that night, "He said that I was strong passionate, brave, that I could kick you onto your ass." I said with a light chuckle as I found myself entranced willingly by the memory of Dean's incredible blue eyes like I was that night, the rich sky blue that had this bright mischievous twinkle that just lit up my soul as our gazes locked, "He said I was always there to calm him down... that I'd wormed my way into his heart like a sneaky little shit I am... he said he hated that he cared so goddamn fucking much about me and I just felt like I was on cloud nine."

I just felt like everything around me was weightless as I spoke, remembering Dean's words was like baring witness to them for the first time all over again. The more I spoke, the more I started to realize the possible depths of my feelings for him and it terrified me how deeply I cared about Dean Ambrose. I wanted to protect him, shield him from harm like he had done countless time for me, be his shoulder to lean on, his go to guide... I wanted to be his person just like he was mine.

"I could always see a vibe between the two of you." Roman said softly, a gentle smile on his face came into view when I turned my head and looked at him, "Dean... he never was open about his emotions and feelings, but through every small gesture, I could see just how much he actually cared about you. Always promising and assuring you that we'd be careful. Always making sure to give you a hug or at least squeeze your hand once or twice when he took it in his to let you know everything would be okay."

"I'm scared Roman." And that was the honest truth. My feelings for Dean scared me. "How could I fall for my best friend, Rome?" I whispered as I looked down at my hand that lay open and flat on my thighs. "What am I going to do?"

"Baby girl," Roman said with a heavy sigh as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his side, my body molding comfortably into his side, "I can't tell you what to do but what I can tell you is that Dean loves you like no tomorrow, he just doesn't even know how deep it goes. You're an important part of his life, more important than he realizes but the dude cannot function without you being in his life in some shape or form Veronica." Roman seemed to know exactly what he was talking about as he spoke and the more he said, the more compelled I was to believe him.

Everything he was saying, I wanted to believe, I did believe it.

"But you know him, he doesn't do relationships and I'm playing with fire with both of you. You're supposed to be the enemy and I am falling for and fraternizing with the enemies of the Authority." I said sadly, this was the thing that would always get in the way of everything. My loyalty to my brother and the Authority and my heart that goes to Roman and Dean.

"Veronica, I'm not going to bullshit you because it's not what I do." I nodded at Roman, letting him know I was listening, "No matter what you do, you can't stay away from us no matter how much you try and try to keep us away, you have to come to a decision just who you support. Its either us or the Authority. It's either Dean and me or Seth. It's the choice you should have made without being influenced by Dean and my stupidity. You have to follow this," he said, pointing his finger to my heart, "You gotta follow your heart and chose who you follow because come Raw after Extreme Rules, I'm going after the title no matter who holds it so you will have to chose. It's them or us Veronica, simple as that."

I frowned but nodded. I knew this had been a constant fact plaguing my mind and had been for so long. I always knew that I had to make the choice on my own but it was either blood family or family in everything but blood. I had already started to see how effortlessly things on Raw seemed to flow when I wasn't even there. No-one mentioned me and I could see their use for me was possibly limited but at least I still had a chance to decide because for now, I was at peace with the world, no one was going to interfere with that for now.

For now I could forget all my worries, all the complications that the world would come to throw at me were put at the back of my mind for now as I intertwined my fingers with Roman's and smiled at the Samoan Thor. Life was simpler away from the WWE, and I was for a moment thankful that Brock gave me a concussion because I was the happiest I had ever been away from the Authority and the WWE and I was glad about it.

I was going to cherish the freedom I had left before I was tossed head first back into the eye of the storm and I was glad that I had a big gigantic teddy bear whom I looked up to as a father figure to share this freedom with. For the first time, I was glad I had taken a chance playing with fire because it came out the best way possible. Just like I was with Dean, I was happy with Roman being here and I had a week to enjoy his company and play Call of Duty with The Merchandise.

* * *

 _ **KDOH:**_ _Well there we are, progress between the two, hell these men sneaking away to see her, that's something else aint it huh. Certainly an emotional one but definitely a necessary one. I'm proud of it, a very interesting one to right and we definitely have a step in the right direction for Veronica's feelings and a little fatherly advice from Roman can go a long way. And I couldn't resist adding that nickname from the UpUpDownDown video cause I just loved it. Sorry for the late chapter, I'm sick at the moment and school has started and it's pretty hectic. Don't know when the next chapter will be up but i am gonna say 3 weeks max, so i wanna say hope you all had a good new year._ _See yal again soon my peeps._


	21. Someone Knows

Family Doubts

 _ **Summary**_ : Veronica Rollins was excited to join her brother Seth in the WWE. She was respected and loved by the WWE Universe but that love and respect is turned to hatred when she joins The Authority because her brother did. Not long after, she still wonders if she made the right choice when she starts to fraternize with none other than Dean Ambrose and starts to fall for him. (OC/Ambrose)

~.~.~.~.~

 _ **KDOH:**_ _I'm back everyone with another chapter for Family doubts and boy do I have to tell you, the last three weeks have been hectic. Hell, every day last week and whats come so far of this week, I haven't been to bed before midnight because of homework. Thursday last week I was awake at three in the morning doing homework and the next thing I know, I'm being woken up by my maid at six thirty in the morning telling me its time for school. Fuck its been hectic, sorry for the language but hell I've never felt so overwhelmed in all my life and this week has been a bit easier but not by much. I was finally able to watch Wrestle Kingdom 11 and now I don't usually dabble in New Japan Pro Wrestling, I watched it here and there but the show was fantastic and Okada vs Omega was fan-fucking-tastic and I got some more writing inspiration for this story so I hope for now you enjoy this chapter, took some time to get it done so please enjoy._

~.~.~.~.~

Chapter Twenty-One: Someone Knows

Veronica Rollins Point of View

The time I had with Roman had flown by relatively quick much to my dislike but during that time I had received a call from Maverick saying he'd received the phone call from my local doctor here and had reviewed all the information sent and said that I could come up for my examination during RAW. I was grateful that I didn't have to fly up to Europe for Raw like Dean had or Like Roman had to come down here from the UK. Roman had an earlier flight than me so sadly I'd had to say good bye to him and give him a see you later hug.

The flight was peaceful and relaxing and so far I felt a whole lot better than I had originally felt. My bruises had no just about completely faded, the flesh was still tender when pressure was applied to it but it wasn't as painful as it used to be. The entire flight to New York left me some time to think and recall the night of Smackdown when I was seated there with Roman when Big Show called him out.

* * *

 _Smackdown so far had been really regular in terms of wrestling and all that, I was looking forward to seeing John Cena and Daniel Bryan teaming up against Tyson Kidd and Cesaro in a Champions vs Champions match. My interest had been peaked when Big Show's music began. I could feel the anger radiating off Roman like he was a solar flare as Big Show stood on the stage, near the car that he Chokeslammed Roman onto._

" _What bullshit does he want to spout from his mouth now?" I wondered out aloud as the audience booed their disdain for the giant. He was speaking a bunch of shit as he talked about what he did to Roman on Raw. I winced watching the replay's between each description. The knee he hit to Roman's head was painful and I just closed my eyes watching the chokeslam again._

 _The replay had finished, Show was sitting on the top of the car with the mic in hand. I reached over to Roman and took his hand in mine, rubbing the pad of my thumb against the top of his hand as Show spoke, "You see, now I thought that chokeslam was gonna be it for Roman Reigns but I guess during the commercial break, what did he do, he got up again."_

 _I felt Roman turn my hand so that he was holding it, giving it a gentle assuring squeeze. I looked at him and smiled as I watched the replay of him making his way to the back. I smiled listening to the commentary commending Roman on his resilience._

 _I glared at the screen as Show laughed, stupid, giant dickhead is what he is. Never liked him and never will, simple as that, "Yea, Roman made it to the back, stumbling, bumbling all over the place, just like someone from England looking for a toothbrush. Cant find one anywhere." I rolled my eyes and resisted the urge to message the dickhead and tell him to take his own giant toothbrush and shove it up his ass._

" _I wish I was there to kick his teeth in right now." Roman growled; I could visibly see how tense he was by Show's mocking attitude as I ushered him to sit on the floor between my legs which he did without hesitation. My hands instantly went to working his bulky shoulders as the Audience booed Big Show loudly. I worked my fingers into Roman's tense shoulders, trying to relax and distract him._

" _You see, I could have finished Roman Reigns off right there," Show said, I could feel Roman tensing even more as I worked my fingers into his neck to relax him, threading my fingers through his hair and massaging his scalp to try and relax the angry Samoan who looked ready to blow a gasket the longer the Big Show spoke, "but I didn't because I chose not to. Cause I do things when I want to. I went to the Authority and I've asked the Authority for something and they granted it to me."_

 _This peaked both mine and Roman's interest as we watched the promo. I already had a clear idea of what it may or may not be but I chose not to voice as I wanted to see if I was right. The entire time Big Show had been mentioning how Roman kept getting up, even after the choke slam, Roman stood up and walked on his own. I knew Show wanted a match against Roman and judging by what he was saying, there was only one type of match stipulation that could relate to his words, maybe two but there was a clear one and I knew exactly which one it was if he was going the way I was thinking he might go._

" _At Extreme Rules, I will face Roman Reigns in a Last," He stood up on the front of the car and finished the match stipulation that I knew was coming, "Man Standing Match. And when I am done with Roman Reigns, he won't be the last man standing. Respect that."_

" _He did not," I scoffed, the idiot. He just mocked Roman's catchphrase, using partial gimmick infringement and I knew it pissed Roman right off. "I take it that there is no way in saying that you shouldn't do it, not after that."_

" _I'm gonna break his balls baby girl, that's a promise." I smiled at him as I got his head to rest against my legs and continued to massage his scalp. I chuckled at the groan that left his throat, obviously enjoying it judging by the pleasurable, relaced features of his face as his eyes were closed. He had craned his neck back further so I could relax him further._

" _Bury him for me please." I say with an impish grin which gets Roman to smirk as I continue to massage his temples, making his facial features soften and become completely tension free._

" _I'm gonna bury him just for you baby girl, literally and figuratively. Believe that." That was more than I could have asked for._

* * *

I really enjoyed spending quality time with Roman. It was more than I could have asked for and it was really a bonding experience. I really had been so confused and hurt by everything but Roman had given me some form of clarity to everything, including my developing feelings towards Dean. Slowly but surely I had come to accept them and believe that they were becoming real strong but I couldn't let them corrupt my duties.

Today I couldn't think about that, today I was going for my check-up with Maverick and would be allowed to start travelling with the roster again which is what I was grateful for. I probably wouldn't be allowed to appear as of yet but I was still grateful to no longer be cooped up in my lonely little apartment watching Netflix and playing games by myself. As much as I loved gaming it wasn't as fun as if you played with someone and had some friendly wagers like I'd had with both Dean and Roman.

I had messaged Maverick to alert him of my near arrival at the Times Union Center. My cab drive had been fairly pleasant and the sight of the building where Raw was being hosted made me smile. I spotted Maverick waiting by some security guards, ready for tonight's long night that would most likely have a couple of injuries for him and the rest of the trainers to tend to. He had a bright smile on his face when he spotted me climbing out the cab.

Over the time I was away, I had actually made a new friend in Maverick. Ever since I helped him out with Dean, we'd kind of connected and he had been phoning in and checking on me often. He had actually assigned himself as the trainer to do my exam when I arrived and truthfully, I wouldn't want anyone else. I trusted him and with him being a constant, I didn't feel so long like I did before AJ and I became friends.

"You've lost your skunk chunk, Rollins." He remarked playfully as I approached him, pulling my bag along with my gym bag in hand. "Honest opinion, you look so much better without it."

I had noticed that I had indeed lost my bleached blonde and quite frankly I didn't want to put it back in. I missed having my natural hair tone. I had gone as far to recolor it back to my dark chocolate that my hair was. "Thanks Mav." I said as he took my suitcase so I could shoulder my gym bag and satchel comfortably as we walked into the building.

A lot of the tech crew welcomed me back, some even approaching me and asking me how I was doing after what happened with Brock. It was nice, and of course as expected, I got a couple of looks from some superstars that I walked past. A few were surprised by my appearance, obviously not expecting me to be back so soon as Maverick led me to the trainer's room where I could be examined.

I got a smile from Doctor Sampson who was in the room when we entered. "Veronica, good to see you back and looking a lot better than when we wheeled you outta here." He remarked as I sat on the table and lifted off my shirt. I had come in a simple Day to remember shirt and a pair of shorts with a sports bra underneath my top so they could examine my ribs. "Well the bruising has certainly almost completely gone away." He noted as he approached me with Maverick coming up next to him.

"How's the neck and headaches." Maverick asked as Sampson raised my arms to poke and prod at my ribs. I didn't mind Sampson, him and Maverick were the only ones I really wanted to examine me and Sampson was the senior medical officer so he had to be present when Maverick examined me.

"I have the occasional headache but it's nothing constant or really long lasting. My neck is a little tender when I stretch it." I winced when Sampson poked the spot that still had a slight discoloration from my bruised rib. I gulped as I continued to speak, "The doctor took me off my pain medicine because he was happy but he still prescribed the cream for my bruising and to help with my ribs which don't hurt as much anymore," I bit my lip when he prodded the same area again, "but it's still a little tender."

Sampson nodded as he moved to the side and let Maverick have a good look. The door opened and much to my surprise, Seth walked in looking as casual as ever, like the big brother I knew was underneath the leather gear and suits he wore for the Authority. His eyes widened in surprise as smile broke out on his face. "Well look what the cat dragged in." He said with a chuckle as I took in his appearance.

It had been a long time since I had seen Seth dressed in a pair of tracksuit pants, a baggy shirt that looked identical to the one I was wearing and a beanie on his head with his nerd glasses which I referred to them as resting on the bridge of his nose. "Hey brother dear of mine." I said with a grin as he approached me and messed the top of my head, "Don't do that. You'll give me a headache and I've already had enough of those to last me a lifetime." I complained as I swatted his hand away from my head.

"Alright." He said with a chuckle as he looked over at Sampson as Maverick went to examine me. "So what's the verdict doc. Am I gonna have my valet back tonight or what?"

After what felt like hours of constant poking and prodding and silence Maverick pulled away and shook his head, "Not tonight sadly. Her ribs are still tender but have healed quite well but I don't wanna risk anything with Randy going around the way he is. He's unpredictable and looking at the way she is sensitive to the light," he said in reference to the blinding light that he was shinning in my eyes to test them, "There is still a minor concussion so the headaches will be aggravated by the lights so five days maximum."

"I agree." Sampson said. He had this proud papa kind of look in his eyes as he looked at Maverick.

"So does that mean that I can come back at Extreme Rules?" I ask in a hopeful tone, noticing the way my brother starts to smile hopefully.

"Most definitely." Maverick said with a grin.

"Awesome." My brother cheered, causing me to laugh at that. I guess he missed me more than I thought. After the fallout over the phone, with Dean… he'd phoned me a handful of times and texted me, checking up on me. I caught Dean a number of times looking seriously pissed off, Roman as well but they remained quiet which I was grateful for. They respected what I wanted and left me be because they knew whatever happened between me and my brother wasn't their concern... for now at least.

I did have both Dean and Roman both swear that if he laid a finger on me again that they were going to go after him. Roman was calmer about it but Dean swear he would fuck him up and go all lunatic on his ass and quite honestly... I believe him.

I quickly pushed those thoughts aside when the door opened and Joey and Jamie walked in, dressed ready for the show. Jamie was surprised when he saw me and Joey instantly looked away from me. I in that moment realized I was in my bra and blushed as Seth looked at the two of them with annoyance. "Sorry, didn't know you were in here." Joey apologized as he turned round, forcing Noble to do the same.

I quickly slipped back on and glanced at Seth who had his face in his hand, groaning at the idiocy of the two. "Next time, please knock. Now what do you want?"

"We got the schedule for the show," Mercury said as he turned round, relieved that I was covered up now and only then did I notice the papers in his hand. "Orton's going to be opening." He said as he handed the paper to Seth whilst Noble glared at me and I glared right back at him.

"Little Rollins." He said with slight annoyance, causing me to squint/glare at him in an intimidating manor.

"Shrilly Creampuff." I said in acknowledgement, smirking at how annoyed he looked at the nickname. I looked over to my brother who was looking through the pages handed to him before he handed them over to me. I raised an eyebrow as I examined the first page, "Orton is opening with a promo?"

"Yep." Noble said in that shrilly voice of his.

Seth was conversing with Noble and Mercury as I continued to look through the schedule, noticing that Triple H is scheduled to be here tonight and that Roman requested time to cut a promo as well but the main thing I examine in the match list.

* * *

 **Dean Ambrose vs Luke Harper.  
The New Day vs Lucha Dragons **_**(To determine the number one contender for the Tag Team Championships).**_ **  
Fandango vs Curtis Axel.  
Naomi vs Brie Bella.  
Zack Ryder vs Sheamus.  
John Cena issues his United States Open Challenge.  
Damien Mizdow vs The Miz (Winner gets to keep "The Miz" Brand.  
Adam Rose vs Ryback  
No closing match scheduled as of yet**

* * *

But knowing that Triple H was here, I have a feeling that there is going to be another match that may or may not concern my brother and the match he was supposed to have against Dolph Ziggler. But that wasn't what caught my eye. It was Dean going up against Luke Harper that caught my attention and really annoyed me that he decided to keep it from me. I was gonna rip him a new one for being so stupid and forgetting to mention this to me over the phone.

"Alright well since Veronica is here and Randy is running a muck all around, she will stay in the locker room tonight, away from attention and cameras." Seth said calmly, bringing me right out of my internally pissed off musings. I raised an eyebrow at my brother.

"Wouldn't it be safer if I just went and stayed at the hotel tonight?" I inquired, causing my brother to look at me. "Randy's pissed at you and so is Kane. They would just go shitty pissed seeing me."

Maverick gave me a look saying he agreed with me but Seth rolled his eyes and just ran his up and down his neck "Kane won't touch you or me since Hunter is here and I'd much rather have you here tonight cause I can keep an eye on you and Jamie and Joey are here." Seth said firmly, completely shutting down any argument I may have had, and I just groaned, wishing Seth would realise how useless these two were at times but I just said nothing and nodded in understanding.

"Alright. I'll stay in the locker room as long as I get fed and the key to lock the door. You can keep Shrilly and Mercury cause you'll need them to protect you from Kane cause apparently he is pissed off as hell from what Maverick and Sampson have told me." Those were my conditions, they were reasonable enough, "And I'm allowed in the catering if I want."

"Fair enough." My brother said as he pulled off his nerd glasses and hooked them in the collar of his shirt and removed his beanie, freeing his messy curls, his skunk chunk (AJ's Nickname for our blonde patches since I no longer had mine) not as present as it used to be. I hadn't actually noticed it on television but with his hair dry, it was covering under a quarter of the side of his head when it used to be half white and half black. If anything his hair was looking like a mixture of three colours as his natural brown was starting to show.

I was a bit floored at the sight of my brother, the man I saw the night I was concussed by the Beast to the man I see now, the difference was so much. Usually around the building he never wore his glasses or his beanie or looked like the geeky nerd I always knew to be my brother. This was the man who I grew up with, this was a sign that my brother was still in there since he hadn't felt the need to redye or add to his colour. That is what defined Seth Rollins onscreen but this was my brother.

"Don't intentionally piss people off tonight Seth. I've hated seeing that." I admitted as we embraced in a warm hug, full of warmth and familiarity.

"No promises." He said with a chuckle before he pulled away and ruffled my hair. "Gotta train kiddo. It's easy to find my locker room. These guys know where it is." Seth said, pointing at Mercury and Noble.

"I'll show her where it is. Don't want these two," Mercury said looking between me and Noble, the two of us locked in a deep glare battle. He'd been scoffing at me and rolling his eyes and I was still pretty pissed off about the shit he said to me over the phone the last time I talked to him and Mercury was there. But he had been giving me this look, as if saying he knew I was hiding something and it just pissed me off that he was scrutinizing me, "butting heads the entire time sir. So Jamie will go with you and I will help Veronica get her things to the locker room."

"Fair enough. All gotta be on the same page." Seth nodded in agreement with Mercury who was usually the quiet one of the pair. "Come on Jamie, let's get movin." Seth said, urging the tiny turd to follow. I smirked when he broke out locked gazes, victorious in this battle as he walked away looking like a pissed off elf that just made me snicker. If he wasn't such a winey bitch I would admit that he looked cute when pissed off cause his face went bright red and his eyes scrunched up in the funniest way and I got a kick out of pissing him off.

"Sorry about Jamie." Mercury apologized as he grabbed one of my bags for me and allowed me to exit the room first after I had said good bye to Maverick and Sampson.

"You don't need to apologize on his behalf." I said softly, as I have said before the only one of the Authority I actually like was Joey Mercury. I have a newfound respect for Kane, utterly hate Big Show, and do not like Stephanie or Triple H but I will never say it out loud. Out of all of them, he was alright. "Thank you for being nice to me though. It's nice to be welcomed back with open arms though."

"Well after what you did, protecting Seth and taking those moves like a pro, I've got a new found respect for you and unlike Jamie, my ego wasn't bruised like his was because you stood up to the beast incarnate and swatted Randy Orton with a briefcase without any fear whatsoever." Joey said with a chuckle as he came to a halt in front of the door.

"You're very talkative." I said with a laugh as I waited for Joey to open the door. When it was, I walked into the room, smiling the long couch that seated at least three people, at least he knew I'd be comfortable in here.

All Mercury did was shrug as he patted my shoulder, "Take care of yourself Veronica and keep an eye out. We'll take care of Seth." I nod in understanding as he walked out, closing the door behind him and I plop down on the couch and groan as I pull out my phone and search through my contacts, visibly pissed off with Dean as I type him a message.

 **You really didn't think I would find out. If I see you Dean, I'm going to swat you upside the head.** – Veronica

It didn't take long for the reply to come through.

 **I know, I know. I'm in the doghouse. I know. If I promise to be careful will it make you feel better kiddo.** – DA

I roll my eyes as I continued to type him a message a smile on my face; my subconscious smiling along with me, watching me over my shoulder.

* * *

Hours later

Its safe to say that tonight's RAW had been pretty eventful; well the opening segment was interesting. The impending promise of Seth getting re-acquainted once again with Randall Keith Orton, more commonly known as the RKO and the promise of Randy RKO'ing every son-of-a-bitch he sees just seemed to make things amusing. The first match, being Dean vs Luke Harper had ended in a No Contest between the two of them and of course, Dean was pissed that Harper got away.

He had been telling me for quite a whole over message how pissed off he was. We didn't want to risk anyone finding him in the locker room with me even though it was relatively safe. And of course things were heating up between Kane and Seth since Kane had been made the gatekeeper of the cell and of course Hunter gave Seth encouraging words that seemed to have Seth a little rattled.

I had grown ravenous by the time it was time for Naomi's match against Brie Bella so I braved the walk to the catering, just smiling at how relaxed I felt this evening. When I rounded the corner, I found Kane speaking to a cameraman and froze. The last time I had seen the man was... wow, I actually cant recall the last time I encountered him by myself because I hadn't seen him during Wrestlemania week or the week before. Last time he and I encountered each other was the day Dean came to see me in the locker room and I hid him.

Before I could back peddle, Kane turned his head and noticed me, his eyes widening in slight surprise as he shoed the cameraman alng. I took a deep breath and approached the man, I couldn't be rude and act like I didn't see him when I had been standing there, watching him for a good two minutes. I smiled a small smile and said, "Hello Kane."

"Veronica? I didn't know you were back." His voice was calm and collected although I heard the slight surprise in his voice as I stopped in front of him.

"I came for a check-up and Seth wanted me to stick around even though I'm not medically cleared yet." I answered, unable to stop the nervous fiddling of my hands. I hadn't realised how uncomfortable I felt in the presence of this intimidating me whom had plagued my darkest nightmares. "Listen, I know you and I aren't friends or anything but I just wanted to apologize for what Seth said and made you do. He shouldn't have done that. It wasn't fare to you." I didn't want to say because I didn't want to see Kane's reaction. I was already terrified as is, I didn't want to give myself a new terrifying reminder of why this man scares me.

He frowns but nods, his expression turning stoic.

"I don't know if I am speaking out of turn but I just want to say that no matter what everyone says, what you did, what you sacrificed, it was admirable and I have lost no respect for you because I know my brother and truth be told, I don't know how you held off not doing that for so long." He already suspected me of not being fully fledged and dedicated like he was to the Authority.

"It... it wasn't easy." Kane admitted in a mumble, "I surprised myself at how long I held off doing that."

"It took a lot of strength and control to not react but he crossed the line and I am sorry he did that." I poured every ounce of sincerity I had to let him know that I well and truly meant what I was saying. "I respect the hell out of you Kane, differences aside you are an inspiration." Which in all honestly was the truth, "Watching WWE growing up, I admired the hell out of you and I still do and I am sorry that my brother doesn't show at times the respect you deserve."

I smiled at him as I weaved my way around him but stopped when his hand wrapped around my wrist, causing me to freeze on the spot but I didn't let it show as I turned and met his gaze, "You may be his sister but you two are nothing alike. Unlike him, you aren't afraid of much except me but even now, you don't seem so scared anymore." He observed before he let out a smile, "You may not be as bad as I thought you were." He said more to himself than me quietly and with that, he released my wrist and walked away, leaving me baffled and in shock.

I didn't know what this meant but I was hopeful for the future. Things were looking up. Kane and I had mutual respect for one another. He may not of said it directly but he implied it heavily when he said unlike my brother I'm not afraid of much but I was afraid of him but like he said, I was starting to not be as scared of him anymore. I smiled and let out a calm breath as I made my way to catering. There was a good number of superstars gathered there. I could see Slater, the Rosebuds, Rowan were the ones who stood up. I walked up to the line where some crew were who asked if I was okay after the incident with Brock and I was genuinely surprised by the concern since AJ had shown the same kind of concern in the hospital when I woke up.

I had grabbed a sandwich and a bottle of water when I turned round and saw Rowan get up and leave Slater by himself. I couldn't hear what Heath was saying but he turned round and I let out a scream , my open bottle of water dropping to the floor, along with my sandwich when Randy appeared out of nowhere and RKO'd Heath through the table. Randy was instantly up on his feet. I noticed the cameraman there and I realised I was in the picture.

Randy had causally picked up a chip and started counting on his fingers before saying, "That makes three." Before he turned round and his gaze immediately landed on me, causing me to freeze. Randy smirked as he walked towards me but thankfully a stage hand came and stood in front of me.

I felt instant relief as the stage hand whispered to me, "A friend asked me to keep an eye on you." He whispered as he ushered away from the room, Randy's gaze lingering on me as I was escorted away from the scene, my hunger and thirst long forgotten.

I was thankful to be back in Seth's locker room and I flopped down on the couch and breathed a sigh of relief. It was a much needed breath that I hadn't known I had been holding in as the door closed and the stage hand walked in. "Thank you for the help."

"It's no problem, Phoenix." He said casually but my heart stopped, my eyes widening in realisation. I knew that voice, I knew that name. Only once in the recent weeks had I been referred to as Phoenix and it was by the very same man who had calmed the Viper when he wished to strike me down again.

I looked up and saw the stagehand remove his cap, revealing the non-painted face of the Vigilante, Sting. He looked so different without his face paint but I still recognised him. "What are you doing here?" I stuttered through my entire sentence, shock coursing through my body as I watched him take a seat on the bench in front of me.

"I'm here to talk, nothing more so you don't have to be afraid." He assured me. Even though this man wasn't in his wrestling attire, I still didn't trust him as far as I could throw him and that was putting it likely. Without the face paint he was just as intimidating as his in ring persona.

"What could you want to talk to me about?" I tried to but up a brave front as I watched his calculated movements, the stoic expression he wore in the ring never leaving his face.

"I find myself growing more and more curious each time I see you Miss Rollins." He let a small smile before he continued, "The more I observe the more I find myself wondering the truth behind you motives. Wondering what goes through that pretty little mind of yours when you are laughing and smiling with Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns behind your brother's back."

I froze, looking up at him in pure shock. Some may have considered my expression comical because my eyes were bugging out, my jaw pooling in my lap. How did he know? I didn't have time to think, I just gained my bearings and chuckled, "That's a hilarious. You could be a comedian you know."

His expression remained the same as his lip quirked up on the side as he spoke, "Veronica, you can pull wool of everyone's eyes but not mine." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and flicked his finger across the screen as he spoke, "I've been watching you since the RAW Mr. Orton and I teamed up. I happened to be in the area of your lovely home on several occasions where I saw Mr. Ambrose and Mr. Reigns in your presence and I have the proof if you wish."

He offered out his phone to me and I looked at it warily before I hesitantly took it from him and looked down at the screen. In an instant my eyes widened as did my subconscious, staring down at the picture of Dean and I wrapped in a heavily emotional embrace. That was the day he surprised me at home. I flicked my finger across the screen and saw the next image was of Roman standing in front of me, his hand caressing my cheek and looking into my eyes.

"You have nothing to fear Miss Rollins. I am on your side." He assured me but I was hesitant as I looked up at him.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, my voice was hoarse and gripped with fear.

He smiled calmly, "I want you on the right side of this war." I looked up at him, silence gripping me as he spoke, "For far too long the Authority has enslaved the WWE. Vince McMahon has no control over them. The Authority does what they believe is best for business. Mr. Orton believed in their cause once upon a time but the moment he was replaced he realised that were the poison of the company, not the saviours."

"But what does this have to do with me?" I pleaded, confused as to why this man has gone through so much lengths to speak with me.

"Daniel Bryan inspired a rebellion that became the trigger effect for the greatest and most dominant faction this company has ever seen. The Sheild were on the track to rectifying the wrongs that the Authority had brought to this company but it wasn't Daniel alone that caused them to turn their backs and realise which was the right side." I was shocked clearly by his words, "You were the one who always questioned their actions but because you were Seth's sister, the Authority could not touch you. You were the one who opened their eyes to the truth."

"I don't understand what you are saying." I was in all honesty confused by what he was saying, I didn't know what to make of this man.

"You are the one person who can create a rippling domino effect, set off a chain of events that will alter the course of multiple individuals in this company." He was confident as he spoke, "I know you are torn between what to do. You were issued a ultimatum, Your brothers or your brother. I am here to tell you the reason I didn't allow the Viper to dig his fangs into you."

Now that had me curious, I honestly didn't know what Sting's reasons were for preventing the Viper from harming me. It had been bugging me for quite some time and now there was a chance to finally get the answers I required.

"I have been watching you for a lot longer than I admitted and Randy has opened my eyes to exactly what the Authority do to someone who defies them." My eyes widened, I knew exactly what he was referring to. "Its not what your brother has done to you. That is why I am here, to make you realise that you are backing the wrong horse. You are conflicted but in your heart you know which side you need to be on. You know which side you would much rather be on."

"You don't know anything about me or my reasons as to why I stay with the Authority." I challenged, anger hitting me in waves from his insinuations and his words.

"Unlike Ambrose or Reigns, I understand why."

"You understand nothing." I growled, shoving his phone back in his hands as I stand up and march over towards the door.

"You still believe you can save your brother." I freeze with my hand on the door knob as I turn and look at Sting in surprise. He hasn't moved from his place. "You still see the person who he once was when he was with the Shield. You believe that beneath the Authority's rules and wants, he is still in there and you want to bring him back. With every beating you receive, every punishment, he comes and apologizes because he is still there, well you hope he still is."

"How would you know that?" I ask breathlessly.

He lets the corner of his mouth quirk up but it vanishes when he stands up and speaks, "You have a choice to make Veronica. You may believe your brother is still there but he is slipping out of your grasp. You may not realize it but you have chosen Dean and Roman. You defy every rule without hesitation. Helping Mark Henry after the Authority attacked him. Trying to stop your brother cashing in. Lying about who tried to steal the briefcase a second time. Your mind hasn't decided but your heart has."

I looked at him, truly floored by everything he is saying as he looks towards the television and my eyes follow his gaze and see that Kane is storming out to the ring and Seth is getting people to lower the steel cage.

"Your words sparked something in Kane. You are making an ally out of him. In the future you might want to use that to your advantage. Having the Demon and Corporate Kane on your side is a blessing." He turned and walked up to me, smiling, "You might want to be prepared cause your brother is getting a healthy dose of reality. He thinks he's a God, well Randy is about to bring him back down to Earth."

He slips his cap on and leaves the room but my eyes are trained on the television, watching Randy practically rip Seth off the side of the cage and RKO him like he did at Wrestlemania, bringing him off his high pedestal back down to Earth. I feel this odd sense of gratefulness but this feeling of worry. I am well and truly worried now, completely torn and unsure of what Sting truly meant.

I don't know what to do. I'm torn but one thing I do know is that another person knows my secrets and I didn't know if they would be my enemy or my friend.

* * *

 _ **KDOH:**_ _Well everyone what a chapter that was to write. So many elements and a hell of a lot of drafting and redrafting before I ended up with this and it was hard with the amount of homework. So Sting has made an appearance, and within the blink of eye he has made Veronica more confused than she already was. What will the future hold, what will the next chapter bring. I am sorry this was a little late, hectic schedule, work, school, tests and being sick with migraines. Its a stressful life, especially when you get a new teacher who starts teaching you from the beginning again and you have big exams this year and don't know if you're going to be ready in time for them. Its life, what can you do. Gotta run, gotta study for a test for tomorrow yet again, see you in two, maybe three weeks. Also, we made it over three hundred reviews, that's awesome. Love you guys, you are awesome. I gotta say i was a little disappointed by the Rumble match itself, no Samoa Joe, No Finn Balor, there were some awesome people they could have put but the 'surprise entrants' were weak. They hyped it well and then it fell flat and as much as I love Roman, i was confused by his entry. But i freakin popped big time when Tye Dillinger came, i predicted it and it was predictable that they were gonna do it but i still loved it. I found Royal Rumble enjoyable though apart from the actual rumble match, everything was good, especially the two championship matches. Hopefully RAW tonight will sort out some of the confusion I have. Anyway, gotta run, lots of homework._


	22. Reconcile

Family Doubts

 _ **Summary**_ : Veronica Rollins was excited to join her brother Seth in the WWE. She was respected and loved by the WWE Universe but that love and respect is turned to hatred when she joins The Authority because her brother did. Not long after, she still wonders if she made the right choice when she starts to fraternize with none other than Dean Ambrose and starts to fall for him. (OC/Ambrose)

~.~.~.~.~

 _ **KDOH:**_ _whelp its the time again. What's that I hear you say. Its update time, Ahhhhhhh Yessir it is baby! (Ha ha ha, Roman Reigns and Chris Jericho style). I'm back with the next chapter. What an interesting last chapter we had don't you agree. Sting being ominous and even more confusing in his explanations. Kane being nice to Veronica! Seth of old from Veronica's childhood made an appearance so is there hope. More interesting things to happen, including a reconciliation that I've been waiting to do for a while. So let's get on with the show._

~.~.~.~.~

Chapter Twenty-Two: Reconcile

Veronica Rollins Point of View

The last few days had been interesting to say the least.

The events of RAW and what happened in the locker room were still burned in the back of my conscious and every single thing Sting had said was on a constant rewind and play motion in my brain. I was still in disbelief as to how he discovered that I was seeing Dean and Roman behind the Authority's back without being caught. I didn't know how it was possible but someone else apart from April (who knew the full story) and Maverick (who knew bits here and there but not everything) knew that I was playing dangerously with fire.

Thankfully my brother had left me in the hotel tonight instead of making me come to the Dunkin' Donuts Center for Smackdown, mainly because I knew Seth and Kane were going to get into it again, especially after Monday. I wish Seth would stop demeaning and making an enemy out of an ally, especially one as terrifying as the Demon that lay within Corporate Kane. He was going to get bitten back hard today if he didn't stop it and I had a feeling that Kane was going to mess with Seth big time.

It wouldn't be anything that he didn't already deserve so I honestly couldn't feel bad.

I was shocked though when at the end of RAW Kane had approached me at the end of the show and suggested that I stay at the hotel on for Smackdown. I actually still remember the conversation quite clearly...

* * *

" _Veronica, just the person I was looking for." I froze at the familiar voice, so eerily calm and relaxed, just like in my nightmares before it turned worse and more terrifying. I stopped and turned slowly after I had stood up my suitcase properly and was met with the half dressed figure that was Kane._

" _Kane, what can I do for you?" I ask in a calm tone, hiding the fear I felt only it didn't feel as bad as it used to be._

" _I was hoping to catch you before you left." He said as he stopped in front of me, a strange happy smile on his face. "I was wanting to apologize for what happened with Brock. I know I've been watching you like a hawk, waiting to see if you betrayed the Authority and I realize how foolish that was."_

" _It's understandable Kane considering how I had originally spat in Stephanie's face the day Seth turned on the Shield." I say calmly, finding myself quite relaxed in this situation, during the whole time we'd been in each other's presence my fear had dissipated because I came to realize that Kane understood what I was going through with Seth and how his brain worked. "I haven't been the most co-operative person but I am loyal to my brother and the Authority."_

 _Kane nodded in understanding, "It's quite admirable. I don't know how you put up with those comments he constantly makes about you and not snap."_

 _Without even processing what I was about to say, the words flowing out of my mouth, "If I speak my mind I get disciplined for my words so I just keep quiet with it and deal with it as best as I can." I had no idea if Kane knew about the how Seth 'disciplined' me but judging by the expression on his face, he knew._

 _He nodded, "In all honest, I never felt comfortable with that. I know I played dark mind games with you and probably was part of the cause of your anxiety and depression," my eyes widened when I looked up and met his warm (like this fatherly kind of warm) eyes, "After Wrestlemania I found a prescription by the make-up station where you'd had your bruises covered up with your name up and I followed up and found out about your anxiety and depression medication."_

" _Doctor Sampson and Maverick know. Its in my file but no-one else knows." I confess softly, "I didn't want anyone thinking up things and making assumptions about me or Seth so I hid it. I went through the right channels. I've met all the policies requirements and haven't failed to meet any of them yet if that's what you are getting up."_

 _Kane frowned as he took in shallow breath, "I followed up with Sampson already so you have nothing to worry about. I wasn't here because of that, I just wanted to apologize about my rudeness and coldness to you when you did nothing wrong in all honesty."_

 _If only you knew, my subconscious said in my head as I watched Kane closely._

" _I wanted to personally as a co-worker, suggest or recommend you don't come to Smackdown and just rest up at the hotel." He said in a friendly tone, surprising me even more. "Sampson and that young-ling with him both agree that it would be better so that you are well prepared for Extreme Rules because personally I think your brother is going to try and twist Hunter's arm and try get you to babysit the gate instead of me. Most likely, you will have to be gatekeeper with me."_

" _I'm sorry about that, I really am. I know you don't like me and I am sorry that you may have to be subjected to that." I was actually being sincere because I knew that in truth being gatekeeper meant a lot to Kane I felt like I would be stealing his thunder if I was to be put on the gate with him._

" _Truth be told, yes I didn't like you but after being subjected to the ridicule and embarrassment he has put me through, I can learn to tolerate you, heck, I'm already starting to." That actually put a smile on my face, "Come on, let's get you to your car so you can go rest, after all there is no rest for the wicked."_

 _I nod as Kane and I walk side and side to the parking lot with Kane bringing my suitcase for me, he holds a calm expression on his face as he helped me..._

* * *

I was surprised to say the least by his willingness to help me and I truly appreciated it. It was a new experience but I most certainly didn't make us friends in the slightest. We were co-workers with a common goal and that is better than being fearful of his randomly popping up and scaring the living shit out of me, invoking constant recurring nightmares.

I had taken his advice and informed my brother that Sampson thought that it would be best if I stayed away from Smackdown to recuperate and he begrudgingly agreed but made me promise I would stay in the hotel and not go out and get myself into any trouble. I'd decided to just order from the hotel on my brother's card, I honestly missed eating homemade food at home. The burger I got just didn't taste as good as the one I had made with Dean.

It tasted like it was made with love not just as a manual labour.

Smackdown would be starting in a few hours and I was looking forward to seeing what was going to happen this evening. Dean had been chatting with me in between all his working out and preparing for the show but he was in his in-ring mode now, preparing himself. He did this a few hours before every show and I was more than happy to leave him be in piece.

Roman had agreed to watch Dean's back in case of Harper and they agreed to watch out for the Authority as Seth was still pissed with what Kane let happen on RAW. I felt no ounce of sympathy for my brother and the punishment he would most likely receive from Kane for pissing the Demon within off. Can you blame me though?

I was brought out of my musings when there was a knock on my door.

I frowned, not recalling inviting anyone or Seth saying that someone would be coming to supervise me. I stood up, dressed in nothing but a sports bra and yoga pants as I had decided to do some yoga and stretches as I hadn't done any workouts in a while. I let my hair free from the messy bun I had put it up in and I walked up to the door and opening it.

The person on the other side of the door surprised me.

Of all people I never expected to see Galina -previously Becker – Reigns on the other side of my door. Her blue eyes that at Wrestlemania had looked at me with pure disgust and hatred looked at me in soft hues of regret, sorrow and relief. Her dark chocolate hair was down like it had been at the Hall of Fame when I saw her and Roman. She was dressed in a pair of knee length denim jeans and was wearing one of Roman's shirt's that molded to her frame.

I just stood frozen, staring at her in disbelief feeling a tsunami of emotions blast me in the face. I felt like I couldn't breathe, like I was being suffocated by the weight of the memories of her anger, the blindingly white hot pain of her striking my cheek. I couldn't control the tears that rimmed my eyelids and glassed my eyes as I blinked, trying to see if she was really standing there or not.

Neither of said anything for a solid few minutes before Galina nervously bit her bottom lip, gnawing on it like a beaver gnawing on a piece of wood, her blue eyes looking directly into my brown ones, "Hi Veronica." She greeted in a hesitant tone as she took a deep breath as if glad she finally managed to real the silence.

"W-what are you doing h-here?" I asked as I reached up and wiped my tears away, trying to compose myself and figure out why she was here when she hated me. she may not have said it but her actions, her tone... her eyes told the full story which broke me nearly beyond repair. Galina was one of my best friends, and she was there one day and the next, I was nothing to her. Another line on my wrist that symbolized another friend I had lost. "At Wrestlemania you made it pretty clear that you wanted nothing to do with me so why are you here?"

Galina looked away, obviously overwhelmed by the raging storm of emotions that erupted in my brown orbs, the power they held over her, the guilt they were seemingly making her feel, "I know I did some unforgivable things Veronica, at the time I was blinded by anger and hurt but I've seen the light."

"See the light?" I chuckle humorlessly finding it amusing that she used those words, "You dropped me like a sack of trash. You purposely set out to hurt me, wound me and break me down and now you've seen the light. That's rich Gal, oh wait, I lost the right to call you that a long time ago. Your words exactly." I spat, venom and hurt and emotion flowing in my voice, I was almost getting choked up on my own words. "What do you want from me Galina? Haven't you hurt me enough? You wanna throw more hurtful words in my face without even hearing me out?"

"I'm sorry Veronica." Galina said in a desperate, broken tone. "I made a mistake and I'm so sorry."

"You didn't answer me." I said in a cold tone as my tone forces her to meet my eyes. For a moment my expressions softened when I saw the tears leaking from the edges of her eyes, staining her skin in a glassy coat that reminded me of clear nail polish but I quickly got a hold of my expression. "What are you doing here, Galina? What do you want from me?"

"Five minutes of your time, that's all I ask for." She whispered in a pleading tone. "I know I don't deserve to ask for it but here I am asking for it."

I just kept my expression stoic, revealing nothing of the in depth internal debate I was having. "After everything you have done, you're here asking me for five minutes of my time when you couldn't even give me the time of day to explain why I went to my brother. You want five minutes from me when at Mania you didn't give me a moment to explain. What did you do, then huh? You slapped me. So why should I give you five minutes when you didn't even give me more five seconds before you hit me!"

I had never realized how angry I was over this. I never realized how much resentment and hate I held towards Galina. Part of me understood her reasoning to an extent but she should have listened to me. She should have given a chance to speak my piece before she made a choice but she didn't. She threw years of friendship away before she even let me defend myself and talk to her. She just blocked me out, shut me away and locked me in a steel vault never to be opened again.

I watched her wince with every harsh word I said, every truth being confessed, every door of the past being opened as I let it all out. "You were one of my best friends and you threw that all away without even hearing my side of the story. You broke me, wounded me. If your aim was to hurt me then you damn right killed me. I was fucked up for months. Day after day I called, leaving message after message, pleading for you to speak to me but you ignored every single one. Probably just deleted every one of them."

She shook her head, "No, I didn't. I listened to every one of them." Her voice was quieter than a mouse but it was thick and heavy with emotion.

"But you never called back." My voice too had had gone exceedingly quiet, the pain of holding the phone to my ear, hoping and praying that she would pick up the phone, the constant disappointment that stung like the constant stabbing of a needle to the skin when I heard the same, no changing recorded message over and over again. The purely bitter disappointment of realizing that she wasn't going to pick up the phone until I praying... sorrowfully hoping that she'd call me or answer... until I stopped calling all together.

"You're right." She choked up as she reached up and wiped her eyes and took in a shaky breath, "I don't have the right to ask this of you but I am here asking for time to admit to my mistakes, to get down on my knees and beg for your forgiveness. I should be throwing parades and kissing your feet to even get even a second of your time but I'm here on full display ready for you to tear into me and tell me you hate me for what I did. I cant blame you for hating me." It sounded as if it almost killed her to say that.

I remained quiet and calm as I watched her. I braved the notion of falling victim to another betrayal and looked into her eyes and searched. Her eyes shined with tears, heavy and sorrow filled. Every fleck in her blue eyes held a weight of regret. She looked shattered like I had felt so many times since that day and I didn't even feel happy seeing that in her eyes. I wouldn't wish the suffering and pain I have felt on my worst enemy and my subconscious hurt with me.

Not matter how much Galina had hurt me, seeing her hut this way hurt me too.

"I'm an awful person for what I did and its something I will regret for the rest of my life. It killed me each day not hearing from you, killed me when my daughter asked if you were coming to tea... if her best friend was coming back." I had grown close with Galina and Roman's daughter, seeing her at Mania, seeing her smile at me, so happy and excited but when I left I caught the tears in that little girls eyes. "I was stupid and foolish and it doesn't excuse my actions but I am here to tell you how sorry I am."

I was silent, remaining perfectly quiet as I closed my eyes, "Roman told you everything... didn't he?" I ask, opening my eyes and looking back into the eyes, confirming what her nod told me.

"I came up on Monday because I was pissed at him vanishing for a week and not telling me... I'd assumed the worst." I shook my head, it was in every woman's mindset to do that but when you were married to someone like Roman Reigns, a Samoan Fabio, an Adonis like him, you'd have self conscious doubts about yourself. "I demanded he tell me the truth or I would not let him see Jo-Jo... I exploited one of his greatest weaknesses and he was still hesitant but told me and after that I felt like a real piece of shit for threatening to keep Jo-Jo from him."

I let out a sigh, feeling slight anger that Roman had spoke about my private business without my consent but at the same time I couldn't hate him for it. It was his wife and someone who was once my best friend, and the man's world revolved around his daughter so I was glad he didn't do it willingly. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that if I could forgive Roman and Dean for all the awful things they said, the awful shit they did... then maybe I could forgive her too.

"That girl is that man's world, I thought we had learnt not to use that as a weapon since the last time it happened, Gal." I was hesitant with the nickname since the last time I said it I got slapped but if what she was saying was true, then things would be different now.

She cracked a sad smile as the tears streamed down her face in rushing rivers moving haphazardly down her face, a weak sob escaping as her hands covered her mouth. I reached out and wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her face into the curve of my neck where my shoulder and neck met, feeling the wet tears soaking into my skin as she cried. "I'm so sorry." She repeated over and over again between sobs as I just held her.

"it's okay. We're gonna be okay." I whispered as I held her tight, biting off the wince as she wound her arms tightly around my waist but a little pain was nothing. I had a friend back, an emotional reunion, and all the anger dissipating into the air like smoke from the end of a burning end of a cigarette. In this moment I felt content and peaceful. No anger, no hatred, no regrets filled me, they had vanished. I felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off my shoulders and everything felt alright.

* * *

Hours Later

We'd talked for hours, that's as simple as I could put it. It felt like we were reuniting after ten years, catching up each other on the event of our lives and it was wonderful. We talked about everything, I told her everything that had happened since joining the Authority. I'd told her what really happened at Mania and what happened when Roman visited to assure her that her husband was the most faithful person to her on the planet.

She told me everything I had missed in Jo-Jo's life and how excited the little girl was about school and how the little six year old bubble was making her father play and sing 'I'm a little teapot,' whenever he visited. It's what we always did before we had tea and it was one of my favourite things to do with her since I am the one who taught it to her. Told me how she missed playing games with me and so much that I had missed.

"She just looked so adorable dressed like you did at Halloween." I smiled as I looked at the Halloween photo of Jo-Jo, Roman and Gal. Joelle true to Gal's word was dressed in my ring gear. A pair of ankle sneakers with a red and gold phoenix on each side, a black top that left the waist exposed with a phoenix in the center of my chest, with thin spaghetti straps and a pair of black shorts. On the back of the top it said Rise from the Ashes and she had a finger-less glove with a Phoenix on it. She wore a black wig that was curled and around her waist was the kid sized NXT Women's Championship belt.

That was how I dressed back in NXT and I felt so honoured that she dressed like me. It reminded me how much I missed wrestling and how much I enjoyed NXT.

Roman was crouched next to her dressed like Peter Pan, the sight of Roman wearing those green tights made me chuckle. Gal was on the other side dressed in a bedazzled knee length dress with a purple sash, a headband made from flowers and green leaves and a pair of wings. She was obviously a fairy and they all looked so cute, like a family.

I was about to comment when commotion on the television got my attention and I looked on the screen and saw that Dean was being ganged up on by Seth, Noble, Mercury and Luke Harper. I'd recalled that a few minutes ago before I got shown the picture by Gal that Kane had messed with Seth, being demonic and terrifying and making Seth lie down for him, only to be kidding. It was funny as fuck to watch and Seth deserved that but Kane had informed Seth that he was wrestling Dean.

"Of for Christ sake!" Gal groaned as she watched the mugging on television. "Harper is seriously getting on Dean's case ain't he?" I nodded, recalling a similar situation to this one. "It's almost like how Harper went at him Summerslam last year when he was a lumberjack."

That thought made me think back to the events of their match at Summerslam. "There's something that the guys don't know about that match." I said in a calm quiet tone, looking at the screen as I watched Roman come out and help Dean. "When Seth was going to hit Dean with the briefcase, you remember that someone some and grabbed the case and struck him with it and then hit Kane with it."

Galina nodded, her eyes widening in recognition. "That was you."

I nodded, recalling the moment I climbed over the barricade behind Seth and slithered into the ring and ripped the briefcase from Seth's grasp. I remember him turning to face me. I remember charging and striking him hard in the face before turning and meeting Kane with the briefcase as I threw it out the ring, nailing Noble and Mercury with it. I remember turning to see Dean laying on top of Seth, gaining the one two three.

"I knew Seth would do everything in his power to win. I had to give Dean the victory he wanted and needed. He needed someone in his corner. He needed to close the door on it part of the way but we all know that door will never be closed." I whispered softly. "The result would have been so different that day. Seth would have won by cheating yet again and I couldn't let it happened. To this day, no one knows it was me. I've kept that secret for so long, until today."

"Wow, you risked everything to help him that day." Galina whispered as she looked at me. "Why didn't you tell them? Maybe they would have realised that you would always be on their side. Maybe... I would have realised you were always on their side." Her voice had gone considerably quiet but I just remained calm as I spoke.

"I couldn't because even so, I still got Seth's frustration and anger taken out on me. If he knew the truth, he would have done so much worse." I say sadly, "At that point neither of them wanted anything to do with me so I left it in the past, and followed what the Authority wanted me to do. I regret everything though but I don't regret helping them where I could. The beatings I got for it, they were worth it and they will always be."

"Do you wonder what would have happened had you stayed and not let what they said affect you?" She asked in a soothing curious tone.

"I wonder all the time. Sometimes I wish I could go back in time and change my mind and prove to them whose side I was on but now I'm just torn but no matter what, when Dean and Roman are involved with the Authority, I am not getting involved. I will take every punishment they dole out but I will never screw Dean and Roman over." I said it with as much conviction as I could muster because I meant it. I would support my brother every step of the way but I would never do what they wanted me to do where the other members of my family were involved.

"That certainly is something else." Gal said with a distant look in her eye but it vanished when we looked at the screen and noticed that there was now going to be a tag team match between Dean and Roman vs Seth and Harper. I smiled at that. "It's been a while since those two tag teamed and it's certainly been a while since all three of them were in the same ring."

I nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it has." And it was something I was looking forward to watching.

"Veronica... I don't mean to pry but are you and Dean alright? Roman had said things were going on but it wasn't his place to talk about it." I sighed and looked at Galina and nodded.

"Yeah, its just things have happened that I hadn't predicted would happen." I said softly as Galina placed her hand on my, letting me know she was listening. "I just don't know what happened." I confessed as I looked at my wrist, playing with the clover pendant of my bracelet he gave me, "So much has happened and its made me realise that I feel more than friendly things for Dean and it's possible that I've always felt this way, just never until now."

"What happened?" She asked softly, her hands encapsulating mine within hers as I sighed.

"the day Randy attacked me and Dean had saved me with Roman's help, was the day they found out about the bruising and that I knew what they had said." I could already feel my eyes welling at the recollection of the anger, hurt and bitterness I felt, "I was so angry and said some awful shit that I regret but the next day I got into it with Seth and I went to this bar and found Dean drunk off his nut and he was so happy to see and he said such sweet things and then he said he only pushed me away because he was protecting someone he loved..."

I felt Galina squeeze my hands in a comforting manor which caused me to smile.

"I though he as saying it because he was drunk and then he kissed me... it was just like a brush before he pulled away but the thing is I liked it, I wanted him to kiss me, I let him do it." I smiled at the way our gazed were locked in this intense stare, as if we were looking into each other's souls. "The Smackdown before Wrestlemania, the week before Dean said some things that hurt me and then he came back and was just so incredible, he made me feel valued, like I was worth something and he'd been there to take care of me because I was sick and we watched one of his matches from CZW and I was worried and told him to be careful and then I just looked into his eyes and felt things I've never felt before. Well I felt something like with my ex from years ago but this was different..."

"I know that feeling." Gal said bringing my gaze up so I could meet her eyes. "When I first started getting to know Roman as friends, I just got these butterflies that were so intense. Being around him made me feel like I was soaring and I just knew."

"He made me feel these feelings I haven't experienced in so long and then after the cash in I got trashed and woke up naked and no longer a virgin in Dean's bed and I honestly felt relieved that it was him and not some stranger." I had a blush on my face as I thought back to that moment he and I shared, even in our drunken haze we were both sober enough to know we wanted it and both of us held no regrets about it. "And after Brock attacked and I got home, a few days later... he showed up at my door and I'd never felt so damn happy in my life."

"Oh my god my best friend is falling in love with her other best friend." Gal said in a dramatic tone with a bright smile on her face.

"I wouldn't say falling in love but I am falling hard. I constantly always want to be around him, I need to be around him. We'd had a fight after Seth called and I had a night terror and he just comforted me, held me...loved and cared for me. In that moment he forgot all about his fears, reservations... he got over his discomfort and just held me like I was the most precious thing on the planet."

"He is softer than he cares to admit. When Roman met him when he first started, the truth is event though they had rivalries, they were friends. They were competitive friends, got bloody at one point and even after they had these wars, Dean would come and check on Roman to make sure he was okay cause he was at the point still new to everything." She had a sad smile on her face, "Truth is behind all that big rivalry between Seth and Dean in the beginning, they were friends but they really were competitive. Its why Dean went after Seth as much as he did, he'd been friends with Seth longer than Roman and it hurt him harder when Seth betrayed them. It was like his family breaking him."

"I honestly never knew that." I confessed, in the days before NXT as FCW Dean and Seth were the hottest rivalry, they had big wars but I never knew is that behind closed doors they were friends. But the way they fought, it was like poetry in motion. They complimented each other, they connected on such a level that it made their matches more memorable and exhilarating. "Seth would always talk about Dean though, how cocky he was but thinking back on it now, he did say a lot of the time when he wasn't being an asshole, he was alright." I said with a chuckle.

"Seth really was Dean's family. First one he'd let in before Roman who he is now opening up to more and more."

"Well he certainly told Roman that the day after the two of us got so caught up in the moment, we both leaned in and kissed and it felt like there was fireworks exploding all around me. It was so incredible, and it was shortly after that that Roman came and I told him about all this, he told me that Dean's been in love with me for a long time, and that he just doesn't know it yet. I don't know if I believe that or not." I felt slightly guilty but I honestly couldn't believe that Dean would feel anything towards me. He's not a relationship person and the situation is too complicated for feelings.

"Well Dean certainly feels something because he's changed a lot, in a good way because of you. Truth is he hadn't slept with anyone for about a while and then he obviously slept with you and then Roman started noticing it. Recently though they went out a few days ago and Dean got hit on left and right and he turned down every single one of them without hesitation." That surprised me because it was no secret that Dean had casual meaningless hook-ups left, right and centre but to hear that he hadn't hooked up with anyone and it was even more shocking that he hadn't hooked up with anyone after me either.

I honestly would have thought it would have reinvigorated him and he would have hooked up but hearing that he hadn't was a big surprise. "Really, I thought if anything he would have wanted to go hook-up with someone because I was nothing special compared to some of the beauties he slept with."

Gal had this look in her eye as she smiled at me, "I kind of knew about Dean sleeping with you but its not because Roman told me. At RAW I'd arrived here and found Roman in the locker room with Dean and I heard them talking about you and Ro had confronted Dean about his non-flivorous ways and Dean confessed that after he was with you, he had no desire to play hooky with anyone." My eyes widened at this revelation, "He'd actually admitted that he couldn't get it out of his mind... that you were the best he'd ever been with."

I was gasping like a fish, making no sounds though as I was in complete and utter shock. "b-but I was inexperienced. I was a virgin, I hadn't even been touched down there before by a guy, hell not even by myself." I admitted with embarrassed flushed cheeks much to Galina's surprise. "I knew nothing about being with someone like that so how can I have been the best he had when I hadn't so much as masturbated before."

"He said that being with you was like nothing he had ever felt before Veronica." Galina said with every ounce of seriousness in her tone. "He said that being with you like that had done things to him, things he'd never thought he'd feel before. He said that being with you felt so different, a good kind of different and that he'd never felt such powerful emotions before."

I was just in pure and utter shock, listening to Galina speak about things she'd heard Dean say. I was in disbelief, I didn't know if I could believe if it was real or not but the look she was giving me told me that every word she was saying was one hundred percent true.

"He admitted that he was somewhat sober when you guys did it but the moment he laid eyes on you, on all of you he couldn't stop thinking about how you were the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life. Roman pulled a face and said he didn't want to know the details," she said with a head shake, "but Dean just spoke about how honoured he felt to carry that part of you with him. He admitted that being with you like that had made him feel closer to you on a deeper, emotional level. He said he'd never felt anything like that before and he liked it."

"He'd taken his time. Hed made sure to be gentle, he'd held onto my hands the entire time. My fingers were intertwined with his and he just made me feel so special. I may have been intoxicated but I remember every single moment of that night." I just let the words out, I didn't hold them in because I found someone I could truly talk to about how I felt, "it was transcendent, so incredible. They say a most people's first times are pleasant but mine, it may have happened in a drunken haze but it was the most wonderful and perfect moment of my entire life and I don't regret it."

Galina smiled, "Well neither does Dean because he even went as far as to say that it felt like he was doing it for the first time with someone close to him, someone he cared about deeper than he wanted to admit."

"God what am I supposed to do." I whispered dejectedly as I reached up and moved my hand through my hair, groaning in annoyance, "I don't know what to do. I can't help how I feel about him but I can't tell him. I'm already torn enough about this whole situation with where my loyalty lies and this just complicates things even more. Him and Roman are supposed to be the enemies, I'm not supposed to be near them, be near you and I'm playing with fire now."

"Its like you're caught between a rock and a hard place and I take it the boys are basically giving you an ultimatum. Them or Seth?" I nodded which made Galina groan, "Gods those men. I could swat them upside the head sometimes, especially that husband of mine. Sometimes I think he's just trying to act pretty instead of using his brain."

"you forget women swoon over him. He is fucking pretty and you are a lucky bitch to have him." I say with a light smile as Galina packs out laughing with me. I cant help but enjoy this moment with her.

She's about to say something but I hear a cheer come from the screen and see that Dean' has just tagged Roman in and I am shocked at the excitement. Neither Gal or I had realized how long we had been talking as we watched Roman drive Seth into the mat with a tilt-a-whirl-slam with a little force to it. He moved onto Harper and hit him with an overhead suplex as he moved into the corner and locked and loaded. Gal and I got pissed when Noble and Mercury got involved but both cheered when Roman hit the both of them with a Superman punch.

He tried pinning Harper after he hit a Superman Punch on the button but of course Seth broke the pin and then I couldn't help but grin as Dean leapt from the top rope of his corner into a lunatic elbow and moved to the ropes. Harper had climbed back to his feet and charged at Dean who dropped down, pulling the top rope down. I grinned when he did a suicide dive through the ropes, landing on his feet as Harper had stretched his arms and slowed him down, and shoved him into the apron before tossing him over the barricade into the time keepers area.

Gal gripped my hand, the two of us absorbed in the match, worried about Dean but we cheered when Roman came and hit him with a leaping close line with authority as he rolled him back into the rind and he started getting charged for his spear but of course Seth interfered and Harper Super kicked him twice. I prayed as Harper went to pin him and thankfully he kicked out at two.

Seth had tagged himself in and hit a leaping knee to the side of Roman's head and tried to pin him but again Roman kicked out. I could see the anger and frustration on Seth's face as he called Harper onto the apron. Seth had tucked Roman's head between his legs and lifted him onto his shoulder's for his signature buckle bomb as Harper tagged himself in.

I winced at Roman landing hard in the corner and being clubbed down to the ground by Harper's discuss close line. I prayed as Harper went for the pin, letting out a little cheer when Dean bulldozed into the ring and broke the pin at the last second. The fans were cheering for Dean to tag, and I could see how desperate Dean was to get in the ring as Seth was tagged in.

Dean had leapt over Seth from the top rope but Seth kicked him in the gut and kicked him back into the ropes but I grinned as Dean did his little catch between the ropes trick and close lined the hell out of my brother. Harper tried going after Dean when he tried to hit the dirty deeds, effectively sending both Harper and Seth crashing into J & J security. "Here comes the lunatic." I cheered as he perched himself on the top rope and leapt off, crashing into the four bodies that that were now strewn all over the floor.

The referee had begun the countdown as Kane stood up, the audience chanting that this is awesome as at seven or eight, Kane threw Seth back into the ring as Dean leapt in right before ten, moving his way over to Roman who got into position and as my brother turned round, he was met with a spear. Gal and I counted the pin out together, and cheered when he got the three.

I smiled at the brotherly hug shared between the two of them, living how they celebrated in respective corners of the ring but the camera multiple times focused on Kane and this had me wondering quite a bit. Did the corporate Kane know that Dean would get back into the ring? Did he do it on purpose? I didn't know but what I did know is that I would most likely be a partial gate keeper with Kane after the events of tonight.

I was nervous. I didn't know what to expect come Sunday, come Extreme Rules, things would be unpredictable and would be more extreme than I may come to realize. I just hoped and prayed that Dean, Roman and Seth would come back unscathed and I just hoped that I too came back unscathed because whatever the result was, it would dictate my outcome and I hoped that things would be okay but little did I know how extreme things were going to get.

* * *

 _ **KDOH:**_ _wow everyone, what a super hectic and emotional ride but it was most certainly one I had been nervous about doing. I honestly had to think for both parties, not just one so it was a two sided thinking format and I hope I did it justice. I enjoyed it though, it was an experience I quiet enjoyed. Well we have knocked out another chapter and the next one to come is a big one. My second paperview event, Extreme Rules and boy do I have some plans for it. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are ready for the next cause its going to get Extreme. (couldn't resist) see you soon. Thanks for the awesome support. And what did you all think of Elimination Chamber? I knew Wyatt would win but I didn't expect Naomi to win and I am so happy for her and Jeri-KO is O-V-E-R now and i gotta say that it was emotional to watch. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll see you again soon with the next chapter soon hopefully._


	23. Going to the Extreme (Part One)

Family Doubts

 _ **Summary**_ : Veronica Rollins was excited to join her brother Seth in the WWE. She was respected and loved by the WWE Universe but that love and respect is turned to hatred when she joins The Authority because her brother did. Not long after, she still wonders if she made the right choice when she starts to fraternize with none other than Dean Ambrose and starts to fall for him. (OC/Ambrose)

~.~.~.~.~

 _ **KDOH: *yawns*** du_ _des, i know its been like over a month since i updated and I am sups sorry. I had got hit with a shit tonne of work and had barely gotten a chance to write anything. I am sorry dudes, i had exams in the middle of it which finished like yesterday so I sat down and write straight for an entire day to get this to you guys. For the record guys, I'd never intended for this to be split in two but it is and this is certainly an interesting one. I hope you guys like it. I see you at the end._

~.~.~.~.~

Chapter Twenty-Three: Going to the Extreme  
Part One – Extreme Rules

Veronica Rollins Point of View

To say the days that have past since my return to the show leading up to today had been interesting was an understatement. The events had honestly been eye opening, confusing and exciting leading up to the event tonight. The travelling was relaxing for me since I flew in with my brother, a perk of being in the Authority and I had settled down quite peacefully in the hotel we were staying at in Chicago where Extreme Rules was being held. There were parts of the event that were both making me nervous and excited at the same time.

Like my brother having his first title defense in a Steel Cage Match against none other than the Viper, Randy Orton.

Or how about Roman's Last Man Standing Match against The Big Show.

Then there was also Dean's Chicago Street Fight against Luke Harper that was going to be dangerous and thrilling and making me go crazy from all the crazy shit Dean might do.

And of course my return to television which depended on whether or not WWE doctors and a local Chicago doctor both cleared me which is what excited me for a completely different reason. Maverick and Sampson had organised with me to take me to a physician here in Chicago so I could get evaluated so they could determine if i was ready. When I told April I was going, she immediately recommended this private gym that she and Phil (still felt a little strange to call him that) went to and in private organised with Sampson and Maverick for me to come and see the physician at the gym.

When i said it was private, I meant seriously private. I'd looked it up and saw that it had blacked out windows made of two way glass so that no one could see in in case a famous individual was there and one of the member's just so happened to be CM Punk was there. It had custom key cards for each member so April had sent a picture of Phil's one so i could get in without anyone seeing me there.

It had honestly been a while since I saw that crazy chick in person, but ever since I woke up the hospital, the girl had become one of my closest friends. I was grateful for her organizing this for me. No one who I had known for only a short while had gone through so much trouble for me and I appreciated it so much. And a bonus was seeing her and I couldn't wait to see her. When she'd left after spending a few days with my at my apartment, there hadn't been a day that we hadn't talked and she always kept me entertained in my prison, even when Dean and Roman were there, she lit up my day with a phone call or five.

I was honestly excited to see her again, after the very emotional conversation we'd had the day before she went back home, she'd disclosed information that I honestly never thought she would have told me. I honestly didn't realize that she trusted me that much to tell me that when she was barely out of her teens that she had been diagnosed with Bipolar disorder which played into her in ring character. The truth is that even in our rivalry, I had a mutual respect for her skill, her honesty and her wrestling ability. Yes, she had done some real messed up shit but I still held high respect for her and where she came from. When she was eliminated from the NXT tournament, I was sad because her story was so relatable and her love for the industry made me want to be there just as bad as she did.

When she told me about her disorder, I didn't feel uncomfortable or judge her like she had told me that she had expected me to... no, my respect for her grew even more because it helped me understand her so much more. I understood everything now that happened in the ring. The person she had become sometimes in the ring wasn't the person she truly was. I absolutely held no prejudice or judgement towards her condition, it just made me love and adore her more. Her story made me sympathize with her and it just brought us closer and I was grateful for her friendship, kindness and her love.

Maverick and Sampson had collected me from the hotel not to long ago, greeting and checking up on my brother before he left me in their trusty hands. The city was full of life and it was a little difficult to find the private gym but we had eventually found it. The two gentleman followed me towards where April had told me the entrance was; in a back alleyway which made it more private and hidden from paparazzi on the prowl. I found an image scanner and remember that April had sent me a picture of Punk's I.D so I pulled the image up and let it be scanned.

Sampson and Maverick both knew that I had connections with April which is why they had decided that this place was the perfect place to meet the doctor. Her name was Dr. Alexandra Carson and she was highly recommended, and she also was a physical therapist; she had treated Punk when he was misdiagnosed by the head doctor of WWE before Sampson who Punk was in a lawsuit battle with at the moment for multiple misdiagnosed concussions and that illness he had. The name doesn't come to mind but it was quite a serious one and I remember how concerned April was about it.

The door buzzed and unlocked, so I pulled open the door and walked in with Sampson and Maverick following me in, making sure to close the door behind me. The minute my attention was drawn to the room, I understood why this place was exclusive. For one thing, I noticed that it indeed had two way glass, you could see out but no-one could see in, that's why it was private. It had high tech equipment, the latest models of almost all the exercise machines, a full on rock climbing wall, indoor Olympic sized pool and even had what appeared to be private member gym rooms where they could work by themselves.

"Doctor Carson, a pleasure to meet you." Sampson's voice brought me out of my awe-stricken state and I looked to see Maverick and Sampson conversing with a tall dark haired woman. She had long black hair pulled back into a high plat, kind of reminding me of Lara Croft with a set of thin frames resting on the edge of her nose. She had these hazel eyes that looked almost like the color of ripe field of wheat glistening in the afternoon sun. She was dressed in a pair of black yoga pants and a sports with what I believed to be the gym logo on the left hand side strap.

"It's a pleasure to meet the both of you. Miss Brooks has told me so much about the two of you." She answered in a melodic voice that was full of professionalism and friendliness as she turned to me. "You must be Veronica." She said as she approached me, looking over my appearance. I was dressed in a pair of black form fitting, stretchy exercise pants and a muscle crop top with my brother's name on the back. The top left my belly exposed and the sides were open so you could see my sports bra but I didn't mind. I had on a pair of slip on running shoes and my hair was in a high ponytail.

She had extended her hand out to me and I happily accepted it with a smile, "The pleasure is mine. I'm hoping that with your approval I will be able to appear on tonight's event if you approve along with Doctor Sampson and Maverick." I say with a slight chuck which caused her to smile at me.

"Well from what April has been telling me, you've been resting up will so how about we head over to the two of them since April made me promise to let her know when you had arrived and take a look at you." She said with an amused smile.

"Is Phil here?" I knew that Sampson was asking about Punk when he referred to him by his real name.

She nodded, "Yes, he's in the training room with April. He's been a little quiet in the mention of WWE medical staff coming here since the whole ordeal with the lawsuit but when I mention Sampson coming, he didn't seem to mind but it's Punk and he's hard to read."

"You got that right." Sampson said as we followed her through the hall of equipment, admiring all the incredible latest models they had before we followed her down a long hallway of labelled private gym rooms. I almost had a little fan girl moment when I saw Chris Hemsworth name on one of the doors, and it was awesome to know that he came here too whenever he was here in the US. Before I knew it, we arrived at the door labelled CM Punk.

Doctor Carson knocked and waited a moment before there was a buzz and the door clicked open. "Come on in." She said as she pushed the door open and allowed me to enter the room. I had barely taken two steps into the room when a mess of black hair obscured my vision and arms wrapped around my neck in a vice grip, on pure instinct alone my arms wrapped around the thin frame that collided with my body at full steam ahead.

I heard the squeal when April threw herself at me in excitement and I couldn't help by smile as I hugged her tightly, having fun lifting her off her feet as I hugged her. I was almost brought to tears from pure happiness. I had missed this crazy chick and I was so freakin' happy that I had the chance to see her. "God I missed you." I whispered into her loose hair, smiling when her grip loosened and tightened to let me know she heard me.

"Missed you too no longer full skunk." She said with a wet chuckle that was thick with emotion as we embraced from what felt like hours. Eventually I felt her grip loosen as I put her on her feet and we pulled away from each other and I got to see her face, her eyes rimmed with tears and felt mine get a little misty eyed.

"Are you done sharing you long awaited reunion so that you can introduce me to your friend?" A deep raspy voice spoke, and I looked up and stared at the man who claimed he was the best in the world, and I truly believed him.

After having not seen him for some time after he left the WWE, I had to admire how fit and healthy he looked. I recall him looking slightly pale and a little sickly when he left but now he looked as fit a horse, his tattoos on full display as he wiped sweat from his brow before wrapping the towel around his neck.

April rolled her eyes at the statement before she looked over at her husband, "You already knew her, Phil." It was true. When he and the Shield were working together, I had been in interactions with Punk since I used to hang with my brother almost always backstage.

"I know, I've just never see her look like the girl version of her brother before but I really can't see it since the blonde half is almost gone." It was true, my blonde had been fading and my brother didn't seem to mind, in fact the black was mixing with my dark chocolate hair color as my hair was returning to its original color again. "You're looking good, Veronica." He acknowledged as he walked forward and pulled me into a sideways hug. "A friend of April is a friend of mine, especially when it's you."

I couldn't help but smile. No one but people close to Phil Brooks got to see this softer friendly side of him and in truth he was a good friend, even if he feuded with my brother, Dean and Roman. I swatted his hand away as he decided to try ruffle my neat hair, "Punk, don't you dare." I warned him playfully, feeling a little honored that he was being so friendly and relaxed around me even though this would be our first interaction since he left.

He let out a hearty chuckle as he backed away, raising his hands in surrender with a smile on his face, "I wouldn't dream of it." His eyes moved to Maverick and Sampson and he gave a curt nod in greeting, "Sampson. Maverick, I believe."

Maverick nodded, "It's an honor to meet you Mr. Punk, Sir." Maverick looked a little star struck; he'd only been with the WWE for about a year as a junior medical officer so he hadn't gotten to meet Punk as he had already left by that time.

"Sir makes me sound old." Punk said with a groan, his tongue playing with his lip ring as his eyes were on April who walked up to him and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck.

"But you like it when I say it... Sir." April sounded so innocent and so dirty saying that and Punk smiled in an amused manor as he leaned forward and gave her a gentle yet firm kiss. I rolled my eyes, making a gag face to Maverick and Sampson who just shook their heads.

"Don't start something you can't finish." He warned her playfully as he nudged her nose with his, eliciting a school girl chuckle out of April as he rested his hands on her hips. "No misbehaving whilst I'm in the ring."

"You gonna punish me if I do." April seemed so innocent and that phrase fell so naturally from her lips and it just made Phil smirk at her before he kissed her again, pulling on her bottom lip with his teeth, nipping it a few times before he pulled away.

"You know I will you little minx." April giggled as she pulled away and let Punk leave before she smiled at me in such a naive, innocent way but I could see the devilish, imp like glint in her eye that she was looking forward to what may happen later.

I could see Carson seemed cool and relaxed by the couple's interaction but Maverick and Sampson looked a little floored by the interaction as April came over and grinned at me. "Wipe that look of your face you crazy chick."

"Come on, let's get you looked at and see if you can still go toe to toe with me in the ring if they clear you." I had actually been looking forward to getting a little ring practice and it would be just like the days when we fought in the ring for the title. I wanted to see how rusty I actually I was in the ring so I was looking forward to it if they allowed it.

* * *

It took like twenty, thirty minutes tops for Carson to evaluate me, putting me through a set of different stretches to test the aggravation and sensitivity of my ribs. I felt no tension or pain in my ribs which I was very pleased about. I got the approval to be there for the even tonight and to jump into the ring with AJ who'd gone off to change. Surprisingly, she still had her ring gear but what I was surprised about was when she handed me a bag with my old gear.

When I say old, the seamstresses in the back had been working on new gear for me that I never got to try on because I stopped wrestling and joined the Authority but I remember that during one episode I wasn't able to wrestle a match because she stole my gear. And she kept it all this time, I was lucky I had had a spare made. I was surprised that it actually still fit, it was definitely a out of body experience being back in this gear.

This was the same one I debuted in.

Back then I wore a pair of black mid-way up my calf, zip boots with a pair of black shorts. For the top it was a mini top that left my toned waist on display and it wrapped around the front of my chest with a sweet heart neckline but it had a choker wrap to go around my neck but the zip was at the back so it ran along my spine to zip up. It was red with a black phoenix drawn on the front with VR written in the center of it in gold in an anarchy style similar to Dean's. I had a pair of black finger-less gloves and on my right hand I wore this black ring with a gothic style cross and my hair was done up in a plat that rested on the left hand side of my head. Over it I wore a long sleeved leather jacket with my name on the back.

I couldn't believe I was wearing it. It felt like a dream, It was most definitely a shock to be dressed like this again but it felt so right. "Come on Ronnie, we're going to do this properly, with a ring announcer, music and everything and a crowd too." April shouted from behind the door of the bathroom I had changed in. "Don't worry, it's private, no one will tell. Phil has had private matches here before, no one will tell, I promise." It was a relief that everyone in here would be private and keep this behind closed doors.

"Do me a favor and video this for me? Galina, Roman and Dean won't believe me when I tell them that we are doing this." I felt like that they needed to see this and see that I am fit as a fiddle. "I also want to remember this for years to come."

"You got it! Phil's gonna do it for you. He's even got your NXT Music ready." I grinned at the mention, I debuted with completely new music when I got to the main roster but I had this awesome kick ass song called Up From The Ashes by The Letter Black, I always got a huge pop in NXT with it and I was so excited to be doing this again. I smiled and slipped on the leather jacket I always wore down to the ring and made my way to the door where Doctor Carson was waiting with Maverick.

"You look just as awesome as you did in NXT. I used to watch your matches all the time, you kicked ass big time." Maverick said with a boyish grin that made me smile as he looked over me. "Come on, they've got AJ down at the ring already, it's a one on one match, winner has to either by pin or submission." Maverick informed me as he led me down the hallway to the private ring where they had an entrance ramp and everything. I hoped I could get a membership here cause this place is awesome.

"You ready for a re-debut." Carson asked with a smile, finding the developments interesting as we arrived at the curtain.

"You bet." I said with a chuckle as I pulled my plat over my right shoulder like I always did right before I went out. I felt this course of adrenaline rush through when the rumble of a motorbike engine started before the music hit and I got into position as the room had been blacked out except the makeshift titantron, my entrance video from NXT being played as the temp increased and I knelt down, waiting for the correct moment of the song before I stood up and raised my arms out when the chorus hit. The lights came on at the moment I stood up, cheers erupting all around as I looked the crowd that had gathered.

It honestly felt like I was back in NXT again as they even had the light theming I had back then. A male dressed in exercise gear stood with a microphone and did his thing, "And her opponent residing in Davenport, Iowa, she is the Phoenix rising from the ashes, Veronica Rollins!" I grinned as I made my way down the ramp, smiling when I saw AJ in her ring gear that she wore for her match at Wrestlemania with Paige and hell was she looking ready for a fight.

I smiled as Phil followed me down with my phone in his hand, recording as I made my way to the ring and slide under the bottom rope, staring AJ down like we did in our first match for the Divas Championship. Adrenaline coursed through me as I let my leather jack slide off my shoulders and dropped it over the top rope onto the floor. I could hear playful commentary being made by Punk, he was actually good as a commentator but I remained stoic as if I was preparing for war with AJ as my music reached it's bridge.

The referee was of course Sampson who told us he wanted a clean fight as he signaled for the bell to ring when my music faded out. When it rung, AJ and I started circling each other, the both of us feeling hyped by the crowd who chanted our names. "Hope you aren't too rusty Skunk. Wouldn't wanna hurt you." She said with an impish chuckle as I glared at her.

"Hope you're ready to have you ass handed to you crazy." I said as we locked up, trying to out-muscle each other. I weighed a little more than AJ but whenever we locked up, neither of us to out-muscle each other so we attempted to bring each other into head lock. I was a little slow to block and AJ managed to bring me to the floor and lock in a headlock.

"Little slow there Ronnie." I growled in annoyance at AJ as she pulled on my head, the feeling uncomfortable. Fueled by annoyance and determination I maneuvered myself onto my knees before I hooked my hands behind her head and reversed the hold so now she was locked in.

"Who's the slow one now?" I remarked with a cheeky smirk as I shifted my hold to tighten it. It didn't last long though before she powered to her feet and broke the hold, leaving us to circle each other. "You gonna play offense or defense with me, Lee."

She smirked, quickly rushing me to hit me with a clothesline but I ducked it and charged at the ropes before falling forward into a hand stand, springing off the rope effortlessly onto my feet before spinning and hitting a springboard enzigiri on the side of AJ's head. I was quickly up to my feet, smiling at the applause I got from my move as I circled AJ, feeling as if I hadn't even been out the ring for as long as I had.

AJ climbed to her feet, smiling like she did in the ring as she chuckled at me, "I thought you said you'd be rusty."

I shrugged in reply to her and tried to hit her with a close line but she ducked it and I felt myself being pulled to the mat in a roll-up pin. I kicked out at the count of two, rushing to my feet but was met with a shoulder to shoulder check by AJ. I avoided the second one, instead opting to wrap my arm around her waist before spinning round so my chest was to her back and I looked my hands around her waist. She tried to fight out of it but I bared down and held my grip as I German suplexed her, rolling through and hitting a second and on the third, I went into a bridged pin.

I heard the referee counting and I only got a two and a half cause AJ managed to kick out. We both got back to our feet and I grabbed AJ by her wrist and tried to throw her into the corner but she reversed it and tossed me into the corner chest first. I was stunned and immediately found a heavy weight on my back with a sleeper applied on my neck. I growled as she tightened her grip, the ref asking if I wanted to tap but I said no. I could hear the audience cheering me on, it reminded me of the heyday where I was one of the most supported Divas.

I still could feel the applause of the first time I won the NXT Women's Championship in my match with Paige. We had killed it, the applause was so intense and it made me known but I still had support even if I lost a match. Those feelings were feelings I missed for a long time and it brought a smile to my face as I drove her into the corner repeatedly, forcing her to break her hold, leaving her resting in the corner. I walked away to catch my breath but when I turned back, AJ charged at me, a scream leaving her lips as she leapt on me and forcing me to the mat with a thezpress.

I held my arms above my face, attempting to shield my face from the rapid fire punches she was throwing at me before I threw her off me. I barely had a chance to catch my breath as she pulled me to my feet and tossed me towards the corner. I used the momentum and my quickness to leap onto the second rope and looked over my shoulder, seeing AJ coming towards me.

Using my agility and quickness I bounced on the second rope before I flipped over AJ in a moonsault, but hooking my arm around the front of her neck, landing with cat like grace on my feet with AJ arched due to the way I was holding her before I dropped her with an inverted DDT. The audience cheered as I had taken a page out of the Phenomenal AJ Styles book using what he called his Stylin' DDT as the two of us lay out of breath on the mat. I could feel the air leaving my lungs, I wasn't as fit as I once was but I was fit enough to beat AJ.

AJ turned her head, looking me in the eyes as she smiled, letting out a little laugh as she rolled onto her stomach looking at me with the same amount of happiness I was feeling. I rolled onto my stomach as the two of us slowly got to our feet, finding pure happiness in this intense amazing moment. I loved this feeling I was experiencing now, I loved it and missed and when AJ and I locked up again, I never wanted this feeling to end and I was going to be grateful for this incredible moment for the rest of my life.

* * *

Hours Later...

" _Dude, that DDT was awesome but your finisher was and still is fucking sick I hope you know that!"_ I smiled at Dean's excitement and zealousness as I held my cell phone to my ear. I'd sent Roman the video of my match with AJ so he could see it and show Dean. When I had a free moment by myself, I called Dean and he had been talking my ear off about the match. I'd come out victorious, using one of my signature moves that I called Plunge into Ashes which was a diving corkscrew stunner. I faced forwards and did a corkscrew flip off the top rope, and pulling AJ into a vicious stunner before pinning her for the three. It was insane and I had so much fun with AJ. Dean hadn't stopped talking about it and Roman had even said how proud he was of my match in the middle of Dean's excited babble.

He sounded like a proud papa which just made me smile and I was so glad that I'd done it. I'd finally had a moment in the ring and got to have a match after so long. It put a smile on my face and I had the video to show that I still had it. Hell it made me miss being in the ring but I was glad to have the experience again and it just re-invigorated the want to talk to Stephanie about getting back in the ring.

The kick-off show for Extreme Rules had just begun and my brother was off training and preparing for his match with Randy which is why I was on the phone with Dean and Roman but also to wish them luck for their matches tonight. "Thanks Dean. I had a whole lot of fun doing it. Wrestling certainly has been missed and it just makes me want to talk to the Authority more about getting back in the ring."

" _You shouldn't have stopped to begin with."_ Dean said in a deep growl that was irritated and full of annoyance, _"I know, its the Authority but you should be wrestling, not being a valet to that scumbag even if he is your brother."_

I understood Dean and Roman's anger but they had agreed to leave me be where I am as long as Seth didn't lay a hand on me. They swore that if Seth touched even a hair on my head that they were gonna come after him and they were going to kill him without hesitation. I knew for now with the two of them being occupied that they would be focused on other things instead of Seth but I had a feeling that when Roman beat Big Show, not if, but when he beats him, he is going to stake claim on the title match he deserves.

For now I still had a small window to try and just try and think things through properly and for now they were respecting it but I could tell that they hated the secrecy, and the lies and manipulative tactics I was using to see them. I hated it too, I didn't want to hide my relationship with them but for no I didn't have a choice until I figured out what I needed to figure out. For them it is an easy choice but for me, its difficult cause they see him as a horrible human being but they aren't around him like I am all the time.

My big brother is still in there but I don't know what I am looking for or what I am planning to do, what I am planning to say to him. I am going into this without any inkling as to what I am doing right now. I must be crazy or insane to do this but in this moment, I couldn't give up on Seth. He was my brother, for a long time he was all I had and I didn't want to lose him like I had been. At times, he was unrecognizable, the Authority had been corrupting him, hiding away that person I saw when I came back on the road after my injury.

I was going to fight to get my brother back and I hoped I would succeed but I didn't even know where to start so the only thing I could do is hope we got through tonights events without a hitch cause I was worried about what Seth may or may not do if things didn't go as planned.

" _Gotta run kiddo. They're calling me for my match so I have gotta run."_ Dean said bringing me out of my musings and I smiled.

"Alright crazy but you'd better be careful." I said in a playful stern voice, making Dean chuckle. "Seriously, be careful. Tell Superman to be careful too."

" _We will baby girl."_ Roman promised through the line, making me smile as both of their voices excuded confidence and I knew deep inside myself that they would come out on top in their respective matches and I was looking forward to it but I was worried about both of them getting hurt. They were in two match stipulations that meant that they could do anything to win, and it meant that their opponents could use dirty tactics because it was allowed.

"Bye you guys. Good luck even though you don't really need it." I said with a smile.

" _Thanks darling. Love ya kiddo, take care of yourself out there tonight."_ Dean spoke with his confident Cincinnati drawl that made me bite my lip at how incredible his voice sounded when it got deep and raspy like that. I pushed those thoughts aside and composed myself as Roman spoke up, _"Love you baby girl. Be safe."_

"Love you guys too." I said before I ended the call and gripped my phone tightly, trying to control my pounding heart. Ever since coming to terms that I feel something towards Dean, my subconscious and I had been noticing these details about Dean that were insane, sometimes even embarrassing like noticing during our night together at Wrestlemania, I saw this tiny scar near his peck, it was definitely a cigarette burn and it looked old.

I found myself missing him more, missing the sound of his voice, the gentleness of his touch, the tickle of his warm breath on my neck when he embraced me and held me with pure tenderness that seemed so alien for him but seemed to be so natural for him to do now. Id started recalling old memories from the past of him and and looking at them, I'd come to realise that I'd always had some feelings for him but now since our re-connection they'd been amplified on an extreme scale and I just couldn't ignore it anymore.

I still couldn't get out of my mind what Galina had said about Dean not having hook-ups and hadn't been for a while. It was a shock, I was still in disbelief at what she had he had said about me, but at the same time, I felt that way too. Being with him like made our connection so much deeper and stronger and I hadn't realised it until now, until I'd come to terms with my feelings for Dean and it felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders when I admitted the truth to myself.

I smiled as I was brought out of my musings when the lockerroom opened and Seth walked in, dressed and ready in his gear. I smiled at him with his own shirt one and the title slung over his shoulder. "Looking good and ready brother dear."

He smirked at me, "Don't I know it. I always said gold would look good on me." He said, his gaze on his title belt resting on his shoulder. He glanced at me, seeing that the television was on, showing Dean's entrance into for his match against Harper. "You gonna watch."

I shrugged, "I don't know. I might go and look for Sampson to just ask a few more questions regarding the stretches that he and the physiotherapist gave me to do." I recounted, referring back to the conversation I had when I was at the gym, getting examined.

"Alright. If you need me, I'm gonna find Hunter and Kane." He said Kane's name with slight disgust before he composed himself, "I'll see you later for the match."

I nod as I dust my skirt one last time before I walk out the locker room, weaving my way down the corridors to try and find Maverick and Samson because I honestly did need to find out information about the exercises because they needed to clarify a few things for me.

I was near the backstage production area when I heard a commotion going on. I walked over there and was narrowly avoided being hit with a giant piece of white tubbing. I looked up and saw Harper stumbling into production boxes with Dean right on his tail. My eyes went wide as the camera man stood in front of me as Harper smacked dean hard with something before he made his way over to a car that was parked there.

I followed, noticing Dean get tossed out and right as Harper were about to drive away, Dean ran forward and dived into the passenger side of the window as the car drove away. The referee looked shocked and so did everyone else. I cannot believe that just happened, Dean and Harper just went awol.

I needed to find out what was going on and I remembered that Seth said he was going to see Hunter so I started on my way to Hunter's office, cursing out Dean inside my head for being one crazy ass mother fucker. Seriously, its him doing things like this that made me question his sanity and made me wonder if he should have been tested before coming to the WWE.

As I approached the room I found the door open and I could hear voices speaking as I approached the door. I gave a knock when I heard Hunter speaking, Seth and Kane glaring fully at each other. "Ah, Veronica, come in." Hunter said the moment he spotted me, ushering me into room. "We were just discussing Seth's first defense tonight." As he spoke I made my entrance into the room, noticing Hunter gaze being located between Seth and Kane. I stood in between them, separating them from each other as I smiled at Hunter.

"Please continue." I said as the cerebral assassin turned to look at Kane and Seth who looked ready to kill each other.

"Now, as I was saying, the two of you need to get on the same page. Tonight is Seth's first title defense of the WWE World Heavyweight Championship on Paper view and it is against Randy Orton inside of a steel cage." I noticed how Hunter was being professional as he spoke; only now noticing that there was a camera present. "We cannot afford for anything to go wrong here so I want you to stop being childish, both of you and start being professional."

"You know what." Seth said rubbing his hands together as he looked at Hunter, "I couldn't agree more." I fought not to roll my eyes at this, "But I am a little confused, you see. If we're supposed to be on the same team," Looking at Kane again as the camera man keyed in on the three of us judging by the angle they were moving, "then why did Kane throw me directly into a Roman Reigns spear, this Thursday on Smackdown, jeopardizing my safety?!"

I was internally smiling because I knew he very much deserved that spear. It was one of my favorite things to watch on Smackdown, apart from Dean and Roman teaming up and talking with Galina. Seth came back pissed but he went straight to his room when he got back.

"I was protecting you, Seth." Kane said in a stiff, teeth gritting tone as Seth scoffed, "It's not my fault that you..." I could barely hear what he was saying as Seth started talking over him.

"Oh yeah, it's never your fault. It's never your fault is it huh?!" I felt like I was caught between a very uncomfortable rock and a hard place in the literal sense. "I get trapped in a cage with Randy Orton and I get RKO'd. You throw me into a spear on Thursday. When are you gonna start taking some responsibility huh?" in the middle of Seth's rant, he poked Kane in the shoulder which only angered the man.

"You've been acting like nothing more than a ungrateful, little punk ever since you got that title!" I felt a little underlined fear from the past resurfacing when Kane got angrier with my brother but I remained composed, as I moved between the two of them, and separated them.

"Guys please, lets calm down." I said in a calm tone as I moved them slightly apart, Hunter seeming pleased with my involvement in the matter now. "Guys you both make valid points but Seth, you have to understand it wasn't intentional." I said, turning to my brother.

"Yes but Seth does has a point." I turned, looking at Hunter with a slightly confused expression, wondering where he was going with this. I noticed Kane was wearing a more defined expression than mine as he looked at Hunter "Yah, there's a point to it. So let's be fair here; you've spent a lot of time lately trying to prove to the world you're the man you used to be."

In this moment, I sympathized with Kane. It wasn't a feeling I enjoyed, realizing that you are nowhere near the person you once were. I'd stopped trying a long time ago to be that person because I couldn't be that person with where I am.

"And... just saying that I wanna make sure that, um, some things have fallen between the cracks and tonight, I wanna make sure that nothing goes wrong. I don't wanna regret making you the gate keeper." I could see where this was going as his eyes were on me, "So for safety tonight until the two of you sort out your issues, Veronica is going to be with you at the gate."

I could see how visibly deflated Kane looked. He looked a little defeated but did his best to hide it as he looked at me and gave a nod before turning to hunter, "I understand the importance of tonight and I appreciate the faith you've shown in me. I will not let you down. I assure you," he turned to look Seth dead in the eye, "Both of you. Tonight, I will do what's best for business."

He moved between Hunter and Seth and walked towards the door before turning round and looking at me with a smile, "I will see you at the gorilla as since you are gate keeper with me, you will walk down with me." I nod, ignoring the scowl on my brother's face as I watch Kane walk away,

The next few hours leading up to Seth's match were going to be interesting and I hoped that everything goes well because I didn't know what to expect tonight when I guarded the gate with Kane.

* * *

 _ **KDOH:**_ _Well that was a long chapter and I had fun writing that. So we have completed part one, the rest of the matches will continue in part II as you can see. I just sat writing and before i realized it, i was at over seven thousand words so i decided i'd post it, take a break and move onto part II and get it done at slower pace. i hope the wait for this chapter was worth it. I'll see you soon hopefully. love you all, thanks for the awesome support. See you all soon._


	24. Pick and Choose (Part Two)

Family Doubts

 _ **Summary**_ : Veronica Rollins was excited to join her brother Seth in the WWE. She was respected and loved by the WWE Universe but that love and respect is turned to hatred when she joins The Authority because her brother did. Not long after, she still wonders if she made the right choice when she starts to fraternize with none other than Dean Ambrose and starts to fall for him. (OC/Ambrose)

~.~.~.~.~

 _ **KDOH:**_ _Welp guys this was a hectic chapter to write and just like Wrestlemania, it's had to be split into two parts because of the length and truth be told this part was easy to write, took me two days to write it but the next part is hectic. This has many elements I had to focus on since the development of the story grows but I can't believe I'm in my second Paper View. It's exciting for me so I hope you enjoy this chapter, its sort of like a filler since it has elements of past tense before Extreme Rules but I hope you enjoy it. It ain't boring in the slightest._

~.~.~.~.~

Chapter Twenty-Four: Pick and Choose  
Part Two – Extreme Rules

Veronica Rollins Point of View

Things were very interesting to say the least.

What had transpired stuck in my mind and buzzed around my brain like a bee. I'd opted to spend the remainder of the time before Roman's match in the Trainer's room with Maverick as I need to vent to someone about my concerns and how idiotic Dean was. Seriously what the fuck was he thinking, jumping into a fucking moving car with Harper and driving around fucking Chicago. I'd been subjected to worry and concern as to whether or not he should be in a mental asylum.

I'd been hunting on Twitter for any signs of whether or not they had seen Dean or Harper. There'd been small, brief sightings of the car but it's like they were going for a Sunday drive in the middle of their match, making kissy faces and giving each other lovey dovey eyes. God I was going to beat the ever loving shit out of Dean when he gets his arse back here.

And my mood went even more sour as I watch Sheamus be the typical heel that a heel is and low blow Dolph and make Dolph kiss his arse. I felt for Ziggler, I really did. He was fantastic super star and deserved so much better that what he had been given. It sickened me that this happened. I was watching the advert that followed for stuff on the WWE Network, smiling when I saw Roman with JoJo and it made me smile.

"What's your take on the New Day?" Maverick asked as he leaned on the bed that I was seated on, thankful to have my shoes off right now to give my poor feet a moment free from blisters. It was quiet and secluded her in the trainer's room and I didn't feel like listening to my brother considering I'd been assigned to gate duty with Kane.

"Personally, the New Day could be something special. I mean they're all good wrestlers. Big E I remember when he first came to NXT was a beast, Seth lost his title to him so he's good." I said as I watched the match. "Kofi, I've always loved him. Royal Rumbles, some way somehow he doesn't get eliminated the first time. The things he does is crazy and I love his technical ability. Woods, he's got the brains, they have the same elements most teams have." I said as I looked at Maverick who was watching me intently.

"So with those elements how would you different what the shield is to the New Day." He inquired curiously, catching the attention of Sampson who came up and seemingly wanted to hear more on this.

"When it comes to the Shield, there was a uniqueness to the team." I spoke calmly, thinking back to matches they guys had once upon a dream, how they worked together and how they molded together and moved as a unit, not separate entities.

"Elaborate please." Sampson asked; I personally had always know that many people were curious about the dynamics of the Shield and even with the Shield being broken up, people were still curious and apart from the guys and Dusty Rhodes, no one knew the true fundamentals and architecture of the Shield.

"Roman was the muscle and beast or better known as the Power House of the Shield but people underestimate his intelligence. He would argue with Seth a lot about strategy." I chuckled quietly at the many arguments those two had. "Hell he argued a lot with Dean too." I said with a smile, "Now my brother... he differentiates from other high flyers because of his high technical ability as his recklessness. He did crazy shit to save his brothers but he was for a time considered the Architect of the Shield because he thought logically and strategically when it came to matches but as I said, they all argued over strategies."

"What about Dean?" Sampson asked curiously; it was no mystery that the most complex character of the Shield was Dean.

"Dean... is the wild card but not the way you think. He is a complex person. His mindset is unlike anyone's that I've seen. Dean acts like an insane person but the truth he is one of the most intelligent people here." I couldn't help but remember the times Dean shocked all of us, rocked the foundation when he comes up with elaborate plans of attack. "He has a devious mind too that makes his one of the most unpredictable people in the ring. People are legit terrified to get in the ring with him because his style is unorthodox and unique but what people don't realize is the incredibly technical side he has."

"Dean Ambrose, the Lunatic Fringe, a technical wrestler?" Sampson said with a raised eyebrow, challenging my statement.

I chuckled, "I had that same reaction when he got me locked in some of the most technical submission holds when we trained." I said with a laugh, "Who do you think taught me all the submissions I know. When I met him, he was able to do the Muta Lock and the kneeling Muta Lock on me as well as the cross-face chicken wing." I said with a chuckle. "Hell, he was actually the one who turned the Figure Four into the figure eight that Charlotte uses it. He created the adaptation of the Figure Four Leg Lock and the truth is, he does it better than Charlotte."

Sampson and Maverick looked shocked. I understood why they thought that. No one and I mean no one would have pegged Dean Ambrose as someone who could bend like that and have such a high technical ability. His unorthodox style hid that technical ability well. Most people don't even know that Dean does a lot of Callisthenics which is gymnastics exercises to achieve bodily fitness and grace of movement to tone and firm his body without any equipment. That is what gives him the ability to do those submissions I mentioned.

"But what really made the Shield different is that they were more than friends, they were brothers that cared about each other, loved each other and had each other's backs." Saying this, my voice got softer the longer I spoke, they did have each other's backs. "They were family, they were so much more than people realized... their bond wouldn't bend... couldn't break... it's like Roman said, 'W _e'll bend but we'll never break.'_ " My heart felt like an anvil weighing my chest to the ground from the sadness I felt on the inside. "It was supposed to be unbreakable. I mean, I always thought they would break away from the group one day to pursue their solo careers, I just didn't expect it to end so soon and in the way it did. A betrayal that caused the eruption of one of the most intense war of all wars."

"No one saw Seth's betrayal coming, not even you." Maverick said softly as he placed his hand on my thigh and gave it a comforting squeeze, "If anything... truthfully, no offense to Dean but most thought Dean would have turned on them if anyone was going to turn on the group."

I nodded in understanding, the way Dean's personality was, of course people would think that but if they knew him like I did, them they wouldn't question his loyalty and love for his brothers. It's one of the things I liked about him. After coming to terms with my feelings for the lunatic, I'd taken more notice of what he did to make me swoon over him like he was the most amazing human being on the planet, which in truth he was.

He was kind, gentle, caring, protective, brutally honest which sometimes was his greatest fault but his greatest asset because it never made you question him once, his unique personality, his willingness to go out his comfort zone to show he wasn't an emotionless robot... the tenderness he showed in affectionate ways that just made me smile. He had so many sides to him and only a select few got to see most of these sides but me... he'd allowed me to see him wholly, allowed me to see every side of him and I was eternally grateful and honored for seeing them.

"His unpredictability scared people, people like Triple H. It's the reason why Hunter hired the Shield. They were all unpredictable but they took it off Dean. People argue about who was the real leader of the Shield but the truth is, Dean may have been the dark horse of the group but he was the leader and a great asset to the team." I said with a smile, "But make no mistake, he may be crazy but he is overly protective of things and people he cares about. When Dean I and I gotten really close after I told him a lot of stuff, he'd become like a protective big brother. I still remember the first time he met my ex when we were staying in Iowa at my brother's place because Raw or Smackdown was there."

"This I gotsta hear." Sampson said as he pulled up a chair and sat in front of me.

"Well we were at this local restaurant that I loved there and we were having a nice time and I was wearing one of my brother's caps and I'd gone to the bathroom when I encountered my jerk of an ex..."

* * *

 _As I exited the bathroom, drying my hands off on my stretchy exercise pants I collided with a body. "Oh, my apologies. Didn't see you there." I said as I looked up, my eyes widening as I saw who it was._

 _It was my ex boyfriend Aaron Frank._

 _It had been years since I'd seen him. He'd changed a lot, bulked up. He definitely had an athletes body, but nothing like most of the male wrestlers of the WWE. His sandy blond hair was combed back and gelled up and he was dressed in a pair of dress pants and a short sleeved buttoned up shirt. His green eyes were staring right back at me, with that same stupid smirk that I mistook as a mischievous smile._

" _Veronica the Vixen Rollins. Looking fine as ever." I didn't like his suggestive tone or the fact that he was looking at my toned waist that was visible since I was wearing a sports bra that accentuated my bust which had grown quite a bit._

" _I should slap that smirk off your face you jerk off." I said with a stoic expression. I did not appreciate being looked at like a piece of meat._

" _Awe, still as fiery as ever. Still turns me on like it did all those years ago." He said as he licked his lips and eyes me suggestively. I just wanted to get the fuck out of there. I didn't want to be near him, not after all the shit he had pulled off when we were together._

" _Still the same old player I remember." I chuckled with no humor whatsoever. "Nice seeing you." I said sarcastically as I walked around him and tried to head back over to the safety of my table where the guys were. The table came into view right when a hand grabbed my wrist and I was pulled back and pressed against the wall, Aaron towering right over me, his body basically pressing into mine. "Get off me." I demanded firmly._

" _I haven't stopped thinking about you baby." He said as he trailed his nose along my jaw, "Especially now that you're a wrestler and I know that you put out to get there so now I can have you."_

" _I said get off me Aaron." I demanded, the memories of previous situations like this that he had me pinned in this same way and tried to force himself on me when we were together. I felt myself shaking, I know we were in a public place but no one could see anything, and I just wanted to get out of here._

" _Excuse me, sir but I believe you are making the lady uncomfortable." A familiar voice said, relief flooding my body as I met the steely, enraged piercing blue eyes of Dean Ambrose who looked ready to kill._

" _Why don't you back off buddy?" Aaron said turning to face Dean. I instantly noticed Aaron's eyes widen as he had seen who my saving grace was._

" _Let me rephrase, buddy." Dean said calmly before he turned angry, "Let the lady go before I use this fork to stab your fucking eyes out and replace your balls with them." Dean growled, his voice dripping with venom and hatred. "Or better yet, you keep holding her and I go call her brother Seth Rollins and our friend Roman Reigns and the Shield fuck you up to the point you will wish you had a vagina because we don't hit girls but then again, I do and I'd love have the pleasure of seeing your blood on my fucking hands."_

 _I watched the color on Aaron's face change to multiple shades of white as Dean spoke and he released me. Dean came and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me into his side protectively, "You alright kid?" I nod, feeling relief flooding me. He started leading me back to the table when he asked, "Who was that dickhead that was harassing you anyway?"_

" _That was Aaron, my ex." I whisper as we walk away but freeze when I feel a slap on my ass. My eyes flood with tears, my cheeks flushed with embarrassment as all the customers, even my brother and Roman look at me._

 _I look and see Aaron walking on the other side of the wall, a triumphant smirk on his face as he walks away, one of his buddies with him. I am mortified, embarrassed and humiliated as he chuckles, "Still as firm as I remember, still got some nice tight muscles in that perky ass of yours baby."_

" _You mother fucker." Dean growled as guided me over to the table and sat me down, "Kiddo, are you okay?" He asked, completely concerned as he knelt in front of me._

 _I shook my head, desperately trying not to touch my tender cheek but the thing is he didn't just nail my cheek, he got me right across the lower part of my back since he hit my left side with his hand. Damn, he used to do that all the time. I could never sit properly in class whenever he did that and I knew it was going to bruise. I had no idea how I was supposed to wrestle with this gigantic bruise right across my back. It wasn't fair. I just wanted to crawl into a hole and die a sad, miserable death. "No. I'm completely mortified. He's fucking succeeded in humiliating me yet again." I tried to wipe the tears from my eyes as I tried to wipe the tears away but they came down even harder when I saw him and his friend mocking me. "How the fuck am I supposed to wrestle with the bruise there? Numerous times I had to avoid swimming because of the bruises he left on me."_

 _Dean's eyes grew dark as he cupped my face in his hand and forced me to look him right in the eyes. "Veronica, I want you to be honest with me. I will know if you are lying so it's better to answer me honestly right now. Did that motherfucker hit you?"_

 _I didn't want to answer, not when Seth didn't know and he was right there looking equally as confused as Roman. I didn't want him to be angry. I only hid this stuff from him because he needed to focus on wrestling. I didn't want to be a burden but the way Dean was looking at me made the walls I had put up to hide that part of my history came crumbling down. "He was very passionate, got a little rough at times but... I thought it was always my fault he was angry. He was a senior, had connections... no one would have believed me if I told anyone that the bruises I had were from him. I was just a kid. The time I told you I'd broken my arm from tripping down the stairs, he'd thrown me down them. I didn't fall."_

" _Motherfucker!" Dean shouted out, catching all the patrons attention again, "Did he fucking hit you?" He wanted the proper answer to his question and I knew the answer would just piss him off._

 _I hugged my chest but nodded, not wanting to say it._

 _Dean understood my answer easily and his gaze looked murderous, almost thunderous as the lunatic you would see in the ring sprung free, "That's it! He is going to get fucked up to the point where I make him shit out his own fucking teeth!" Dean spat as he rummaged through things on the table before he picked up a fork, had a thoughtful look on his face before he threw it back onto the table and tore through the bush of the fence, "You are going to die when I get my hands on you, you punk ass mother fuckers!" Dean shouted as he sprinted after the two who had started running for dear life, "You're gonna wish I had a fucking fork with me you fuckers!"_

 _Roman groaned, "I'll go get him before he kills them. When we get back, you're gonna tell us what the fuck that was about." Roman said as he climbed through the fence and went after Dean as Seth came and sat by me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his side._

" _Whatever happened Veronica, I know you must have a good reason for keeping it from me." Seth whispered soothingly as he rubbed his hand gently up and down my arm in a soothing manner, "I'm not angry or disappointed Vee, I'm more so scared to hear what you have to say because it obviously happened all under my nose because I wasn't there. I was never there and I'm sorry for that but I'm here now. You can tell me anything." Seth assured me as he wrapped his arms around me, blanketing me in this brotherly warmth that radiated off of him as the silent tears fell. "Everything is going to be fine Veronica. I promise it will."_

* * *

I held a sad smile on my face at the brotherly/sisterly moment between Seth and I that day. We had truly reconnected and like he promised, he wasn't angry, disappointed or upset with me, more so with himself because he wasn't there for me like he wanted to be but he made up for it.

"When Dean and Roman came back, Dean was more than happy to divulge the beating he dealt. When he caught them, Dean didn't care for Aaron's friend. He punched guy's lights out and Dean let loose on Aaron. Roman said he looked like he had been mugged by a gang. One of the restaurant patrons was a nurse and got a hold of me to let me know that Aaron remembered nothing about what he did that day, only that he was mugged." I said with a chuckle, "Dean kept his promise, had his blood on his hands, the dastardly lunatic but Aaron deserved it."

"Wow, Dean is really protective but very crazy and wild and most certainly different." Maverick said with a nod, a pleased look on his face. "I'm glad he did that because if he hadn't of done something, most likely Seth would have hunted him down and killed him." I nod in agreement.

"WWE almost made a mistake not signing Dean when FCW was rebranded to NXT because of his personality but when they saw him work and saw the matches he and Seth put on together back in FCW, it was pure magic. Dusty saw the endless possibilities in Dean and gave him a chance... just like he eventually gave me a chance when I got a developmental contract." I said with a content look of happiness appearing on my face.

"Did you have any prior training before signing with NXT?" Sampson asked; a thoughtful look on his face.

I held a sad smile on my face, "My brother trained me. I'd wrestled here and there with the Indies but Seth practically forbad me because I'd started it when I was still in school." I couldn't help but think back to the past, "I was like seventeen when I got my first signing with an Indy wrestling promotion in Iowa. I'd had a Paper view and I got some nasty bruises including a sprained wrist but I had this nasty black eye and split lip and a limp. My opponent was a real bitch and hit severely stiff, she wanted to hurt me and she had to an extent but I still won the match."

"What happened?" Maverick asked with a confused yet curious glint in his eye, obviously fascinated by my back story.

"I'd covered up the black eye with make-up but the limp was easily noticeable and they asked me what happened?" I said with a head shake, "Back then, I was a very good actor and they believed me but during swim practice, a girl noticed the bruises on my back and they went to the principle. They called social services and then my brother and they wanted to take me away out of my brother's custody until I told them I got it from wrestling. My brother had a long chat with them before he ripped me a new one at home."

"Did he make you quit your Indy promotion?" Sampson asked as he set up some equipment for possible injuries since tonight was of course Extreme Rules which meant a lot of possible injuries.

"No... he tried to but I'd been in the promotion since just after my 17th and my 18th was a few days away so I would legally be allowed to wrestle but by then I'd made a name for myself albeit a small one and that was how Dusty found out about me and then the rest is history." I said with a shrug, not wanting everything to be given away about my past so soon.

"One day, you'll have to tell me everything." Maverick said with a laugh as we looked to the screen and my eyes widened when I saw Harper making his way down to the ring, looking around for someone when suddenly from the right, Dean leapt from out of nowhere, knocking Harper down to the ground. "Holy shit, they're back!" Maverick exclaimed in excitement as Dean started throwing fists, sending Harper back towards the ring. When Dean climbed into the ring, Harper gave him a kick under his chin which sent Dean back towards the ropes but he cleverly slotted himself between them like he always did and hit Harper with a hard closeline.

Dean and Harper bother rolled out the ring and the next thing you knew, chairs were being thrown into the ring. I honestly lost count of how many were thrown in the ring before the both of them picked up a chair, yielding it like a bat. Dean was quick and threw his chair right at Harper's, knocking it out of his hands and going steam rolling right in, throwing fists, trying to position Harper for the Dirty Deeds but Harper drove him into the corner and I gasped when Harper power bombed Dean right onto a chair.

I was relieved and shocked when Dean kicked out but I started feeling a little panicky when Harper piled chairs onto Dean, clearly pissed. I mentally prayed for Dean to move as Harper climbed to the top rope when Dean exploded out from under the chairs. I was smiling like I had won a million dollars as Dean threw Harper right onto the chairs. Dean scrapped and clawed his way to his feet before he grabbed Luke and drilled him with the Dirty Deeds. Dean climbed on him, sitting on Harper's chest as the audience counted the three for the win.

I was elated that Dean had won but I felt exhausted. So I just lay back since it was going to be a while before Roman's match. Maverick encouraged me as I was feeling the intense after-effects of my exercises and the match I had with AJ. The pain in my body had come and hit me so they said it would be okay for me to lay on one of the examination tables on the far end of the room and I let myself drift to sleep as the video package for Cena and Rusev's match played.

* * *

When I woke up, I bore witness to Roman being chokeslammed over the top rope into two tables that stood next to each other. My eyes widened, worry and concern coursing through my body as the ref counted and right by the last moment, Roman was on his feet but his exhaustion was clear as the day was today. Roman had slid down to the floor, trying to rest up as Show climbed out the ring and started disassembling the steps. He stood the steps near the English announce table, Roman having barely moved as Show started removing things from the table.

I was worried as to what the giant had planned as Roman was basically hanging on the apron as he forced his obviously battered and bruised body into the ring as he tried to climb to his feet. I want to scream at show for mocking Roman as he charged at the corner but by some miracle, Roman moved out the way. When the camera panned on roman, his body was shaking, the physical exertion was causing him pain as the ref counted. The two somehow made it to their feet and somehow Roman found energy to charge at Show and duck his closeline and spear him.

I was pissed when Show rolled out of the ring as the ref reached eight. "Roman's been put through the ringer." Sampson announced as I looked at him but he was drawn to the match. "Don't know how he does it but he refuses to stay down."

"It's his pride and it's because of a promise he made." I said softly as I sat up and watched as Roman ran round the ring and speared Show through the barricade. I couldn't help the gasp that escaped when Roman shoved him through the wall and I was relieved when Roman got to his feet but Show made his way to his feet by nine. I annoyed at the use of my phrase to describe Show getting to his feet, 'rising like a phoenix from the ashes,' was my shtick.

Roman made his way over to show, climbing on the stairs and reaching for Show when the giant wrapped his hand around Roman's throat and climbed the stairs, looking ready to chokeslam Roman from the announcer's table into the other. Roman fought back, elbowing him in the back of his head before the world's largest athlete threw him off the table. Roman was able to land on his feet and stumbled towards the ring before moving like a cheetah out of view of the camera. I couldn't see him but I heard his signature roar before Roman came into view, charging towards the giant like a pissed off raging bull, full steam ahead and speared the Big Show off of the main table and through the Spanish announce table.

The audience were cheering as Roman rolled off Show, the crowd chanting _Holy Shit!_ As he got to his feet, but by eight, Show was on his feet and I wanted to cry, what more did he have to do and then I heard the sound of metal slapping together and the camera changed angle and showed Roman at the announcer's table did I realise what he was doing.

" _I'm gonna bury him just for you, baby girl, literally and figuratively. Believe that."_

I couldn't stop the proud grin on my face as I watched Roman crouch down and bare down, gathering all his strength and lift the announcer's table up, roaring out as he powered his way through the lift of the table until he had it at almost eighty degree angle before he bared down, gritted his teeth and pressed his shoulders against the underside of the table and pushed and pushed and pushed until the table fell and landed on top of the Big Show. I wanted to cry from happiness as the ref began the count with Roman climbing on the table at the count of five, counting with the audience who was slightly ahead of the ref but it would make no difference because Big Show wasn't moving.

Roman's body sagged heavily as the exhaustion hit and his music played began playing in the background. I was so proud of him. He'd won. He'd showed his true strength, the power of his will and his love for proving people wrong as he went over to the crowd as his music played and celebrated his great victory. I couldn't have been prouder of the big man, he deserved this win. This validation in proving that it wasn't by fault of his own that he couldn't beat Lesnar. He was robbed and now everyone believed that because it was the truth. He lost it unfairly and deserved a second chance and I knew he would hopefully get it.

I pick up my phone and look at the time realising that it is time for Seth's match and as I am about to switch my phone off, a message comes through from Seth informing me it's time to head to the gorilla. "I gotta go, it's time for Seth's steel cage match." I say as I climb off the bench and stretch my tight, sore muscles, feeling the tension release in a number of pops before I feel full relief.

The guys wish me luck as I slither my feet back into my shoes before I wave god bye to them and head towards the gorilla. When I arrive, it appears that Bo Dallas has been silenced by the Big Guy, Ryback and the video package for the match is playing. My brother is in position, struggling to secure the belt round his waist. "Here let me help you." I offer to my brother who looks annoyed and frustrated as I take the belt and secure it, "Is that alright?" I ask, checking on the tightness for him.

"Perfect, thanks." Seth said with a smile as I notice Kane watching with a curious, intrigued eye as the package plays. "You're walking out with Kane."

"Are Jamie and Joey walking out with you?" I inquire and my brother shakes his head.

"I don't need them. I can take care of myself." Seth leans in closer, a worried glint in his eyes as his gaze flickers to Kane and then back to me, "Be careful around Kane. I don't want you getting hurt."

I smile at my brother's overly protective nature as I bump shoulders with him, "I'll keep an eye out, I promise." I say in an assuring tone as I wrap my arm around his waist and give him a gentle, sisterly side hug. "Be safe in there."

He nods, a smirk appearing on his face, showing his confidence level is at a high, "I'll be safe, now run along to the Demon before he gets pissy about it." Seth said, ushering me off and I make my way over to Kane, a calm smile on my face as I stand next to the Director of Operations whom I had an agreement with to be professional.

"You ready?" I question as I watch the video package with Kane. Kane nodded, but he held a blank mask on his face as he watched the video. "For what it's worth, I never wanted this."

Kane give a nod of acknowledgement before he speaks, "I know. I cannot blame you for what the Authority wishes, especially when it comes to your brother's demands that he has relayed to Hunter." I nod in agreement, feeling sympathy for the man. This was an incredible honour, a very important job that had been entrusted to him and my brother had basically ripped that from him by having me put in this predicament. "For what its worth, I'm glad it's you and not the two stooges that are supposed to be security."

I snort, a smile appearing on my face at the term he used to describe Noble and Mercury. Kane cracks as small smile as Eden begins the match introductions. "Time to go out." I say as she finishes listing the methods of victory and in that moment, Kane's music plays.

He nods and walks out ahead of me; I follow behind him, catching a glance of Randy who was on the opposite side of the room. I remain stoic as I walk beside Kane as Eden introduces us, "Ladies and Gentleman, being escorted to the ring by Veronica Rollins, please welcome the Director of Operations, Kane." In this moment, I feel relieved to be back, I really missed being in the presence of the WWE Universe and feelings the aura that radiates off the fans.

The cage is already in place when we arrive to the steps and I wait patiently by the side as Kane ascends the steps and unhooks the pin locking the cage and pulls it open, coming and standing by me as his music finishes. Randy's music plays first and I watch with a stoic expression as Randy comes out. Seeing him makes me recall the conversation with Sting and the time where Randy thanks me for allowing him entrance into the arena to attack my brother time before my injury time.

I keep my eyes trained on the Viper as he walked down the ramp, a proud smirk on his face as he looked over at me as I moved slightly behind Kane's imposing figure, watching him with caution as he pressed against the cage before he walked around towards the entrance. He looked right at me and Kane, before he climbed into the cage and I looked over at Kane who looked uneasy. "Try not to let him get into your head." I whisper to Kane who looks over at me and smiles.

"I was just about to say the same thing to you." He said with a smile as my brother's music played and as shocked as I was, I expected Noble and Mercury to follow Seth out but he was by himself, looking confident but also looking very cautious as he walked to the cage.

My brother stands by the gate, looking at Kane and I before he climbs up the stairs and climbs into the ring through the ropes. Kane looks me and hands me the pin as I climb up the stairs and close the gate, locking it securely before climbing back down.

I remained stoic as Lillian introduced Randy and my brother. I waited by the gate as the referee passed the belt under the gate to me and I took it and passed it over to Kane who took it where it needed to go. The ref was keeping the two separated before he rang the bell and official started the match.

I watched with batted breath as my brother stood within the roofless prison made of cold steel mesh that could be used as a vicious weapon. It was a very intimidating structure as I could see the fear in the depths of Seths eyes, I was the only one who would ever see it cause I knew how to read him and he was terrified to be locked in a prison with one of the many people that wanted to hurt him really badly.

I stood watching the two of them move around each other, ignoring the roaring fans behind me, their words going straight to my heart as they shouted their hatred for my betrayal and joining of the Authority. Kane stood by me, resting a comforting hand on the small of my back that felt foreign but didn't go un-welcomed.

I felt confusion when I saw the sympathy in his eyes but smiled weakly nonetheless as I looked to the ring to see Randy try slam Seth head first into the cage but my brother managed to stop it, before giving Randy a elbow jab into the side of his head. As Randy moved back, Seth moved in for the attack throwing a series of hits and kicks, backing the Viper into the corner before he started laying into him with kicks.

I wished my brother had fully stayed on the attack instead of waiting a moment before throwing Randy into the opposite corner diagonally across from him but Randy turned and exploded out the corner, bringing Seth down to the ground with a vicious closeline. Randy pulled my brother up by his hair and tried to throw him into the cage but like Spider-man, Seth caught himself on the cage and started trying to climb to the top...

...only for Randy to grab him by the leg and rip him off the cage like he did a couple of nights ago, this time he just let Seth fall and he landed hard. I looked over at Kane who remained stoic, concern was however very evident on my face and Randy took control of my brother With each different hit he did on my brother he glanced back at me, smiling before he looked over at Kane before turning his attention to my brother.

My brother tried to outsmart Randy by throwing him into the ropes to bounce back at him but Randy stopped, grabbed my brother by his hair and threw him back hard. I winced, almost like I could feel the throbbing pain my brother was experiencing when he landed hard. Randy growled as he forced Seth up, looking at me with a sadistic expression I knew he would look at me with as he tossed Seth across the ring.

By brother was able to stop himself, almost doing a shoulder stand on the second rope before coming back down, only to turn round and walk right into a vicious uppercut that sent him to the floor. Randy was in full control of my brother as he walked towards the stood before the cage door, looking directly at Kane before he maneuvered Seth and stomped onto his gut before he hooked Seth's feet under his arms and launched him towards the corner.

Yet again I couldn't help but smile at my brother's agile nature, taking no injury whatsoever, just catching himself on the cage and scrambling towards the top with Randy right on his tail. Randy only just caught him by Seth's waistline before landing a hard blow to his back and pulling him back down till Seth was pinned in the corner. I was already hating this but I still believed in my brother and had faith in him that he would win this.

He is Seth Freakin Rollins after all.

Randy mounted the second rope, debating on climbing up but opted for landing hard hits to Seth from above but he didn't get many in because my brother maneuvered himself so that Randy was straddling his shoulders before running as a blind man, full steam ahead and throwing Randy hard into the corner with his signature Buckle Bomb, both of them on the floor. I cheered for my brother as he moved quickly to try and pin Randy but the Viper kicked out by two.

I could see the pain my brother as in as he stood up, talking to Kane, telling Kane to open the gate. I moved to the side and let Kane do his duty, not wanting to obstruct the job he had originally been given to him and Kane did what my brother wanted. He ascended the small stairs, effectively unlocking the cage as my brother slowly made his way over to the entrance as Randy was slowly getting back to his feet. As Seth climbed between the rope and straddled it, Randy pounced, clubbing Seth on his back hard, pulling him back in.

My brother was quick to jump back into action, pulling a fast one on Randy and throwing him into the side of the cage opposite to where Kane and I stood. Seth went for the pin but randy kicked out, my frustration wasn't as clear as it once was because there was a face across the way that caught my eye and I almost paled when I saw the face of Sting mingled into the crowd. He wasn't easily recognizable without his make-up and the cap that he was wearing obscured his face but the minute he looked at me I knew it was him.

My mind went back to the interesting confession or conversation, whatever you would call what happened in the locker room between the two of us. His words still haunted me, and yet they weren't lies. Over the years I had developed the ability to tell when someone was lying to me and Sting was telling the truth but the question was, did I believe what he was saying?

He looked like any other fan, a Dean Ambrose wrestling t-shirt and a Roman Reigns zip up hoodie that was open and the cap he was wearing... it was one of mine. A gold phoenix adorning the top of the cap with a ' _ **VR'**_ in the centre. It wasn't just that, it was one of my ones from when I first debuted on the main roster. It was one that had a very personal message written on the topside part of the cap that covered his face. _**'My actions define my path. This Phoenix will always rise from the ashes because I chose my path, no one else defines who I am.'**_ Little long? Yes, but it was one of the best sellers I ever had it spoke the truth and that resided in the fans and it resided in me.

It was highly coincidental that he would be wearing that after what he said to Randy when I was in the ring and he wanted to attack me. Was he sending me a message, or trying to manipulative and stalker like. I didn't know because everything that had happened confused me and I didn't know what to make of everything right now. I used to live by that but when I 'joined' the Authority I lost that. It was put in the back of my memories to forever lay in the past and today I remembered why I wrestled.

People like AJ had inspired me to be real and honest and gave me the love I needed for this business if I wanted to succeed. I watched her in the season three of Tough Enough on NXT, I routed for her and when she was eliminated, it was saddening and I vowed that I would make it one day and be real and when AJ came back and became part of the WWE, it only pushed me and then we fought and had an intense rivalry and now she was the one person I could depend upon. I loved the girl and she was making me remember the real me along with oddly enough Sting, Roman of course, Galina and Joelle too, Maverick, Sampson... and more importantly Dean.

I slowly was starting to remember the real me.

I was so deep in my thoughts that only when the crowd exploded and I turned my head to see Seth hanging on the outside of the cage with Randy hanging onto him by his hair did I come out of them. I looked at Kane who raised an eyebrow at me, seemingly confused and curious as to why I was looking so lost because of what I had missed of the match.

He turned his head at the same time I did mine to see Noble and Mercury trying to scale the cage to grab Seth as Randy pulled Seth back over and hit him with a powerful Suplex from the top of the cage. I rushed towards the cage, holding onto the fencing, calling out to my brother who had been laid out, trying to stir him on. Randy went to cover Seth but my brother got up his shoulder just before three, much to Shrilly and the Bald Reflector's relief.

The two of the came toward Kane and I and through the noisy uproar of the crowd I could barely hear what they were saying but they were telling me and Kane to open the gate to let them in. "It's time. Let's do it." Noble said loosening his tie which caused me to roll my eyes.

"Why don't you two back off and not tell Kane how and when to do his job." I ordered, getting all in Noble's personal space. He looked about ready to blow a gasket, kind of reminded me of how pissed he was when the ref listened to Dean when he told him to lock the Hell in a Cell.

"You dare defy our order?" He said in disbelief, his tone dripping with anger but it just made me shake my head and laugh at him.

"You are not my boss so get the hell out of my face before I punch you, you leprechaun." I said pushing him back but he didn't like that and pushed me back into Kane, almost making me fall over but it only angered me. I got my fist raised and moved towards them when I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I looked back at Kane who had angry yet calm expression on his face as he pulled me back.

"It's alright Veronica. I will take care of this." He said calmly to me before turning to Noble and Mercury who looked ready to shit themselves. "You two should respect her. She is after all your boss's sister so I suggest that you Get! Away! From! The Door!" With each word, he sent them two steps back till they were by the timekeeper's booth, looking scared out of their wits.

I watched completely amused as the two of them split up and go on opposite sides of the cage and try to scale the cage so that they can get inside and try to interfere. Sadly I knew Randy had caught on to this as he was on his feet, watching the two and a smile appeared on his face. He was clearly amused. He picked up my brother and used him as a battering ram, throwing him into the side that Noble was ascending, effectively knocking him down (this made me smile cheekily) and proceeded to repeat the process on Mercury's side, sending them both to the floor in a heap.

After that, I winced when he sent my brother back into the side of the cage hard, rattling he side of the cage and my brother being disoriented walking right into randy who grabbed him up, hoisting up one of his legs, his arm around his neck and he turned round to face me and Kane. He tilted his head, smiling at me before lurching my brother up and threw him back into a vicious overhead suplex that oozed with authority that looked like it damn near killed my brother. He manhandled my brother like a rag doll as he tried to pull my brother threw the ropes to perform his handing DDT but my brother was quick and pulled himself to his feet and basically back body dropped Randy into the side of the cage.

I banged my hands on the cage, "Get up Seth. Come on, get up!" I encouraged, being supportive of my brother. We had our disagreements and difference of opinions but I supported him nonetheless and I wanted him to beat Randy. My brother was struggling to pull himself back up to his feet, pulling desperately on the ropes before using the side of the cage to pull himself to his feet. It was a little amusing watching him climb up the ropes to try climb the cage but I couldn't help but wince when Randy crotched him on the top rope.

Randy was enjoying the sick pleasure of playing with my brother like his private play thing and it pissed me off so badly. Seth just hung there, I could hear him in pain. I was a woman so I didn't know what pain his was going through right now but I felt for him and I glared at Randy who was watching me. Randy walked up towards the door but Kane and I made no move to open the door so Randy just went back after my brother, pulling him to the point where he was in position for the draping DDT from the top rope.

It felt like a hundred sledge hammer hammers had been hit against my head as Seth was quite literally spiked against on his head with the vicious DDT. He stood up and walked to where he was in front of us, his arms outstretched, mocking me. I went at the cage, hissing at him in disdain as his eyes zeroed in on me. He was seemingly loving this, the attention and cheer of the crowd, a self proclaimed anti-hero in my opinion. He was teetering along the lines that Dean danced along.

He was just loving this and seemed to get s kick out of pissing me off.

He dropped down to the ground like he always did, a viper stalking and encouraging his prey to get up to walk right into his RKO but I smirked, he wasn't allowed to use it. He had a stark realization that he couldn't use his signature move but hit Seth in the stomach with a kick to the gut before he hooked in a move that would only be adding insult to injury.

He looked at me before dropping to the ground with a very much effective Pedigree before rolling my brother and preparing to pin him. I banged on the cage, "Kick out, Seth! Kick out!" I shouted, ordered, even possibly demanded as I rattled the cage and I swear my knees almost buckled beneath me from pure and utter relief when my brother kicked out at two and a half, maybe even two and three quarters but the important thing is he kicked out and I was fucking thankful.

But the look on Randy's face when he looked at my brother who had been put through the fucking ringer as he stood up. He smirked at me, finding pleasure in seeming me feeling helpless and exposed and rendered immobile. He honestly was in disbelief as he walked over to my brother who now was right in front of the door. My breath hitched, my body frozen as I saw the look on Seth's face as he slowly backed away from my brother.

"Seth." I said in a loud tone as slowly Randy moved to the corner opposite to us, "Seth!" I pleaded, feeling tears rimming my eyes, "Seth, you have to move! Seth you have to fucking move! God Dammit, Seth, move!" I was basically screaming. My brother was in perfect position for Randy's famous, possibly career ending manoeuvre. He crouched, ready and in prime position as my brother just remained where he was. Seth was slowly lifting himself up to where he was on all fours and randy chose that moment and rushed at my brother as I screamed, "SETH, MOVE!" as loud as I could.

My brother moved out of the way like a bolt of lightning, Randy barely managing to stop himself from hurting himself on the turnbuckle. He turned round and made his way over to my brother but my brother was ahead of him and nailed him with a jumping enzigiri, skilfully performing the move and bringing the Viper to his knees. I clapped, encouraging my brother with cheers and claps as he started to gain his baring slowly.

My brother shouted at us, demanding for Kane to open the door and I looked at Kane who remained stoic but quirked a small smile as he opened the door and came back down, my brother clawed his way to the door. My brother had reached the ropes, pulling on the second one to try and get out the cage but Seth was on him quicker than the speed of light, arm wrapped around his neck as he pulled my brother away and dropped him hard with back breaker.

Randy was on the floor, my brother rendered practically useless as he looked up at the open door. Randy smiled and got to his feet, making his way over and he is ready to climb through but its like Kane and I had two minds because as Randy's leg went through the first and second rope, Kane and I closed the door at the same time. Randy looked pissed off as I held the door shut.

"What are you doing?!" he demanded angrily, his voice full of rage as he looked right at me. Kane held the door more firmly shut than I did, but I held it too, Kane's front a few inches away from my back. I wasn't even the slightest bit intimidated by position because I was determined to not let my brother fail. This wasn't even a fair fight, it was just a sick, twisted game to him. He didn't deserve to walk out when my brother had done nothing but fight off this demon.

Some of my brother's actions were inexcusable, yes he did dastardly things but he didn't deserve this. He deserved an honest, fair fight. Kane was the one to answer Randy but I couldn't hear what he said with gritty and rough his voice is. He and Randy have a whole argument that I can barely hear but I see my brother getting up and I have barely any time to register as Randy moved out the way as Seth runs and performs a drop kick that is meant for Randy but it collides with the cage door we were holding shut.

I feel Kane slightly move me out of the way so I don't take the full kick. One minute I'm standing and the next I'm lying on the floor in a heep, the back of my head hitting the barricade, Kane beside me, leaning flat out against the wall. In that moment I don't know who I'm more pissed off at. Seth or Randy. When I look up, I see my brother and Randy grappling, Seth trying in shear desperation to get out of the cage and I just see red.

Neither of them deserve a free escape. They have to win by pin fall or submission because I say so. I see the look in Kane's eyes, he's as pissed off as I am but he smirks at me as I stand up and storm over to the door, not caring that I've lost one of my shoes as I grab the door with a little extra force from Kane pushing with me, I slam the door, effectively knocking down my brother and Randy.

Consequences be fucking damned. I'm pissed off but Kane is raging.

I chose to wisely back away and let Kane get angry. I want him to be angry so that Seth can be angry at him, not me but at this stage I could care less as Kane practically rips his jacket off and his tie too. Noble and Mercury are up and about once again, looking like headless chickens as they try to talk to Kane who is just pissed off. He's yet again reached his breaking point. Kane unbuttons his shirt and signals for me to open the door. I kick off my other shoe and open the gate for him.

Kane steps in and I follow behind Noble and Mercury who are encouraging Kane to do the right things, well they are basically telling a pissed off man what to do,= and I knew if they continued they would get hurt so I stepped in between them and stopped them as Kane moved towards my brother, "Enough you dimwits." I growled but Noble didn't back off.

"You get out of our way missy." He demanded but I stood my ground but I soon found myself on the floor as Noble grabbed me roughly, practically manhandled me and tossed me into the ropes. I bounced off the ropes and landed on the mat hard. I had crossed my feet and ended up on the second rope, springing back and practically whipping me in my previously injured ribs. I didn't stop the surprise cry that escaped when Noble tossed me but Kane caught on and saw me land in a heap before he turned to see Noble and Mercury in front of him.

They kept telling him what to do and he just snapped after he looked at me, I must of had a pained look on my face or something before he frowned before his hands wrapped around the necks of bother Noble and Mercury. I couldn't help but let out a weak laugh that made my ribs hurt slightly as the two were raised high in the air and chock slammed with Authority to the mat.

I looked over at my brother who was starting to come to though. Kane looked at my brother who was pleading with him not to do anything. Kane had his hand raised, signalling the chokeslam he wanted to perform. I knew things would end up badly, Seth looking at me, wanting me to do something but I shook my head as I pulled myself to my feet and stood there, watching the scene unfold.

I wasn't all that surprised it was a dupe as his hand locked around Randy's throat and he pulled him to his feet and gave him an authoritative chockslam into the mat, much to the audience's displeasure. Seth was crawling towards the exit door that was wide open as Kane stood over the body of Randy Orton. I saw how torn Kane was as he looked at me. He really wanted to do it. He was going to do it and it looked like maybe I had stopped him.

I nod at him, smiling, as if to say its okay for him to do it. That I won't get in the way. I know it will come to bite me in the ass but for the tension to stop between the Authority, more specifically between him and Seth and this is what he needed to do. Kane looked away and grabbed Seth by his leg as he reached the gate and pulled my brother back, wrapping his hand around Seth's neck. I saw the confusion in my brother's eyes when he looked at me but I looked away, knowing that he knew and that there was going to be consequences for this as I felt the shaking of the mat beneath my feet as my brother was chokeslammed into it.

Kane looked like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders as he pulled Seth over and draped his body over Randy's starting the pin and ending this thing. He encouraged me to go out the cell and as I was making my way out, listening to the ref count, I stopped when I didn't hear the three and heard the audience in uproar. I turn and look in disbelief as I see that Randy's shoulder is up, he kicked out, this stupid match isn't over and I am about ready to cry but as I look over at Kane I don't see the calm anymore, I see the fucking raging storm of pure frustration and anger.

He pacing now and I want to try and talk to him and calm him down and I had failed in that attempt because I myself didn't know how he would react if I, Seth's blood sister walked up to him and tried to talk to him. Randy was stirring, slowly trying to climb to his feet as Kane was ready behind him. I didn't know what he was going to do but when he grabbed Randy up and draped him over his shoulder going for the Tombstone but Randy maneuvered himself off and as Kane turned, Randy planted him into the mat with an RKO.

I leaned back against the ropes, watching as Randy got up to his feet, completely hyped and ready as he turned to face me, his face holding that same sadistic, amused expression on his face as he stalked forward towards me. "You probably shouldn't have interfered." He said as he grabbed me by my left arm, giving it a firm squeeze.

"You probably shouldn't have laid a hand on me." I threw back, courage in my veins as I pulled my right hand back as far as possible before I brought it forward, hard and fast and listened as the bare palm of my hand struck him right in his smug face. The audience 'ohhhh', like it was a Stephanie McMahon slap in the face, causing him to release me and back away. I looked and saw my brother on his feet, shoving me behind him and out the way and s Randy turned round, to mine and probably everyone's surprise Seth executed a stellar and practically perfect RKO.

I was stunned as I watched my brother crawl out of the ring and out of the cage, winging the match. I looked round in surprise before I climbed out the ring and made my way over to my brother who was clutching his title to his chest. I helped him sit up, he was weak and hurt but he was happy but in pain. I helped him up to his feet and smiled as I gave him a proper hug, smiling in pride but still feeling slightly guilty for interfering in the match but I couldn't care less.

Seth hugged me back and after a short moment released me, using me as his support as I helped him walk but arm wrapped around my neck and pulled me into a firm sideways hug that spoke volumes. As my brother hugged me round my neck a cold chill ran down my spine as he squeezed a little tight and gave me a sideways glance that I knew all too well. He was not happy and things weren't going to end on a pleasant note tonight. I was terrified when I saw the look not because of what was going to happen to me but to how certain people would react to this, meaning Roman and more importantly Dean.

I knew the moment I chose to leave Kane to do what he wished instead of helping my brother and getting fucked up myself. I had caused harm to my brother, instead of helping him get out, I let anger guide me and I caused him harm. I chose to side with Kane, instead of supporting my brother I opted out for earning Kane's respect which I know I did tonight. I knew my actions tonight came with consequences and repercussions that I knew and expected to come but it didn't deter me from my choice. I accepted them in the heat of the moment and I knew what was going to come my way as I enjoyed the show Seth was putting on for the cameras.

I enjoyed celebrating the make believe world we created outside the closed doors of reality and let myself believe things were what they once were but I knew that things weren't ever going to be that way ever again so I reigned in the emotions and prepared myself for what was to come and I accepted it with a brave face.

As the saying going, for action there is an equal reaction and this one was going to be explosive.

* * *

 _ **KDOH:**_ _hey guys, so I'm late yet again with the chapter and I am so freakin sorry. I just suddenly got jumped a couple of weeks ago with holiday lessons and have barely had a chance to write anything. I honestly struggled to get this chapter done with how busy I have been but I did it and I am proud of myself for that. We did it, reached the end of the second Paperview and I am ecstatic but now, the real shit storm starts to begin and hell it's going to be a wild ride. Anyway, it's another long one to sort of make up for the lateness. Prepare cause the next chapter cause thing are about to get interesting. The flashback bit and the scene with Ronnie talking about Dean's dedication was added cause I tossed around a lot with how to write this chapter and I was finally happy with this so I hope you enjoyed it guys._


	25. Bruised and Scarred

Family Doubts

 _ **Summary**_ : Veronica Rollins was excited to join her brother Seth in the WWE. She was respected and loved by the WWE Universe but that love and respect is turned to hatred when she joins The Authority because her brother did. Not long after, she still wonders if she made the right choice when she starts to fraternize with none other than Dean Ambrose and starts to fall for him. (OC/Ambrose)

~.~.~.~.~

 _ **KDOH:**_ _I cant remember a time when I was this late. Quick apology for the short and boring chapter, next one will be better, I promise. Please, enjoy._

Chapter Twenty-Five:Bruised and Scarred

Veronica Rollins Point of View

 _3.08am_

I have yet to drift into the world of sleep which is understandable since my body screamed in pain when I even attempted to even move. I'd expected Seth's reaction to be volcanic, I didn't expect to have my almost faded bruises to have a new large layer of colour painted on my skin.

Everywhere hurt.

Every breath felt like a labour accompanied by copious amounts of stabbing pain. I definitely had aggravated my old bruised rib and had possibly added a few more. My brother went ape and I was almost rendered paralysed on the floor in the hotel. It felt like it went on forever, like time moved slower when he moved faster, his strikes more deadly with each one.

He had left me alone after what felt like hours, writhing in pain on the floor, sobbing and trying to calm myself to stop the pain but it was difficult. By some miracle I had been able to crawl towards the bed but I couldn't get myself on it so I pulled the corner of the fluffy duvet down to have something comfortable under my head. It only hurt more to do that but at least my head was semi-supported.

My brother was pissed, angry, more so fucked off with the events that happened but it wasn't my fault. It never is but I took it like the big girl I am and I dealt with it one hit at a time. I was all by myself, Seth had stormed out the hotel room in huff, obviously going out to drink and find a skank to fuck and toss out the room the next morning or just fuck in an alley way before tossing her away. He wasn't always like this; he was once in a committed relationship with an amazing girl with a good heart.

Her name was Leigha and she was an amazing girl who cared and loved him, this was before the Shield and ran right up to the time just before the split. They were engaged, happy and so in love and then one day, she was gone. She'd up and left because they were not as happy as I had been led to believe. Leigha was insecure because of Seth's friendship with this real bitch named Zara, it killed Seth when she put his ring on the table and walked out. A few days later, he saw her at a restaurant with a guy Seth knew as an ex, showing him an ultrasound photo, telling this guy he was the father and that they were going to be so happy.

He lost all trust in relationships that day, it wrecked him and I wished I knew how to help him. Before I could, he turned on the Shield and the rest is history now. No one could fault him, but since that day he wasn't the man I knew. He never once would ever dare lay harm on a woman and ever since I joined the Authority I had been manhandled and it wasn't fair that I was a designated punching bag. I couldn't even defend myself against him and then I was left in a crippled mess on the floor.

I didn't care about the wounds, I didn't care about the pain, I cared more about how I was going to hide this from Dean. His warning as well as Roman's replayed on my mind. If I thought Seth had a volcanic temper, Dean was a thousand times worse. Always referred to that anger as him going all Moxley on peoples asses. Fun to watch but brutal and unrelenting anger. He would undoubtedly reignite his feud with Seth and the Authority and this time he might not stop.

He made sure of that when he made this promise.

I was cold but the burning pain of muscles kept me warm as they could. The sob I let out was nothing but pitiful as I weakly wrapped my arm around my lower chest where the pain radiated most. It hurt to move. It hurt to breathe. It hurt to do anything so I tried to lay as still as possible and wait for the pain to subside but it never dulled or quelled, it just felt like branding irons had been stabbed into my body repeatedly. This was excruciating, waiting in pure silence for the hope that pain would dull enough for me to move into the safe embrace of my bed but I knew it wouldn't happen anytime soon.

Being in this moment made me remember of the first time my brother struck me. Triple H and Stephanie had been blunt and authoritative and firm but I never expected my brother to do it. It was a few strikes that knocked the wind out of me and left me on the floor. It was like a complete blindside that left me in a state that was nowhere near the state I was in now. I still remember laying cold on the floor in the hotel room we were in, helpless, in tears. My brother had looked so upset at himself he left like he did tonight.

When he came back he was still one hundred percent sober and looked like a wreck. Guilt ridden, pissed off at himself and just so fucked up when he tried to help me up but I turned away from him, tears streaming down my face. Instead of giving up, leaving me to my suffering, he didn't give up on me like I'd expected. He laid a pillow by my head, soothingly asking me to lift my head and I did out of fear but I didn't expect him to do was pull the duvet off the bed and cover me with it and lay on top of them next to me.

He made no move to touch me, just apologized until I allowed myself to shift into his side and let him wrap me in the brotherly embrace I had always longed for on terrible nights when I was alone and holding a razor in my hand like it was the only lifeline I had. I wasn't as strong as everyone made me out to be. I had marred my flesh, nearly let the darkness of my depression in my high school days ruin me. I had been tempted many times since the change to the Authority.

I was trapped in a situation that kept me rendered to the point of ruin, kept me in a place that left me hating my life to the point where suicide felt like the only option I had left. I never felt so low. Today of all days, had hit me harder because today I started having hope that my brother, the real one still existed within the man that laid hand after hand on me.

Seeing him dressed the way he always used to be, not hiding the real him after so long of seeing this person who was in her brother's body but wasn't her brother it was like a breath of fresh air. It felt like a dream, seeing the man I knew growing up, the protective man who did anything and everything to take care of me and I wanted to cry. That man was my brother, my family, my happiness, the deep love and devotion I desperately sought in life. Despair held me at ransom, at gun point and the in that moment I felt rescued, I just didn't know it wouldn't last for as short as it did.

I never knew how right everyone had been but I felt so stupid to hope that he was still in there. I still know he is in there, today showed that. He was carefree and happy and he was my fucking brother again even and I was still going to hope and pray that he would come back to me no matter how much I knew that it might not actually happen. I was crying for a whole different reason now, it hurt to try and believe anymore, it hurt to still love someone who did this to a person but I still loved him nonetheless because he meant everything to me.

When I was alone and afraid, he was only one call away. Even when he was tired, hurt and miles away from home, he'd always answer and quell the demons.

When I was hurt he rushed right home to take care of me, even if it meant losing the money he was earning that we needed to be there for me.

When I needed him, he was always there.

I could already feel the tears gathering in my eyes again as I hugged myself tighter, the pain of missing someone who is standing right in front of you and yet they aren't that someone hurts to levels I couldn't comprehend. I just held onto myself, feeling alone, exposed, left out in the open, vulnerable to succumb to my broken truth that was reality in disguise.

My body was weak, broken, bruised and scarred and I didn't care anymore. I let everything out, sobbed out, ignoring the screaming of my batter body as the emotions poured out like a heavy down pour during a thunder storm. I curled in as much as I could in on myself to regulate body warm and in an attempt to shield my shattering remains.

My brother almost no longer existed. The protector, best friend, father, brother, guardian, caretaker, the person who meant everything to me, gave me the life and happiness he could at the expense of his own. That man was gone. And I was slowly accepting it no matter how much it hurt.

The world around me became soundless and yet I felt the ripples of heavy thuds against the ground I lay on. I felt the stinging chill of wind nipping at my bare exposed flesh, sending pain right to everywhere that hurt. I heard a mumble, but I couldn't hear any words but I felt my body shifting. I felt pain, unimaginable pain, I felt myself whimpering and crying in pain as exhaustion and pain forced me to let my head hang and the darkness claim me...

* * *

 _Warmth..._

I felt this soft warmth that had wrapped me up in its embrace and shielded me from the cold I remembered from earlier.

My head was cushioned and supported by a fluffy pillow that reminded me of clouds that were supporting my head.

Pain radiated from all over my body but it was more of a dull ache compared to last night. I shifted, reaching up and pawing at my eyes like a sleep roused kitten, trying to remove the exhaustion and sleep from my eyes. my head hurt, my body still hurt but it was better than it was last night. I didn't want to shift or move but I had to so I could find out how I got into this bed.

"Ah, good. You're awake." A distorted voice asked, my hearing was different levels of messed up that I couldn't tell who was talking. The person kneeled in front of me and I recognized the face. I almost fell off the bed, shock evident on my face when I saw not the face of my brother who I had expected to be in my room but it was in fact none other than Kane.

"Kane?" I ask in a confused tone, to which he smiles at me, as if expecting.

"Yeah, I'll explain. Let me help you up. We don't want to cause any damage to your ribs." He said in a soothing manor as he helped me turn onto my back before carefully slotting his arm around my shoulders, below my shoulder blades and the other was touching my bruised side lightly since Seth targeted the same side he did last time. I hissed when he pressed the fabric of the baggy t-shirt I had been put into by someone, into my side and Kane apologized profusely as he lifted me up "Easy, easy, easy." He soothed as he helped me shift back so I was leaning against the wall.

"Thanks." I gasped out through the pain, hoping to god it would calm down that I could feel like I could breathe again. "Where am I exactly?" I ask when my breath comes back to me.

"My room." He answered calmly as he sat down on the bed, allowing me to take in the appearance of the man that he was behind closed doors. He sat there dressed in a baggy shirt and a pair of tracksuit pants, thin glasses resting on the bridge of his nose as he spoke to me, "I found Seth at a bar, bout ready to get into a fight with someone, drunk off his ass since Mercury called me since he couldn't reach you. When I got there he was trashed as they say." His eyes were swirling with emotions.

"What happened then?" I asked calmly.

"I started bringing him back to the hotel and he ended up saying a lot about you and how you disobeyed him and he taught you a lesson. By then I had no idea what he meant." Kane said as he breathed through his nose, channelling his anger. "I dragged him to his hotel room where I found Paige outside your door. She was concerned, told me she heard shouting, crying and she had come out when Seth left and she said that she had been hearing sobbing for hours. I pulled the door open and dragged Seth to his bed and I found you on the floor, curled in on yourself."

"How did I end up in your room?" I asked, noticing the difference between the room Seth had and the room Kane had. It was smaller, but still comfy but nothing too fancy.

"I carried you." Kane said simply, "You had passed out, but when I approached you, your were terrified so I thought it best I removed you from there and offered my room as sanctuary from your brother. Paige followed me like a lost puppy and said she had promised a friend of yours she would look out for you. I assumed that was Miss April Brooks." He said calmly as he picked up a bottle of water and passed it to me, "Drink, you need it." He said as I accepted the bottle and drank, "She was the one who undressed and changed you into one of my shirts I wasn't using. I had already seen the bruises by then so I stormed back to your room; knocked on the door, found him still drinking and I punched him."

I choked slightly on my water, shock written as clear as day on my face. "You punched Seth?" I knew that Kane wasn't a person who resorted to violence outside the workplace of the WWE but then again, seth had pushed him but to punch my brother because of me, that was the shocking part.

Kane nodded, "Yes ma'am. I know I caused a lot of issues but after what you went through with Brock, and then you missing, I realized how difficult Seth is and could sympathize with you and had a turnaround I guess." It was like a confession he was giving, "I never should have laid a hand on you and Seth shouldn't have touched you either. The bruises are severely prominent. I'm surprised I never noticed them before ever."

I looked down, guess it was my time to confess, "I was very good at hiding them. Stole make-up from the make-up tables to cover them up and got very good at it." I picked at the gray duvet cover, my agitation starting up due to the fact I hadn't taken any of my medication yet, "By that point it wasn't as bad, but Wrestlemania, I was stupid and got too involved with the past."

"You tried to stop him cashing in on Roman and Brock's match, didn't you?" I was afraid to look up and answer. I was fucking terrified he was going to run to my brother and the authority and the punishment was going to be so severe that I might not ever be able to wrestle ever again. All I do is nod, "I mean no offense to you or the Authority but I never wanted to join. I was cornered, left with no other choice but I never stopped caring about either of them. I admit that much. If you wanna tell them, you can."

Kane let out a sigh, "I honestly knew that you still cared." He said softly, "I always caught the glances you gave them when you thought no one was looking, and I caught the ones that they gave you when you weren't looking." I look up in shock, just seeing a cool, calm collected expression on his face, no trace of anger in sight. "I won't say a word to anyone about what you have been saying to me. It stays between us. I owe you that and probably so much more and I will make it up to you."

"Why? You don't have an obligation to do it. We aren't friends. Hell, we're not even co-workers, we just exist together so why would you do that for me? I share blood with Seth, so why would you wanna help me?" this was baffling and confusing, I didn't know what to do or what to say right now but I just needed to know.

"Because I was wrong." Kane said in a breathless tone before he continued,"You never asked for any of this and I want to do this since you have been nothing but supportive and kind to me, even when I was a monster to you." Kane had a small smile on his face, "We may have been at odds end but at the end of the day you still talked with me and understood what I was going through when I was left to face your brother."

"And at the end of the day you sympathized with me and it has brought us to a mutual understanding." I said softly with a smile forming on my face, "Does this make us friends or colleagues?" I ask with a soft, thoughtful expression on my face.

"I'd like to think we can be friends over time. I know it will take time for you to trust me and I know that the situation isn't exactly ideal and that the authority isn't where you wanted to be." I looked at him with a hesitant expression, wondering if he knew, if he was onto me. If he knew that I was fraternizing with the enemy behind the backs of the Authority. "I won't say a word to anyone about what happened at Mania, you have my word that I won't tell anyone a thing. You can come to me with anything, even if you told me that you were talking to Dean and Roman behind everyone's backs, I wouldn't tell anyone."

I was hesitant, I didn't know what to do or think right now. He wasn't giving me anything, if he knew or not. I honestly didn't know what to say or do right now because I just didn't know. "DO you mean that or are you just being covert, getting into my good books, trying to fish for information?" I say with a raised eyebrow and a questionable expression on my face.

"I know you don't trust me but I'm being sincere." He sounded genuine but I didn't know. "Your brother is not going to be lenient judging from the bruises, he's going to gun for you when he sees you because I punched him." Kane argued in a softer voice and it was a valid point he was making. "Till he's cooled down you should lay low until he's calmed down and I can protect you even though you honestly know how to handle yourself since you yourself are a wrestler."

I smile at that, atleast he acknowledges my history as a wrestler and believes in my capabilities but he was right. My brother was going to be fuming and I indeed needed to lay low for a while but I wouldn't be able to be avoid Dean and Roman forever but I certainly needed to try. "I am going to need to get my ribs bandaged again, I don't want anyone knowing what happened or else it would cause more and more shit."

"I'll go into your room and grab your bag and I can get you to the medical area and you can hide out in my locker room until your brother has calmed down." I smiled at the offer, appreciating it very much I couldn't hide away from Seth forever.

"I'll take that offer but I do need to go see him. I can't hide from him forever so I think I will wait for him in his locker room." I said with a calm expression, "He's my brother no matter what he does to me." I said in a solemn tone, voice quiet and empty as I gingerly rubbed my side to try sooth and quell the pain.

Kane looked at her sympathetically, feeling her inner turmoil. That is one thing she knows about the man is he struggled with brotherly battles all the time and now they are as close as can be with Undertaker. "I wouldn't recommend it but I do know that it is something you have to do."

I smiled up at him in thanks, a calm expression on my face as I said, "Thank you for being understanding… and for helping me out with all this. I know we aren't the best of friends or even colleagues but I hope you know that I will be there for you for whatever you need." I said softly as I placed my hand on his leg, smiling at him.

It honestly meant so much to me to know that I have a friend within the enemy, someone who can approach me without threatening to harm me… it was a nice feeling and I hoped it would last and the truth is, I wasn't afraid of what my brother would do when he found me in his locker. If anything I was more afraid of what would happen if I ra/n into a certain lunatic who would wreak havoc upon the very earth we walk until he had the satisfaction of murdering his select target that would be my brother…

There would be hell to pay if Dean Ambrose found out about this and I was going to make sure he never does find this out because hell hath no fury but hell had not met the Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose. He would have hell running away from him, screaming _"Good God Almighty! Run away!"_ in a John Bradshaw Layfield type voice. When Dean gets upset, nothing can hold him back, not even a maximum security prison in the center of the Earth's core could keep him locked away.

It was mission impossible for him not to find out but I was damn hell gonna say fuck that, I will fucking make sure he doesn't find out and that is a promise.

* * *

Saying and doing something is a lot harder than people actually believe. As I had so kindly told Kane, I sat and waited in the locker room for my brother with sky rocketing anxiety but as it turned out, hiding from Dean was the easiest part of today... Not telling him the events of what happened was much simpler because he was training and stayed clear of the trainer's room. However, there was someone else who frequented that room and now another person knew... another person knew what her brother had done and was doing to me...and it turned out that he had known for quite some time.

* * *

 _The pain I experienced was indescribable... I actually had no words to describe the pain I was in. If a doctor asked if my pain level was between one and ten I'd tell him to fuck off and that my pain was a hundred out of ten. I pretty sure this pain was worse than labor because my God I was in tears... And all that Maverick had done was brush his hand against my side to check my ribs._

 _"Is there any way you cannot fucking make me want to rip off your fingers and shove them up your ass right now." I said in a tight, gritted voice as a tear ran down her face. "Please can we not get this over and done with before someone walks in and sees me like this, more specifically two I someone's with personal vendettas to ruin the one who did this to me."I said through desperately grinding teeth as he applied the soothing ointment to my side._

 _"You could've called me last night to come and do this last night?" Maverick challenged with a raised eyebrow._

 _I glared at him, "I'm sorry if the fact I was on the floor writhing in pain with no way of reaching my phone for hours." I bit back like a hormonal and irritable pregnant lady. I didn't care if I was a bitch. The pain medication Kane gave to me had worn off what felt like hours ago, I could barely stand right now without wanting to fall to the floor and cry like a little girl as I wrapped myself up in the armadillo defense because that was the only way to make things stop hurting so much._

 _Maverick let out a frustrated sigh, "I'm sorry. I just hate seeing you like this. What happened least night was an accident and he shouldn't have taken it out on you to this extent." He said with a concerned voice as he continued to tenderly rub the ointment on bruises. He apologized each time I let out a cry and bit my lip hard enough to nearly draw blood._

 _I let out a shaky breath as I nodded, "I know." I whispered softly as I looked at him. "Thank you for doing this for me." I whispered softly to him._

 _He was about to answer when the door opened and a familiar voice spoke, "Maverick, I was sent to look for you by Sampson." The voice of Jerry the King Lawler broken through the silence as he entered the room , his eyes widening in surprise when he saw me. "Veronica? What happened to you?" He asked in surprise as he closed the door and made his way forward towards me._

* * *

I had never been so terrified in my life.

I was worried what Jerry would do. I was worried for his safety in I told him but now the list of people who knew the secret had increased by one.

Jerry promised not to tell a soul but offered me sanctuary if I needed it which I was grateful for.

I gave a pained sigh as I lay on the couch and waited for my brother and for Raw to be over. I let out a tired yawn as I lay down and waited for Seth to return and as I drifted to sleep, the door opened and an all too familiar comforting brush of a person's hand against my cheek relaxed me.

It was familiar because I remembered it from when I was a little girl and it made me smile as a kiss was pressed to the top of my head. "I'm sorry Ronnie." The familiar voice of my brother whispered softly as he stroked my head in a soothing but guilty manner.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face because I knew…

 _My brother, my real brother was still in there… and I was going to find a way to get him back._

* * *

 _ **KDOH:**_ _Geez dude, its been so long and I wanna apologize to y'all. Shit got hectic at home and stuff just occupied my time like no freaking tomorrow. I am so so so sorry for the late update but I also had a little writers block with this chappie and I had a little lack of inspiration. I promise I'm back, well sort of now. I probably wont be updating early for a while, but I've got a flow so I'm gonna try write as many chapters as possible before I update, but I hope to update soon, I promise. Hope you liked this boring, uneventful chapter cause the excited stuff comes in the next few chapters after this one._


End file.
